Il y a un début à tout 2
by Enola83
Summary: James et Cie embarquent pour leur seconde année. Le quatuor se soude de plus en plus mais Remus reste distant. A force de persévarance, James, Sirius et Peter comptent bien découvrir son secret. FINIE
1. Note de l'auteur

Salut la compagnie!

Ici se tiendra bientôt la seconde année des futurs maraudeurs, Lily, Tara et tous les autres. Alors pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore la première année, je vous invite à aller lire "Il y a un début à tout 1" id: 2025065.

Pour les autres, merci de vous tenir éloigner de tout objet tranchant ou susceptibles d'entraîner de graves blessures avant de lire la suite, je tiens à ma santé.

Dans la mesure où je reprends les cours lundi, je n'aurai pas accés à Internet de toute la semaine. Donc, le premier chapitre arrivera vraisemblablement vendredi soir au plus tôt, en tous cas, le week-end prochain. Par la suite, j'enverrai sûrement un ou deux chapitres par semaine mais ça, ça dépendra de mon boulot.

Voilà pour le blabla !

Biz et à bientôt!

Enola


	2. Le peintre comédien

_Salut tout le monde ! On est maintenant parti pour la seconde année et... bon, vous savez tous qué pasa dans cette année, lol. Dans la logique, je devrais pouvoir assurer l'envoi d'un chapitre chaque week-end (vendredi soir, samedi ou dimanche, ça, j'en sais rien) mais je ne peux cependant rien certifier vu que j'ai qd même mes cours à bosser et d'autres petites choses, donc tout ce blabla pour dire que j'essaierai de maintenir le rythme mais je ne peux rien promettre. Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

_NB : bon, normalement, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu la première année (et le grand prix de logique revient à ... !) Ce que je veux dire c'est que jusqu'à la troisième année, je ne vais pas me lancer dans une intrigue rocambolesque à suspense intense etc... Pour le moment, je me contente de suivre une « histoire de vie ». La donne changera juste pour la quatrième année, dans laquelle j'ai prévue une véritable intrigue dont j'ai déjà commencé à poser les fondements dans la première année. Tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas la peine de me faire remarquer que ça manque de suspense, c'est normal ! Le but de ce que j'écris n'est pas de vous faire vous casser la tête mais juste de vous faire suivre une évolution (je l'espère agréable, mais alors là... :-S lol)_

_**II Y A UN DEBUT A TOUT**_

_(Volet 2)_

**Chapitre 1 : Le peintre comédien**

Dans un salon aux allures inquiétantes, un enfant regardait fixement une femme aux cheveux noirs et à l'élégance royale passer lentement ses doigts sur un signe inscrit dans le bois d'une table par la force du feu. Un pâle sourire malveillant fit se retrousser ses lèvres fines et elle se contenta de lever la main en direction de son fils pour lui permettre de se retirer. Dignement, Sirius tourna la poignée et referma consciencieusement la porte derrière-lui.

A peine sa mère se retrouva-t-elle hors de vue qu'il oublia sa prestance et porta la main à sa bouche. Le teint verdâtre, le corps secoué de hoquets, il se précipita vers les toilettes et rendit son déjeuner sans cérémonie. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage alors que ses poings serraient le bord de la cuvette comme pour l'arracher, le corps tremblant. Il se sentait sale, il pouvait presque voir la pourriture de sa famille s'insinuer de plus en plus en lui et il se dégoûtait. Furieusement, il s'essuya la bouche et les yeux puis alla chercher une lettre dans sa chambre avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

C'était le seul endroit où il était assuré d'un minimum de tranquillité. Les elfes ne se souciaient guère de lui et, à cette heure-ci, Kreattur se trouvait dans les étages, il ne reviendrait dans l'office que d'ici deux heures.

James lui avait envoyé sa lettre par l'intermédiaire de Falke. Si la chauve-souris ne pouvait porter des charges aussi conséquentes que celles des chouettes, il fallait lui reconnaître une discrétion à toute épreuve et, depuis un mois que les deux garçons correspondaient à minimum trois lettres par semaine, jamais ses parents ne s'étaient rendus compte de rien.

Dans son dernier courrier, James lui annonçait que ses parents avaient accepté que lui et les deux autres viennent passer les deux dernières semaines de vacances à La Sérénité. Modéré, Sirius lui avait répondu qu'il leur fallait encore trouver un stratagème pour que ses parents le laissent quitter la demeure familiale, ce qui était une tentative plutôt vouée à l'échec, sauf s'il décidait de filer à l'anglaise durant la nuit – ce qu'il était d'ailleurs prêt à faire.

Mais James présentait une imagination assez débordante dont avaient fait les frais les soixante centimètres de parchemin que son ami tenait actuellement dans les mains – Falke se reposait encore dans la chambre de Sirius après son voyage éprouvant. Sceptique, Sirius lisait les diverses propositions de faux enlèvement, d'attaque d'hippogriffe, de création d'un « faux » Sirius ou encore d'utilisation d'une potion de sommeil pour que ses parents ne se réveillent pas avant la fin des vacances, en se disant que si son ami ne manquait pas d'imagination, le réalisme lui faisait en revanche singulièrement défaut.

Il reposa le parchemin en laissant son regard vagabonder au travers de la cuisine, dans laquelle s'affairaient les deux autres elfes de maison de la demeure. Il en vint à songer à La Sérénité, ou plutôt à Cuizto, l'unique elfe des Potter, et à la manière dont ses maîtres le traitaient. Au départ, Sirius avait été très surpris qu'on puisse accorder de l'intérêt à un elfe de maison – et en ce qui concernait Kreattur, il n'avait pas changé d'avis – mais il réalisait soudain que les deux autres elfes avaient peut-être la même faculté que Cuizto à sourire, à rire et à conseiller parfois.

- Fanforde (1) ? appela-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

La jeune elfe qui s'affairait au fourneau abandonna immédiatement sa tâche pour bondir auprès de son jeune maître, la tête basse.

- Monsieur Sirius a besoin de quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix craintive.

- Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Le garçon regardait dans le vague, plus attentif à ce que répondrait l'elfe qu'à ses réactions, aussi ne remarqua-t-il pas le léger sursaut de surprise qui parcourut Fanforde et ses grands yeux étonnés qui se posèrent lentement sur lui.

- Fanforde a été offerte à sa naissance par la famille de sa mère, répondit-elle avec hésitation, peu habituée à raconter son histoire à un sorcier.

- Tu n'as pas connu ta mère alors ?

- Non monsieur.

- Elle te manque ? Tu aurais voulu la connaître ?

Fanforde était maintenant si ébahie de ces questions personnelles qu'elle observait Sirius, la bouche béante, sans trouver quoi répondre. Le garçon secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, semblant se réveiller.

- Oublie ça, tu devrais te remettre au travail ou tu vas avoir des ennuis.

Aussitôt, l'elfe retrouva ses esprits et se précipita vers ses casseroles, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer des coups d'œil furtif vers son jeune maître, tout comme l'autre elfe plus âgé, qui avait bien évidemment entendu la conversation.

Sirius fut interrompu dans une nouvelle lecture de la lettre par la sonnette d'entrée. Posant son parchemin, il tendit l'oreille. Il était trop tôt pour que son père rentre et aucune visite n'était prévue aujourd'hui.

Les bruits de pas du maître de maison résonnèrent dans l'escalier et le cliquetis des différentes serrures s'arrêta lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il y eut un échange de parole – il s'agissait apparemment d'_un_ visiteur – puis fit entrer l'homme et lui proposa de le débarrasser. Rassemblant ses souvenirs, Sirius tenta de trouver dans sa mémoire la voix du visiteur mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

Intrigué, il attendit que les deux hommes aient monté les escaliers pour sortir de la cuisine. Pour que le maître d'hôtel le laisse entrer si facilement, il fallait qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un qui était déjà venu, hors sa mère les obligeait, lui et son frère, à être présents à l'arrivée des invités, quels qu'ils soient. Il s'avança dans le vestibule et examina la cape accrochée au portemanteau. D'une étoffe ocre soyeuse, le tissu était richement décoré de fioritures rouge sang dont les arabesques rappelaient vaguement des illustrations de caractères magiques chinois qu'il avait un jour vus dans un des rares livres qu'il avait ouvert de la bibliothèque de sa mère.

Il s'apprêtait à pousser son examen plus loin lorsque Kreattur descendit les escaliers.

- Monsieur Sirius est demandé par sa mère au salon, annonça-t-il.

- Je viens.

L'elfe le regarda avec suspicion, son regard allant de l'enfant à la cape, sûrement étonné qu'il obéisse aussi facilement. Mais la vérité était que Sirius était intrigué par ce visiteur avant même de l'avoir rencontré, aussi suivit-il sans rechigner l'elfe jusqu'au salon, où il le fit entrer.

Regulus était déjà présent, visiblement surpris et gauche – ce qui ne changeait pas de l'ordinaire, songea Sirius –, se tenant debout devant le canapé. Nocera Black était installée à la manière d'une reine dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Intérieurement, Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement, pour les visiteurs importants et dont les apparitions n'apportaient jamais rien de bon, Nocera s'asseyait toujours à leur droite, sans doute pour prouver ses "bonne intentions".

- Tu as mis du temps, remarqua sèchement sa mère.

- Kreattur doit se faire vieux, répondit poliment Sirius.

Nocera fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

- Avance donc que je te présente.

Sirius contourna le canapé, duquel s'échappait des volutes de fumée, et se retrouva face au visiteur. Pour une fois, le garçon sentit toute sa verve et sa suffisance s'envoler en découvrant l'homme auquel il faisait maintenant face.

Elancé, un visage fin, des cheveux noirs coiffés en arrière, une petite moustache et des yeux gris perçant comme des pics de glace, le personnage avait un charisme et une présence comme Sirius n'en avait jusqu'alors vus que chez sa mère. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier terre de sienne aux reflets châtaigne sur laquelle s'étalait les mêmes idéogrammes que sa cape, en gris jaune, et une ceinture argent et marron ceignait sa taille, supportant le fourreau argent et sculpté d'un poignard ainsi qu'un autre étui, plus fin et ciselé, pour sa baguette magique.

L'impression de noblesse qui se dégageait de lui était accentuée par le cigarillo qu'il tenait à la main d'une façon nonchalante, son regard pénétrant posé sur Sirius.

- Alphar, je te présente mon fils aîné, Sirius. Sirius, salue ton oncle je te prie.

Il fallut un moment au cerveau de Sirius pour intégrer l'information apportée par sa mère. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était Alphar Doissan, le frère de sa mère. L'identité du visiteur refroidit brusquement les impressions de magnificence de l'enfant et il soutint le regard de cet oncle qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, mon oncle, dit-il d'une voix posé sans détourner ses yeux de ceux de l'homme.

Il sentait le regard impressionné que lui lançait son jeune frère et savait qu'il allait être puni pour son insolence, mais il n'en fut rien. L'oncle Alphar tira sur son havane et souffla lentement la fumée sans quitter son neveu des yeux puis hocha la tête.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Sirius, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi.

Sa voix était claire et posée, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, réglée comme du papier à musique, il était bien le frère de sa sœur et Sirius s'inquiéta quelque part de ce que son retour pouvait signifier.

Ni lui, ni Regulus, ne savaient exactement qui était cet homme. Ils savaient qu'il voyageait beaucoup à travers le monde, amassant une fortune considérable grâce aux diverses mines d'extraction d'éléments magiques qu'il possédait, et qu'il était veuf depuis quelques années, sa femme ayant été emportée par une maladie tropicale. Mais on parlait rarement de lui au 12 Square Grimmaurd, si ce n'était lorsque Nocera recevait une de ses rares lettres.

Sirius réalisa cependant que la visite de son oncle était aussi impromptue à sa mère qu'à lui-même.

- Tu me disais que tu ne revenais en Angleterre que pour un temps limité, remarqua-t-elle en lançant à son frère un regard interrogatif poli.

- En effet, je passais surtout te rendre visite ma chère sœur.

Cette fois, Nocera plissa légèrement des yeux, son frère ne devait pas être le genre d'homme à se déplacer par pure politesse.

Un mouvement au pied du canapé fit baisser la tête de Sirius et il découvrit une elfe de maison qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Elle appartenait vraisemblablement à son oncle et le garçon resta un instant bloqué sur la créature. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez elle, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à une elfe : ses yeux étaient plus petits, comme ses oreilles, elle semblait en revanche un peu plus grande que ses congénères et elle se tenait droite. Pendant quelques secondes, elle releva la tête, sentant sûrement le regard insistant du neveu de son maître, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Sirius se retint à temps d'avoir un sursaut, ce regard n'appartenait définitivement pas à un elfe, il était pétillant, intelligent et, étrangement, narquois. La créature rebaissa la tête et Sirius oublia ses impressions étranges lorsque sa mère poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Tu n'y penses pas Alphar !

Sirius n'avait absolument pas suivi la conversation et se demanda ce qui pouvait faire perdre à sa mère son calme.

- Il doit rester ici, continua-t-elle plus calmement, il doit poursuivre son apprentissage.

Le ton de sa mère était de ceux sont on ne peut contester les paroles, même Procyon Black se taisait lorsque sa femme employait cette voix-là... mais pas l'oncle Alphar, apparemment.

- Il aura autant à apprendre de ce voyage, déclara l'homme après avoir aspiré une nouvelle bouffée de fumée. Ma proposition ne souffre aucun refus Nocera, je tiens à ce que Sirius m'accompagne, nous en avions déjà parlé. L'année de son entrée à Poudlard, il était convenu qu'il vienne faire un voyage avec moi.

Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfaits. Il souhaitait l'emmener dans un de ses voyages dans le monde ? Pour quelle raison ? Quel en était l'intérêt pour lui ? Et pourquoi sa mère refusait s'il avait déjà été établi qu'il le rejoindrait ?

- Les choses ont changé, Alphar, dit sèchement Nocera, oubliant les faux semblants. Sirius ne peut quitter l'Angleterre en ce moment, c'est impossible. Lorsque nous avions parlé de cela, nous savions tous deux très bien que tu ne tiendrais pas cet engagement, alors que te prend-il, brusquement, de vouloir le connaître ?

- J'ai appris des choses assez intéressantes... Par ailleurs, mes raisons ne te regardent en aucune façon, à moins que tu n'ais l'audace de me contredire.

Pour la première fois, il tourna son regard vers sa sœur, alors qu'il avait jusque là fixé le feu et Nocera se raidit, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ses deux fils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ainsi, il existait quelqu'un capable de la faire plier ? Ça n'avait rien d'engageant quand à la nature de l'homme.

- Procyon n'acceptera jamais, lâcha-t-elle comme un dernier recours.

Son frère rigola à la mention de Procyon Black. C'était un rire dédaigneux et moqueur, un rire qu'ont ne servait pas à un Black, jamais.

- Ton mari sait y faire en politique, mais ce n'est sûrement pas l'avis d'un Black qui me fera changer d'avis, j'aurai même plutôt tendance à lever ma garde et à faire front juste pour le plaisir, assura-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de la famille de Procyon ?

Nocera s'était redressée et Sirius sentait poindre d'un instant à l'autre une crise de folie.

- Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ? Ton mari a dû s'en donner à cœur joie pour ridiculiser notre nom. Il est d'un nationalisme déplorable.

Sirius savait très bien à quoi faisait allusion son oncle. Si lui-même et sa sœur étaient né en Angleterre, les Doissan étaient originaires de France. Ils étaient aussi puissants là-bas que les Black en Angleterre – le garçon s'était d'ailleurs demandé s'ils ne l'étaient pas plus, compte tenu du caractère de sa mère. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son père avait énuméré les "états de service" de sa famille et de ceux de sa femme pour les comparer et en arriver à la conclusion que les Black étaient de loin les plus puissants. Nocera ne disait rien dans ces conditions, elle semblait fière d'avoir été promise à la prestigieuse et noble famille Black et le pouvoir qu'elle y avait était sans aucun doute plus considérable que celui qui lui avait été accordé au sein de sa famille de sang.

- Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas ton avis ou celui de ton mari qui m'intéresse. Je suis certain que Sirius est assez grand pour décider.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius, qui fut pris de court. Devait-il réellement répondre à la question ? Un coup d'œil à sa mère lui indiqua que non, elle était prête d'exploser. Alphar dut capter l'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'enfant, car il se leva tranquillement du canapé et le désigna à sa sœur.

- Tu me parais fatiguée, tu devrais te rasseoir.

Toute la colère et l'indignation de la femme se recroquevillèrent brusquement devant la taille de son frère. Il était grand sans être vraiment imposant, mais il y avait cette sorte d'aura – qui n'avait rien de magique – qui se dégageait de lui et faisait comprendre aux autres qu'il ne valait mieux pas revenir sur ses décisions. Il en revint à Sirius et réitéra sa question.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Sirius réalisa qu'il lui donnait réellement le choix. Il avait la possibilité de quitter cette maison honnie pour une période indéterminée, mais dans le même temps, il ignorait ce que pouvait lui réserver cet oncle étrange et inquiétant. Il se pouvait que ce soit mieux qu'ici, comme il se pouvait que ce soit pire, mais peut-être serait-il plus facile de partir de chez son oncle avant le départ pour le voyage que du Square Grimmaurd...

- Ce serait un plaisir de vous accompagner, mon oncle, répondit-il en se souvenant les "cours" de sa mère.

- Parfait, alors va faire tes bagages et prend tout ce dont tu as besoin.

- Maintenant ?

Les cris de la mère et du fils résonnèrent en parfaite synchronisation.

- Tu veux nous le retirer jusqu'à la fin des vacances et tu ne nous laisses même pas...

- Ne me parle pas de la douleur des séparations et autres, Nocera, la coupa Alphar, pas avec moi. Pas plus toi que ton mari n'y êtes familiarisés. Je garderai Sirius jusqu'à la fin des vacances, je me chargerai de ses affaires et je le conduirai moi-même à King's Cross le jour de la rentrée. Si Procyon a des choses à redire, il me les adressera par courrier.

Il se tourna vers Sirius, le regard noir.

- Tu ne vas pas resté planté là toute la journée, lui lança-t-il. Quand je dis quelque chose, on l'exécute sans que j'aie à le répéter, alors ?

Sans même chercher à le défier, il sortit, suivi de Regulus, et alla préparer ses affaires, encore un peu groggy de toutes ces informations.

- J'aimerai bien partir en voyage, moi aussi, grommela son frère en prenant bien soin de ne pas franchir le seuil de la chambre de son frère.

- On n'emmène pas les pleurnichards trouillards en voyage, répondit mécaniquement Sirius en jetant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans une malle.

- Je ne suis pas... commença à s'énerver Regulus.

Mais Falke se réveilla à ce moment là et se laissa tomber juste devant lui. Il poussa un cri perçant et se réfugia dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

Sirius arrêta aussitôt de faire ses valises et regarda la chauve-souris en se mordillant la lèvre. Il attrapa finalement du parchemin et une plume du nécessaire à correspondance et griffonna un mot à la va-vite.

_Il y a du changement, je ne reste pas au Square Grimmaurd. Pas le temps, je t'expliquerai mieux plus tard._

_Sirius_

Il plia le parchemin aussi petit qu'il put, l'accrocha à l'une des pattes de Falke et laissa la roussette sortir. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau devant sa mère et son oncle, une grosse malle à se pieds.

- Nous n'allons pas t'importuner plus longtemps, déclara l'oncle Alphar en appliquant un _locomotor barda_ aux affaires de son neveu. A plus tard Nocera, ce fut un plaisir.

Sa sœur répondit poliment mais le cœur – si tant est qu'elle en ait un, grommela intérieurement Sirius – n'y était absolument pas.

Devant la porte, une calèche tirée par deux magnifiques chevaux noirs attendait patiemment son maître. Il commença par laisser monter Sirius dans l'intérieur luxueux et capitonné de velours noirs puis monta à son tour alors que la créature qui l'accompagnait prenait les rênes et enjoignait aux chevaux de se mettre en marche.

Sirius n'osait pas prononcer le moindre mot et préférait regarder le temps brumeux qui s'était installé au dehors, plutôt inhabituel pour la saison. Il distinguait à peine les immeubles alentours et, bientôt, ne vit rien d'autre qu'un écran grisâtre. Celui-ci persista quelques minutes puis s'estompa petit à petit, dévoilant, à la grande surprise du garçon, des arbres puis une forêt clairsemée alors que la calèche avançait à vive allure sur une route de terre sans que ses occupants aient à se soucier du moindre dérangement.

Le brouillard s'était maintenant totalement levé pour rendre à cette journée d'été le soleil resplendissant qui lui correspondait. Au détour d'un virage, Sirius fut ébloui par un de ses rayons et, lorsqu'il recouvrit la vue, ce fut pour découvrir un immense manoir du XVIIIème siècle qui se dressait face à un immense domaine constitué d'une plaine d'herbe tendre malgré la sécheresse qui sévissait sur le pays depuis le début du mois de juillet.

Le hall d'entrée devait être aussi grand que le Square Grimmaurd d'après Sirius et il en oublia presque la présence de son oncle à ses côtés tellement il était occupé à observer la richesse qui s'étalait en ces lieux, les portraits accrochés au mur l'observant d'un air soit curieux, soit digne.

- Métys, montre donc ses quartiers à Sirius et tu le mèneras ensuite au petit salon, déclara le maître des lieux.

- Bien monsieur, répondit l'"elfe" d'une voix presque ironique.

Alors qu'elle le menait à sa chambre, Sirius oublia d'examiner les couloirs qu'ils traversaient pour reporter de nouveau son attention sur la créature. A quelle race pouvait-elle bien appartenir ? Sa manière de répondre à son maître était plutôt surprenante et insolente, alors pourquoi Alphar Doissan la gardait-il à son service ?

- C'est ici que vous dormirez, annonça Métys en ouvrant une porte à double battant et en déposant la malle qui les avait suivi à terre.

Sirius voulut mieux observer les lieux mais la créature ne lui en laissa pas le temps et referma la porte avant qu'il ait pu entrer.

- Maintenant, il faut que vous alliez voir monsieur Doissan, déclara-t-elle, suivez-moi.

Surpris, mais n'osant pas contester, il la suivit de nouveau. Cette fois, il ne songea plus à observer quoi que ce soit mais plutôt à la conduite à adopter. Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres et il porta automatiquement la main à sa chaîne en argent. L'oncle Alphar, aussi dangereux puisse-t-il être, apprendrait comme les autres à quoi s'en tenir avec lui.

Métys pénétra la première dans le petit salon et le garçon la suivit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'arrêta net dans le mouvement qu'il amorçait pour avancer dans la pièce en la découvrant.

Quatre immenses fenêtres laissaient pénétrer une lumière considérable dans ce salon, permettant au soleil de caresser les tableaux qui y étaient exposés. Sirius n'avait jamais vu des tableaux semblables. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait de paysages d'Afrique mais d'autres avait visiblement pour sujet l'Asie ou l'Amérique Latine. Des personnages autochtones vaquaient à leurs occupations dans les tableaux, comme il se devait pour des œuvres sorcières, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus.

Sirius n'avait toujours connu que des tableaux aux couleurs fades, que ce soit chez lui ou à Poudlard, les œuvres étaient certes magnifiques, mais elles manquaient de vie, elles s'intégraient au décor sans vraiment venir le perturber, mais là... Les couleurs chaudes étaient lumineuses, les traits des personnages durs et dynamiques, leurs yeux pétillaient comme s'ils étaient réellement vivants.

Entre deux fenêtres, un guerrier africain muni d'un immense bouclier oblong et d'une lance le fixait intensément, faisant aller la pointe de sa lance de lui à la plaine sur laquelle il se trouvait. La légende indiquait « Guerrier Massaï ». Un peu plus loin, dans un tableau aux traits plus doux, une cueilleuse de riz asiatique s'essuyait le front d'un air un peu las puis lui adressait un sourire engageant et un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa tâche, ses vêtements aux couleurs vives se détachant sur le vert tendre des cultures en terrasses.

Des scènes aussi diverses s'offraient aux yeux émerveillés du garçon dans les multiples cadres de bois noir, acajou, ocre ou marron.

- Mes tableaux te plaisent, on dirait, remarqua la voix de son oncle, le sortant de sa contemplation d'un groupe d'indiens dans une fête traditionnelle aux couleurs chatoyantes.

- C'est vous qui les avez peint ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Tu t'attendais à des trophées de chasseur ? demanda l'homme avec ironie.

S'il devait être franc, Sirius aurait répondu que oui. Alphar Doissan avait la réputation d'un aventurier et s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose, c'était bien à trouver des têtes d'hippogriffe ou de licorne accrochées aux murs et certainement pas des tableaux représentant, qui plus est, des scènes de la vie moldue. Il préféra s'abstenir de tous commentaires et, tournant effrontément le dos à son oncle, poursuivit son exploration de la petite salle.

Un long moment, Alphar se contenta de le laisser découvrir à sa guise et ce n'est que lorsque Sirius posa sa main sur la poignée d'une petite porte qu'il reprit la parole.

- Il paraît que ton pouvoir fait honneur à la famille Black.

Le garçon se détourna immédiatement de la porte pour adresser un visage furibond à son oncle.

- Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse porter honneur aux Black !

Métys ricana mais Alphar ne lui fit aucun commentaire.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es pourtant un Black, répondit son oncle avec un sourire en coin assez désagréable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, depuis le temps que je la cherche, je finirai bien par la trouver, cette preuve, répondit Sirius.

Un autre silence s'installa durant lequel son oncle l'observa intensément. Sirius se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore puni mais, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, son oncle n'aimait pas sa belle famille, c'était sûrement l'explication. Il arrêta de se faire des illusions lorsque l'homme se leva en sortant sa baguette et se prépara à recevoir le coup, quel qu'il soit, sans broncher.

Il ne pointa cependant sa baguette vers lui que pour lui désigner sa robe.

- Allez mon garçon, sors la tienne, que je vois ce que tu vaux.

- Vous voulez qu'on s'affronte ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Je veux savoir si ce qu'on dit est vrai. Sors la donc où je risque de te blesser.

Prudemment, avec un regard suspicieux, il sortit sa baguette et se tint face à son oncle.

- Métys, tu donnes le coup d'envoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais lança quasi immédiatement un « Allez ! ». Sans se laisser prendre de court, Sirius leva sa baguette et lança le sortilège de Désarmement et... la baguette de son oncle lui atterrit dans la main. Celui-ci n'avait même pas amorcé un mouvement. Le garçon n'y comprenait plus rien, il s'était attendu à perdre face à cet homme qui semblait si puissant, mais il ne lui avait même pas opposé de résistance. Sa stupeur alla crescendo alors que Métys secouait la tête en soupirant.

- Tu es toujours aussi mauvais en duel, mon pauvre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement dépité.

- C'est indéniable, acquiesça calmement Alphar, le regard dans le vague, semblant réfléchir. Je ne sais pas trop, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, toi ?

- J'en dis que ce petit a un sacré culot et qu'il ne paraît pas porter sa famille dans son cœur.

- C'est ce que je pensais également, répondit l'oncle avec un demi sourire.

A ce moment là, un changement fulgurant transfigura Alphar Doissan. Lorsque son regard croisa de nouveau celui de Sirius, il était rieur, avenant et amical, son sourire ne portait plus la moindre trace de méchanceté propre à Nocera Black. Il avait l'impression qu'un autre homme se tenait devant lui.

- Sirius, je sens que nous allons aussi bien nous entendre tous les deux que je me suis entendu avec ta cousine Andromeda.

La mention de sa cousine calma un peu le garçon mais il resta sur ses gardes, prudent.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû faire sa connaissance puisque, après tout, nous ne sommes pas apparentés, mais j'ai souvenir d'une soirée, alors qu'elle avait six ans, où elle m'a surprise par sa... différence. La raison pour laquelle je suis revenu, c'est que j'avais entendu dire que tu étais comme elle et que tu n'étais pas à la "hauteur" de la famille Black. Je suis d'accord en cela, tu es bien plus haut qu'eux, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Alors... vous ne partagez pas leurs idéaux ? demanda Sirius, pas tout à fait certain de la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder à cet homme.

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Enfant, on me répétait ces doctrines de grandeur et je n'y croyais pas. Mais je n'étais pas aussi vif et concerné que toi, je me suis réfugié assez tôt dans la peinture et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a révélé mon don.

- Il faut avouer que vous avez un talent incroyable, reconnut Sirius. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'étais expert non plus, grimaça-t-il, mais j'aime vraiment ces tableaux.

- Pas besoin d'être expert Sirius, ton jugement a la valeur que tu veux bien lui offrir, ne l'oublie jamais. Par ailleurs, même les experts le reconnaissent mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment de mérites. Vois-tu, je n'ai jamais été doué pour la magie, attaque, défense et tout le reste mais j'ai découvert que j'avais le don des peintres-magiciens. La plupart des peintres sorciers peignent puis donnent vie à leurs tableaux, moi, je les peints à vif. Les couleurs et les courbes vivent dés que je les couche sur la toile, c'est mon don, mon pouvoir. J'ai toujours eu des facilités pour l'animatio, donner la vie à l'inanimé, tout comme les métamorphomages sont doués pour la métamorphose et les visionnaires pour l'illusion.

- Les visionnaires ? demanda vaguement Sirius en regardant d'un autre œil les tableaux.

- Des sortes de voyants, mais il n'en existe plus aujourd'hui, ils avaient un pouvoir qui en dérangeait plus d'un... Mais bon, je ne vais pas non plus te faire un cours. Alors dis-moi, si tu me parlais un peu de toi ?

- Vous êtes sérieux ? s'étonna Sirius. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ma vie ?

- Je suis ton oncle, répondit simplement Alphar.

- Pas faux...

- Je vais vous laisser faire connaissance en ce cas, déclara Métys. Nous nous reverrons au dîner. Alphar, je m'occupe de préparer le voyage.

- Très bien Métys, je te remercie.

La créature sortie, l'homme capta le regard intrigué de Sirius.

- Le père de Métys était un gobelin et sa mère une elfe, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Comme tu le vois, répondit justement son oncle. Métys n'est pas une servante, je tiens à te prévenir, nous entretenons des relations amicales très enrichissantes, alors ne t'avise pas de la traiter comme une moins que rien, ni personne d'autre ici d'ailleurs.

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? s'insurgea Sirius.

Son oncle ne répondit pas mais haussa un sourcil et le garçon grommela. Il finit par désigner la petite porte qu'il avait failli passer au début de leur discussion.

- Y'a quoi derrière ?

- D'autres tableaux, mais tu es trop jeune pour les voir.

Sirius le regarda avec étonnement.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai nommé ces pièces – car il y en a trois et j'en rajouterai sûrement par la suite – les miroirs d'illusion. Tu comprendras pourquoi lorsque je te les montrerai, peut-être l'an prochain, qui sait. Pour le moment, comme je le disais, j'aimerai que tu me parles de toi.

Et, installé dans un fauteuil, sous l'œil attentif et intéressé des divers tableaux et de son oncle, Sirius commença à parler.

(1) Anagramme d'offrande.

(à suivre...)

_Au départ, je comptais faire un seul chapitre sur « les vacances » mais vu que je me suis amusée à développer le perso de l'oncle Alphar... lol. Y'aura d'autres chapitres en fin de compte. Ah oui, pour Alphar Doissan, bon, je sais que c'est pas très original, mais bon voilà quoi... Je pense que vu le perso, les Finistériens ne devraient pas trop m'en vouloir ;-) _


	3. Le velours et le fer

_Bon, vous oubliez ce que j'avais marqué sur Alphar et le fait que, vu qu'il est sur la généalogie Black, il peut pas être le frère de Nocera. D'ailleurs, j'ai retiré la note, j'ai trouvé un compromis très simple (d'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment été idiote de pas le remarquer avant lol)_

**Superzori **: merci pour ta review d'encouragement, j'avais pas eu le temps de répondre dans le précédent envoi. En effet, c'est bien cette année que le secret de Lupin va être découvert et qqs petites choses aussi lol. En effet, le 83 correspond au Var, j'habite à Fréjus. Et j'espère aussi que la suite sera bien, mdr ! Enfin, ça, c'est vous, les lecteurs, qui en jugez ;-)

**Milady 2 **: Je l'ai pas inventé Alphar ! lol. C'est le nom donné par JKR à l'oncle dans le tome 5, le chapitre avec la généalogie des Black. Et s'il te plait, c'est super :-) Les descriptions... je fais du mieux que je peux, quoi, mdr ! Ben je l'ai mis le plus vite possible, soit en début de week-end lol. Tu vas voir, je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que la seconde partie de ce chapitre va te plaire, mais bon, je ne m'avance pas trop ;-)

**Popoyo2706 **: J'avoue m'être bien amusée avec l'oncle Alphar. C'est amusant parce que, au début, j'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'approfondir le perso et puis c'est venu comme ça, lol. Ravie qu'il te plaise, et pour les relations avec les elfes, c'est un sujet que j'aime assez. (Je veux un badge de la SALE ! looool)

**Lola **: lol, pardon pour la crise cardiaque, mais et toi alors ? Pô de review ? Snif ! :'( Bon, c'est vrai que y'a un commentaire sur trollprod, excuse, je râlais pour la forme. Ce chapitre, tu le découvriras pas en première vu que Internet bug :-( REPARATEUR !! Je lâche Médor, ou pas ? alors ?

**Ilys **: Dsl, j'ai donné bcp de fausses joies avec ce premier envoi :-S Je le ferai plus, promis !! Pour Alphar et Métys, j'y reviens dans le chapitre 3, là, on va voir du côté de Lily, de Tara et de... surprise ! lol. Bonne lecture !

**Lyly-potter **: Va falloir que je me surpasse encore plus pour mériter de rester dans tes favoris. Au service des lecteurs ! Que trépasse si je faiblis ! ;-)

**Myhahou **: Bah t'aimes pô Sirius ? lol. J'avoue que ma fic va principalement se baser sur lui et sur Remus, entre autre parce qu'ils offrent des ouvertures beaucoup plus larges et intéressantes que les autres, mais je n'oublie pas les autres pour autant !!! Non, on ne restera pas sur Sirius, je vais y revenir dans le chapitre 3 mais c'est l'excuse pour développer l'oncle Alphar, je me suis trouvé une passion pour le tonton mdr ! Un grand chapitre pour chaque perso, j'aurai pas assez d'idées, je l'avoue :-( Dans le chapitre 3, on va retrouver James et Peter, mais le grand absent de ces vacances sera Remus. A la place, en deuxième partie de ce chapitre-ci, j'ai mis un PDV jusqu'ici inédit mais je pense que beaucoup l'attendait, alors j'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir.

_J'ai mis trois points de vue dans ce chapitre et je sens que le second va faire plaisir à nombre d'entre vous, mais je ne promets pas de continuer à le mettre par la suite, du moins, pas dans la deuxième année, s'entend._

**Chapitre 2 : Le velours et le fer**

Lily reposa sa plume et relut son parchemin avant de s'étirer avec satisfaction. Elle trouvait la métamorphose théorique fascinante, même si elle était plus douée pour les sortilèges à un niveau pratique. Elle observa d'un œil amusé la télévision, les fleurs en pot et le canapé ocre qui l'entouraient. Faire ses devoirs de magie dans le salon baigné de lumière de sa maison avait quelque chose de surnaturel. Un demi sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle songea cela : sa vie elle-même n'était-elle pas surnaturelle ?

Le menton dans la paume de sa main, elle laissa son regard vagabonder au-delà des fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Sa sœur, installée dans une chaise longue, semblait faire un test dans un quelconque magazine, sa mère s'occupait de ses rosiers avec attention et une mimique entre la grimace et le sourire se dessina sur le visage de Lily lorsque Edouard Evans arriva derrière sa femme et l'enlaça tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

La fillette rassembla ses affaires et les monta dans sa chambre. Hésitant un instant à s'exercer à la magie, elle finit par décider que la journée était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter et rejoignit son père, qui était maintenant penché sur un tas de paperasses éparpillées sur la table d'extérieur. L'apparence des papiers – des parchemins couverts de différentes écritures à l'encre verte, bleue ou violette – intrigua Lily et elle leva un regard interrogateur à son père.

- Tu te renseignes encore sur le monde de la magie ?

- Disons que le directeur de ton école m'aide à réaliser certaines choses, répondit énigmatiquement M. Evans. Mais c'est un secret, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Sa fille n'insista pas, ne le connaissant que trop bien.

- Et tes devoirs ? Comment ça se passe ? interrogea sa mère sans lever les yeux de ses fleurs.

- C'est fascinant ! s'enthousiasma Lily. J'ai pu emprunter certains cours à des seconde année et c'est encore plus intéressant et complexe. J'ai tellement hâte de découvrir tout le reste.

- Vous ne pourriez pas éviter de parler de _ça _dehors ? s'énerva Pétunia en levant un regard furibond de sa revue.

Edouard leva les yeux au ciel, revenant ensuite à ses papiers, et Naomi se contenta de pousser un soupir, mais Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Tu juges mais tu ne connais même pas, l'accusa-t-elle. Si ça se trouve, ça te plairait si tu essayais de t'y intéresser.

- Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! s'étouffa sa sœur. Tous ces trucs anormaux ne peuvent qu'apporter le malheur.

- Ne n'est pas anormal ! s'écria Lily, rouge de colère. Ça existe et il y a plein de sorciers et autres dans le monde, mais tu es trop bornée pour t'en rendre compte !

- Et autres ? répéta Pétunia en blanchissant. Tu veux dire quoi ?

Le regard flamboyant, Lily s'apprêta à répliquer avec acidité à sa sœur mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- Bonjour Naomi, Edouard, comment allez-vous ?

La colère de Lily fondit comme neige au soleil alors que son visage se fendait d'un sourire plus radieux que jamais alors que son père répondait.

- Marie ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà rentrés. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Tes parents vont bien ?

- Oh oui, ils... Salut Lily !

Son amie venait de lui sauter au cou en la saluant joyeusement.

- Je croyais que vous reveniez demain ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Normalement oui, mais le retour a été avancé parce qu'il risque d'y avoir des perturbations du trafic à partir de ce soir. On est arrivé il y a une heure.

- Comme c'est touchant, ricana Pétunia. Tu avais si hâte de revoir _ta_ Lily ? C'est quand vos fiançailles ?

- Tiens, Pétunia, je ne t'avais pas remarqué... pour changer.

La sœur de Lily lui adressa un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un sourire aimable.

A l'origine, Marie avait été une camarade de classe de Pétunia et, comme les Evans et les Giftlife étaient voisins et en bons termes, les deux fillettes s'étaient souvent retrouvées ensemble. Mais le caractère de Marie ne s'associait absolument pas avec celui de Pétunia. Elle s'était plus facilement rapprochée de Lily, malgré leurs trois ans d'écart, et celles-ci étaient désormais unies comme les doigts de la main.

- Papa et maman voudraient passer d'ici une heure, annonça Marie en se tournant de nouveau vers M. et Mme Evans. Pour le moment, ils finissent le rangement, c'est possible ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Naomi en souriant. Tu peux leur dire que c'est bon. Et tu n'as qu'à aller avec elle, Lily, ajouta-t-elle.

Lily la remercia avec un grand sourire, sa mère commençait à connaître les habitudes des deux filles et elle n'avait que rarement à demander l'autorisation d'aller rejoindre Marie, sa mère devinant avant la question ce qu'elle voulait.

Après être passées chez les Giftlife, elles coururent jusqu'au parc qui se trouvait deux rues plus loin et s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un grand chêne, leur endroit favori. Tandis que Marie s'asseyait dos au tronc, Lily se hissa sur la branche la plus basse à la force de ses bras pour s'y installer.

L'origine de cette branche, alors que la suivante se trouvait deux mètres plus haut, restait un mystère pour les gens du quartier puisqu'elle semblait être apparue en une journée. Lily et Marie avaient tacitement convenu qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire que Lily en était peut-être la responsable lorsque, à dix ans, elle s'était énervée de ne pas arriver à atteindre les autres branches.

Ainsi installées, un long silence agréable s'établit alors qu'elles profitaient de l'ombre fraîche du chêne. Lily fut la première à parler, balançant ses jambes par-dessus la branche pour qu'elles pendent dans le vide.

- Alors ? Raconte, c'était comment le Canada ?

Son amie eut un sourire mystérieux.

- C'était assez... intéressant et instructif, je dirai.

Lily haussa un sourcil. Marie n'avait jamais été une très bonne élève, elle faisait des efforts incroyables pour ses études sans arriver à des résultats extraordinaires, aussi savait-elle que les études n'étaient pas faîtes pour elle, alors l'entendre prononcer le terme « instructif » était pour le moins étrange.

- Instructif, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris de si beau là-bas ?

Le sourire de Marie s'élargit et elle laissa sa tête balancer vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux, soupirant d'aise. Lily ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais ne tarda pas à avoir une réponse lorsque son amie leva son regard brillant vers elle.

- J'ai appris à aimer, souffla-t-elle.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent et elle sauta de sa branche pour se mettre face à Marie, qui avait mis sa main sur son cœur, l'air effrayé.

- J'ai toujours l'impression que tu vas te rompre le cou quand tu descends comme ça.

- Je ne le ferai pas s'il y avait un risque, rigola Lily.

Elle se laissa tomber à genou devant sa camarade, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un large sourire.

- Alors ? Comment il était ? C'était un canadien ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- C'est ça le plus beau, il n'est pas canadien, et il habite même Ely. Tu vois, nous sommes partis avec un groupe de voyage et il est venu avec ses parents et son frère. On a fait connaissance au début du voyage et puis on ne s'est plus quitté. C'est lui qui m'a fait part de ses sentiments le premier et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir mais après... Il est tellement merveilleux Lily !

- Alors tu vas le revoir ? Il est dans la même école que toi ?

- Non, pas vraiment. William – c'est son prénom et son nom est Stuborn – a quitté le collège l'an dernier.

Lily fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

- Mais... il a quel âge ?

- Il va bientôt avoir dix-huit ans.

- Dix huit ans ? s'exclama Lily.

- Tu trouves que c'est trop vieux ? s'inquiéta Marie.

- Quoi ? Trop vieux ? Non... Enfin je ne sais pas... C'est juste que, pour moi, ça fait vraiment vieux, s'excusa Lily, mais si c'est un garçon bien...

- Il faut absolument que tu le rencontres ! Il est gentil, attentionné, compréhensif, il est plus que parfait ! Il suit des études de communication, il veut travailler dans la publicité, et son université n'est pas si loin que ça. On va se voir assez souvent et... enfin, on verra bien ce que ça donnera.

- Je trouve ça vraiment génial ! Il faut que tu me le présentes.

- Je devrais pouvoir organiser ça d'ici trois ou quatre jours, rigola Marie devant la ferveur de son amie. Et toi ? Raconte moi un peu comment c'était à Poudlard, les examens et le reste, parce que les lettres, ça ne suffit pas.

- Tout s'est très bien passé. Les examens étaient assez faciles et je me sens vraiment comme chez moi là-bas, maintenant.

- Tu m'avais parlé des autres élèves, mais je ne me souviens pas très bien.

- Parmi les filles de mon année, il y a Millea et Océane, qui sont cousines. Millea est très sûre d'elle et assez coquette, Océane est une fille gentille et calme. Fiona, elle, est plutôt timide est réservée, mais elle connaît beaucoup de choses, et puis Tara l'aide à vaincre sa timidité.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en parlant de Tara.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle ! Elle est tout le temps en mouvement, infatigable et intarissable, et en même temps... je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'elle cache quelque ch... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Marie la regardait en souriant tendrement, semblant s'amuser de quelque chose.

- C'est incroyable, chez toi, la manière que tu as d'observer les gens et de les sonder.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je n'espionne pas les gens, rougit Lily.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rigola Marie. Mais continue, et les garçons ? Il y en a quatre, c'est ça ?

- Euh... oui, quatre, c'est ça, approuva Lily en retrouvant contenance. Remus, réservé et secret, dans le genre taciturne, on n'a pas fait mieux je crois, mais il est sympa quand on le connaît mieux, Peter est gentil lui aussi, mais assez froussard et peu engagé, je crois par contre qu'il a un côté créatif. James et Sirius sont totalement à l'opposé, ils sont très sûrs d'eux et plutôt moqueurs. James me fait l'effet d'un enfant gâté mais il est drôle et brillant, Sirius aussi, mais il a un côté inquiétant que je ne saisis pas trop. On dirait parfois qu'il a mal ou qu'il est triste.

- Un panel intéressant, commenta Marie en hochant la tête. En bref, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes à part des soucis d'enfants.

La mine soudain inquiète de Lily l'interpella cependant.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je crois que... enfin, c'est peut-être aussi que je me fais des films ou que je dramatise mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je crois... qu'une guerre se prépare.

- Une guerre ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Lily lui raconta alors l'épisode de l'attentat et les rumeurs.

- Ici, j'oublie presque tout ça, mais quand j'y repense... peut-être vaudrait-il mieux éviter qu'on reste trop en relation, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

- Hey ! Tu ne vas pas prétendre réfléchir pour moi, non plus ? Il y a un problème ? Alors c'est une raison de plus pour qu'on reste soudée, au contraire, c'est un truc connu que l'union fait la force.

Son amie rigola.

- Tu as raison Marie, et puis comme je le disais, rien ne prouve réellement que les choses vont dégénérer à ce point.

-

Une pièce sombre aux murs gris. Volets fermés, mobilier sobre. La lumière lutte pour pénétrer dans la chambre, mais son occupant ne s'en soucie guère, elle lui est indésirable. Sur l'étagère, de lourds grimoires, dans la commodes, diverses fioles, sur le bureau, du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Aucune photo, indifférence, lividité des couleurs, dédain, silence, tristesse.

L'enfant, allongé sur son lit, les mains ramenées derrière sa nuque, tendait l'oreille à l'écoute de la demeure, mais tout était très silencieux, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être seul. Mais il ne l'était pas, en bas, dans la cuisine, sa mère était en train de coudre – c'était son heure –, sans faire le moindre bruit, pas de musique pour alléger l'atmosphère, pas de mélodie pour égayer son activité.

Severus se redressa, la mâchoire crispée. Il s'en fichait ! Si sa mère aimait tant que ça travailler dans un silence morose, c'était son problème, pas le sien.

Il descendit du lit d'un geste rageur, sa main saisissant au passage la baguette magique posée sur la table de chevet. Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et se dirigea d'une démarche bruyante vers une autre salle. Celle-ci était quasiment vide, si ce n'était une bibliothèque sommaire et une table basse sur laquelle reposait un livre.

Severus referma la porte avec violence et leva sa baguette magique.

- _Exangerus !_ s'écria-t-il.

Une vague noire crépitante d'éclairs surgit de sa baguette et l'engloba, formant une tornade autour de lui qui allait en s'amplifiant. La bibliothèque trembla puis explosa en miettes, les livres furent déchiquetés et leurs lambeaux emportés dans le tourbillon alors que d'autres, indestructibles, tournoyaient à une vitesse folle dans les remous noirs. La tornade touchait presque les murs de la pièce lorsque Severus baissa sa baguette et se laissa tomber au sol, le souffle enragé, alors qu'autour de lui les morceaux de bois ou de papiers retombaient au sol.

Le vacarme avait été assourdissant, à réveiller un mort, mais le garçon resta agenouillé de longues minutes sans que personne ne vienne. Il se mit alors à ricaner de manière convulsive. Un mort, peut-être, mais sûrement pas un mort-vivant. Son poing s'abattit brusquement sur le sol et il souffla une dernière fois avant de lever les yeux vers ses dégâts.

Ses mains frôlèrent un morceau de papier puis une couverture déchiquetée. Il ne supportait pas ça, détruire des livres, c'était comme un sacrilège, mais il avait eu besoin de ce sort, besoin de le sortir ici, dans la pièce de son père. Il ne se souciait guère des conséquences, il y était habitué. Son père le punirait, réparerait les dégâts, puis le féliciterait pour avoir réussi ce sortilège... ce sort de magie noire.

Un carillon sonna six heures, quelque part dans la maison. Son père n'avait jamais d'horaire précis pour rentrer, mais ces derniers temps, il était de retour vers cette heure-là, aussi se décida-t-il à descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Les marches grincèrent sous ses pas et il s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte de la cuisine, observant en fronçant les sourcils sa mère assise sur une chaise en bois délabrée. Son visage neutre, d'une finesse inquiétante et d'une blancheur maladive, était penché sur son ouvrage, son dos formant une légère voûte, comme un jonc pliant sous le vent. Milla Rogue avait un air fragile qui aurait catastrophé les moins avertis mais Severus savait qu'elle était plus résistante qu'il n'y paraissait, même s'il se souvenait de la femme qu'elle avait été à une époque, aussi craintive mais à l'apparence plus forte, ses cheveux n'ayant pas encore atteint leur finesse d'aujourd'hui.

Ses doigts glissaient sur une étoffe blanche, conduisant une aiguille apparemment avec délicatesse, mais Severus remarqua les points grossiers et détendus qui avaient déjà été faits avec du fil noir. Un ouvrage de couturière à trois doigts malformés, une aiguille qui entrait et sortait du tissu à la force des mains, sans l'aider de la magie.

Le garçon resta un instant stupéfait en remarquant cela puis avança d'un pas large vers sa mère en lui arrachant son travail des mains.

- Arrête ça ! Il va bientôt rentrer ! Tu aimes tant que ça le mettre en colère, hein ?

La femme leva lentement un regard terne vers lui et sourit timidement.

- Pardon Severus, dit-elle d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un frôlement de plume. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer... Oh... Je n'avais pas vu que j'avais mal cousu.

Severus ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement pour ravaler la colère qui remontait en lui, agrémentée du pire sentiment qu'il connaisse : la pitié.

- Tu n'as qu'à utiliser la magie maintenant, remarqua-t-il en maîtrisant sa voix pour la rendre douce alors qu'il aurait voulu hurler.

Les yeux de sa mère s'écarquillèrent de terreur et elle se mit à trembler, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

- Non... Non, je ne peux pas... Je ne... sais pas faire de magie voyons...

Elle se détendit et eut un petit rire doux.

- Je ne suis pas une sorcière, tu le sais bien.

Le garçon agrippa sa mère par les épaules et la secoua, furieux.

- Mais bien sûr que tu es une sorcière ! Alors utilise la magie ! Agis en sorcière !

Il attrapa la baguette qui était posée sur le bord d'une commode et la mit de force dans la main de sa mère.

- Répare ça ! Tu peux le réparer alors fais le ! cria-t-il.

Sa mère s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et il se rendit compte qu'elle gémissait faiblement. Il se recula soudain, le souffle court, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se rapprocha plus doucement et caressa tendrement les cheveux de la femme, comme on rassure une enfant.

- Vas-y Milla, refais les coutures, et avec du fil blanc. Tu te souviens ? Le sortilège de couture, tu l'utilises si bien. Tu es très douée pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et il avait posé son front contre celui de celle qu'il n'appelait plus mère depuis longtemps mais qu'il aimait pourtant toujours avec tant de forces. Il fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir son sourire lointain et risquer d'entendre dans sa propre voix des sanglots. Il sentit les bras de sa mère se lever pour l'enlacer et se détacha lentement d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'agripper, son père n'allait plus tarder maintenant.

Il lui adressa un sourire confiant qu'il n'avait jamais eu que pour elle et celle-ci hocha la tête.

Grâce à la formule de couture, le vêtement fut réparé en quelques secondes et Severus découvrit ce qu'il se souvenait avoir été une magnifique robe blanche que sa mère avait un jour portée, en été, il y a des années de cela. Maintenant défraîchie et en partie moisie, sa mère ne la mettait plus et le garçon ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'esprit torturé de la femme pour la ressortir mais, qu'il s'agisse d'un ancien vêtement ou non, Iron Rogue n'aurait pas hésité à punir sa femme en remarquant le travail incontestablement fait de manière moldue.

Le pâle sourire de Milla Rogue s'effaça lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, dans le hall proche. Severus se dépêcha d'aller à la rencontre de son père. Non pas que Severus doive systématiquement aller accueillir son père quand il arrivait, mais si celui-ci l'avait vu en compagnie de sa mère, visiblement en train de discuter, il serait sorti de tout contrôle et sa femme en aurait subi les conséquences.

Iron Rogue ne paraissait pas de très bonne humeur et était apparemment fatigué mais il afficha une sorte de sourire grimaçant lorsqu'il vit son fils arriver vers lui tandis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures.

- Alors, fils, cette journée ?

- J'ai lu et je me suis exercé, répondit simplement Severus. La tienne a été ?

- Pas pire que les autres, grommela l'homme. Avec toutes ces mauviettes, on n'a pas fini de travailler à la transformation du monde, ajouta-t-il entre ses dents.

Il passa devant son fils d'un pas lourd, se tenant pourtant droit. Malgré la peur que pouvait lui inspirer cet homme, malgré l'aversion qu'il ressentait à son encontre par moments, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné par son père. Il n'avait rien de noble mais d'un seul regard, il aurait pu faire fuir une armée d'ennemi. C'était cette présence qui subjuguait le garçon, une aura néfaste et noire, mais si intense qu'elle en devenait fascinante. Cette part de son père, il la désirait autant qu'il rejetait la violence qu'il utilisait en sa présence sur sa mère, le plus souvent.

Lorsqu'il se mettait à hurler, lorsqu'il la traitait de tous les noms possibles en la frappant brutalement, ricanant parce qu'un "résidus" comme elle ne méritait même pas une correction magique, Severus haïssait son père plus qu'il n'en était normalement humainement possible, mais il ne disait rien.

Il s'était interposé, il y a longtemps, si longtemps qu'il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait d'une autre vie, que ce n'était même pas lui mais un personnage imaginaire qui était intervenu. Puis, voyant que cela ne changeait rien, voyant que plus il défendait sa mère, plus Iron lui faisait payer la tendresse de son fils car elle ne la méritait pas, Severus avait arrêté.

Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin, essayant d'oublier les cris et les bruits de coups qui faisaient surgir des larmes de ses yeux. Le temps passant, les larmes s'étaient taries, le père s'était calmé et ne frappait plus autant sa femme, mais tout pouvait déclencher à nouveau sa colère, alors il fallait être prudent, tout le temps, ne jamais baisser sa garde et faire attention à ne jamais se montrer trop affectif avec sa mère lorsqu'il était là, la règle d'or.

L'homme passa dans le salon sans même accorder un coup d'œil à sa femme et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil du petit salon adjacent, Milla se gardant bien de lever la tête.

Leur fils resta sur le pas de la porte séparant les deux pièces, risquant un rapide coup d'œil vers sa mère, immobile sur sa chaise, ses cheveux tombant cachant son visage. Iron avait le regard perdu dans le vide, sa mâchoire bougeant imperceptiblement, marmonnant des choses sûrement peu agréables vu les plis de son visage. Il finit par se tourner vers Severus et lui fit signe d'avancer.

- Des choses changent, lui dit-il. Je suis en train de travailler pour un projet qui assurera ton avenir, Severus. Pour que tu n'aies plus à douter des personnes que tu rencontreras, car on ne sait jamais sur quel genre d'individu tu peux tomber, de nos jours. Mais toi, mon enfant, tu as un potentiel incroyable que je t'aiderai à développer et, le jour venu, tu rencontreras le Maître. Ce jour-là, Severus, tu feras ma fierté car devant ton talent, il ne pourra qu'être sous le charme.

- Le Maître ? répéta Severus en rendant sa voix la plus neutre possible.

- Pas encore Severus, pas encore. Ton tour viendra, et tu comprendras.

Il se leva et monta les escaliers en lançant d'une voix égale, sans se retourner et sans s'arrêter :

- Nous mangerons dans une heure.

Aussitôt qu'il eut atteint le haut de l'escalier, sa femme se leva et se mit aux fourneaux sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Severus se laissa mollement tomber dans le fauteuil, réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire son père. Il savait être doué pour la magie, il avait cependant une prédilection pour les potions, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien de quel...

- Severus.

L'appel avait été prononcé clairement et calmement du premier étage, et pourtant Severus l'avait entendu. Il frissonna en se souvenant soudain de l'état de la pièce paternel, mais il se leva et rejoignit son père en haut, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte.

Au centre du carnage, Iron Rogue lui tournait le dos, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait deviner son degré de fureur. Sa manière de se tenir, cependant, révélait un certain calme, ce qui était plutôt étonnant compte tenu de l'état apocalyptique de la bibliothèque.

- C'était cela, tes exercices ? demanda-t-il avec un calme déconcertant.

- Oui, répondit simplement Severus.

- Quel sortilège ?

- Extériorisation.

Un court silence suivit cette réponse.

- Contre qui ?

Severus marqua un temps avant de répondre. S'il disait le nom de sa mère, son père allait sans aucun doute le faire payer à Milla, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, alors il lui sortit le premier mensonge qui lui passait par la tête.

- Un garçon de l'école.

Iron Rogue se tourna brusquement mais Severus ne reçut jamais de punitions.

- Tu t'améliores de jour en jour, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Ce sourire, Severus ne le connaissait que trop bien, son père le lui réservait lorsqu'il était vraiment fier de lui ou il l'adressait à sa femme, après l'avoir battue, alors qu'il faisait une tirade sur la pureté du sang, un sourire remplit de suffisance et de morgue, d'une fierté sans borne. Ce sourire, Severus le haïssait autant que son père, ce sourire, il l'avait vu hors de chez-lui, lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, sur le visage d'un élève.

Oh oui ! Il ne faisait aucun doute, le garçon détestait ce sourire et tous ceux capable de l'arborer, Severus haïssait à en mourir James Potter.

-

Allongée sur le ventre, la joue gauche reposant sur une de ses mains et l'autre plongé dans un cours d'eau transparent, Tara se sentait aussi bien qu'une salamandre dans son feu. Pour les vacances, Elroa Lawill avait trouvé un petit coin de paradis dans les Alpes françaises.

Elles logeaient dans un chalet qui côtoyait un torrent aux eaux de cristal, entourées de montagnes, de falaises, d'étendues d'herbe tendre et d'une forêt magnifique. C'était grâce à certaines relations – Elroa Lawill étant une apothicaire consultée par les plus grands du monde de la magie – que la mère et la fille avaient pu s'offrir ces vacances de deux semaines et profiter d'être ensemble.

- Alors, Hephaestia, à quoi rêves-tu encore ?

Tara rigola en entendant sa mère l'appeler par son second prénom. Décidément, il était dit que sa grand-mère aimait les complications. Si ses camarades avaient su que son nom complet était Taranatés Hephaestia Milten, il était certain que beaucoup en auraient perdu la parole. Un si grand nom pour une si turbulente fillette ! En même temps, Tara se demandait parfois si sa grand-mère n'avait pas eu des dons de voyance sans jamais en parler, car elle portait aussi bien ce second prénom que le premier, protectrice et façonneuse du monde par son pouvoir d'illusion. (1)

- Je ne rêve pas, je n'en ai pas besoin ici, répondit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à sa mère. Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi en forme.

- Le loup qui est en moi aime se trouver ici, il s'est endormi, en quelque sorte. Même la dernière pleine lune était plus supportable.

- C'est vrai, tu n'avais quasiment aucune blessure. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rester.

Elroa Lawill avait voulu venir ici après la pleine lune, pour éviter d'être seule avec sa fille à ce moment mais Tara s'était montrée très persuasive et, finalement, elle avait proposé que M. et Mme Stealthily(2) passent les premières jours avec elles et tout s'était arrangé.

- Nous sommes bien, ici, mais Londres me manquerait je pense, remarqua d'un air pensif sa mère.

Elle resta un moment les yeux dans le vague jusqu'à ce qu'une gerbe d'eau l'éclabousse en plein visage, sa fille se mettant rapidement debout, hilare.

- Ça ne te va pas d'être trop souvent dans la lune, maman.

- Tu vas voir si je t'attrape !

S'ensuivit une course poursuite où Elroa Lawill avait bien du mal à suivre sa fille dans ses sauts téméraires et sa capacité à passer partout qui lui faisait penser qu'elle devait avoir comme ascendant une anguille.

Cependant, Elroa était elle aussi rapide et maligne. Elle finit par acculer Tara dans un coin et l'attrapa en rigolant, la chatouillant pour la "punir" alors que sa fille criait grâce au milieu de ses larmes de rire.

- Tu es peut-être forte, ma petite Tara, mais tu ne viendras jamais à bout d'une louve, qui plus est ta mère.

- Pff ! Voilà que tu es vantarde maintenant. Tu sais, je ne voulais pas trop te fatiguer, c'est que tu commences à te faire vieille, tu es moins rapide qu'avant, remarqua Tara avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quelle horreur ! s'exclama Elroa en la repoussant théâtralement. Ma propre fille qui se permet de me jeter à la figure la cruelle vérité ! C'est décidé ! Je te renie et adieu le testament.

- Bof ! Pour ce qu'il y a dessus...

- Hé ! s'indigna sa mère. Comment peux-tu dire ça de l'héritage inestimable que représente la médaille de ton grand père, la cuillère en argent de ton arrière grand oncle et du corset à lacets créés spécialement pour se desserrer lorsque...

- Stop ! l'arrêta Tara en grimaçant. Epargne moi les détails, s'il te plait. Et prend note que, même si tu ne me renies pas – car à trente trois ans, on peut dire que tu as encore le temps pour la crise de la quarantaine – tu peux d'ores et déjà me rayer de mon testament.

Sa mère éclata de rire en promettant d'y songer.

- Puisqu'on parle de famille, j'ai reçu tout à l'heure un hibou d'un de mes amis et je crois que je suis sur une piste pour retrouver mon frère.

- Vraiment ? demanda Tara en retrouvant son sérieux mais aussi un grand sourire. Ce serait génial si tu le retrouvais avant la fin de l'année.

- Il ne faut pas trop se faire d'illusions, Tara. Même si je le retrouve, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il ait encore plus mal tourné que lorsqu'il est parti de chez nos parents, mais il est vrai que j'espère qu'il aura changé.

- J'aimerai bien pouvoir t'aider, soupira sa fille.

- Iron(3) était si nébuleux que, s'il est le même, même avec tes capacités au maximum, tu ne pourrais rien faire, rigola-t-elle. Mais nous verrons bien ce que ça donnera après tout. Le soleil se couche, et si nous allions nous préparer un bon repas et qu'on dînait devant un feu de cheminée ?

- Tu as toujours d'excellentes idées, maman !

Grâce à quelques sortilèges, Elroa rendit la chaleur de l'âtre agréable malgré la chaleur qui persistait encore en cette fin de journée et ne tarderait pas à laisser la place à la fraîcheur de la nuit.

En riant, elle et sa fille se préparèrent une salade de tomates, des gésiers de canard avec des pommes rissolées aillées et persillées et un tiramisu (4) avant d'aller s'installer sur le tapis face à la cheminée pour déguster le repas.

Elles passèrent la soirée à discuter et à rigoler, partageant leurs souvenirs et préparant l'avenir avec des projets plus farfelus les uns que les autres, puis plus accessibles. En fin de soirée, Tara s'était blottie dans les bras de sa mère et elles suivaient les flammes dansantes et crépitantes de l'âtre dans leurs mouvements vifs et envoûtant.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a encore évolué, remarqua Tara après un moment de silence.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, plus tu grandiras, et plus ton pouvoir de voyance s'amplifiera.

- Je ne suis pas une voyante, murmura sa fille d'une petite voix.

- Je sais, sourit faiblement sa mère, je sais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, la femme et l'enfant prenant conscience que, sans l'avoir pour autant appelé par son nom, elles venaient d'énoncer la vérité sur le pouvoir de Tara pour la première fois, ce qu'elles avaient toujours évité, un peu comme un tabou.

- Ça me fait un peu peur, avoua Tara. La responsabilité, précisa-t-elle. Lorsqu'il y a eu ce... ce massacre, si j'avais compris, si je...

Sa mère la serra plus fort et embrassa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

- Tu n'es responsable de rien, tu ne peux pas te demander d'empêcher toutes les horreurs du monde.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais... C'est ce que je ferai plus tard. C'est ce que j'ai décidé, pour utiliser mon pouvoir comme je le sens le plus juste, je m'en servirai dans ce but.

L'étreinte de sa mère l'apaisait et il était plus facile de dire toutes ces choses. Deux vérités, deux tabous jusqu'ici implicites venaient de tomber pour révéler ce que les jours sombres apportaient.

- Il y en a eu d'autres, continua-t-elle. Je les vois, je les sens, des meurtres, des horreurs, mais tout est si implicite, si indéchiffrable.

Sa mère la laissait dire, car même si elle n'aimait pas entendre cela, Tara avait besoin de parler et Elroa préférait cent fois entendre ses soucis et ses malheurs en en souffrant que d'être heureuse dans l'ignorance.

- C'est ton rythme, chuchota-t-elle comme Tara s'était tue. Si tu ne vois pas encore clairement, c'est qu'il n'est pas encore temps. Laisse le temps au temps et, je le sais, tu sauveras beaucoup de gens.

Oui, Elroa le savait. Ce n'était pas un souhait, ni une volonté, c'était juste ainsi. Un jour, sa fille sauverait la vie d'un nombre incalculable de personnes, un jour, elle sauverait le cœur des gens et elle aiderait d'autres à reconstruire l'histoire. L'instinct d'une mère, le pouvoir du loup, la logique de la confectionneuse de potion, peu importait ce qui jouait, Elroa savait et tremblait de ce que ce pouvoir allait apporter comme menaces au-dessus de sa fille, de sa chair et de son sang.

- A mon rythme, c'est ce que je fais, répondit doucement Tara.

Elle marqua une pause puis poussa un léger soupir de contentement.

- Il y en a qui disent que c'est vraiment triste que je n'ai pas de père, mais moi, tant que tu es là, je serai toujours heureuse, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Je me sens si bien avec toi. C'est toi qui me donnes la force pour avancer, le courage pour résister. Tant que tu es là, tout ne pourra qu'aller bien.

- Il en est de même pour moi, ma chérie. Tu seras toujours mon rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres, le sourire qui me réchauffe et le regard qui me rend heureuse. Dors Tara, je suis près de toi et, ensemble, nous résisterons à tout.

La fillette s'était endormie avant la fin de la phrase et Elroa pria tous les mages disparus et enchanteurs légendaires de la protéger. La guerre avait commencé, aucun lendemain n'était sûr maintenant, mais il fallait espérer qu'elle ne serait jamais seule.

- Même si je dois partir, même si je dois un jour ne plus être à ses côtés, espérer qu'elle aura toujours quelqu'un, murmura-t-elle... Espérer...

(à suivre...)

(1) Héphaïstos : dieu du feu et du métal, forgeron ; Hestia : gardienne du foyer (grecs)

(2) Je ne l'ai pas mis dans la première année mais Stealthily, en anglais, signifie "à pas de loup" "furtivement"

(3) Iron signifie "fer" en anglais. (à mettre en relation avec Lawill : willvolonté)

(4) MIAM ! :-P

_**Rqe **: Si la partie sur Lily aide à suivre l'évolution de l'histoire de Marie Gigtlife (Marie Stuborn) et me permet de rappeler les élèves de Gryffondor, vous vous demandez sûrement, chers lecteurs, la raison pour laquelle j'ai mis la partie sur Tara, ô combien niaise et mignonne à souhait. Eh bien je dirai que les lecteurs attentifs du Miroir de Parenze auront compris le but, ô combien sadique, de cette partie, quant aux autres, ben va falloir patienter ;-) _

HEY ! Z'avez vu ? Commencent à être plus longs mes chapitres :-D Bon, vous réjouissez pas trop paske là, voyez, il est 0h36 et j'ai cours demain (aujourd'hui) à 10h (debout à 8h30). Bon, ça va encore, mais je vais être morte pour le cours MDR ! Bizous !


	4. Alphar et Métys

**BONNES VACANCES AUX PETITS (ET GRANDS) VEINARDS !!!** lol, j'avais oublié de le dire la fois dernière alors je me rattrape. Ah oui, et BON HALLOWEEN aussi, même si vous fêtez pas, c'est tjs l'occasion de prendre autant de bonbecs qu'on veut en toute impunité, non ? (et celle de remplir la caisse pour les dentistes MDR !)

**Milady2 :** J'avoue que je trouve Rogue (dans les livres de JKR) vraiment très crétin de s'en prendre à Harry par rapport à James, mais sinon, j'aime quand même le perso. Bien cynique, bien noir et très, très, très complexe à cerner ! Ben c'est possible que j'écrive mieux... j'espère en tous cas :-P paske si j'évolue pas, mais où vais-je ?! ;-) Et là ? ça évolue ou non, lol ? Ouaip ! c'est la base de l'histoire ! (paske si on cherche une intrigue, faut vraiment bien chercher... quoi que y'en a qd même qqs microns qui se sont glissés dans la première année, mais alors là, au plus malin qui les trouvera ! (la fille qui s'y croit trop et qui pense qu'elle est d'une finesse absolue... Mieux qu'un éléphant, la finesse, lol))

_**Décidément, je m'amuse bien avec l'oncle Alphar et Métys, moi :-D Bon, rassurez-vous, après ce chapitre, on retourne totalement vers les Maraudeurs, mais là, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'étayer les persos ;-P**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont lu "le miroir de Parenze" **: une petite explication sur la raison d'agir d'un des persos est donnée ici. J'avoue qu'initialement, cette situation n'existait pas, mais là, j'ai eu l'idée en l'écrivant, quasiment lol. _

**Chapitre 3 : Alphar et Métys**

Depuis dix jours que Sirius logeait chez son oncle, il avait appris à connaître les habitudes de la demeure et ses occupants.

En réalité, à part son oncle et Métys, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'immense manoir. Le personnel se résumait à un jardinier, un maître d'hôtel, une cuisinière et une bonne. Il n'y avait pas le moindre elfe de maison – car Sirius ne considérait pas Métys comme une elfe – et chaque personne résidant au manoir était traitée avec respect par leur maître. Sirius avait l'impression de se retrouver chez les Potter mais avec quelque chose en plus, car cet homme faisait partie de sa famille, cela le rapprochait beaucoup plus de ses actes et le rassurait.

Le garçon connaissait désormais la demeure comme sa poche et ne se perdait plus dans les dédales des couloirs, mais il était frustré de ne pas être parvenu à découvrir le secret des "miroirs d'illusion". Dés que son oncle lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait accéder à ces salles, il s'était irrésistiblement senti attiré par elles, mais malgré ses multiples tentatives, il n'était jamais parvenu à rien.

Un jour où il avait cru réussir à entrer, Métys était apparue devant lui, l'air mauvais.

- Si Alphar t'a interdit de pénétrer dans ces pièces, c'est qu'il y a une raison, tu ne crois pas ?

Sirius avait eu du mal à se faire au tutoiement de la créature, tout autant qu'il avait du mal à saisir les relations d'amitié entre son oncle et elle, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui adresser un regard noir en réponse.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir regarder des tableaux, dit-il d'un ton méprisant. C'est pas comme s'ils allaient m'attaquer ou m'absorber... A moins que ce soit ça le miroir d'illusion, reprit-il en lançant un regard brillant à Métys.

- Il n'est pas besoin d'être transporté dans un autre monde pour se créer une illusion, répondit la demi elfe avec un sourire typiquement gobelin.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler du miroir du Riséd, Sirius ?

L'enfant se retourna pour découvrir Alphar, nonchalamment appuyé au linteau de la cheminée.

- Ce miroir montre les plus profonds désirs des êtres qui s'y regardent. Et certains aiment tellement ce qu'ils y voient qu'ils en oublient tout le reste et se perdent dans sa contemplation.

- Alors ces tableaux seraient du même genre ? Pourquoi les avoir peint, dans ce cas ?

- Dans l'espoir que le miroir s'inverse, soupira l'oncle avec un faible sourire. Dans l'espoir que la réalité devienne illusion et l'illusion réalité.

Sirius n'avait rien compris aux paroles de l'homme mais avait préféré ne pas insister sur le sujet. Un jour ou l'autre, il finirait bien par lui présenter ces salles.

En attendant, le temps passait et le jour du départ n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Sirius avait beau s'être attaché à son oncle, la promesse d'un voyage vers la Polynésie était certes attrayante, il n'en était pas moins que son projet de rejoindre James et les autres prévalait sur le reste et il se demandait comment il pourrait bien aborder le sujet.

Un soir, après dîner, Alphar, Métys et Sirius s'installèrent dans une véranda pour prendre le thé, Alphar sortant sa baguette pour amener un peu plus de luminosité. Il capta le regard intrigué de son neveu et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Je vois que ma baguette t'intéresse.

Sirius leva un regard interrogateur vers lui en acquiesçant. Depuis leur "duel", Sirius n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir cette baguette de près, mais il se rendait compte qu'elle était vraiment très étrange. Mesurant une trentaine de centimètre, elle était d'une finesse comme Sirius n'en avait jamais vu, à peine plus épaisse qu'une lame de fleuret, faîte d'un bois noir aux reflets argentés et d'un manche très court en bois d'ébène.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait des baguettes aussi fines, avoua le garçon, elle doit être fragile, non ?

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son oncle alors que Métys avait un petit rire moqueur et il lui passa sa baguette.

- Vas-y, essaie de la briser. N'hésite pas à y mettre toutes tes forces.

Sirius hésita un instant mais l'instance de son oncle ressemblait fort à un défi et Sirius avait pour principe de relever tous les défis qu'on lui proposait. Il attrapa la baguette par chacun des bouts et plia de toutes ses forces. Le bois marqua une légère courbe mais le garçon fut incapable de la faire se briser et la rendit à l'homme.

- Comme quoi les apparences... conclut-il simplement. Mais tu as raison, on ne fait pas de baguettes aussi fines dans le monde de la magie. Que ce soit les créations de Finlimié, Ollivander, Gregorovitch ou quelque autre fabriquant de baguette, aucun ne peut créer une baguette de ce genre.

- D'où vient-elle dans ce cas ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Tu vas lui raconter ?

Métys observait son ami avec des yeux plissés, visiblement surprise qu'il s'attarde sur le sujet.

- Pourquoi pas ? Si ça l'intéresse, je peux bien lui raconter une partie de mon histoire... mais si tu ne veux pas Sirius, bien sûr...

- Oh si ! le coupa le garçon. Enfin, je veux dire... Je ne veux pas vous forcer à me raconter mais j'aimerai bien vous... connaître un peu mieux, avoua-t-il.

- Ah ! Tu vois ! s'exclama avec fierté l'oncle Alphar.

Métys se contenta de hausser les épaules et but une gorgée de sa tasse en attendant qu'il commence. Alphar caressa un moment la baguette, perdu dans ses pensées, puis entama son récit.

- Je n'ai jamais eu grand-chose en commun avec mon père, mais si une chose a pu nous rapprocher, ce sont les voyages. Mon père m'amenait souvent dans ses déplacements et c'est de lui que m'est venue cette passion. L'été de mes seize ans, il m'emmena au Brésil, en pleine forêt amazonienne, où il devait rencontrer un sorcier tribal pour se fournir en divers ingrédients rares et certainement illégaux.

Je ne m'intéressais guère à la transaction et je me suis éloigné du campement, marchant un peu au hasard. J'aimais beaucoup les sensations que procurait cet atmosphère de lourdeur et de mystère, cette crainte de voir surgir un quelconque danger devant soi à tout moment. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps qui passait et c'est l'obscurité grandissante qui m'avertit de la tombée de la nuit. J'utilisai le sortilège de boussole pour m'orienter et revint sur mes pas.

Au bout de quelques heures, je me rendis cependant compte que je m'étais complètement perdu et je n'en comprenais pas la raison car le sortilège d'orientation était l'un des rares que je maîtrisai à la perfection. J'errai pendant une heure encore puis, épuisé, je me décidai à dormir et à reprendre mes recherches le lendemain. Je n'eu cependant jamais l'occasion de trouver le sommeil...

Un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres, l'homme se perdit un instant dans ses souvenirs avant de reprendre.

- Un vacarme assourdissant me fit sursauter alors que je m'endormais, un mélange de sifflements, de hurlements et de brisures. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une masse claire surgit dans la clairière que j'avais choisie et tomba sur moi. Je suis resté un instant interdit, sans rien comprendre, mais la tête d'un énorme basilic apparut devant moi.

Ses yeux étaient crevés et il semblait furieux. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir et j'ai toujours été peu douée en magie, alors, sans réfléchir, j'ai attrapé l'étrange créature qui m'était tombée dessus et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je crois bien n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, mes muscles et mes poumons me brûlaient, je sentais la fatigue et pourtant... je ne faiblissais pas. Je sentais bien que la créature que je portais n'y était pas étrangère, même si je devinais sa peur par les battements violents de son cœur contre mon torse.

Je suis finalement arrivé devant le fleuve et, grâce à la magie, je nous ai fait sauter de l'autre côté. Le basilic n'avait pas d'autres choix que de traverser à la nage et j'ai utilisé un sortilège de gel pour glacer la portion d'eau où il passait. Comme je ne doutais pas de la faiblesse de mon sort, j'ai repris ma course, mais ce n'était pas facile avec l'être dans mes bras. J'ai fini par trébucher et ma baguette s'est brisée sous le choc... quand j'y repense, c'était un accident vraiment stupide après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Alphar, cite-moi une situation dans ta vie qui n'a pas fini par tourner au ridicule, répliqua Métys d'une voix neutre.

- Mmmh ? Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut l'homme en souriant.

- Un basilic ? répéta Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je suis tombé sur pire dans mes explorations, grimaça Alphar. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore comme j'ai réchappé à certaines vu mon don indéniable pour la magie d'attaque... Enfin bref, je me suis donc retrouvé étalé de tout mon long sur le sol et la créature que je tenais s'est retrouvée plusieurs mètres devant moi.

J'ai commencé par pester en me relevant mais dés que mes yeux sont tombés sur elle... Tu n'as jamais vu de créature aussi idyllique, Sirius, je peux te le certifier. Elle était petite, à peine un mètre de haut et j'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une enfant. Sa peau avait l'apparence d'un bois rose, avec les veinures qui dessinait sur son corps de multiples courbes, elle avait un visage fin dont les yeux en amande d'un bleu métallique superbe me fixaient et deux ailes transparentes étaient rattachées à son dos. Je ne l'ai pas remarqué tout de suite, mais ces ailes étaient déchirées, quasiment en lambeaux.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, perplexe, essayant de se faire une idée de la créature sans découvrir de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

- Jamais entendu parlé d'une telle créature, avoua-t-il.

- Je vais te détromper, tu en as entendu parler mais tu n'en as jamais vu, car cette créature, vois-tu, était une sylphide.

Son neveu écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, pour le coup clouer sur sa chaise.

- Je croyais que c'était une légende, dit-il enfin.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait toucher une légende, mais bon, se moqua Alphar. Nous n'avons eu le temps de rien dire que trois autres sylphes apparurent et je me suis évanoui. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un endroit étrange, fait de bois clair et de reflets d'argent, je me trouvais dans la cité des sylphes. J'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup de souvenir de la période que j'y ai passé car on me confinait dans une pièce où seuls me rendaient visites deux sylphes qui étaient chargé de s'occuper de moi et la petite sylphide que j'avais sauvé – à laquelle on avait réparé ses ailes blessées.

Elle m'apprit qu'elle était originaire d'Angleterre et accompagnait une délégation qui était en visite chez les sylphes d'Amazonie pour des affaires qui leur étaient propres. D'un point de vue humain, je crois pouvoir dire qu'elle avait une dizaine d'année, mais les sylphes vieillissent différemment de nous. En lui sauvant la vie, j'avais gagné la reconnaissance de son peuple, mais ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient me laisser repartir avec des informations sur leur peuple ou m'effacer la mémoire.

Je ne fus pas beaucoup tenu au courant de l'évolution des décisions et je pris certaines habitudes dans ma nouvelle demeure temporaire. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas fâché de rester éloigné de mes parents et j'adorais la compagnie de ma petite protégée. Au fil du temps, elle découvrit mon don pour la peinture et j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui a joué sur la décision de me rendre ma liberté.

Au moment de mon départ, pour me remercier, les sylphes m'offrirent cette baguette, vingt-huit centimètres, bois de palétuvier noir et un cheveu de sylphide pour élément magique, un cheveu de la petite. Ils l'avaient traitée pour qu'elle me soit parfaitement adaptée et j'avoue que je ne regrette pas mon ancienne baguette car mes tableaux sont devenus vraiment extraordinaires après cela.

Avant de partir, la petite sylphide m'a de nouveau remercié et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne croirait plus tous les préjugés que son peuple diffusait au sujet des sorciers, elle disait que, désormais, elle essaierait d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître et à nous aider. Elle se nommait Libéselle et je ne l'ai jamais revue, mais je n'ai jamais oublié à quoi elle ressemblait.

- C'est... incroyable, commenta Sirius, impressionné. Et vous n'aviez que seize ans ? Mais comment ça s'est passé à votre retour ? On a bien dû vous poser des questions, non ?

- Les sylphes m'ont reconduis jusqu'à un village proche et j'ai appris que mon "absence" avait duré deux mois. Bien sûr, ils m'ont posé des questions, surtout rapport à ma baguette d'ailleurs, mais les sylphes s'étaient prémunis de cette éventualité et je n'avais pas la possibilité de leur raconter la vérité. J'ai donc inventé une chute et une amnésie puis l'hospitalité de villageois qui m'avaient fabriqué une nouvelle baguette car j'avais cassé l'autre et enfin un recouvrement de ma mémoire qui m'a permis de les contacter, et il n'y ont vu que du feu.

- Tes parents ne s'intéressaient pas vraiment, commenta simplement Métys.

- Ils étaient plutôt furieux, rigola l'homme.

- Furieux ? Alors qu'ils venaient de vous retrouver ? C'est bizarre.

- J'aurai cru que Procyon t'aurait parlé de ça, remarqua Alphar, lui qui ne manque pas une occasion de me rabaisser d'habitude.

- C'est plutôt votre famille en général qu'il déteste.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois. Vois-tu, à ma disparition, on m'avait fiancé à Gomeisa Black (1), la sœur de Procyon et Achernar, car mes parents souhaitaient une alliance avec une des plus puissantes familles anglaises. Lorsque j'ai disparu, il était hors de question que cela change quelque chose, ce qui fait que ma sœur fut fiancée à Procyon, pour ne pas perdre l'accord. Avec mon retour, les Doissan et les Black se retrouvaient liés par deux unions, ce qui empêchait l'alliance avec d'autres familles. Il y eut de nombreuses disputes mais les fiançailles avaient été proclamées des deux côtés et mes parents aussi bien que les Black étaient trop fiers pour rompre un pacte de ce genre.

- Ces histoires de famille, grommela Sirius. Moi, je m'en fiche s'ils me trouvent quelqu'un, c'est pas à eux de me dicter ma conduite.

Alphar hocha tristement la tête et Métys plissa légèrement les yeux, fixant le garçon.

- Mais c'est quand même pas pour ça que mon père vous déteste ? Ce n'est pas votre faute après tout.

- Procyon m'en veut de la mort de Gomeisa. J'ai entraîné ma femme dans mes voyages dés notre mariage et je l'ai ainsi beaucoup éloignée de sa famille. Deux ans après notre mariage, lors d'un voyage en Asie, elle a succombé à une maladie tropicale et Procyon ne me l'a jamais pardonné.

Sirius se souvenait du portrait d'une belle femme, dans le bureau de son père, et songea qu'il devait certainement s'agir d'elle. Procyon n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa sœur et, à part qu'elle avait été marié au frère de Nocera et était morte, il n'avait jamais rien su de plus sur elle.

- Enfin, soupira Alphar, tout cela appartient au passé désormais, je n'ai pas à me plaindre et l'avis de cet idiot de Procyon m'importe peu. Il porte bien son nom, tiens, un premier qui ne brillera jamais autant que le second (2).

Il avait dit ça en adressant un clin d'œil à Sirius qui lui sourit. Il aimait bien la franchise de son oncle et le fait qu'il parle sans pudeur de sa famille. Ça changeait de l'hypocrisie qu'il avait pu connaître des autres membres de sa famille.

- Et puis j'ai Métys avec moi, pas vrai ma vieille Rajkumari ?

Métys poussa un soupir d'exaspération el levant les yeux au ciel.

- Laisse mon nom en dehors de ça, grommela-t-elle.

- Vous avez un nom ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sirius avant de se rendre compte de sa grossièreté. Enfin je veux dire... Ce n'est pas... bafouilla-t-il.

- Habituel ? ricana Métys. Avec tout ce que tu as pu découvrir depuis ton arrivée ici, comment se peut-il que tu sois encore surpris de certaines choses ?

- Ne soit pas si cynique, soupira Alphar. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ton sang gobelin soit aussi expressif ?

- Nous serions-nous seulement adressé la parole sans cela ? lui fit remarquer Métys.

Un petit rire accueillit cette remarque.

- On ne peut pas dire que notre premier échange ait été très concluant. Mais tu pourrais peut-être raconter à Sirius, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard insistant de son neveu.

- La nostalgie, c'est bon pour les humains, grommela-t-elle.

- Métys peut être assez ronchon quand elle s'y met, murmura Alphar à Sirius assez fort pour que son amie l'entende. Je me dis parfois qu'elle doit aussi avoir du sang de nain pour...

- Tu vas arrêter tes bêtises, grogna la semi elfe en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Allez Rajkumari, ne te fais pas prier, l'encouragea Alphar. Les soirs d'été sont faits pour discuter de soi et tu en parles beaucoup mieux que moi.

Un long silence perdura sans qu'elle prenne la parole, Alphar buvant son thé avec un sourire triomphant que ne comprenait pas Sirius.

- Notre rencontre a eu lieu il y a onze ans, quatre mois et douze jours, commença enfin Métys d'un ton bourru. Je travaillais dans une petite taverne de Madras, en Inde, pour quasiment rien, mais c'était déjà bien car personne ne voulait engager une créature née d'une elfe marginale et d'un gobelin, qui plus est une demi elfe avec un nom, ajouta-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius, qui se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

La journée tirait sur sa fin quand un groupe de _Sahib_ est entré. On reconnaissait facilement les aventuriers anglais à l'époque, et ça n'a pas dû beaucoup changer d'ailleurs. Ils se sont installés et ont commandé des boissons en discutant de leur précédente expédition. Il y avait parmi eux des scientifiques, dont un spécialisé dans les créatures magiques atypiques qui eut tôt fait de me repérer.

Il devait penser que je faisais un sujet d'étude intéressant et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas le cas. Lorsque je suis passé près de lui, il m'a attrapée par un bras et a commencé à m'examiner sans tenir compte de mes protestations, alors je l'ai mordu au sang... radical pour se faire libérer d'une emprise. Ses compagnons n'ont pas vraiment apprécié mon initiative et ont voulu s'occuper de moi, mais c'est là qu'Alphar est intervenu... ou plutôt a essayé, grimaça-t-elle.

- Je me souviens, compléta Alphar en se frottant la mâchoire par réflexe.

- Il a commencé par leur dire que cela ne les mènerait à rien et qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser tomber. A-t-on jamais vu des mots calmer des brutes ? dit-elle avec dédain. Ils n'ont même pas fait attention à lui, alors il s'est servi de la magie. Jamais compris quel sort tu avais utilisé, grogna-t-elle.

- Désarmement je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr... Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de vraiment y réfléchir, souligna-t-il.

- Pas en état ? Vous aviez un souci ? interrogea Sirius.

- Une bouteille de vêna Grisafon (3) est-elle un souci ?

- Quand on la descend cul sec, oui, le réprimanda Métys.

- Vous étiez soûl ? demanda Sirius, complètement abasourdi par l'idée que ce fut seulement possible.

- Cet incident se passait une dizaine de jours après la mort de Gomeisa, expliqua Alphar, sinon, je n'aurai même eu aucune raison de me retrouver dans cette taverne.

- En tous cas, poursuivit Métys, l'attention des sorciers s'est reportée sur lui et il lui a fait comprendre assez clairement qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ces affaires.

- Excellent crochet du droit, commenta l'homme, j'aurai dû rester en contact pour qu'il m'apprenne...

- On n'a pas exactement eu le temps pour ça, soupira Métys. Alphar a de nouveau voulu utiliser un sort et la salle s'est retrouvée plongé dans une espèce de fumée bleue opaque. On a profité du manque de visibilité pour sortir en vitesse de la taverne et on a arrêté de courir quelques rues plus loin. Logiquement, l'incident aurait dû en rester là, car je doute que, sans l'état d'ébriété de ce cher Alphar, je l'aurai suivi de cette manière.

_L'étranger reprenait son souffle, assis sur le sol boueux de la rue. Il empestait le vêna mais Métys ne s'en souciait guère, grognant contre sa mère qui, parmi tous les pouvoirs des elfes, ne lui avait pas transmis celui du transplanage. Un rire gloussant la tira de ses fulminations et elle regarda avec mépris le sorcier débraillé qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Un filet de sang coulait du coin de ses lèvres, preuve que l'autre homme n'y avait pas été de main morte, et pourtant il riait comme un bossu – ou plutôt comme un ivrogne. Malgré tout, ce sorcier venait de lui sauver la vie._

_- Je vous remercie de votre aide, sahib, déclara-t-elle comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la langue. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose... comme vous ramener chez vous, suggéra-t-elle._

_L'homme arrêta de rire et leva des yeux rougis et brillants vers elle, un sourire niais sur le visage._

_- Chez moi ? il gloussa encore. Guy ne sera pas content s'il me voit comme ça._

_Il s'approcha de Métys en lui faisant un signe du doigt pour qu'elle penche la tête._

_- Tu sais, je crois bien que je suis soûl, lui chuchota-t-il avant de recommencer à rire._

_Métys poussa un profond soupir. Elle allait devoir se coltiner cet ivrogne et n'avait pas le temps. Elle venait de perdre son emploi, c'était certain, elle avait autre chose à faire que s'occuper d'un feringhi(4) aussi sobre que des nains fêtant une quelconque victoire._

_- Je vais vous amener dans un endroit où vous pourrez vous reposer et nous serons quittes, décida-t-elle. Comme ça je... Que vous arrive-t-il encore ?_

_L'homme l'observait avec une étrange mine, les yeux plissés, la bouche tordue, soit il réfléchissait, soit il essayait de rester conscient. Finalement, un grand sourire benêt s'étala sur ses lèvres et, à la grande horreur de la demi elfe, il se laissa tomber sur elle._

_- T'es toute mignonne, toi, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Dis, tu veux pas rester avec moi ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Ze suis un grand eploxateur... extoplateur... epla... expli..._

_- Explorateur, peut-être, suggéra Métys en voyant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir._

_- C'est ça ! s'exclama l'homme en envoyant sa main en l'air en signe de joie. Je suis très connu et très respecté... Oui mâdame ! Je suis l'incroyable, Alphan Doissar ! euh... Alphar Doissan, je veux dire._

_Cette fois, plus de doute, elle avait affaire à un fou._

_- Alphar Doissan ? répéta-t-elle, dubitative. Le propriétaire des mines Doissan ?_

_- Tu me connais ? demanda-t-il avec une expression de joie extatique. Quel honneur !_

_L'alcool ne lui permettait pas exactement d'être cynique, aussi Métys commença-t-elle à se poser des questions. Evidemment qu'elle connaissait Alphar Doissan, de nom tout au moins. Les Sahibs qui passaient à la taverne parlaient souvent de lui. Un homme froid, terrifiant et sans pitié._

_Ce qui faisait surtout parler de lui, c'était son jeune âge, car Alphar Doissan n'avait que vingt-trois ans, mais la mort précoce de son père l'avait conduit à la tête de l'empire qu'il dirigeait selon la plupart d'une poigne de fer. En quelques années, Alphar Doissan avait su se faire connaître dans le monde de la magie comme le digne successeur de son père. _

_- Et que faisait le grand Alphar Doissan dans une taverne miteuse ? Que fait-il en train de parler à une semi elfe ? demanda Métys avec ennui._

_Son interlocuteur eut un petit ricanement._

_- C'est mon petit secret, dit-il en plaquant son index de manière ridicule sur ses lèvres. A toi, je vais le dire, pasque ze t'aime bien, mais chhhht ! _

_Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui et tenta de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes flageolantes le ramenèrent brutalement à terre._

_- Oh ! Tremblement de terre, grommela-t-il. _

_Il leva les yeux vers Métys et sembla chercher quelque chose._

_- Ah oui ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Mon secret... Euh... C'est quoi déjà ? Oui, ça y est, c'est ça... _

_Il gloussa de nouveau de manière convulsive, le visage rouge._

_- Pff ! S'ils savaient... Je déteste les sorciers de sang pur, dit-il alors très sérieusement avant d'éclater d'un rire encore plus débile que les précédents. _

_Métys le regarda avec incrédulité, mais il devait sans doute s'agir d'élucubration d'ivrogne._

_- Allez, lança tout à coup Alphar en se levant si vite que Métys sursauta, se demandant comment il parvenait à tenir debout maintenant. On va aller voir Guy quand même... Sera pas content, grimaça-t-il. Tu t'appelles comment ? _

_L'elfe hésita un instant._

_- Métys, répondit-elle enfin._

_- Métys comment ? demanda l'homme en faisant jouer sa mâchoire, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites pour faire le point._

_- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna-t-elle. _

_- Bah ton nom, quoi, pouffa Alphar. Alphar Doissan, dit-il en pointant un doigt incertain sur sa poitrine, Métys..._

_- Je suis une elfe, je n'ai pas de nom, remarqua-t-elle._

_- Demi elfe ! Que t'as dit, remarqua l'homme en haussant les épaules. Bon, alors tu seras... euh... Rajkumari ! Pasque c'est en Inde que commence notre graaaande amitié et pis aussi que t'as l'air fière, gloussa-t-il. Enchanté de te rencontrer, Métys Rajkumari (4), ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main._

- Avec l'état dans lequel cet imbécile se trouvait, il a fallu deux heures avant qu'on ne trouve enfin où il demeurait. En voyant l'hôtel, j'étais sceptique mais Guy – le maître d'hôtel, Guy Dogg – est soudain venu à notre rencontre pour aider Alphar. Je serai bien parti à ce moment mais ton oncle ne me lâchait pas le bras, j'ai donc passé la nuit là-bas.

J'étais persuadée qu'à son réveil, Alphar allait me renvoyer, horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait, mais finalement, à part une bonne gueule de bois et quelques cris de stupeur, il m'a convaincue de rester et je suis encore là.

- Et je n'ai plus touché une goutte d'alcool, compléta Alphar en souriant.

- C'est une rencontre plutôt...originale, constata Sirius. Mais – ne vous vexez pas Métys – pourquoi lui avoir demandé de rester ?

- Je vais t'expliquer l'immense pouvoir que je possède, dit son oncle avec amusement. Dans ma vie, j'ai pris quatre cuites, et si j'utilise ce terme, c'est parce que c'en étaient de belles. La première quand j'avais dix-sept ans, suite à un pari, la deuxième à la mort de mon père, la troisième en me laissant entraîner par un marin d'Amsterdam sacré baratineur et celle-ci. A chaque fois, sans que je sache comment, je me suis retrouvé dans les bras de quelqu'un, et à chaque fois, ce quelqu'un se révéla être une personne de confiance. Guy, mon maître d'hôtel, a été l'heureux élu de la seconde, sourit-il, sans ça, il n'aurait jamais su à quel point j'étais différent de ma famille.

Donc, lorsque je me suis réveillé et que j'ai découvert que j'avais encore entraîné quelqu'un, j'ai décidé de suivre mon instinct et d'au moins lui proposer de faire un bout de chemin avec moi. Et tu vois, Sirius, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis ce jour où notre amitié a commencé. Et c'en est de même pour Métys, même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

- C'est ça Alphar, rêve encore. Décidément, ces sorciers sont tous trop sûrs d'eux, souffla-t-elle.

Sirius sourit à cet échange. Son oncle et Métys formaient un couple atypique qui se complétait étrangement bien. En fait, maintenant, le garçon ne pouvait penser à l'un sans que l'autre lui vienne à l'esprit peu après.

- L'amour, que ce soit l'amitié ou l'Amour avec un grand A, c'est ce qui existe de plus précieux sur cette Terre, déclara Alphar. La famille, tu ne la choisis pas et, même si tu les aimes, tu devras te détacher d'eux à un moment donné, mais les amis, ceux que tu reconnais comme tels ou non, ceux qui sont si durs à trouver, ceux là t'apporteront un rêve réalisé. L'amour, Sirius, prime sur tout.

- Sur tout...

Sirius observait le soleil qui se faisait de plus en plus bas sur l'horizon puis tourna un regard déterminé vers son oncle.

-

- Et c'était un superbe plaquage !

- Raaah ! J'étouffe !

- J'accorde le point à Sirius, il l'a mérité.

Le dit Sirius, qui se trouvait une seconde plus tôt assis sur le dos de James, se retrouva affalé au sol alors que son ami se relevait prestement.

- Faux frères ! Vous allez voir !

- Oh ! oh !

Sirius et Peter coururent se mettre à l'abri tandis que James les poursuivait, la baguette brandie, lançant des sorts qui atterrissaient sur les arbres ou les fontaines derrière lesquels se réfugiaient les deux autres – le jardinier aurait risqué une crise cardiaque à son retour s'il n'était habitué aux affres subis par son jardin du fait du garçon.

Alphar n'avait posé aucun souci à accepter la demande de Sirius. Il lui avait assuré qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que ses parents croient qu'il était parti en voyage avec lui puis l'avait amené jusque chez les Potter sans s'y attarder – après tout, ils n'étaient pas sensés savoir qui était réellement l'homme qui avait accompagné Sirius.

Le garçon n'en avait parlé qu'à ses amis et, à en croire James qui aimait plaisanter avec ça, il avait passé les trois quart de son temps depuis son arrivée à leur vanter les mérites du grand, du merveilleux, de l'inégalable Alphar Doissan et de son amie fascinante, Métys Rajkumari.

A une semaine de la rentrée, James, Sirius et Peter ne regrettaient absolument pas ces vacances qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, sachant les remplir grâce à leur imagination débordante. La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de Remus. Il avait renvoyé en réponse à l'invitation de James une lettre d'excuse expliquant qu'il serait en visite chez une tante durant la fin des vacances et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas venir.

Cette absence – malgré leurs diverses occupations – les trois amis la ressentaient. Ils s'étaient habitués à se retrouver tous les quatre et, avec un membre manquant, le groupe gardait une saveur amère dans la gorge.

Allongés dans l'herbe du jardin, James ayant abandonné ses idées de vengeance, ils reprenaient leur souffle en fixant le ciel dans un silence tranquille.

- La seconde année, c'est deux fois plus de possibilités ! s'exclama soudain James, qui ne supportait pas le calme.

- Ça, on va avoir de quoi s'occuper, remarqua Sirius avec un grand sourire. Nos stocks de farces et attrapes sont pleins, notre imagination n'attend qu'un signal pour se dévoiler et je sens que pour toi, il y a du Quidditch dans l'air. Que demander de plus ?

- Remus, souffla Peter.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Remus ?

Peter rougit sous leur regard puis haussa les épaules, incertain.

- Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on attendrait de voir mais... En fait, depuis Noël, une question me tourmente.

- Noël ? Je te savais pas si patient, intervint Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

- Et c'est quoi cette question ?

- Remus n'arrête pas de nous parler de la maladie de sa mère, que c'est grave et tout le reste.

- Oui, et c'est plutôt bizarre, mais ça on le savait déjà.

- En fait, je dirais plutôt que c'est impossible. Vous vous souvenez de comment nous a accueillis Mme Lupin à la descente du train ? Elle n'avait pas l'air si fatiguée que ça.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. Maintenant que Peter en parlait, ils se rappelaient la vigueur avec laquelle Théia Lupin les avait pris dans ses bras. C'était certain, cette femme était en parfaite santé à ce moment là.

- Patient et observateur, dit enfin Sirius en lançant un vague regard impressionné à Peter. Tu n'as pas tort, on avait notre réponse dés ce moment. La mère de Remus n'est absolument pas malade.

- En fait, c'est vrai qu'il était plutôt surpris de la voir là et... gêné aussi, ajouta James. Il devait avoir peur qu'on s'en rende compte.

Il marqua une pause puis soupira de frustration.

- On en arrive au même point, grommela-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous cache ? C'est vrai quoi, on est ses amis, il devrait savoir qu'il peut nous faire confiance !

- Alors ça veut dire que c'est vraiment un truc grave, remarqua Peter.

- Bon, ben ça nous fera une autre activité pour cette année : découvrir le secret de Remus.

En disant cela, Sirius se laissa retomber de manière nonchalante sur l'herbe et James lui lança un regard amusé.

- Aussi simple que ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin. Quand je pense au temps qu'il a fallu pour que tu acceptes de le "faire céder", je me dis que ton oncle a réellement eu une bonne influence sur toi... Tu deviens sentimental.

Cette fois, il était moqueur, et Sirius se redressa un instant pour lui donner un coup dans l'épaule sous les rires de ses deux amis.

- James, tu n'es vraiment...

- JAMES POTTER ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS ENCORE FAIT AU JARDIN ?

(à suivre...)

(1) Procyon et Gomeisa sont les étoiles de plus faible magnitude du Petit Chien. (soit les plus brillantes)

(2) Procyon (qui signifie "avant le chien") se lève avant Sirius mais est nettement moins brillante. Sirius a une magnitude apparente de -1,46 (la plus brillante, logique ;-)) et Procyon de 0,35... si y'en a que ça intéresse lol

(3) Le vêna (sanskrit) était une liqueur sacrée dans l'Inde ancienne (antique) / Grisafon, c'est pour "grise à fond", bien sûr, lol.

(4) _feringhi_ signifie "étranger" en indien (j'utilise ce mot pour éviter les répétitions) et _rajkumari _signifie "princesse", (j'adore les romans qui traitent de l'Inde :-D)

_**Promiiis ! c'est 100 pour cent (enfin presque) Maraudeurs la suite, je vous ennuie pas plus avec l'oncle et Métys ! Juste un truc, pour ceux que ça intéresse, on saura ce qui se trouve dans les pièces des miroirs d'illusion aux prochaines vacances d'été, voilà !**_

_**A plus et portez vous bien ! ;-)**_


	5. Baignade forcée

**Milady2 **: Ben oui on a vu les sylphes dans le Miroir de Parenze, ce sont mêmes les alliés principaux de toute notre joyeuse troupe. Et Libéselle est la sylphide qui aide Séléné ! Ah là là ! lol Oui, j'ai vu que tu aimais Peter dans tes one-shot :-S Mais moi, je me suis défoulé avec celui que j'ai rajouté à la fin du miroir de Parenze lol Bon, là, il se passe pas grand-chose au niveau de l'avancement de l'histoire, mais y'a une ch'tite blague des Maraudeurs (futurs) et j'incluse tout à la fin un perso secondaire que, j'avoue, je ne vais pas beaucoup utiliser, mais qu'on connaît ;-)

**Diony **: Ouf ! je suis rassurée de voir que tu penses que je respecte les persos. Lol, non, il faut être modéré en chaque chose, alors fini pour l'oncle Alphar ;-) Mais on le reverra, promis ! Ce chapitre n'a pas bcp d'importance, mais faut bien les faire arriver à Poudlard (et pis c'est aussi pour montrer leur génie :-D)

**Sibylle **: Comme si j'allais laissé Sirius chez ses parents !! Je suis pas sadique à ce point quand même... quoi que lol. Remus, LE RETOUR ! Ben oui, nos p'tits loups rentrent pour leur seconde année, alors ils le retrouvent ;-)

**Lola **: Raah ! Partout en effet ! ça devient inquiétant :-S lol Freud ne m'aura pas !! Par contre Piaget ou Hayden... ;-)

**Superzori **: Ben pk t'aimes pô Rogue ? lol, rqe, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas spécialement, mais je trouve le personnage fascinant ;-) T'aimes pas non plus les suspenses ? Moi j'aime bien, c'est bien sadique :-D

**Myhahou **: Voilà qu'on me reproche d'updater trop vite ! Je comprends plus les lecteurs moi ! lol MDR ! Je sais bien que la fin du 3 est assez niaise, mais tu auras quand même remarqué que je l'ai dit à la fin, hein ? Je suis réaliste ;-) De l'action... euh... je sais pas si on peut dire qu'il y en a là, disons qu'il y a une farce. (mais je te promets un beau chapitre s'action pour cette année !)

**Louloute2 **: Vraiment vrai de vrai ? Tu trouves que je respecte les persos ? Alors tant mieux ! En espérant y arriver encore et te mériter comme fan !

-

**_NOTA BENE _**: Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai rajouté un One-Shot à la suite du « Miroir de Parenze ». Tara va rendre visite à Peter à Azkaban

-

**Chapitre 4 : Baignade forcée**

Sur le quai 9 ¾ les élèves qui embrassaient leurs parents avaient du mal à ne pas détourner leurs yeux des adultes qui accompagnaient James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Le premier homme, aux cheveux noirs et au regard pétillant, était assez connu par les adultes pour que les regards qu'ils lui lançaient n'impressionnent pas leurs enfants. La femme qui se tenait près de lui, aux cheveux mi longs, bouclés et blond foncé, avait quant à elle un rire franc qui attirait la sympathie et la volonté de la faire rigoler encore et encore. Le dernier homme était un parfait inconnu, mais il était habillé avec tant d'élégance et dégageait un tel charisme qu'on ne pouvait le manquer.

Les Potter et Alphar Doissan discutaient tandis que les trois enfants jetaient de frénétiques coups d'œil dans la foule.

- Je n'ai pas très bien saisi vos raisons, M. Doissan, disait Henry Potter d'un ton qui ne cachait pas sa méfiance.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu la prétention de vous en fournir, répondit Alphar avec une infinie politesse.

M. Potter fronça les sourcils dans l'intention de répliquer mais sa femme le coupa.

- Henry ! Vas-tu cesser d'être aussi suspicieux ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Ne faîtes pas attention M. Doissan, mon mari a tendance à oublier que nous vivons dans un monde civilisé.

Elle avait ponctué sa phrase d'un regard noir vers son mari que se contenta de grommeler quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vous remercie Mme Potter, je ne doute aucunement des intentions de votre mari pour...

- Alphar ! Procyon m'avait bien dit que tu serais là. Je n'osais penser avoir l'honneur de te croiser, intervint soudain une voix froide et méprisante.

Alphar Doissan tourna un regard ironique vers l'homme qui l'avait ainsi interpellé.

- Achernar, j'avais moi-même osé espérer avoir la chance de ne pas te croiser, quelle coïncidence.

L'homme tiqua et lança un regard assassin à son beau frère sans pour autant oser répliquer.

- Ma chère Elladora, vous êtes plus resplendissante chaque jour qui passe, salua Alphar en faisant un baisemain à Mme Black.

- M. Doissan, cela faisait longtemps... Jenny Potter, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rictus en remarquant les Potter, aucun événement à couvrir en ce moment ? Voilà qui est surprenant.

- Mon mari et ses collègues font un assez bon travail pour éviter que la Gazette ait à couvrir trop d'événements, Mme Black, répondit la mère de James en défiant la femme du regard.

- Espérons que ce sera toujours le cas, murmura Achernar avec un étrange sourire.

- L'espoir n'a rien à voir dans l'affaire lorsque les Aurors n'ont à se heurter qu'à une bande d'incapables, remarqua Henry Potter.

Les quatre adultes se provoquèrent du regard un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Alphar sourit à la jeune fille blonde qui accompagnait Elladora et Achernar Black.

- Narcissa Black, je présume ? Vous voilà devenue une charmante jeune fille.

L'assurance et le port aristocratique de l'adolescente vacillèrent un instant sous le regard perçant de l'homme mais elle finit par se reprendre et hocha dignement la tête en lui présentant sa main.

- Nous ne... commença Achernar.

- Il est là ! s'écria brusquement Peter en pointant son doigt dans la foule.

Aussitôt, les trois garçons s'élancèrent et James se jeta littéralement sur le dos d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain.

- Remus ! On te cherche depuis dix minutes ! Tu vas bien ? Alors ces vacances ?

- James ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Tu croyais qu'on t'avait oublié ? s'esclaffa Sirius en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le garçon se contenta de lui adresser un sourire grimaçant avant d'avoir un petit rire.

- En tous cas, moi, je ne risquai pas de vous oublier.

- Il aurait plus manqué que ça ! s'indigna faussement Sirius.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ? s'étonna Peter.

Remus secoua négativement la tête.

- Mon père avait un rendez-vous et ma mère est avec Molly Weasley, une amie, qui doit bientôt accoucher.

- Molly et Arthur vont avoir un enfant ? s'exclama la voix surexcitée de Mme Potter derrière les quatre garçons. Oh ! C'est merveilleux !

- Tu les connais ? s'étonna James.

- Pas intimement, reconnut Jenny Potter en rougissant, mais ce sont des gens charmants.

Son mari se contenta de secouer la tête avec dérision puis désigna le train du menton.

- Si vous ne voulez pas le manquer, vous devriez monter.

- Sirius, l'arrêta soudain Achernar. Procyon te fait dire...

- De passer une bonne année, cela va sans dire, le coupa Alphar. Après tout, il serait inadmissible de la part d'un Black d'avoir de mauvaises notes en cours.

Sirius se mordit l'intérieur des joues sous le sarcasme à peine dissimulé de son oncle.

- Merci pour ces vacances, mon oncle, dit-il pour donner le change à Achernar, ce fut très instructif.

Alphar Doissan inclina la tête en lui adressant un discret clin d'œil et le train s'ébranla quelques minutes plus tard, emmenant les élèves vers une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

- Ce fut très instructif ?

Affalé sur la banquette d'un compartiment, James Potter faisait visiblement tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il prit une pause ridicule, une main délicatement relevée et cligna des yeux.

- Votre politesse est un charme mon ami, déclara-t-il d'une voix trop aigue pour être la sienne.

Peter et Remus le rejoignirent dans son fou rire tandis qu'il se recevait une tape de son ami.

- Moi au moins, messieurs, j'ai de l'éducation, pas comme certains rustres, rétorqua-t-il en prenant un air digne.

- Désolés d'avoir offensé sa "Mijaurée" des mouches, s'amusa Remus.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent sans comprendre mais un éclat de rire les empêcha de poser toute question. Pris dans leur jeu, ils n'avaient pas vu que Tara et Fiona se tenaient devant la porte de leur compartiment. Tara était pliée en deux à force de rire et Fiona avait porté une main devant sa bouche.

- Ce n'était pas si drôle, remarqua Remus en lançant un regard inquiet à Tara.

La fille lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Pas tant que ça, non, mais le bide qui en a résulté du fait du manque de culture moldu des autres était hilarant.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et n'ajouta rien.

- On t'attendrait pas quelque part Tara ? grommela Sirius. A Ste Mangouste, par exemple ?

Très sérieuse tout à coup, Tara fit mine de réfléchir.

- Pas à ma connaissance, non. Pourquoi ? On m'a demandé pendant l'été ?

Ce fut au tour de James et Peter de retenir un fou rire et Tara changea brusquement de sujet sans laisser le temps à Sirius, qui avait la nette impression de s'être fait avoir, de répliquer.

- Cette année est une grande année ! annonça-t-elle en dressant un poing vers le plafond.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Peter alors que Remus et Sirius faisaient leur possible pour démontrer le peu d'intérêt qu'ils accordaient à la fille.

- Fiona va subir un entraînement intensif de self-défense, expliqua-t-elle avec fierté.

Derrière elle, alors que les regards se braquaient sur elle, Fiona rougit fortement.

- Pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde, murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Mais si ! Comme ça, on se fera aider par eux ! Et puis autant qu'on sache que tu peux te défendre maintenant, non ?

- J'en suis pas encore là, grimaça Fiona.

Remus eut un sourire indulgent pour elle. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour une fille timide comme Fiona de se retrouver avec une amie aussi exubérante que Tara Milten, il en savait quelque chose puisqu'il s'était trouvé dans cette même situation l'an passé... Même si les circonstances étaient sans nul doute très différentes.

- Bon, on va chercher Lily, Océane et Millea ! A plus tard les garçons !

Après quelques secondes de méditation sur le départ des deux filles, Peter poussa un soupir.

- On dirait bien que les vacances d'été ne l'ont pas calmée.

- euh... Peter ? On parle de Tara Milten, là. Le seul moyen de l'apaiser serait de...

Les trois autres regardaient Sirius en haussant un sourcil et il grimaça.

- Le jour où j'aurai trouvé, je vous ferai signe, grommela-t-il.

- Sage décision, rigola Remus. Alors ces vacances ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Ah ! Et il faut que tu me parles de ton oncle Sirius, je n'ai rien compris à vos lettres.

Aussitôt, Sirius se relança dans un récit haut en couleur sur son oncle et sa biographie sous les regards amusés de James et Peter, puis ils lui racontèrent leurs deux précédentes semaines.

- Et toi chez ta tante, ça a été ?

- Oh oui, elle est sympa, répondit Remus en se tendant imperceptiblement. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas autant de péripéties à vous raconter.

- Tu faisais quoi de tes journées ? interrogea Peter d'une manière très innocente.

- Je lisais et je me baignais, il y a un lac non loin de chez elle.

- C'est ta tante de quel côté ? demanda encore James.

- Maternelle... c'est la sœur de ma mère, ajouta-t-il très inutilement.

- Elle habite où ?

- Dans... en Cornouailles... du côté de Plymouth, lâcha Remus, mal à l'aise.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses amis lui posent autant de questions et sentait bien que ses réponses sonnaient faux. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait ni oncle, ni tante, ses parents étant tous deux enfants uniques, mais il avait préféré éviter de répéter sans cesse l'excuse de sa mère malade... ce qu'il regrettait aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna James, l'air de rien. J'ai pourtant entendu dire que l'été avait été horrible là-bas, il a plu tout le mois d'août, non ?

Remus décida que le moment était peut-être venu de commencer à paniquer.

- C'est-à-dire que... oui, c'est vrai, mais...

- Non voyons, c'était plus à l'est, le coupa Sirius en regardant James. Mes cousines ont été à Plymouth et le temps était splendide.

Leur ami n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche et avait baissé la tête, tentant vainement trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce bourbier. Autour de lui, James, Sirius et Peter s'échangèrent des coups d'œil éloquents mais alors qu'ils allaient en rajouter une couche, la dame au chariot s'arrêta devant leur compartiment pour leur proposer à manger et Remus profita de la diversion pour aiguiller la discussion sur le Quidditch.

- Je me lance cette année ! s'exclama James, mordant immédiatement à l'hameçon. Pockad se rendra bien compte que je lui suis indispensable.

- Dis moi, monsieur la grosse tête, pour être sélectionné dans l'équipe il faudrait déjà qu'il y ait des _sélections_ et rien ne dit qu'il y en aura si Pockad mise sur un échange au sein même de l'équipe, lui rappela Sirius.

- Et qui veux-tu qu'ils mettent au poste d'attrapeur ? s'offusqua James.

- Je verrai bien Hightlaw, remarqua Remus d'un ton badin.

- Et tu mettrais Brown en gardien ? demanda Peter en grimaçant.

- Voilà ! Bravo Peter ! Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable ! De toute façon, je peux toujours me faire sélectionner pour être remplaçant et démontrer que je mérite d'être titulaire.

- James ou l'art de la confiance en soi, commenta Sirius en souriant.

- Je suis un maître en la matière, reconnut James avec un immense sourire. D'ailleurs, tu me rappelles qu'il faudrait peut-être mettre Remus au courant avant l'arrivée du train.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore préparé ? soupira Remus.

- Ben toute la chose est là, avoua Sirius, on n'a encore rien pu préparer, et ce à cause de l'absence de notre meilleur spécialiste !

- Vous ne comptez quand même pas me faire croire que les deux génies indomptables de Poudlard ont besoin de mes médiocres compétences et connaissances ?

- Argh ! s'écria James en portant une main à son cœur. Sais-tu à quel point cela est douloureux pour un maître de la magie de s'entendre dire si crûment que son savoir ne suffit pas ?

- Si au moins cela pouvait vous calmer ! répliqua Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- On parlait de Tara tout à l'heure mais...

Peter échangea un regard avec Remus et ils hochèrent ensemble la tête sous les expressions indignées des deux autres.

- Merci bien de ne pas me comparer à la tarée ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Présent, se contenta de grommeler Remus.

- Bref, on s'écarte du sujet, rappela James. L'idée, c'est de rafraîchir celles des autres avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

- Histoire qu'ils se lavent un peu de tous leurs soucis avant de se plonger dans le travail.

- Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que ça ne va pas me plaire ? demanda Remus sur le même ton que les deux autres, notant la manière dont ils avaient tourné leurs phrases.

- Cette manie de nous croire coupables avant qu'on ait fait quoi que ce soit ! s'exaspéra faussement Sirius. Mais remarque, c'est vrai qu'on dit qu'il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Alors voilà, l'idée, ce serait de faire en sorte que les calèches qui mènent au château aient un léger problème d'orientation pour une raison, évidemment, complètement obscure.

- Et je suppose que ce léger problème d'orientation les conduira tout à fait par hasard jusqu'au lac, dit Remus en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu as d'excellentes suggestions mon ami ! s'enthousiasma James.

- Sûr que vous n'auriez jamais pensé à ça sans lui, rigola Peter.

- Idée intéressante mais qui pose tout de même deux problèmes majeurs, interrompit Remus.

- Attention, c'est le moment de vérité ! s'exclama Peter en le fixant intensément.

- Pardon ?

- Vas-y, vas-y, on t'écoute.

- Le premier, c'est que certains élèves ne savent sûrement pas nager, et...

- Je le savais ! Vous voyez ce que je vous disais !

Peter regardait James et Sirius avec un immense sourire alors que ceux-ci s'étaient légèrement renfrognés.

- Vous êtes un duo de rabat-joie, grommela Sirius. Mais bon, comme Peter avait effectivement soulevé le problème pendant les vacances...

- ... on a trouvé une formule qui évitera ce genre de problèmes, termina James. Et puisque tu as confirmé ce risque, on est d'accord pour l'appliquer.

- Vous ne l'auriez pas fait sans ça ? s'horrifia Remus.

- Bof ! Doit pas y avoir tant de personnes que ça qui savent pas nager, les autres les auraient aidé, c'est moins drôle comme ça, mais bon, conclut Sirius. Le second problème ?

Remus passait son regard de James à Sirius, incrédule, et finit par renoncer à faire le moindre commentaire.

- Le second, c'est qu'on ignore totalement quelle magie fait avancer les carrioles, remarqua-t-il. Et sans savoir ça, je suis curieux de voir comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour les détourner.

- C'est justement là que tout ton génie intervient. Peter sait comment les calèches avancent, même si on ne le croit pas vraiment, on s'est dit que toi, tu pourrais nous dire si c'est possible.

- Merci pour la confiance, ronchonna Peter.

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Remus.

- Il y a des espèces de chevaux qui les tirent. Je les ai vu l'an dernier. Ils sont plutôt inquiétants, frissonna-t-il. Noirs avec des ailes et on dirait qu'ils n'ont que la peau sur les os, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne les voyez pas. Je ne suis pas fou quand même... si ?

Remus avait froncé les sourcils et fixait maintenant Peter avec un étrange intérêt.

- Des chevaux squelettiques noirs ailés ? Dis donc Peter, est-ce que tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ?

James et Sirius le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. C'était quoi cette question ? Ce n'était pas un truc qui se demandait comme ça !

- euh... mon grand-père, d'une crise cardiaque, répondit son ami, mal à l'aise, pourquoi ?

- Des sombrals, souffla Remus sans répondre. Incroyable ! Je croyais qu'il était impossible de les dresser, mais vu le nombre de calèches, il doit y en avoir un sacré troupeau !

Les yeux de Remus s'étaient illuminés et les trois autres étaient complètement perdus.

- Si tu pouvais nous éclairer nos citrouilles, parce que là, j'avoue que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, réclama James.

- Hein ? Oh oui, pardon. Les sombrals sont des créatures assez particulières, les seuls qui peuvent les voir sont les gens qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir. Ils sont très rapides et possèdent un sens de l'orientation hors du commun... Votre plan tombe à l'eau, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

- Ah non ! Ce ne sont pas de stupides canassons magiques qui vont nous faire louper notre première blague de l'année. Allez Remus ! supplia Sirius. Tu dois bien avoir une idée pour les dévier de leur route.

- Je suppose que si tu trouvais plusieurs litres de sangs et que tu les mettais à un endroit, ça les attirerait, sourit Remus. Ils sont attirés par l'odeur mais... James ?

Un sourire avait brusquement éclairé le visage de son ami et Remus ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'irais pas jusqu'à saigner les trois-quarts des élèves pour parvenir à faire cette blague ?

- Pff ! n'importe quoi ! rigola James. Un petit sortilège d'amplification et ça sera suffisant.

- Et un autre d'occultation pour éviter que la moitié des calèches – dont la nôtre, cela va de soi – ne soit détournée.

- On parle de sombrals, je vous rappelle. Des créatures magiques qui bénéficient de certaines protections.

- Oui, mais si on utilise le sortilège d'occultation sur la totalité d'un groupe de carrioles, on n'aura pas à l'appliquer directement sur ces bestiaux.

- D'accord, mais comment comptez-vous aller jusqu'au lac et revenir sans vous faire prendre ? demanda Peter.

- Détail sans importance, ricana James en se levant pour ouvrir sa malle.

Il en sortit son balai miniaturisé auquel il rendit sa taille normale.

- Moi et Sirius, on va juste descendre avant l'arrêt du train.

Remus s'étouffa avec une chocogrenouille alors que Peter fixait les deux bruns d'une manière extatique.

- C'est du délire ! s'exclama Remus en reprenant son souffle. Vous êtes complètement malades !

- Mais non voyons, on se souvient du trajet de l'année dernière, on sait exactement quand on doit y aller, alors relaxe toi et laisse nous faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, James donna le signal du départ. Sirius fit disparaître la vitre du compartiment et monta derrière James sur le balai en maintenant la cape d'invisibilité sur eux.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver ? s'inquiéta Peter alors que Remus faisait réapparaître la vitre.

- Avec ces deux-là, il faut s'attendre à tout. Ils sont encore plus fous que je ne le croyais. En fait, ça m'étonne même qu'ils ne s'entendent pas avec Tara.

- En tous cas, j'espère que les autres ne sont pas rancuniers, parce que même si aucun de nous n'ira franchement dire qu'on a préparé cette blague, ils le comprendront sûrement.

- Au moins James et Sirius n'ont pas décidé de ne faire que des victimes Serpentard, parce que là, ça aurait vraiment été flagrant. Par contre, je connais au moins une personne qui va être passablement furieuse si elle se retrouve dans une des mauvaises calèches.

Le train commençait à ralentir lorsque des coups furent frapper à la vitre, annonçant le retour de Sirius et James.

- Mission accomplie ! s'exclama James alors que Sirius retirait la cape d'invisibilité. Maintenant, y'a plus qu'à descendre très vite du train.

Sans doute pour la première et la dernière fois de leur vie, les quatre amis comptèrent parmi les premiers à monter dans une calèche et ils laissèrent à Remus l'honneur du sortilège d'occultation, James consultant sa montre pour voir quand son sortilège d'amplification allait s'activer. En tout, une quarantaine de calèches se retrouvèrent immunisées et arrivèrent sans encombre aux portes de Poudlard, où les attendait le professeur Achear.

- Allons, on ne traîne pas, rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle.

Les quatre Gryffondor firent leur possible pour rester le plus longtemps en arrière et retinrent un fou rire en voyant le directeur adjoint ainsi que quelques élèves qui attendaient des camarades fixer le sentier désespérément vide avec étonnement et inquiétude.

- On a fait fort niveau Serpentard, ricana Sirius, il n'y a que dix élèves de présents.

La table la plus remplie était de loin celle des Serdaigle alors que celles de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle présentaient autant d'élèves l'une que l'autre, mais de tous côtés, les conversations anodines laissaient place à un bourdonnement perplexe et soucieux comme plus aucun élève ne passait les portes. Peu d'entre eux virent Rusard se glisser rapidement jusqu'au professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire quelque chose puis le directeur ressortir en compagnie des professeurs Flitwick et Fitevil, ainsi que d'une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'inquiéta Justin Hilton en les regardant partir.

- C'est bizarre, j'étais sûre que la voiture de Ludo et des autres nous nous suivait, renchérit Suzie Pockad, qui semblait surtout soucieuse d'avoir perdu de vue une partie de son équipe.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que les premiers élèves arrivèrent finalement dans la Grande Salle. Trempée jusqu'aux os, grelottant, ils rejoignirent leurs tables respectives sous les airs ahuris de leurs condisciples.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? s'exclama Paul Tredez en regardant Johan Dropway se laisser tomber à la table dans un bruit d'éclaboussure.

- Tu parles d'un moyen sûr ces moyens de transport, grommela-t-il en passant pour une énième fois ses mains dans ses cheveux afin de les essorer. Nos carrioles se sont retrouvées dans le lac ! Et je peux vous assurer que l'eau n'est pas très chaude à cette époque, nous...

Le préfet de Gryffondor ne put poursuivre car Lily et Millea, suivie d'une Fiona et d'une Océane frissonnantes et d'une Tara morte de rire, dégoulinantes d'eau, venaient de s'arrêter derrière les garçons de seconde année, le regard flamboyant.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? s'écria Lily, furieuse.

- Hé ! Pourquoi tu nous accuses ? s'insurgea James. On n'a rien fait !

- Vous avez défait mon brushing, voilà ce que vous avez fait ! s'énerva Millea. Je m'étais bien préparée pour ce soir et vus vous en fichez !

Ils se mordirent d'un même mouvement leur lèvre inférieure pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Il fallait avouer que le style "marin", avec les algues qui se prenaient dans les cheveux trempés, n'allait pas particulièrement à la jolie seconde année.

- Tu nous brises le cœur, mielleuse Millea, intervint Sirius en lui adressant un grand sourire. Comment toi, si douce, peux-tu ainsi nous accuser sans preuve ?

La fille se tourna vers lui dans l'intention visible de répliquer mais elle s'arrêta dans son élan, fixant un long moment Sirius, avant de s'asseoir en maugréant contre ces imbéciles de garçons sous les regards surpris de Lily, Océane et Fiona qui l'avaient connue plus virulente et le redoublement des rires de Tara.

James lança un regard surpris à Sirius qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Lui aussi s'était attendu à une réponse de Millea et ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait arrêté.

- Dîtes, sérieusement, c'est vous qui avez fait le coup ? demanda dans un murmure Léopold Fraister en se penchant vers eux.

James se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rusé et Justin, assis à côté d'eux, émit un léger sifflement admiratif.

- Mais comment vous avez fait ça ?

- Secret professionnel, rigola Sirius. J'ai l'impression que notre petite farce inquiète fortement les premières années, en tous cas.

Effectivement, alors qu'ils traversaient la Grande Salle, les nouveaux lançaient des regards à la fois surpris et affolés en constatant que plus de la moitié des élèves déjà présents étaient complètement trempés. Le contrecoup de la surprise et de la colère étant passé, certains commençaient à avoir la présence d'esprit de se sécher grâce à leurs baguettes, ce qui ne faisait qu'attirer les regards incrédules des premières années.

- Ils vont croire que c'est à la nage qu'on se rend au château à partir de la seconde année, chuchota Remus à James qui hocha la tête en rigolant.

Alors que la répartition commençait dans les murmures des sortilèges de séchage, Remus fixa la table des professeurs en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

- Dîtes, vous savez où est Mme Pick ? demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard.

Les trois autres regardèrent à leur tour et Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Sans doute à l'infirmerie pour préparer des potions contre le rhume.

- Il manque aussi Mlle Pince, remarqua Peter. Mais je ne connais pas les deux femmes qui sont en bout... Vous croyez qu'elles ont été remplacées ?

- Je ne vois pas pourq...

James fut coupé par Dumbledore qui entama son discours de bienvenue avant que les plats n'apparaissent sur les tables.

- Remus ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle.

Assise à côté de lui, Lily avait posé sa main sur le bras du garçon en le regardant avec inquiétude, sa colère oubliée tout à coup. Les trois autres garçons remarquèrent qu'en effet, le sang avait quitté le visage de leur ami et qu'il semblait atterré.

- Non, non, ça va, répondit-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire. J'ai dû... attraper froid, c'est tout.

Lily le regarda avec insistance encore quelques secondes puis retourna à la conversation conduite par Tara sur les futurs "cours de self-défense" de Fiona.

- Il ne fait pas si froid que ça, remarqua Peter en haussant un sourcil.

- Je... ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer.

Il baissa les yeux et se commença lentement à manger, n'ayant visiblement plus très faim. Comme son regard avait l'instant d'avant été porté sur la table des professeurs, James supposa qu'il s'inquiétait de l'absence des deux femmes et n'insista pas, pas plus que Sirius et Peter.

Lorsque le dessert se termina enfin, le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

- Avant que vous n'alliez vous coucher, j'aimerai vous présenter nos nouvelles infirmières et bibliothécaire. Tout d'abord Mme Pomfresh, qui remplacera Mme Pick, et ensuite Mme Pince, qui se chargera de la bibliothèque. J'espère que tout se passera bien entre vous, même si je n'en doute pas. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous.

- C'était bien ça, remarqua Peter, mais je me demande quand même pourquoi il a fallu les remplacer. Et puis comment ça se fait que la nouvelle bibliothécaire s'appelle Mme Pince ?

- Il s'agit de la belle sœur de Mlle Pince.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur une quatrième année de Poufsouffle plutôt replète qui les observait avec un air avide.

- L'ancienne bibliothécaire s'est mariée et a laissé son poste à sa belle sœur, poursuivit-elle. Quant à Mme Pick, elle est morte cet été.

- Quoi ?

L'exclamation stupéfaite avait fusée de toute part, plusieurs élèves s'étant arrêté pour en savoir plus. La jeune fille semblait assez fière d'avoir un auditoire conséquent et se fit un peu plus importante.

- Oui, elle a été prise dans un des attentats de ces vacances, poursuivit-elle. Elle était avec son mari et son fils.

- C'est horrible, murmura Lily, une main devant sa bouche.

- Et cette Mme Pomfresh ? demanda Remus en se disant que si cette Poufsouffle devait posséder beaucoup d'informations.

- Elle a travaillé à Ste Mangouste pendant un long moment mais c'est aussi une amie de Dumbledore. Elle...

- Arrête un peu de commérer Bertha, ça devient lassant à force.

Franck Londubat venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle et semblait plutôt mécontent. Elle le regarda un moment avec énervement puis tourna les talons pour s'éloigner d'un air digne.

- Ce n'est pas vrai tout ce qu'elle nous a dit ? s'étonna Lily.

- Si, Bertha ne ment jamais, mais elle a tendance à trop parler et à ne pas forcément se servir de ses informations à bon escient. Vous ne...

- Alice ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment tu vas ?

Le cri de Tara firent se tourner les têtes vers une quatrième année de Gryffondor rondelette au visage lunaire qui rougit sous tous ces regards.

- Euh... bien Tara, et toi ?

Les élèves se dispersèrent sans plus accorder d'attention à ce qui se passait et Lucie Verina, la petite amie de Franck, passa en coup de vent pour l'embrasser.

Seules Tara et Lily semblèrent remarquer l'air attristé qui s'afficha sur le visage d'Alice Spell alors que le nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle s'éloignait en riant avec ses amis.

(à suivre...)

Ouf ! je l'ai quand même fini ! lol.

Bon, d'accord, il est moins long que les précédents, mais vous avez le One-Shot Bonus du Miroir de Parenze ;-)


	6. Miroir, mon beau miroir

_On m'a demandé quand James tomberait amoureux de Lily, alors je préfère en faire part à tout le monde. Je n'imagine pas du tout James tomber amoureux de Lily dans leurs premières années à Poudlard. Dans le "plan" que j'ai fait, il commence à s'intéresser à elle de ce point de vue milieu-fin de la quatrième année puis il y aura une évolution. Alors désolée pour ceux qui attendent ce couple mais, effectivement, il va falloir attendre. Lol_

**Myhahou : **dsl pour le court chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment le faire plus long (manque de temps entre autres lol) bon, celui-ci revient qd même à une longueur plus acceptable ;-)

**Milady2 **: Pff! A bas Peter! lol Mais c'est vrai que pour les besoins du récit, je le rends pas trop mal quand même, mais qu'est ce que ça peut m'en coûter!!! TARAAAAAAAA! SUPER FORCE même! :-P

**Angharad Black**: Voici la suite! en espèrant que ça te plaira encore ;-) Merci pour ta review!

**Lola**: Oui, mais ils sont cons aussi lol. Et tu vas voir, là, ça va encore, mais James et Sirius vont vraiment devenir cons! LOOOL! Un chapitre avec un petit clin d'oeil à tes talents de harceleuse ;-)

**Louloute2**: Plus léger? euh... c'est à dire? lol Ben c'est la blague du début d'année, il en faut bien une ;-) Voici le chapitre 5!

**Superzori**: oui, c vrai que ça devient lassant à force d'entendre tjs que tu aimes mes chapitres... Tu peux me dire ce que je suis en train de raconter comme bêtises moi? MDR! continue, I want! :-P Plus long? euuuuh! en fait il était plus court, mais enfin bon, lol. Celui là revient à une longueur plus appréciable

**Diony: **BINGO! je sais pas si t'es la seule à l'avoir remarqué ou si les autres n'ont pas trouvé d'intérêt à me le dire mais t'es la prem's à me le faire remarquer ;-) Dur, dur, le boulot, mais je résiste et persiste!

**Chapitre 5 : Miroir, mon beau miroir**

James était en train d'étaler une bonne couche de confiture sur sa tartine lorsque Johan Dropway fit passer les emplois du temps.

- Pitié ! Dis moi qu'on commence pas par un cours avec Binns, supplia Sirius sans oser regarder son propre parchemin.

Son ami rigola et jeta un coup d'œil au mardi mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Océane poussa une exclamation enthousiaste alors que Millea se mettait à glousser.

- Attends James, laisse moi deviner, réclama Peter en mettant son pouce et son index sur son front. Je parie qu'on a botanique en première heure.

- Tu devras penser à prendre divination l'an prochain, commenta James en lui souriant.

- Ouais, peut-être que je réussirais enfin à être bon dans une matière, grimaça le jeune garçon.

- Pff ! Les filles ! grommela Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont avec Carvi ?

- Les termes "foutrement bien gâté par la nature" ont-ils un sens pour toi ? répondit calmement Remus.

James et Sirius le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est toi qui viens de parler là ? osa demander James.

- Sic, conversation entre filles, rigola Remus. Vous me prenez pour qui ? Et puis Carvi est un bon prof.

- Et en plus il t'adore, mi amor !

Remus eut un violent sursaut et tourna la tête vers Tara, qui était nonchalamment appuyée contre le banc, lui adressant son éternel sourire.

- Depuis quand tu arrives sans faire de bruit, toi ? grommela Remus, pestant contre lui-même de s'être fait surprendre.

- Il faut tout tester dans la vie, remarqua simplement Tara.

- Et depuis quand tu appelles Remus, « mi amor » ? interrogea à son tour Sirius, qui faisait un effort manifeste pour ne pas rire.

- Depuis que ça rime avec adore, répondit la fille en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis toi aussi tu l'aimes bien, le prof, pas vrai Remus ?

- Il est sympa et ses cours sont bien faits, commenta simplement le garçon en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- _Cours bien fait, cours bien vite, un bienfait on en profite_, chantonna Tara en réponse.

Remus leva brusquement les yeux vers elle mais elle s'était mise à taquiner Sirius sous les regards amusés de James et Peter. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Pourquoi parlait-elle d'un profit ? Sauf peut-être s'il avait mal interprété ses mots ? Il était idiot, elle n'avait rien voulu dire, c'était Tara Milten après tout, ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens.

- En attendant, on ferait bien d'aller retrouver ce si meeeeerveilleux professeur Carvi, chouchou de ces dames, dit Sirius en se levant.

- Flamme noire qui ne veut pas arriver en retard en cours, s'amusa Tara. Je t'énerve tant que ça ?

- Tu n'as pas idée, répliqua le garçon en lui adressant un sourire aimable.

- Alors tu m'en vois ravie, assura la Gryffondor en faisant une révérence avant de s'élancer vers ses amies.

- Elle doit avoir un problème de constitution pour ne pas comprendre quand on veut pas d'elle, soupira Sirius en se dirigeant avec les autres vers les serres.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui t'étonne de la part de Tara, plaisanta James. Personnellement, je l'aime bien cette fille.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas quand on ne veut pas de lui ? Moi, ça me rappelle vaguement certaines personnes, marmonna Remus.

- J'aurai dû me faire rémunérer pour mes bons services de harcèlement, s'esclaffa James. (1)

- Hey ! James, regarde ce qui nous arrive.

Sortant des cachots, Severus Rogue se dirigeait vers eux sans s'en rendre compte, les yeux fixés sur un bouquin qu'il lisait en marchant.

- Fais gaffe Rogue ! Mme ! Pince n'aimera sûrement pas que tu lui salisses ses bouquins ! lança James avec un mauvais sourire.

Le Serpentard stoppa net et esquissa un pas en arrière en regardant avec méfiance les Gryffondor qui lui faisaient face.

- T'as peur de nous, le graisseux ? ricana Sirius.

- C'est vous qui devriez faire attention à ne pas trop vous frotter à moi, répliqua Severus en adressant un regard haineux au sourire narquois de James.

- Oooh ! Au secours ! Le méchant Serpentard va nous attaquer ! dramatisa Sirius en faisant mine de se recroqueviller. T'as l'intention de secouer la tête près de nous ?

James et lui éclatèrent de rire alors que la main de Rogue frémissait, non loin de sa baguette.

- On devrait aller en cours maintenant, intervint Remus, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Non, attends Remus, j'aimerai savoir comment il compte s'y prendre pour nous terroriser. Allez, vas-y, le nargua James. Montre nous un peu ta toute puissance, le croque-mort.

Etrangement, le mouvement qu'avait amorcé le garçon pour prendre sa baguette se figea alors qu'il regardait bizarrement James. Le Gryffondor allait lui demander ce qu'il n'avait pas compris dans sa phrase lorsque des cinquième année de Serpentard arrivèrent.

- Severus ! Viens ici, nous te cherchions ! l'interpella Lucius Malefoy sans même accorder un regard aux Gryffondor.

Le seconde année fit volte-face et leur emboîta le pas comme ils s'engageaient dans un autre couloir.

- Regardez moi ce petit caniche qui accoure à l'appel de son maître, grogna Sirius avec dédain. Il est constamment collé aux basques de Malefoy et sa bande ce crétin.

- Un parfait petit serviteur, confirma James. C'est Servilus qu'il aurait dû s'appeler, pas Severus.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le chercher de la sorte, dit Remus alors qu'ils sortaient du Hall. Vous le provoquez trop.

- Lui et les autres Serpentard ne se gênent pas pour en faire autant, lui rappela Peter.

- Y'a qu'à voir ce qui est arrivé à Fiona et même à moi, et ce n'est encore que deux exemples parmi tant d'autres, appuya Sirius. Eux, ils s'attaquent à six contre un, nous à deux contre un, tu vois bien qui sont les plus équitables.

Remus poussa un profond soupir et préféra ne pas insister au risque de voir James se mettre à déblatérer tout son soûl sur le Serpentard.

Le cours de botanique porta sur la cardamome arroseuse, ce qui dissuada la gente féminine de dévorer du regard leur professeur afin d'accorder toute son attention aux fleurs blanches qui envoyaient un liquide inodore mais dont les propriétés carminatives auraient sans aucun doute gênées ces demoiselles durant la journée. (2)

Lorsque ses camarades rangèrent leurs affaires, Remus traîna en arrière et leur demanda de ne pas l'attendre. Il patienta jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève soit sorti puis se tourna vers son professeur, qui l'observait avec bienveillance.

- Et bien Remus ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- En fait... Vous allez sûrement trouver ça ridicule, commença nerveusement le garçon, mais je me demandai si vous saviez certaines choses sur... sur la nouvelle infirmière.

- Mme Pomfresh ?

Remus hocha timidement la tête et Carvi l'observa un moment.

- Mme Pomfresh a travaillé pendant longtemps pour un organisme de santé qui envoie ses guérisseurs et infirmières à travers le monde, l'informa-t-il enfin. Elle a ainsi beaucoup voyagé et en a sans aucun doute retiré de nombreuses méthodes de médecine magique. D'après ce que je sais, elle n'est revenue en Angleterre il n'y a que trois ans et a travaillé à Ste Mangouste tout ce temps, mais il était déjà prévu depuis longtemps qu'elle remplacerait Mme Pick... même si cela ne devait pas se passer dans ces conditions, grimaça-t-il.

- Est-ce que vous savez si... enfin... quel genre de femme c'est ?

Un sourire rassurant adoucit les traits forts de Wilhelm Carvi alors qu'il posait une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à toi de le découvrir ?

Remus baissa les yeux en frissonnant, il n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises, surtout lorsque celles-ci risquaient d'être mauvaises.

- Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, assura son professeur, tu t'étais habitué à Mme Pick après tout, mais dis-toi que le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas choisi n'importe qui pour ce poste. S'il lui a accordé sa confiance au point de lui garantir le poste en succession à Mme Pick, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être si terrible que ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Le Gryffondor réfléchit aux paroles de l'homme et réalisa qu'effectivement il devrait faire plus confiance au directeur. La main de l'adulte quitta son épaule pour désigner la sortie.

- Tu devrais aller à ton prochain cours maintenant. Je dois moi-même m'occuper de ma classe suivante.

Ils sortirent ensemble de la serre et Remus remercia son professeur avant de s'élancer vers le château, le cœur plus léger.

Suite au cours d'histoire – Sirius en avait poussé un cri de désespoir en réalisant qu'ils n'y échapperaient pas pour la matinée –, les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent enfin devant leur déjeuner, à la grande joie de James.

Le jeune garçon n'avait que faire des pommes de terre rissolées, des tranches de gigot et des bonbons à la menthe qui trônaient sur les tables – contrairement à Peter qui faisait honneur au repas –, l'air surexcité, il lançait de fréquents coups d'œil vers les portes de la Grande Salle, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un.

- Tu t'attends à voir surgir des Vélanes ou quoi ? l'interrogea Sirius en le voyant près de tomber du banc à force de se pencher.

- Mais non voyons, s'exaspéra James en oubliant l'entrée. Je n'ai pas pu parler à Pockad ce matin, je ne l'ai pas vue, et si je veux qu'elle me prenne dans l'équipe, il faut que je lui parle.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de sélection, s'étonna Peter.

- Il n'y a pas _encore_ de sélection, nuança James. Mais lorsqu'elle saura que c'est moi qui me présente, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

- Tu doutes de rien, remarqua Elijah Whisk, une quatrième année qui était également batteur dans l'équipe. Tu veux jouer à quel poste ?

- Je suis incontestablement un... Pockad ! Hé, Pockad !

La cinquième année qui venait d'arriver leva un regard surpris à ce garçon de douze ans qui l'interpellait de la sorte.

- Il y a un problème ? se renseigna-t-elle en voyant qu'une de ses joueuses se trouvait avec les seconde année.

- Aucun problème, je me demandais juste si tu envisageais de faire des sélections cette année.

- Nous devons encore en parler avec l'équipe, ce n'est pas sûr... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi, si tu me proposes, je veux bien jouer en tant qu'attrapeur, déclara calmement James.

- Et tu crois être à la hauteur ? demanda Xander Bell, actuel attrapeur de l'équipe, qui s'était approché en entendant parler Quidditch.

- Faisons des essais, vous verrez bien, répondit-il malicieusement.

Suzie Pockad fronça les sourcils et échangea un bref coup d'œil avec Xander avant de regarder Assar Brown, un des poursuiveurs, d'un air ennuyé.

- Tant qu'à faire, autant proposer des essais, remarqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Après, Suzie, ce sera à toi de voir. Nous, on sait bien que tu feras le bon choix.

- Des essais n'engagent à rien, confirma Kyle Hightlaw, le gardien. Autant voir ce que les rangs de Gryffondor ont à nous proposer cette année.

La plupart des joueurs de l'équipe semblaient plutôt favorables à l'idée et Suzie finit par hocher la tête.

- Très bien, je mettrais une affiche dans la salle commune. Mais tu as intérêt à t'entraîner Potter, tu ne seras pas le seul à tenter ta chance.

- Pff ! Haut la main je vais les réussir, ses épreuves, commenta James une fois que Suzie et les autres se soient éloignés.

- Ne vent pas la peau du griffon avant de l'avoir tué, tenta de le calmer Remus. Tu ne sais pas qui seront les autres après tout.

- Tu es vraiment un rabat-joie, grommela son ami. Tiens, regarde Cold Trap ! C'est l'attrapeur des faucons de Matlock, tu crois qu'il...

James était reparti sur ses discussions relatives au Quidditch et Sirius décrocha lorsqu'il se sentit observé. Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua que quelques filles détournaient brusquement le regard en rosissant légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

- Mais ce sont des équipes du tonnerre, voilà ce qu'elles ont ! s'exclama James, toujours dans sa conversation initiale.

- Je ne parle pas de Quidditch, répliqua son ami, mais de ces filles.

Il les désigna du pouce et James secoua la tête, perplexe.

- Comment ça ?

- Elles nous observent depuis tout à l'heure.

- Tu veux dirent qu'elles t'observent, _toi_, depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua Peter en se resservant de la purée.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles m'observeraient ? s'étonna Sirius.

James faillit s'étouffer avec sa viande et Remus arrêta son mouvement de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche pour lever lentement les yeux vers le garçon, les deux sourcils en accent circonflexe.

- T'as un de ces humours ! rigola James après avoir retrouvé sa respiration.

Sirius ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il avait l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Avant qu'il ait pu lancer une remarque acerbe pour leur faire passer l'envie de le railler, la voix perplexe de Remus s'éleva.

- T'es sérieux là ? Tu sais vraiment pas pourquoi elles te regardent ?

- J'ai de la purée sur le nez ? Un sortilège qui m'a fait pousser des boutons ? s'énerva Sirius.

James arrêta instantanément de rire pour reprendre son air étonné qui se transforma rapidement en une moue moqueuse révélant un fou rire mal contenu.

- J'y crois pas ! Mais si c'était moi, j'en profiterai à fond !

- Est-ce que vous allez vous décider à...

- Sirius, si tu devais te qualifier, tu choisirais quel mot ? le coupa Remus.

- Pourquoi je chercherai à me qualifier de quelque chose ?

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais... beau ? demanda James, incrédule.

Cette fois, Sirius lui lança un regard noir qui surprit ses trois amis.

- Si, on me l'a déjà dit, répondit-il sèchement. Ma mère n'arrête pas de s'extasier sur ma soi-disant beauté qui lui ressemble tant. Alors si pour vous c'est un critère de beauté, pour moi, c'est plutôt un sacré défaut. Vous me dîtes ce qu'il y a réellement ou non ?

- Je vois... murmura Remus en observant d'un air pensif son ami. Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien conscience de la réalité, Sirius. Je peux comprendre, vu comme tu détestes ta mère, que le fait qu'on t'ait souvent comparé à elle te répugne, que tu ne te trouves pas beau. Pourtant, selon des critères que je pourrais sans problème déclarer mondiaux, tu as ce qu'on appelle un physique avantageux.

- Une beauté époustouflante, confirma Peter d'un air faussement dépité.

- Un charme ravageur, termina James avec un sourire en coin. Mais, pitié Sirius, ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir que je fasse ton éducation sur ce genre de chose ? Sincèrement, là, tu risques de baisser dans mon estime.

- Vous avez pas un peu fini ! s'écria Sirius en se levant, rouge de colère. Débiter des âneries de ce genre, c'est vraiment pas dans vos cordes.

Il s'en alla d'un pas rageur, les plantant là sans se retourner.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Peter, abasourdi.

- Il fait un complexe, dit Remus en haussant les épaules.

- Le connaissant, ça va pas durer, assura James. N'empêche, je savais pas qu'il pouvait être désespérant à ce point, ajouta-t-il en repartant à rire.

Sirius monta jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor et claqua la porte du dortoir derrière lui avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et d'examiner son reflet.

Ce n'était pas des âneries mais des inepties que lui avaient sortis les autres. Lui, beau ? Et Rogue était le fils d'une Vélane et d'un sylphe peut-être aussi ? Le miroir ne lui renvoyait que l'horrible vérité à son visage : il était l'image de Nocera Black. Or, sa mère était tout, sauf belle. Folle, cruelle, aliénée, indifférente, démente, sadique, forcenée, tout mais certainement pas belle, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait croire.

Il lança un regard furibond à son reflet et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'il s'immobilisa soudain, les sourcils froncés, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir. Bon, techniquement, il était quand même un garçon et on ne l'avait jamais confondu avec une fille, alors peut-être qu'il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à sa mère.

Par exemple, son menton et son nez venaient plutôt de son père – pas mieux – et ses lèvres... De qui les tenait-il ? Ni de sa mère, ni de son père, au moins il avait une partie de son anatomie qui lui appartenait totalement. Et dans l'ensemble ? Ressemblait-il réellement tant que ça à sa mère ? Non, il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qu'il avait vu chez quelqu'un d'autre...

Sirius colla quasiment son nez au miroir, comme s'il allait lui parler, en plissant des yeux, puis se recula brusquement, stupéfait. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que son oncle Alphar, juste un peu plus foncés. Et s'il avait quelque chose de l'oncle Alphar, peut-être n'était-il pas si moche qu'il le pensait – après tout, M. Doissan était ce qu'on appelait communément un bel homme.

Partant de cette découverte, Sirius redécouvrit petit à petit son visage. Ses traits parfaitement dessinés, ses cils, longs pour un garçon, qui accentuaient le gris orage de ses yeux, son menton volontaire, pas trop en avant, son nez droit juste un peu relevé à sa pointe, ses joues présentant des fossettes à peine marquées, des lèvres fines et rosées et ses cheveux souples d'un noir intense qui retombaient négligemment sur son front et ses tempes. Finalement... il ne ressemblait pas autant à sa mère qu'il le croyait et qu'on avait voulu le lui faire croire.

En redescendant les escaliers, il avait encore cette image du garçon de douze ans qu'il venait de découvrir. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius traversa les couloirs pour se rendre au cours de sortilèges. Il croisa à un moment donné deux filles de troisième année sans y faire attention mais les gloussements qui retentirent derrière lui le firent s'arrêter et les regarder tourner à un angle, penchées l'une vers l'autre.

Il resta un moment immobile puis lentement, très lentement, le coin droit de ses lèvres s'éleva en un sourire qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais arboré. Il glissa un doigt sous la sangle de son sac avec nonchalance, reprenant sa route sans réaliser que sa démarche s'était brusquement modifiée pour devenir plus souple et fluide.

- C'est quoi le programme pour cette récréation ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de James, dans la salle d'enchantements.

James le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu vas mieux ? T'avais pas l'air très... enthousiaste en sortant de la Grande Salle.

- Oh ça ! balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. Un caprice, fallait pas faire attention.

Peter l'observait également avec surprise et James s'approcha de lui.

- T'as quelque chose de changé, mon vieux, déclara-t-il.

Remus se décida à lever ses yeux de son livre de sortilège pour fixer son ami un moment.

- Yeux brillants, sourire assuré, tête haute, air légèrement moqueur, énuméra-t-il avant de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Prototype parfait du mec qui se sait beau gosse. Merlin pardonnez-moi, j'ai créé un nouveau Casanova.

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et James adressa à Sirius un clin d'œil.

- Me voilà rassuré, parce que s'il avait vraiment fallu que je me charge de ton éducation, Merlin n'aurait certainement pas eu autant de magnanimité que pour Remus.

- Attends, il ne l'a pas encore pardonné, s'esclaffa Peter.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rire ? demanda Océane Runaway en s'approchant d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

- On teste la nouvelle assurance de Sirius, expliqua Peter d'un air malin. Dis donc Océane, franchement, tu le trouves comment ?

La fille vira rouge écrevisse en moins d'une seconde, amorçant un pas en arrière.

- C... Comment ça ?

- Oui, comment tu trouves Sirius ? insista James en la regardant avec de grands yeux pétillants. Et moi aussi. Faudrait pas m'oublier.

- Eh bien... euh... vous...

Les deux garçons s'étaient avancés jusqu'au bord de leur chaise pour la fixer avidement dans l'attente de sa réponse, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'état de leur camarade, qui pouvait prétendre au record du plus beau coup de soleil du siècle.

- Mignons, rebelles, ce qui vous donne un certain charme, élancés sans être maigres, goût vestimentaire indéniable, assurance sans limite, lâcha soudain Millea Stimpson d'un ton neutre. Sirius, tu es en bonne voie pour devenir le plus beau séducteur du collège – si tu ne l'es pas déjà d'ailleurs –, James, tu le talonnes de peu, mais ton côté confiance en soi et ta tignasse indomptable te donne un air sauvage très aguicheur. Je dirais excellent pour le moment mais grandes possibilités d'amélioration non négligeables et prometteuses.

La mâchoire décrochée, incapable du moindre mouvement, Océane regarda sa cousine s'installer tranquillement à sa place en sortant ses affaires. Trois filles de Poufsouffle, non loin, se mirent à pouffer, se mordillant les lèvres lorsqu'elles regardaient les garçons, dont les yeux n'avaient rien à envier à la mâchoire d'Océane. Ils furent tirés de leur ébahissement par le rire de Remus.

- J'aime cette analyse et ce réalisme, rigola-t-il.

James et Sirius se regardèrent et sourirent.

- J'adore cette fille, déclarèrent-ils en même temps.

o

Lily, assise près d'une fenêtre, regardait d'un air rêveur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle, un devoir de potion achevé devant elle. C'était le premier week-end de l'année et la fillette se surprenait à vraiment adorer se trouver à Poudlard.

La première année, ça avait été plus dur. La séparation d'avec ses parents avait été douloureuse et ils lui avaient terriblement manqué dans les premières semaines. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas été la seule et certainement des moindres vu qu'Océane avait pleuré les premières nuits en réclamant ses parents, et seule l'attention de ses quatre camarades était parvenue à faire sécher ses larmes.

Cette année, c'était différent. Bien sûr, ses parents lui manquaient mais elle n'attendait pas avec impatience les vacances de Noël pour les retrouver. Elle avait vraiment le sentiment d'être chez elle au château et lorsqu'elle était arrivée, elle s'était presque sentie rassurée, comme protégée.

Evidemment, toutes ces sensations avaient légèrement été refroidies par la blague hi-la-ran-te des quatre garçons, mais si elle devait être honnête, c'était aussi ce genre de chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait si bien à Gryffondor. Lorsqu'elle voyait les élèves des autres maisons, ils discutaient, rigolaient et s'entendaient bien, mais dans la maison de Godric, c'était une réelle complicité qui s'était installée.

Avec les garçons, il n'y avait plus d'interdits, plus de limites, une liberté totale et avec Tara, il y avait la vivacité, le mouvement, bref, chez les Gryffondor, il n'y avait pas un moment de répit ou de repos et, pour être honnête, elle adorait ça.

Le courant était très vite passé entre toutes les filles du dortoir et si Lily se sentait plus proche de Tara et de Fiona, elle n'en appréciait pas moins Millea et Océane. Toutes quatre étaient si familiarisées avec la magie qu'elle avait craint un moment de se sentir exclu, mais au final, il s'était avéré qu'elle avait autant à apprendre des sorciers qu'elles des Moldus.

Des cris d'acclamation la sortirent de sa rêverie et elle tourna la tête vers les quatre garçons qui se tenaient près de la cheminée. Potter, Black et Lupin étaient en train de féliciter un Pettigrow rougissant de fierté pour avoir réussi un quelconque sortilège.

- Ils sont amusants, remarqua Fiona en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, désignant les garçons du menton.

- Quand ils veulent, oui, mais ils sont quand même passablement crétins.

- Tu n'as pas tort, rigola son amie. Au fond, t'es comme nous tous, tu les aimes bien pas vrai ?

Fiona la regardait en souriant et Lily lui répondit par un petit rire. Si on exceptait les Serpentard, qui pouvait réellement dire qu'il n'aimait pas ces quatre-là ?

Ce que Lily ne supportait pas chez eux, c'était leur côté vantard et bagarreur. Elle n'avait jamais souffert ce genre de garçons qui pensaient que tout leur était acquis et qui profitaient qu'ils soient doués en quelque chose pour rabaisser les autres. Evidemment, cela concernait surtout les Serpentard car lorsque leurs farces touchaient d'autres maisons, elles n'avaient qu'un caractère de divertissement et jamais de moquerie.

Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces pitreries, Lily se surprenait à les apprécier et même à les trouver sympathiques. Ils donnaient une ambiance bonne enfant à l'école et, surtout, acceptaient tout le monde sans faire de différence. Ils l'avaient toujours traitée comme ils traitaient les autres, sans chercher à ralentir parce qu'elle n'était pas familiarisée avec le monde de la sorcellerie.

Quelque part, la Gryffondor savait que c'était assez paradoxal, qu'elle aurait dû leur en vouloir de ne pas prêter plus attention à ses quelques problèmes d'adaptation, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver ce comportement – vis-à-vis d'elle en tous cas. Ils l'avaient placée immédiatement sur un même pied d'égalité que les autres, la forçant à faire des efforts pour y rester sous peine de se retrouver complètement hors-jeu. Ces garçons étaient entiers et se donnaient toujours à fond et, du moins en ce qui concernait Black et Potter, si on pouvait leur accorder tous les vices du monde, il en était un dont on ne pourrait jamais les qualifier : l'hypocrisie.

En tout cela, ils ressemblaient beaucoup à Tara et Lily s'étonnait que les garçons ne l'apprécient pas vraiment, ce dont elles avaient d'ailleurs parlé un jour. Tara s'était contentée de rigoler en disant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils se fassent à elle, que pour le moment, elle leur faisait plutôt de la "concurrence".

- Alors ? Tu te sens prête à suivre le programme que nous avons élaboré pour toi ? demanda Lily en se détournant des garçons.

- On verra bien, grimaça Fiona. Après tout, vous avez raison, j'ai besoin d'apprendre à me défendre. Et puis ça m'aidera peut-être à être moins timide, rigola-t-elle.

- On t'aidera pour tout ça. De cette façon, nous aussi on pourra tenir tête à qui que ce soit. On devrait aller rejoindre les filles maintenant, à moins que tu n'ais prévu quelque chose ?

- J'allais justement te le proposer.

Elles se levèrent et passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame. Avant de sortir, Lily se retourna à demi pour voir la scène qu'offraient les quatre amis. Deux filles de troisième année étaient en train de discuter avec eux, gloussant comme des folles. Sirius s'était nonchalamment allongé en travers de son fauteuil, une jambe pendant dans le vide, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, James avait ses bras sur ses genoux, les mains jointes entre ses jambes, écoutant ce que racontaient les troisième année avec amusement, Remus semblait plus exaspéré qu'autre chose alors qu'il écrivait sur un parchemin, levant parfois les yeux au ciel, et Peter était en train de rire, assis en tailleur sur son propre fauteuil.

Ils formaient un tableau plutôt agréable, respirant l'enthousiasme et la complicité. Dans la salle commune, même certaines quatrième année fixaient Sirius en parlant à voix basse, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Lily poussa un profond soupir. Si ses camarades passaient en mode séduction cette année, nul doute qu'ils enfileraient les conquêtes comme des perles, surtout Black.

- Mais le jour où tu seras préfète, tu te chargeras de leur cas, dit Fiona, semblant deviner ses pensées.

- Comme si j'allais attendre jusque là, répondit Lily en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Elles descendirent jusqu'à la salle d'étude où se trouvaient leurs amies en riant, essayant de deviner quelle serait la chose la plus susceptible de calmer les ardeurs des quatre Gryffondor.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama Tara en les apercevant. Super, je vais pouvoir vous montrer notre salle. Venez par ici ! Allez, venez, venez !

Sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, elle avait attrapé le bras de Fiona et l'entraînait au pas de course dans un escalier qu'elles n'avaient jamais emprunté.

- Notre salle ? demanda Lily alors qu'avec Océane et Millea, elles leur emboîtaient le pas.

- Il paraît qu'elle a réussi à en avoir une, répondit simplement Océane, se concentrant sur sa course pour ne pas perdre leurs amies de vue.

Tara les amena jusque dans une salle relativement poussiéreuse qui avait dû servir de salle de classe par le passé mais était maintenant à l'abandon.

- McGonagall veut bien qu'on l'utilise, c'est sympa hein ?

Devant l'air radieux de leur amie, les quatre filles auraient été bien en mal de désapprouver, et il fallait reconnaître qu'il valait mieux avoir un endroit à elles plutôt que de risquer des incidents dans la salle commune ou des incendies dans le dortoir.

- On peut l'aménager comme on veut ? interrogea Millea en s'approchant des fenêtres pour voir qu'elles donnaient sur la forêt Interdite.

- Du moment qu'on ne met pas trop de bazar, ça va. De toute façon, cette salle est totalement inutilisée, mais le prof ne veut pas qu'on en parle à qui que ce soit.

- Y'en auraient qui crieraient au favoritisme, reconnut Fiona. Mais comment tu as fait pour que McGonagall accepte ?

- Elle sait bien comment sont les Serpentard, alors elle ne peut qu'approuver l'idée de parfaire notre défense. On commencera la semaine prochaine, comme ça on aura eu deux cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, d'accord ?

- Ça marche pour moi, mais vous voudrez bien me laisser m'occuper de la déco ? supplia Millea.

- On vient pour s'entraîner Millea, rigola Lily, pas pour faire salon de thé.

- Ça n'empêche pas, sourit son amie.

- Alors on fait comme ça, confirma Tara en tapant dans ses mains. Ça va être génial ! On va manger maintenant ?

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Tara ne cessa de harceler Millea de questions surexcitées sur ses idées pour la décoration de la salle et Océane vint au niveau de Lily et Fiona.

- Au fait Lily, tu te souviens que ma mère travaille comme secrétaire au bureau du ministre ?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question ?

- Cette été, elle m'a demandé si je connaissais une fille de mon année dont le nom est Evans, je lui ai donc parlé de toi, et elle m'a appris qu'il y avait actuellement un dossier au ministère au nom d'Edouard Evans.

- Mais c'est mon père ! s'étonna Lily.

- Oui, je sais, parce que en fait, apparemment, il cherche à s'impliquer activement dans le ministère dans les échanges avec les Moldus, et le dossier dit que sa raison principale, c'est que sa fille est justement une sorcière. Tu ne nous avais pas parlé de ça.

- Je... Je l'ignorai...

Lily se souvint soudain les multiples parchemins qu'avaient reçu son père durant l'été et la correspondance active qu'il avait fait fuir. C'était donc ça la surprise dont il parlait ? Lily avait du mal à croire que son père puisse aller jusque là pour elle.

- C'est plutôt bien, commenta Fiona, l'air pensif. En ce moment, un rapprochement sorcier-Moldus ne serait pas du luxe.

Lily s'arrêta de marcher, le teint pâle.

- Mais... vous ne croyez pas que c'est... dangereux ? Avec ce qui se passe et tout ça...

Océane passa une main soucieuse dans ses courts cheveux bruns en lançant un regard à Fiona.

- Tout seul, il n'y aurait même pas eu de dossier, dit lentement Fiona, l'air de réfléchir. Il doit être aidé par quelqu'un et une personne d'influence encore.

- A qui tu penses ?

- Dumbledore ! C'est sûrement Dumbledore ! Il est trop puissant cet homme, dans tous les sens du terme !

Les trois filles sursautèrent, elles n'avaient pas remarqué que Millea et Tara étaient revenues sur leur pas en constatant qu'elles ne les suivaient plus.

- C'est vrai que Dumbledore s'implique activement dans ce rapprochement, confirma Fiona, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Je crois même que papa regrette qu'il ne soit pas au ministère, même s'il est en relation avec lui et qu'il a son mot à dire.

- Il est si influent que ça ? s'étonna Lily.

- Il paraît, répondit prudemment Océane. Mais si ton père est réellement soutenu par lui, alors tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir.

C'est avec une inquiétude à peine diminuée que Lily pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Elle resta perdue dans ses scénarios catastrophes de tout genre jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de Serpentard à l'air furieux passent devant leur table pour aller jusqu'au professeur Fitevil.

Lorsque Firmin Flint voulut parler, sa voix était devenue si aigue et ridicule, comme s'il avait respiré de l'hélium, que tout le monde éclata de rire et les protestations haut perchées des Serpentard ne servit qu'à alimenter l'hilarité générale. Les Gryffondor seconde année venaient de reprendre du service et Lily rigola avec les autres, oubliant ses soucis pour un temps.

(1) : Lola, je pense très fort à toi MDR !

(2) : décidément Lola, que ferai-je sans toi ?

( à suivre...)

**NOTA BENE **: J'ai ENFIN donné des titres à mes années (pas trop tôt, je sais, lol) alors je vous donne le sommaire total (non définitif mais y'a de fortes chances pour que je n'en change pas.)

**_1ère année_ : Se rencontrer et se préserver**

**_2ème année_ : S'apprivoiser et se dévoiler**

_3ème année_ : S'entendre et s'amuser

_4ème année_ : Se comprendre et se tromper

_5ème année_ : Se connaître et s'entraider

_6ème année_ : Se découvrir et s'aimer

_7ème année_ : Se confier et s'unir

_8ème volet_ : Se trahir et se tuer


	7. titres

Salut tout le monde !

Je vous embête un peu avant de continuer le récit. Ce qui suit concerne, pour ceux que ça intéresse, les **titres des années**. J'ai effectivement eu diverses remarques et interrogations, alors je me suis dis que ce ne serait pas inutile.

1 : Se rencontrer et se préserver

2 : S'apprivoiser et se dévoiler

3 : S'entendre et s'amuser

4 : Se comprendre et se tromper

5 : Se connaître et s'entraider

6 : Se découvrir et s'aimer

7 : Se confier et s'unir

8 : Se trahir et se tuer

Le _premier verbe _de chaque année (1 à 7) concerne les relations qui évoluent, se modifient : La rencontre, l'approche, l'entente, la compréhension et la connaissance de(s) autre(s). Pour la sixième et la septième année, cela concerne surtout les relations vis-à-vis des filles (principalement les couples James/Lily et l'autre que je ne nommerai pas pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le Miroir de Parenze, lol)

L'évolution du _second verbe_ est plus individuel et marque plus l'évolution du récit en lui-même. Le fait de se préserver et de se dévoiler marque en effet la difficulté de la mise en place de la relation puis son ouverture. La troisième année marquant une pause, _s'amuser_ est utilisé comme verbe neutre. Le cas de la quatrième année est assez particulier pour des raisons que vous comprendrez d'ici… un moment :-P. Quant aux trois dernière années : l'entraide, l'amour et l'union ; ils marquent la relation totale qui s'établira au cours de ces années.

Le _huitième volet _: Plus hard celui-là :-S. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que j'utilise aussi bien "se trahir" dans un sens relationnel (Peter évidemment --) mais aussi individuel, dans le sens où on se trahit soi-même. Quant à "se tuer", c'est évidemment pour montrer la fin de la relation à travers la mort et la trahison.

Bon, si y'en ont qui sont encore là, j'espère avoir éclairé vos lanternes pour ces titres.

Oui, oui, je sais ! Je laisse la place au chapitre 6. Ah ! Ces jeunes ! ;-P


	8. les peurs du coeur

Alors là, c'est pas ma faute ! J'aurai dû poster ce chapitre dimanche dernier mais y'avait trop de trafic sur ff. net alors du coup… ben voilà. Vraiment dsl !

_Note **chapitre 5** : Juste pour dire que j'ai fait une erreur d'orthographe (oui, je sais, j'en fais plein lol) qui n'a l'air de rien mais qui est embêtante pour ce qu'il y a à comprendre. Donc : « - _Cours bien **fait**, cours bien vite, un bienfait on en profite_, chantonna Tara en réponse. » devient « - _Cours bien **faits**, cours bien vite, un bienfait on en profite_, chantonna Tara en réponse. » J'ai corrigé dans le chapitre. _

**Diony **: Il est cool not' Sirius hein ? Bon, va devenir un crétin total (l'est déjà un peu lol) mais on lui pardonnera bien :-P Je suppose que la réplique de Tara qui t'a interpellée est celle que j'ai corrigée ci-dessus, et dans ce cas, tu vois que c'est effectivement important (sinon j'aurai pas pris la peine de signaler la correction ici lol). T'inquiète, j'oublie pas de bosser et la psycho m'oublie pas en retour ;-) Quant à moi je personnel, je ne VOUS oublie pas :-D

**Myhahou **: mdr ! T'es pas la seule à avoir trouver les noms des chapitres zarb et… je pensais pas que ça ferait cet effet Oo Mais bon, j'espère que mes explications vous auront tous éclairé. Ça bouge un peu plus dans ce chapitre grâce à une chaaaaarmante créature que nous connaissons déjà ;-)

**Superzori **: Mirciiiiii ! Et pk zarb les chapitres ? Je te crois vu que t'es la deuxième personne à me le dire :-S mais je vois pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont de bizarre… Enfin bref, c'est pas le plus important, t'as raison. Bon chapitre 6 !

**Chapitre 6 : Les peurs du cœur **

Le professeur Fitevil, tout comme Achear ou McGonagall, avait une méthode bien à elle pour rendre les élèves calmes durant son cours : elle se taisait jusqu'à ce que le silence soit total.

La première année, lors des tout premiers cours, les élèves ne s'étaient réellement tus qu'au bout d'un bon moment, ce qui faisait que Fitevil les avait fait travailler comme des forcenés par la suite. Peu lui importait le nombre de cours que ses élèves gâchaient, elle avait un programme à terminer et le faisait toujours, même si pour cela elle devait boucler la totalité des leçons dans l'espace de deux heures.

La seule raison pour laquelle les Gryffondor de seconde année évitaient de faire du grabuge dans ses cours était l'intérêt qu'ils portaient à la défense contre les forces du Mal. Le simple fait qu'elle soit la directrice de Serpentard rendait d'autant plus difficile la volonté de réfréner leur attitude de mauvais garçons.

Pour ce second cours de l'année, le silence mit un certain temps à s'installer dans la classe et Fitevil ne leva les yeux de son parchemin que lorsque celui-ci fut total, ses yeux marron balayant la salle de leur éternel air neutre.

La vision fugitive d'une mouche traversant la pièce et se faisant liquider par un sort du professeur fit se crisper les lèvres de James en une moue amusée pour éviter de rire et il se demanda dans quelle mesure une mouche pouvait être considérée comme une "force du Mal".

A côté de lui, Sirius avait apparemment eu la même idée car il agita subrepticement les doigts en émettant un léger « bzzzz ! ».

- Aidez-moi, chuchota Remus d'une petite voix couinante et James laissa échapper un rire1.

- Une anecdote amusante à nous faire partager monsieur Potter ? s'enquit le professeur.

- Rien de bien important professeur, je me faisais une réflexion sur une créature hautement dangereuse.

Au lieu d'essayer de l'avoir en lui demandant de quelle créature il s'agissait, Fitevil lui adressa un léger sourire moqueur.

- Tant mieux monsieur Potter, vous vous serez ainsi mis en avance pour la séance de travaux pratiques qui aura lieu jeudi.

James plissa les yeux avec perplexité et la femme agita sa baguette vers le tableau pour y afficher la leçon du jour.

- Je présume que monsieur Black connaît aussi bien le sujet que son ami puisque vous n'avez vous-même pas semblé concerné par le cours.

Sirius haussa un sourcil en regardant Remus de biais. Celui-ci avait la tête baissée mais son ami put deviner un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais pourquoi ça ne tombait jamais sur lui ? La vie était injuste.

- Mais bien sûr professeur, répondit Sirius avec un léger air de suffisance. Les Epouvantards ont la capacité de connaître les peurs des gens et de devenir ces peurs pour se nourrir de l'émotion qu'elle va susciter.

- Monsieur Lupin, pourriez-vous poursuivre sur leur habitat et nos moyens de défense face à eux.

- D'habitude, on les trouve dans les lieux sombres, comme les placards, et ils préfèrent les bâtiments anciens aux neufs pour se loger. Il existe une formule pour se débarrasser d'eux qui est : _Riddikulus !_ mais pour les détruire, le seul moyen est d'éclater de rire face à eux… sauf si le riddikulus du sorcier est assez puissant.

- Bien, dix points à Gryffondor, annonça le professeur, désormais habituée à l'aisance des jeunes garçons à répondre à ses questions. Lorsqu'on rencontre un Epouvantard, il vaut mieux être accompagné d'au moins une personne, car la créature sera ainsi déstabilisée et ne saura pas quelle forme prendre pour faire peur aux deux personnes en même temps. Plus on est nombreux, plus il est difficile à un Epouvantard d'agir. Le Riddikulus fait reculer la créature mais si vous voulez le détruire en riant, il faut que vous songiez à la manière dont vous pourriez rendre votre peur la plus hilarante possible lorsque vous lancez le sortilège. Miss Stimpson, quelle est votre plus grande peur ?

Millea cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant Mme Fitevil d'un air incertain.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle.

- N'y a-t-il pas un quelconque animal face auquel vous ne désireriez sous aucun prétexte vous retrouver ? reformula le professeur.

- Un serpent, se risqua Millea.

- Très bien, donc, si jamais je lâchais maintenant un Epouvantard sur miss Stimpson, il prendrait instantanément la forme d'un serpent.

Millea frémit à cette perspective mais Fitevil n'y prit pas garde.

- Il existe, pour un Epouvantard, trois formes de peur dont les deux principales sont les peurs superficielles et les peurs profondes. Les premières sont celles que nous avons le plus souvent face à une certaine situation, des peurs ponctuelles en quelque sorte. Par exemple, si vous vous promenez dans une forêt sombre, vous pouvez craindre de voir surgir un loup féroce, ou un spectre lorsque vous vous trouvez dans un château en ruine, l'Epouvantard prendra alors la forme que vous craignez de voir apparaître, il ne s'agira cependant pas forcément de votre plus grande peur.

- Les peurs profondes sont des phobies alors ? demanda Lily, intriguée.

- Pas exactement miss Evans, on a le plus souvent conscience de nos phobies, et tout le monde n'en a pas forcément, mais les peurs profondes sont communes à tous les êtres doués d'intelligence et de sentiments et ne sont que très rarement connues de leurs possesseurs respectifs. Les peurs profondes font partie de ces éléments qui forment ce que nous appelons communément le « miroir de l'âme ». Ce sont des peurs qui touchent tellement qu'elles peuvent détruire un être de l'intérieur : la peur de la mort d'un proche, de la solitude ou de l'amour sont des exemples de ces peurs.

- Est-ce qu'elles ont forcément un rapport aussi fort avec des éléments liés directement à la personne ? interrogea Tara.

- Non, un serpent peut constituer une peur profonde, mais cela uniquement dans la mesure où il est représentatif d'un événement ultérieur particulièrement traumatisant. Il se peut également que l'Epouvantard prenne une forme qui révèle cette peur profonde. D'ailleurs, en règle générale, les peurs superficielles sont liées d'une quelconque manière aux peurs profondes. L'un de vous saurait-il me donner un exemple ?

A la surprise générale, Peter leva la main.

- Monsieur Pettigrow ?

- Et bien… J'ai lu dans un livre un jour qu'une femme avait une peur panique des dragons, les dragons qui étaient bleu foncé pour être précis, donc je suppose que l'Epouvantard aurait pris cette forme en sa présence, mais à la fin, on apprenait que ce dont elle avait réellement peur, c'était d'un homme qu'elle avait vu battre quelqu'un et qui portait des bottes en peau de dragon bleu foncé.

- C'est un excellent exemple, est-ce que tout le monde a compris le principe ?

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent.

- Bon, maintenant, à votre avis, dans quelles circonstances un Epouvantard peut-il trouver la peur profonde d'une personne et ne pas juste s'arrêter sur une superficielle ?

- Lorsque la victime connaît sa peur profonde, suggéra Fiona.

- C'est en effet un des cas. On retrouve d'habitude celui-ci lorsque les gens savent qu'ils vont se retrouver face à un Epouvantard – uniquement s'ils connaissent leur peur profonde, évidemment.

- Alors, lorsqu'on ne s'attend pas à voir un Epouvantard et qu'on n'a aucune raison d'avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, il doit pouvoir la trouver, non ?

- Il s'agit là d'une seconde circonstance, monsieur Lupin. Cela arrive fréquemment lorsque les gens se trouvent chez eux, sans aucun stress, et se retrouvent nez à nez avec un Epouvantard en ouvrant un placard, la peur profonde n'est alors dissimulée par aucune peur superficielle.

- Dans ce cas, la femme de l'histoire de Peter verrait l'homme en question et pas un dragon ? se renseigna Océane pour être sûre de bien avoir compris.

- Pas forcément, miss Runaway, cela dépend le mode de fonctionnement de chacun. Certains ont une pensée plus imagée ou abstraite que d'autres, le dragon représente la peur profonde et l'est par conséquent, en quelque sorte. Il s'agit là d'une peur intermédiaire, qui est la troisième et dernière forme susceptible d'être perçue par les Epouvantards. Une autre suggestion ?

- Et si on n'a peur de rien ? intervint Sirius alors qu'un silence avait suivi la question du professeur.

- Vous croyez ne pas avoir de peurs, monsieur Black ? lui demanda le professeur en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Je vois pas de quoi je pourrais avoir peur, ricana Sirius.

- Chacun, sans la moindre exception, porte en soi une peur profonde, courageux Gryffondor, répondit ironiquement Fitevil. Mais au moins votre intervention nous donne-t-elle l'avant-dernière circonstance, celle de l'absence de peur. Il est vrai, monsieur Black, que certaines personnes n'ont aucune peur superficielle – même si je ne prétendrais pas que c'est votre cas – et cela pour diverses raisons que je vous épargnerai. Dans ce cas, l'Epouvantard a un accès direct à la peur profonde, et celle-ci est toujours parfaitement concrète pour ces personnes. Cette condition se rapproche de la précédente, avec l'absence de stress, mais on les sépare du fait de l'origine différente.

Sirius semblait assez vexé que le professeur dise clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il disait qu'il était dans cette situation mais avant qu'il ait pu répliquer et faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, Lily avait repris la parole.

- Et quelle est la dernière circonstance ?

- Se retrouver face à un Epouvantard puissant, indiqua Fitevil. Les Epouvantards les plus puissants peuvent sonder les gens au point de découvrir leur peur profonde parmi toutes les autres peurs, mais ceux-ci sont extrêmement rares et ça fait même un certain moment qu'on n'en a plus recensé. Nous avons donc la connaissance de la peur profonde, l'absence de peur du fait d'un stress inexistant ou de la nature de la personne, et la puissance de l'Epouvantard, résuma le professeur.

- Vous avez l'intention de nous présenter une de ces créatures jeudi ? demanda James en se souvenant de la remarque de la Serpentard au début du cours.

- Ravie de constater que vous savez faire fonctionner votre tête pour autre chose que des farces, monsieur Potter.

Les réactions furent partagées entre des tremblements de peur et des frémissements d'anticipation face à cette expérience.

- Enfin des travaux pratiques intéressants ! dit James en se frottant les mains alors qu'ils sortaient du cours. On va bien s'amuser, je le sens.

- Et puis Fitevil verra bien que j'avais raison lorsque l'Epouvantard ne se transformera pas, ajouta Sirius.

James le regarda d'un air sceptique mais évita tout commentaire.

- Et moi qui ai peur de tout, gémit Peter. J'espère qu'on ne sera pas tous obligé de l'affronter.

- Ben si on sait ce qu'on a à affronter, ça fait moins peur, remarqua James.

- Si c'était aussi simple, ce serait une bonne idée, répliqua sèchement Remus.

Ces trois amis remarquèrent qu'il était soucieux et pâle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Si on réfléchit maintenant à la manière de rendre ridicule notre plus grande peur, on ne l'appréhendera plus, et donc l'Epouvantard ne la choisira pas et prendra plus facilement la forme de notre peur profonde puisqu'on sera concentré sur une peur qui n'en est plus une, leur fit remarquer Remus. Ça peut être dangereux.

- Tu aurais voulu qu'elle fasse quoi ? s'étonna Peter.

- Nous aurions pu affronter l'Epouvantard dés le premier cours, ça aurait été plus prudent.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Remus, et puis quelle que soit la peur qu'il choisira, nous savons tous que nous avons affaire à un Epouvantard.

- Par Merlin, vous ne réalisez pas que ces créatures représentent un réel danger ? Imaginez que vous soyez allergique aux abeilles et que vous en ayez peur. L'Epouvantard se transformera en essaim d'abeilles qui vous attaquera, et leurs piqûres seront réelles !

- A ce point ? trembla Peter.

- Je suppose que Fitevil nous en parlera au prochain cours, remarqua amèrement Remus, mais le polymorphisme des Epouvantards est l'un des plus performants du règne magique.

- De toute façon, faut tout de même se rappeler que Fitevil est la directrice de Serpentard, elle a forcément l'esprit tordu.

-

Le mercredi après-midi, James se présentait au terrain de Quidditch avec son balai, le cœur au bord de l'explosion tellement il était excité.

- Décompresse James, faudrait pas que tu restes figé sur ton balai à t'être trop tendu, plaisanta Peter.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua James, tout va très bien, et j'ai rien à craindre de ceux-là.

Il pointa son pouce vers les quatre autres élèves qui se présentaient aux différents postes, dont un quatrième année qui briguait la place d'attrapeur, tout comme James.

- Bon, nous on va s'installer dans les gradins, annonça Remus.

- Ouais, écrase les bien, James ! lança Sirius, s'attirant les regards noirs des autres postulants.

Suzie Pockad, qui était en train de voler au-dessus du terrain, descendit rejoindre les nouveaux, laissant son équipe dans les airs.

- On a assez attendu, déclara-t-elle. D'abord, je vais vous mettre au courant des conditions de cette sélection. Suite aux différentes épreuves, vous serez soit choisis comme remplaçant, soit comme titulaire – vous prendrez donc la place de quelqu'un dans l'équipe –, soit vous ne serez tout simplement pas choisi. Avant toute chose, j'aimerai que cela soit clair pour tout le monde : le Quidditch est un sport et si vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous défoncer pour remporter les matchs, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Je serai intraitable sur les absences aux entraînements sans un excellent motif. Est-ce que c'est clair pour tous ou certains veulent laisser tomber maintenant ?

Les prétendants échangèrent des regards de malaise, sauf James qui regardait Suzie avec un sourire moqueur, les bras croisés.

- On sait déjà tout ça, Pockad. On est là pour jouer et pour gagner, pas pour parler, alors on commence ?

- Change de ton Potter, répliqua froidement le capitaine. Le Quidditch demande un certain respect entre équipiers et d'une équipe à l'autre, si ça ne te convient pas, même si tu t'avères être un excellent attrapeur, je te virerai sans concession, compris ?

James s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

- Pardonnez mon audace, grand capitaine devant l'éternel.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et donna le signal pour qu'ils décollent.

- Bon, je veux déjà voir vos qualités en vol libre, alors montrez moi ce que vous savez faire. L'esprit d'initiative peut être un atout au Quidditch.

Alors que ses camarades commençaient à enchaîner des slaloms, des piqués, des accélérations et autres virages en épingle, James s'éleva pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et observa d'un air moqueur ses "compétiteurs".

- Potter ! T'as l'intention de rester planté là à me présenter tes incroyables aptitudes à l'immobilité pour encore combien de temps ? s'énerva Pockad.

- Inspire capitaine ! C'est mauvais le stress, tu sais ?

Il se tourna vers les gradins pour adresser un clin d'œil à ses amis puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le terrain avant d'entamer un piqué quasiment à la verticale. Concentré à l'extrême, un sourire collé au visage, il redressa à la dernière minute et entama une série de slalom entre les joueurs. Il calculait au millimètre près leur trajectoire et leur vitesse, devinant leur position au moment où il allait leur foncer dedans, tournant à la dernière seconde malgré sa grande vitesse.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'expression impressionnée de Suzie et décida de pousser le spectacle jusqu'au bout, enchaînant des loopings dans la zone où évoluaient les cognards sous les cris parfois effrayés des autres personnes présentes.

- Potter ! T'as fini de te donner en spectacle, oui ?

James effectua un dernier looping et revint vers Pockad.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda innocemment James.

- J'ai pas demandé un ballet aérien, grogna la jeune fille. Contente toi des instructions qu'on te donne au lieu de faire le mariol.

- Qualités en vol libre, esprit d'initiative, énuméra le seconde année, je vois pas où je n'ai pas respecté les consignes.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les gens qui sont trop sûrs d'eux, Potter, tiens toi le pour dire, le réprimanda Suzie en pointant son doigt sur sa poitrine.

- N'empêche qu'il vole bien sinon.

Elle lança un regard noir à Xander Bell pour sa remarque puis reporta son attention sur les nouveaux.

- On va commencer par voir pour les poursuiveurs et le gardien. Les attrapeurs, vous restez en dehors pour le moment.

En disant cela, elle avait surtout regardé James, ne recevant en retour qu'un immense sourire.

- T'es vraiment trop sûr de toi, commenta le second postulant au poste alors qu'ils s'écartaient pour laisser de la place aux autres.

- Faut dire aussi que je m'en donne les moyens, répondit James d'un ton narquois.

- C'est pas parce que tu sais bien voler que tu sauras attraper un Vif d'or, répliqua l'autre.

- T'es pas un comique toi, remarqua James en haussant un sourcil. Tu t'appelles Dave Goujon, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis en quatrième année, confirma Dave.

- Tu dois pas spécialement t'entendre avec Justin, grommela le brun.

- Hilton ? C'est un crétin ce mec !

- De la part d'un imbécile, je doute que l'affront lui vole plus haut qu'en dessous de la plante des pieds, ricana James.

- James !

Oubliant son interlocuteur qui était devenu rouge de colère, James regarda en direction de Sirius pour se rendre compte que les filles de Gryffondor les avaient rejoints dans les gradins. Il vola jusqu'à eux, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

- On a fini notre entraînement personnel tout à l'heure, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait venir t'encourager, répondit vaguement Millea, qui observait l'évolution des joueurs sur le terrain.

- Votre entraînement personnel ?

- T'écoute jamais quand on te parle ? demanda Tara avec amusement. L'entraînement de Fiona bien sûr ! Et le nôtre aussi par la même occasion.

- Ah oui, répondit James, peu intéressé.

- Et ça donne quoi ? se renseigna gentiment Remus.

- Fiona a des talents cachés que nous n'imaginions pas, dit Océane avec un sourire mystérieux.

- On n'a fait que trois séances ! protesta Fiona, ses joues ayant rosé. Ce ne sont que des choses qu'on a déjà vues en cours.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être forte en auto persuasion, rigola Lily.

Fiona lui adressa un sourire d'excuse puis rit avec elle.

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est grâce à vous aussi.

- On aura droit à une démonstration un de ces jours ? demanda Sirius en souriant aux filles.

Millea se retourna immédiatement.

- Va savoir beau brun, sourit-elle à demi. Ça dépendra si vous êtes gentils avec nous ou pas.

- Remarquez, on pourra toujours vous montrer si un jour il vous prend l'envie de vous attaquer à nous, ajouta Lily avec défi.

- Oh ! Ils ne sont pas comme ça nos p'tits choux ! s'exclama Tara, un bras entourant les épaules de Peter, l'autre celles de Sirius. Pas vrai que vous feriez jamais ça ?

- Si on le fait, ce sera juste pour voir ce que vous valez au combat, répondit Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui les fit tous rire.

James remarqua avec amusement que Sirius ne semblait pas énervé de sa proximité avec Tara, alors que trois semaines plus tôt il s'offusquait encore d'être associé à elle d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Un instant, James songea que ça devait avoir un rapport avec la nouvelle assurance de son ami, mais il doutait que celui-ci cherche à draguer la jeune fille acajou, alors sans doute cela n'avait-il de rapport qu'avec Tara en elle-même. On ne pouvait pas résister longtemps à son entrain formidable, après tout.

- Alors vous êtes venues m'encourager ? répéta James avec amusement. C'est gentil à vous, même si avec ou sans, je ne peux qu'être pris dans l'équipe.

- Si notre présence te dérange, on peut s'en aller, répliqua Fiona en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le garçon fut un instant déstabilisé, peu habitué à ce que Fiona fasse montre d'une quelconque tentative de communication par elle-même. Normalement, c'était Lily, Tara ou Millea qui lui sortaient ce genre de remarques.

- Potter !

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous soyez dérangées pour rien, lui assura-t-il. Je sais être galant quand même.

- Hé ! Potter !

- Mais de qui il parle ? chuchota Lily à Tara, déclanchant un fou rire dans leurs rangs alors que James prenait de faux airs indignés.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ÇA ! Non content de faire le mariol, tu dragues pendant les essais, ramène tes fesses ici Potter ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

- Pardonnez gentes dames et chers amis mais mon futur capitaine semble s'impatienter.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers une Pockad énervée d'avoir dû l'appeler plusieurs fois et un Goujon exaspéré par son attitude.

- Si ce qu'on fait ne t'intéresse pas, dis le de suite, ça me fera gagner du temps.

- Je prends le Quidditch très au sérieux Pockad, lorsqu'il s'agit de vrais entraînements et de vrais matchs.

- Crois-moi Potter, si tu veux un jour en voir la couleur, t'as intérêt à changer d'attitude. Bon, je vous explique comment ça va se passer. Les autres vont continuer à jouer et moi et Xander, nous vous observerons. Deux Vifs vont être lâché et vous jouerez l'un contre l'autre. A vous de définir votre stratégie suivant que vous voulez empêcher l'un de récupérer un des Vifs ou vous focaliser sur votre propre attrapage. Le premier qui attrape un des Vifs fait cesser le jeu. On y va !

Deux Vifs d'or et Pockad voulait qu'ils n'en attrapent qu'un seul ? James trouvait que la jeune fille manquait singulièrement d'ambition, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, c'était lui l'attrapeur et le moucheron qu'était Dave Goujon n'allait rien comprendre à ce qui lui arriverait.

- Allez James ! Tu vas y arriver !

Dans les tribunes, Tara gesticulait pour lui montrer son soutien sous les rires des autres mais aussi leurs encouragements dans sa direction et James sentit un sourire chaleureux s'ébaucher sur ses lèvres.

Le pseudo match avait repris plus bas et les deux garçons scrutaient le terrain de toute leur attention, mais James passait autant de temps à la recherche du Vif qu'à l'observation de son adversaire, alors que Goujon ne le regardait pratiquement jamais. Il était évident que ce garçon manquait totalement d'esprit stratégique.

James prit encore un peu d'altitude, tentant de se placer de telle sorte que les rayons du soleil pourraient lui dévoiler l'emplacement des Vifs. Il manqua jurer lorsque Goujon piqua brusquement vers l'un d'entre eux une seconde avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive. James donna toute la puissance à son balai pour revenir à sa hauteur et effectuer un léger virage pour se retrouver à ses côtés.

- Goujon !

Le quatrième année tourna une seconde la tête vers lui et James en profita pour passer devant lui dans une embardée qui fit sursauter Dave. Pris dans sa lancée, James dut redresser pour ne pas entrer dans les tribunes et le Vif avait disparu.

- Goujon ! Si tu te laisses distraire aussi facilement, c'est pas gagné ! le sermonna Suzie.

La recherche des Vifs reprit avec un Dave enragé et un James plus que satisfait.

Dans ces conditions, James était assuré de trouver le premier le prochain Vif et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Il le repéra à l'autre bout du terrain alors que Goujon regardait totalement à l'opposé. Le Vif Eclair fila comme jamais en travers du stade, James évitant avec virtuosité les joueurs et les cognards qui y évoluaient pour finalement refermer son poing sur le Vif d'or, faisant cesser le jeu.

Ses amis surexcités l'ovationnaient, suivis moindrement par les filles – sauf peut-être Tara, dont les cordes vocales semblaient indestructibles. Mais ce ne fut rien face aux hurlements de félicitation qu'ils lancèrent lorsque James présenta le second Vif, qu'il avait bel et bien attrapé lors de la première tentative mais avait gardé pour continuer le jeu.

- Tu suis les consignes, hein ? demanda Pockad une fois qu'ils eurent posé pied à terre, les poings sur ses hanches.

- Amnésie passagère ? suggéra James.

- Bon, restez là, on va en discuter avec l'équipe. Ne bougez pas de là.

Une fois qu'ils se furent retirés, Irma Martin, qui s'était présentée au poste de poursuiveur et était en troisième année, s'approcha de James, impressionnée.

- Ça c'est du vol ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler aussi bien.

- C'est James, faut pas l'oublier ! intervint Sirius en donnant une grande tape dans le dos une fois arrivé à côté de lui.

Les félicitations puis impressions des essais continuèrent un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'équipe revienne et que Suzie Pockad réclame leur attention.

- Alors voilà ce qui se passe. Assar a décidé de jouer en tant que remplaçant au poste de poursuiveur et Xander va récupérer sa place. Martin, tu as très bien joué aujourd'hui mais il y a encore des progrès à faire. Si tu acceptes, George propose que vous alterniez son poste de poursuiveur.

- Bien sûr que je veux ! accepta aussitôt l'adolescente.

- Quand au poste d'attrapeur, tu vas remplacer Xander, Potter, mais je te conseille de te calmer un peu si tu veux y rester.

- Y'a pas de soucis pour ça !

- Les autres, je suis désolée, mais il n'y a pas d'autres places. Entraînez vous cette année, nous aurons besoin de joueurs l'an prochain.

Ceux qui n'avaient pas été choisi s'en allèrent, déçus, alors que James et Irma recevaient des félicitations de toutes parts et faisaient plus ample connaissance avec leurs nouveaux équipiers.

- Bon, à partir de maintenant, vous oubliez les noms, annonça Suzie, on va pas s'appeler comme ça durant les entraînements, d'accord ?

- Mais pas de soucis.

- Ah, et… James ?

Le garçon, qui était en train de recevoir un savon de son meilleur ami, releva la tête.

- T'es un sacré bon joueur ou je ne m'y connais pas, mais évite de trop prendre la grosse tête, ok ? A part ça…

Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

- Je suis dure quand il le faut, et je m'énerve quand on me pousse vraiment à bout, mais je pense qu'on devrait quand même pouvoir s'entendre.

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, Suzie, déclara James en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Après que Suzie ait briefé en long et en large les nouveaux attrapeur et poursuiveur, les Gryffondor prirent le chemin de leur tour avec le sentiment que cette année allait être meilleure que les autres pour l'équipe.

-

La salle de Fitevil avait été entièrement vidée à l'occasion du TP sur les Epouvantards. Il y avait juste une malle ancienne posée dans un coin et tout le mobilier avait disparu, dégageant un grand espace où les élèves s'étaient assis en tailleur, écoutant les instructions de leur professeur.

- Lorsque j'ouvrirai la malle, l'Epouvantard s'intéressera à l'un d'entre vous puis passera à un autre quand il sera contré. Je ne donne pas d'ordre de passage, ce sera au bon vouloir de notre charmant objet d'étude. Des questions ?

- Vous voulez qu'on le repousse juste ou qu'on… le détruise ? demanda Océane avec inquiétude.

- Les Epouvantards sont assez durs à trouver, contentez-vous de le repousser, je le remettrais dans sa malle à la fin de la séance.

Les Gryffondor parurent soulagés et plus aucune question ne fut posée. Ils se levèrent et se placèrent en demi cercle autour de la malle, à une distance respectable, alors que le professeur se plaçait derrière pour l'ouvrir en toute sécurité. Sans prévenir, alors que ses élèves ne s'y attendaient pas, elle souleva le couvercle et une forme sombre fonça droit sur Océane.

Elle se déposa sur le sol et tourbillonna à ses pieds jusqu'à former une image qui fit pousser un cri de terreur à la fille. L'illusion qui s'était formée donnait l'impression qu'elle se trouvait au bord d'une falaise en à pic, mais était-ce vraiment une illusion ? Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, les joues plus blanches qu'un mort, Océane semblait basculer d'avant en arrière, prête à tomber dans le vide d'un instant à l'autre.

- Océane !

Le cri de sa cousine sembla la ramener à la réalité et elle leva sa baguette d'une main tremblante, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir le vide sous elle. Elle marqua une pause puis lança le sort.

- _Riddikulus !_

Aussitôt, un escalier en colimaçon apparut avec, pour une raison obscure, des lapins verts à pois roses qui l'empruntaient. Océane recula en rigolant nerveusement et l'Epouvantard vacilla un instant avant de se tourner vers Peter.

Dans un POP sonore, il se transforma en une créature immonde au corps de lion, à la queue de scorpion et avec une tête humaine repoussante au possible.

- Manticore, grimaça Remus alors que Peter reculait de plusieurs pas avant d'avoir la présence d'esprit d'à son tour se servir du sortilège.

- _Riddikulus !_

La queue de la créature se transforma soudain en Serpentin tellement long que la créature se prit les pieds dedans et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

POP ! Un énorme rat se retrouva affublé de bouclettes prises dans des pinces orange fluo. POP ! Un triton armé jusqu'aux dents fut affublé d'une robe de bal et ses armes devinrent des bâtons de majorette multicolores.

Tout se passait bien et les élèves commençaient à avoir de moins en moins de mal avec l'Epouvantard lorsque celui-ci se tourna vers Sirius. Le garçon commença par afficher un sourire moqueur, certain que la créature ne saurait pas quoi faire, mais soudain le triton disparut et d'énormes chaînes apparurent devant lui.

D'abord stupéfait, Sirius plongea sur le côté pour éviter les liens qui s'étaient dressés et fonçaient droit sur lui. Il ne put cependant échapper au second assaut et se retrouva acculé au mur, enfermé de tout côté par les chaînes qui l'entouraient et se refermaient peu à peu sur lui.

Pris au piège, sans aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Le souffle haletant, Sirius agrippa les chaînes et tira dessus avec rage pour tenter de les briser, mais cela ne servait à rien. Inexorablement, elles se resserraient, formant une cage indestructible autour de lui.

Le garçon était prêt à abandonner, à se laisser aller dans un coin en gémissant en réalisant la fatalité à laquelle il devait faire face et seule la voix de James le ramena à la réalité.

- Par Merlin ! Mais réagis Sirius, réagis ! hurlait-il.

Il remarqua que son ami tirait de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes pour les retenir et Sirius se souvint de l'Epouvantard.

- _Riddikulus !_

Aussitôt, les chaînes arrêtèrent leur progression et les mailles se mirent à rouiller. Dans des grincements assourdissants, qu'on aurait pu prendre pour des cris de douleur, elles se replièrent sur elles-mêmes, libérant le jeune garçon. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ce qui arrivaient aux maillons, on aurait pu penser qu'ils agonisaient, même s'il ne s'agissait que de métal, et c'était plutôt déstabilisant.

Fou de rage, Sirius donna un violent coup de pied dans les chaînes rongées qui allèrent valdinguer plus loin, juste devant Remus. Un moment, les chaînes restèrent dans leur état puis le claquement retentit et James apparut devant le garçon.

Le vrai James regarda la scène, stupéfait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Remus aurait eu peur de lui, il ne remarqua pas le bouquin que tenait son double, à l'inverse de son ami.

Remus avait les yeux fixés sur le livre qui annonçait en lettres dorées : _« Lycanthropes : Comment les reconnaître ? »_ puis son regard glissa vers le visage vaguement ennuyé de James, dont les yeux parcouraient négligemment les lignes. Peu à peu, ses traits se tendirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses lèvres se resserrèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent, puis il les écarquilla et leva la tête vers Remus.

Jamais, de toute sa vie, Remus n'avait vu un regard aussi haineux – et Merlin savait qu'on lui en avait adressé depuis qu'il avait été mordu –, et cela le pétrifia.

C'était pire qu'une peur qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, c'était une vérité, la réalité telle qu'elle serait d'ici quelques temps, lorsqu'il aurait compris, lorsqu'ils auraient tous compris.

A sa grande horreur, la scène ne s'arrêta pas là. Le double de James balança le livre sur Remus qui ne tenta pas de l'éviter et le reçut sur le front, le coin entaillant sa peau, laissant s'écouler un fin filet de sang écarlate. L'autre garçon pointa un doigt furieux sur lui, son regard n'ayant rien perdu de son mépris et de son agressivité.

- Sale bâtard ! hurla-t-il. Quand je pense que j'ai osé t'approcher et même te toucher ! Espèce de monstre immonde ! Les saletés dans ton genre devraient au moins avoir la décence de se suicider pour que notre monde se porte au mieux !

Remus était tombé au sol et suffoquait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues alors que ces vérités résonnaient dans son esprit. Les autres étaient complètement abasourdis et incapables de réagir, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, à plus forte raison pour James qui n'aurait jamais proféré de telles horreurs à son ami.

- Ne m'approche plus jamais ou je te jure que tu le regretteras, foutu lo…

- WHA !

La totalité de la classe sursauta et l'Epouvantard se tourna vers la source du cri, à savoir Tara. Le POP ! précéda l'apparition gigantesque d'une tête de mort verte avec un serpent qui glissait hors de sa bouche, la même marque qui avait été faîte au-dessus de l'hécatombe du palais des Diplomages et des autres meurtres de cet été et que l'on connaissait désormais sous le nom de « Marque des Ténèbres ».

Les cris qui résonnèrent furent seulement des exclamations de surprise et même Tara semblait plutôt pensive en regardant la marque puis en prononçant le sortilège, la métamorphosant en un ballon représentant un clown de dessin animé, une pâquerette dans la bouche.

Cette fois, Fitevil considéra que c'en était assez et attira le ballon à la malle pour enfermer de nouveau l'Epouvantard, puis elle s'approcha de Remus, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, le regard terrorisé, le sang commençant à sécher sur sa tempe, malgré la présence de ses amis autour de lui qui lui parlaient gentiment.

Elle écarta les garçons puis fit se relever brusquement Remus en le secouant un peu.

- Monsieur Lupin ! Lupin, je vous parle !

Le ton intempestif du professeur sortit le garçon de sa transe et il leva son regard vers elle.

- Ça va aller Lupin ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, encore un peu perdu.

- Je vois. Messieurs, je vous charge de l'amener à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se fasse nettoyer cette blessure. Le cours est fini ! Miss Milten, j'aurai deux mots à vous dire.

Dans les couloirs, comme les autres cours n'étaient pas encore finis, les garçons ne croisèrent personne, et ils en furent heureux car Remus était si perturbé qu'il ne pouvait presque pas tenir sur ses jambes, de sorte que Sirius et Peter le retenaient. Du fait de l'Epouvantard, James hésitait à l'approcher au risque de lui faire peur.

- Remus ? se risqua-t-il. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ça ?

Remus baissa encore plus la tête sans répondre.

- Elle est folle cette prof ! s'énerva Sirius. Elle aurait dû tout arrêter avant !

Son ami aux cheveux châtain n'était pas d'accord. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'il se passerait, alors peut-être réagirait-il moins nerveusement lorsque cela arriverait réellement.

Non, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Fitevil. Après tout, elle avait toujours été honnête avec lui. Elle lui avait un jour clairement dit qu'elle s'était opposée à son admission à l'école mais qu'elle reconnaissait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien malgré tout. Cependant, elle l'avait également prévenu qu'il ne devrait s'attendre à rien de sa part les jours précédant la pleine lune, lorsque le loup commençait à monter en lui. Ces jours là, elle pouvait se montrer injuste envers lui, mais elle l'avait prévenu, et cette absence d'hypocrisie avait, malgré les désagréments, plu à Remus.

Ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie et ses amis ne posaient plus de questions, mais il y en aurait d'autres. Il y en aurait toujours.

-

Dans la salle de classe, restées seules, Fitevil regardait d'un air intrigué Tara, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière devant elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

- Vous semblez savoir pour votre camarade, remarqua enfin la femme.

- Oui, mais lui ne sait pas que je sais, rigola-t-elle.

Le professeur hocha la tête, regarda la malle puis de nouveau Tara.

- Pourquoi cette marque ? Qu'est-ce qui peut vous effrayer en elle ?

La fille fit mine de réfléchir intensément puis haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Elle n'est pas très belle, elle est même dégoûtante, et puis une tête de mort… C'est embêtant ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Fitevil l'observa encore un moment et sembla brusquement très lasse, comme découragée de quelque chose, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Non, miss Milten, ce n'est pas embêtant, c'est juste très… logique… beaucoup trop en fait, murmura-t-elle d'un air triste.

Elle resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées puis recomposa son visage froid.

- Vous pouvez y aller miss Milten.

En sortant, Tara se trouva un endroit isolé puis s'assit à terre avant de permettre à ses membres de trembler. Evidemment que personne ne savait pourquoi elle la terrifiait, ou plutôt, ils ne savaient pas _encore_. Ça n'était qu'une question de temps, mais d'ici quelques années, ils seraient terrifiés par cette apparition, comme elle l'était en cet instant. Sa seule chance avait été de savoir quelle était sa plus grande peur, sans quoi elle n'aurait probablement jamais pu exécuter le Riddikulus.

Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son calme et quand cela fut fait, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Fitevil pour réagir de la sorte. Elle ignorait pour le don de voyance de Tara mais c'était comme si elle avait su, comme si elle savait, ce que cette marque représenterait bientôt.

La terreur, la mort, le désespoir.

(à suivre…)

1 JE SAIS !!! Déjà, le film « La mouche » date de 1986 et ensuite, étant des sorciers, le seul susceptible de comprendre serait Remus et pas les autres, mais que puis-je dire pour ma défense sinon que j'ai pas pu résister ?


	9. Fièvre assassine

_Avant toutes choses, je tiens à m'excuser pour le dernier chapitre mais j'ai eu des bugs et j'ai dû demander une amie de se charger de me l'envoyer. MERCIIII !! D'ailleurs lol_

**Milady2 **: Pour Sirius, j'avais aussi pensé à sa mère en premier mais je me suis dit que c'était trop prévisible et cette idée des chaînes a germé. MERCIIII ! Tara, c ma choupinette, alors je suis ravie, contente, extasiée, qu'elle te plaise autant :-P Oups ! Dsl pour les Epouvantards :-S Tu me diras que je pouvais pas savoir mais bon… Et pour Remus… la pauvre, j'ai pas fini de lui en faire voir. "Qui aime bien châtie bien", faut-il que je l'aime !

**Superzori **: Rôôh ! Je rougis pire qu'un homard ébouillanté moi. Ben l'inspiration vient de ma jolie (pas sûre) petite (ça c'est sûr :-P) tête. Ouf ! j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre cette semaine, ça devient de plus en plus dur :-S Mais je persévère !

**Myhahou **: Tant mieux !! C'est quand même l'un des buts de ces chapitres, qu'ils plaisent aux lecteurs ;-) et je suis contente de voir que le dernier a été bcp apprécié. Ça devient dur de maintenir la barre au niveau lol

**Diony **: lol, comment pourrais-je vous oublier ? Même si je le voulais, ce serait mission impossible… et pourquoi je le voudrais d'abord ?! La peur profonde de Peter, c'est prévu pour plus tard, en troisième année en fait, mais on saura réellement ce qu'elle est en sixième ou septième (tu comprendras pourquoi d'ici là lol). Pauvre Mumus ? Ben t'as pas fini de dire ça avec moi, paske j'ai eu une idée en écrivant ce chapitre et je suis de plus en plus sadique avec ceux que j'aime :-S Ben vais essayer de m'améliorer, t'inkiét, c'est sûr qu'il y a encore de la place mdr ! Ben tu vas voir, le huitième volet t'en fous un coup, mais je te promets que dés la quatrième année, ça va être galère parce que c'est dans cette année que va se trouver une partie des réponses sur les doutes de Sirius à propos de Remus plus tard :-S

**Lola **: NON MAIS OH !!! CT pas ma faute s'il est pas venu plus tôt et tu le sais ! bouhou ! on me harcèle à tous bouts de champs !! :'( lol Merci pour les chaînes, je n'en suis pas peu fière pour être franche :-D L'a pas fini de se torturer notre Remus adoré, avec moi derrière le clavier. (C'est bien d'avoir remis les choses en place Lola, t'en avais besoin MDR !) Ben au départ, c'était pas intentionnel pour Peter mais j'ai eu une idée subite (comme d'hab lol) et donc… gniark gniark, affaire à suivre. Pourquoi James ? La réponse dans ce chapitre, d'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'a fait penser que je devrais l'expliquer lol. Pff ! Manticore, c une bestiole que tu m'as gentiment présenté, et je suis sûre que Colombo a bel et bien un chien ;-P

**Mimichang **: Oh ! ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils vont s'en poser des questions, c'est prévu ! Et au fait, c'est pas la peine de venir tous les jours, lol, je poste que le week-end, le plus souvent le dimanche et j'essaie le vendredi ou le samedi, mais sans garanti. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : Fièvre assassine**

Allongé sur le lit au matelas dur, les yeux grands ouverts, Remus fixait le plafond d'un regard vide, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis deux heures qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, depuis que Mme Pomfresh avait renvoyé sans façon ses amis, son antre étant selon elle réservée exclusivement aux malades.

Deux heures qu'il semblait atteint de catatonie, deux heures qu'il ignorait totalement les allées et venues de l'infirmière et que c'était réciproque. Normalement, il aurait dû être inquiet de cette première rencontre avec la nouvelle infirmière, essayer de savoir comment elle était, mais il ne se trouvait pas ici pour une raison habituelle, la seule partie de son corps qui saignait était son cœur.

Il avait craint un moment que ses amis aient vu le titre de livre que tenait l'Epouvantard, mais à bien y réfléchir, ils n'auraient sûrement pas réagis ainsi si ça avait été le cas, ils ne l'auraient certainement pas soutenu de la sorte pour le mener à l'infirmerie. Mais peut-être James…

James l'avait évité suite à cet incident, cependant dans la question qu'il avait posée, il y avait eu plus d'inquiétude que de dégoût, alors non, vraiment, ils n'avaient pas pu saisir toute l'ampleur de la situation. Quelque part, Remus était heureux que cette peur – comment les avait appelées le professeur Fitevil déjà ? Ah oui ! les peurs intermédiaires – ait caché sa peur profonde de la pleine lune, car une chose aussi subjective leur aurait sans aucun doute sauté à la figure.

Un moment, le garçon s'était demandé pourquoi James et pas Sirius ou Peter, mais en fait, c'était plutôt logique. Bien sûr, Peter avait été le premier à venir vers lui, mais c'était James qui s'était accroché comme un malade pour le faire céder à leurs _avances_. Et puis Peter lui ressemblait trop dans sa manière d'éviter les gens, sans que la raison ne soit la même, pour qu'il soit le premier auquel penser.

Quant à Sirius, c'était encore plus simple puisque celui-ci ne semblait jamais vraiment concerné par ce qu'il se passait. Beaucoup pensait que le jeune garçon, à l'instar de James, était très curieux, mais Remus avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Ce qui motivait Sirius, c'était le défi, venir à bout des obstacles semblait être sa raison de vivre. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait rejoint James dans son entreprise, la raison pour laquelle il serait le dernier à chercher ce qui arrivait réellement à Remus… Quoi que maintenant, après cette histoire d'Epouvantard, le défi serait sûrement assez important pour lui.

Restait donc James, le turbulent, le borné et le si curieux James, voir même fouineur. James fonctionnait aussi bizarrement que Sirius, mais à sa manière, bien évidemment. Comme Sirius, il aimait relever les défis, comme Sirius, il ne supportait pas de les perdre, mais à l'inverse de Sirius, James faisait cela pour être vu, admiré, pour devenir le centre d'attention. Pour Sirius, c'était une affaire personnelle, une histoire d'honneur, alors que James voyait plus cela comme un jeu et une façon de s'intégrer.

James avait été celui qui s'était montré le plus tenace, alors il était naturel que Remus imagine qu'il soit le premier à tout découvrir.

Et maintenant ?

Les autres n'allaient sûrement pas le laisser tranquille après cette histoire. Les questions allaient fuser et Remus devraient trouver des réponses, encore et encore… Sauf qu'il était fatigué maintenant. Peut-être le contre coup de la rencontre avec l'Epouvantard, en tous cas, Remus était éreinté, plus las qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La réponse la plus simple aurait été la fuite, rejeter ses amis qui ne le seraient bientôt plus avant qu'ils ne sachent, mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais les éviter et leur parler durement, il n'en aurait jamais l'énergie, alors la meilleure solution restait encore le mutisme.

De toute manière, tout le faisait souffrir depuis ce cours, bouger, ouvrir la bouche, même respirer, il avait un poids énorme sur la poitrine qui ne semblait pas prêt à partir. Le simple fait de penser était presque douloureux, lui aussi, alors il préféra oublier, se focaliser sur autre chose.

Automatiquement, il en vint à penser à l'Epouvantard de Sirius, à ces chaînes horribles et à ce que leur avait fait le riddikulus. L'enfermement était-il la peur profonde du garçon ou n'était-ce qu'une façade, comme le James de Remus ? Et surtout, le jeune lycanthrope se demandait ce qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette peur pour qu'il ait voulu les faire _souffrir_ à ce point. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le garçon ait pu avoir une telle peur. Il se demanda vaguement quelle pouvait être la peur de James, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'affronter l'Epouvantard, puis, pour une raison ou une autre, il repensa à celui de Tara.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui s'était passé et il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas vu quelle était sa peur sinon qu'elle émettait une lueur verte macabre, trop perturbé par sa propre vision. Mais ce dont il se souvenait parfaitement, c'était que le faux James n'avait pas eu le temps de dire ce qu'il était, le cri de Tara l'avait arrêté avant. Ça avait été une sacrée chance, quelque part, une incroyable coïncidence… sauf que Remus ne croyait pas exactement aux coïncidences, surtout dans ces circonstances, où tous les autres élèves de la classe devaient être pétrifiés par les paroles proférées par James.

Y repenser lui donna un coup au cœur encore plus douloureux alors que les mots cruels vrillaient dans son esprit.

« _Sale bâtard ! Quand je pense que j'ai osé t'approcher et même te toucher ! Espèce de monstre immonde ! Les saletés dans ton genre devraient au moins avoir la décence de se suicider pour que notre monde se porte au mieux ! Ne m'approche plus jamais !_ »

Une larme silencieuse roula sur la joue du garçon alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure tellement ces phrases étaient criantes de vérité pour lui. Surtout pour le suicide… James – non, l'Epouvantard – avait raison à ce sujet, s'il avait eu un minimum de respect pour les autres, s'il avait assez aimé ses parents, il aurait quitté ce monde dés que les ennuis avaient commencé, mais il n'avait jamais pu, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Dans les nombreux bouquins qu'il avait feuilleté sur le sujet, Remus avait découvert que plus de la moitié des lycanthropes mettaient fin à leurs jours car la pression était trop forte ou qu'ils ne supportaient plus la douleur des transformations, celle-ci les rendant presque fou, quant aux autres –toujours d'après les bouquins – l'idée du suicide les obsédait le plus souvent.

Pourtant, Remus n'avait jamais eu de tendances suicidaires, pas même lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'il était devenu, ni quand il avait subi la haine des autres, pas plus que lors de sa première transformation ou des conséquences horribles sur ses parents. En fait, les seules fois où le garçon y avait pensé, ça avait été dans les termes employés par Ja… l'Epouvantard. Il s'en était voulu de ne pas songer à mettre fin à ses jours, il s'était senti égoïste de faire subir cela à ses parents et à son entourage et il n'avait pas compris comment il pouvait supporter cela sans songer au suicide.

Bien sûr, il pensait à la mort, mais c'était pour se dire que la douleur s'en chargerait, ou un chasseur, ou les pluies de pierre qu'il recevait dans les villages sorciers, jamais lui-même. Il n'avait jamais envisagé cette façon d'être comme du courage tellement c'était naturel pour lui, et il avait aussi l'habitude d'attribuer cette volonté de vivre au loup qui sommeillait en lui – cet être qui se trouvait entre le monstre et l'humain et qui appartenait aux deux.

- Monsieur Lupin, il est l'heure du dîner, annonça soudain la voix sèche de l'infirmière. Vous n'avez pas de raison de rester plus longtemps dans mon infirmerie.

L'information mit un temps à percuter le cerveau de Remus. Le dîner ? Il était resté si longtemps à réfléchir ainsi, allongé à l'infirmerie ?

- Je ne… me sens… pas très bien, souffla Remus sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

Après tout, la pleine lune était dans à peine quatre jours, alors pourquoi ne resterait-il pas ici jusque là ? Au moins éviterait-il les questions jusque là.

Mme Pomfresh s'approcha de son lit et posa une main sur son front. Ayant sa tête au-dessus de celle de Remus, le garçon la vit froncer les sourcils et réalisa seulement à ce moment là qu'il avait froid, extrêmement froid, alors que l'infirmerie était chauffée magiquement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez ? demanda l'infirmière d'un ton professionnel.

- J'ai froid et… chaud en même temps, murmura le garçon en prenant conscience de son état. J'ai la vue un peu… brouillée et…

Il fut parcouru d'un tremblement et inspira difficilement de l'air. Il n'avait jamais été dans cet état, mais il avait déjà vu sa mère ainsi, un hiver.

- Vous avez de la fièvre, monsieur Lupin, le gronda Mme Pomfresh. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé ?

Elle fit apparaître une couverture supplémentaire puis alla chercher une potion pour en faire boire à Remus.

- Je ne… peux pas… être malade, remarqua-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'infirmière l'observa un instant puis hocha la tête. Elle le savait, les seuls moments où un loup-garou pouvait être malade était les deux semaines suivant sa transformation, mais les quelques jours les précédant, le métabolisme se fortifiait, se préparant à sa nouvelle apparence, et il était totalement impossible qu'il tombe malade durant cette période.

- Ce n'est pas dû à un virus ou à des microbes, monsieur Lupin, se contenta de répondre Mme Pomfresh avant que l'enfant ne sombre dans un profond sommeil.

L'infirmière ajusta les couvertures du Gryffondor puis fit appel à un fantôme pour prévenir le directeur. L'état de Lupin était extrêmement préoccupant, car si la fièvre perdurait jusqu'à la pleine lune, il ne pourrait jamais supporter la transformation.

-

Dans le dortoir des seconde année de Gryffondor, James tournait en rond devant les lits d'un pas nerveux sous les regards de Sirius et Peter. Le premier finit par froncer les sourcils et descendit de son lit pour attraper les coudes de James.

- Arrête de faire les cent pas, tu me donnes mal à la tête, lui dit-il.

James lui lança un regard noir puis haussa les épaules en se laissant tomber sur son propre lit, la tête entre les mains.

- Par tous les dragons du monde ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- On n'en sait pas plus que toi, remarqua Sirius, le visage sombre. En tous cas, ça a l'air de lui avoir fait un sacré choc.

- Un choc ? répéta James en redressant la tête. Un choc !

Il se releva, l'air furieux.

- Bon sang Sirius, t'as entendu ce que ce… cet Epouvantard a dit ? Tu as entendu ce que _moi_ j'ai dit devant Remus ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ça ! Je ne pourrai même jamais dire ça à personne ! Pourquoi a-t-il peur de ça, hein ?

- Mais ce n'était pas vraiment toi, tenta Peter. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il a juste peur de perdre ses amis ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oh, je t'en prie Peter ! Cette créature lui a dit qu'il ferait mieux de se suicider ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est grave ? Mais merde, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Avoir une crise de nerfs nous aidera pas à comprendre, lui fit remarquer Sirius. Vaut mieux réfléchir à ce qui a été dit, justement.

Peter hocha la tête pour approuver.

- L'Epouvantard a dit que c'était un… un… tenta-t-il sans grand succès. Enfin, on a tous entendu, alors pour quelle raison quelqu'un pourrait le traiter comme ça ?

- Pas quelqu'un, Peter, _moi_, répliqua James d'un ton amer.

- Ben personnellement, ce genre d'insultes me rappelle quelque chose.

James et Peter tournèrent des yeux écarquillés vers Sirius.

- T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ? s'énerva James. Et ça te rappelle quoi ?

Sirius détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, l'air plus obscur que jamais.

- Chez mes parents, répondit-il, c'est comme ça qu'ils parlent des sorciers au sang-mêlé.

- Je croyais que Remus s'en fichait, s'étonna Peter. Après tout, on lui a bien dit que ça n'avait aucune importance, non ?

- Et il aurait été plus logique qu'il me voit moi dire ça plutôt que James, ajouta Sirius avec nonchalance.

- Non, ça, ça n'aurait pas été logique, répliqua James en le regardant droit dans les yeux. De toutes façons, là n'est pas la question, tu crois que ça pourrait être ça ?

- C'est une possibilité, répondit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre mais ça pourrait aussi avoir un rapport avec ce qu'il nous cache.

- Quelque part, c'est dommage que Tara ait arrêté l'Epouvantard, on aurait pu en apprendre plus, soupira Peter, mais quand on voit dans quel état ça a mis Remus…

Il frissonna et James parut soudain inquiet.

- Au fait, il devrait être revenu, non ? Il n'a pas déjeuné et il est bientôt l'heure de dîner.

- Il était plutôt pâle quand on l'a laissé, remarqua Sirius, peut-être l'infirmière va-t-elle le garder jusqu'à demain matin, elle a pas l'air de plaisanter avec la santé de ses patients.

- Dans ce cas, c'est plutôt rassurant, remarqua Peter en essayant vainement de paraître confiant.

C'est dans une certaine morosité qu'ils descendirent manger dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient à peine installés que les filles arrivèrent à leur tour, Tara se jetant comme à son habitude sur sa place.

- Bon appétit les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors ? Comment va Remus ?

Ces amies arrêtèrent de se servir pour écouter la réponse.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, soupira James.

- Encore ? s'étonna Lily. Mais… comment ça se fait ?

- Ça a dû le marquer ce… qui s'est passé, dit Fiona. C'est pas facile de sortir d'un état de choc.

James redressa la tête pour découvrir les regards insistants de Millea et Océane et celui mal à l'aise de Fiona, Tara s'étant tourné vers Lily pour lui dire quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ça ? demanda James avec agressivité. J'y suis pour rien, c'était un Epouvantard je vous rappelle !

- On n'a rien dit, répliqua calmement Millea alors que sa cousine et Fiona détournaient le regard. De toutes façons, on trouve que la prof aurait dû détruire l'Epouvantard, ça se voyait que Remus était totalement incapable de réagir. Heureusement que tu as de bons réflexes Tara.

- Il s'accaparait le TP à lui tout seul, rigola son amie, moi aussi je voulais y prendre part.

- Evidemment, se contenta de dire Océane en levant les yeux au ciel avec dérision, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

La nuit de James fut peuplée de cauchemars où il voyait Remus tomber dans un puit sans fin, il tentait de le rattraper mais leurs mains finissaient par lâcher et une grille faîte de chaînes apparaissait sous lui, Sirius enchevêtré dedans, dans un autre, Peter était au chevet d'un Remus agonisant et tournait soudain un regard empli de reproche vers lui, Sirius l'agrippait alors et le sortait avec violence de la pièce et d'autres scènes du même genre. Il se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'au milieu d'un rêve il voyait Remus poussait un hurlement déchirant, agenouillé dans une flaque de boue, dans la forêt interdite, le corps couvert de sang

Il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver son calme, comprendre qu'il était dans son dortoir et que le réveil ne sonnerait pas avant une demi heure. Frissonnant, il se rendit dans la salle de bain et se passa une bonne giclée d'eau froide sur le visage pour reprendre totalement ses esprits.

Il observa un instant son reflet révélant la fatigue de sa nuit agitée et hocha la tête.

- On va découvrir ce que nous cache Remus. Hors de question qu'il s'en tire sans explication, lança-t-il au miroir. S'il va mal, on l'aidera, qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Eh ben je te suis mon p'tit pote, lui répondit une voix ensommeillée.

James se retourna pour découvrir un Sirius bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Déjà réveillé ? se moqua James.

- Je te retourne le compliment, grommela son ami en se grattant la tête, ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. On a dû passer une aussi bonne nuit l'un que l'autre.

L'autre l'observa un instant sans parler. Avec l'Epouvantard de Remus, il en avait oublié un instant celui de Sirius, mais son rêve avec les chaînes lui avait bien ramené en mémoire ce problème et ce n'était pas parce que Remus avait des difficultés qui le concernaient qu'il allait oublier un de ses autres amis.

- Et toi, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Sirius se tendit légèrement et tourna des yeux parfaitement éveillés vers lui avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, l'air bougon.

- Ouais, ça va, grommela-t-il. Juste énervé que Fitevil ait eu raison, ça a dû bien la faire rire, tiens.

James rigola et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en passant devant lui pour lui laisser la place.

- Je suis sûr que tu sauras faire agir ton charme la prochaine fois, déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Enfin, à partir du moment où tu ne t'obstineras pas à copier ma coupe, parce que le style "pétards en folie" ne te va pas aussi bien qu'à moi.

Le miroir renvoya à Sirius l'image d'un garçon totalement décoiffé et surtout complètement ridicule.

- Ça casse le mythe du charme naturel, s'esclaffa James en s'enfuyant dans le dortoir alors que Sirius lui lançait un juron extrêmement recherché.

- C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre dans une école, intervint la voix ensommeillée de Peter.

- J'avoue que je le connaissais pas celui-là, remarqua James en enfilant son uniforme. Bien dormi Peter ?

- Pas trop mal, mais je m'inquiète pour Remus, j'espère qu'il sera là ce matin.

- Mais oui il sera là ! s'exclama la voix de Sirius à travers la porte de la salle de bain, dénotant un optimisme sans faille.

- Raison supplémentaire pour pas traîner ! Allez Sirius ! Mets pas trop de temps pour te faire une beauté !

Une exclamation indignée lui répondit et une dizaine de minute plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant leur petit déjeuner, se retrouvant pour la seconde fois de leur scolarité attablé avec les filles, toujours réveillées et pressées par la volubile Tara, mais il n'y avait en revanche aucune trace de Remus.

- Il va sûrement déjeuner à l'infirmerie, déclara Sirius en se servant du jus d'orange. On pourrait aller le chercher avant d'aller en cours.

- Sirius qui fait une bonne proposition ! Sortez une pierre blanche et un burin !

- Hin ! Hin ! Hin ! Très drôle James.

Alors que les hiboux distribuaient leur courrier, Johan Dropway, l'un des préfets de Gryffondor, arriva au niveau des seconde année.

- Excusez-moi, le professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de demander si l'un d'entre vous voulait bien se charger de prendre les cours pour Lupin.

James s'étouffa avec son toast et Tara arrêta son mouvement pour ouvrir la lettre de sa mère.

- Pourquoi ça ? s'inquiéta Peter. Il… il ne vient pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

- Non, il va rester à l'infirmerie d'après ce que j'ai compris. Alors ?

- Je m'en charge, assura Lily alors que les garçons avaient encore du mal à digérer l'information.

- Très bien, merci.

Dropway n'eut pas le temps de partir que James le bousculait en se levant pour courir hors de la Grande Salle, suivi avec un temps de retard par Sirius et Peter. Sans même prendre le temps de toquer, il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie en appelant Remus, attirant l'infirmière.

- Mais où vous croyez-vous ? C'est une infirmerie ici, il faut du calme.

- On vient voir Remus, lui dit James sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

- Monsieur Lupin est en train de dormir et n'est pas en état de recevoir des visites.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Peter.

- Il est fiévreux et ne quittera pas l'infirmerie tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux, maintenant sortez, il ne peut pas recevoir de visites, répéta-t-elle.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous sortir comme ça ! s'indigna Sirius. Nous voulons le voir !

L'infirmière le regarda en haussant un sourcil et, deux secondes plus tard, la porte de l'infirmerie se refermait devant leur nez.

- C'est pas possible ! s'exclama James. Comment il est tombé malade ?

- Remus est malade ?

Ils firent volte-face et découvrirent Lily accompagnée de Fiona et Tara, qui les regardait avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Evans ? s'énerva James, mis de mauvaise humeur.

- Je te rappelle que Remus est dans notre classe, remarqua sèchement la fille, nous aussi on s'inquiète pour lui.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas furieux en compagnie de Fiona mais Tara leur adressa un clin d'œil.

- Amusant non ?

Sirius et Peter la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être amusant dans la situation, James semblait plus choqué qu'autre chose.

- Lily appelle Remus par son prénom, leur fit remarquer Tara en rigolant, alors que d'habitude elle l'appelle par son nom. Elle le fait toujours quand elle s'inquiète pour quelqu'un. Bon, allez hop ! On a cours de potion maintenant !

Elle s'éclipsa à la suite de ses amies et les garçons restèrent un moment immobiles.

- Ça me fait penser qu'on l'a jamais appelée par son nom, dit finalement Peter.

- T'as déjà appelé une gamine de quatre ans par son nom, toi ? grommela Sirius.

- Ça va pas se passer comme ça ! s'écria James, faisant sursauter les deux autres. C'est pas cette harpie qui va nous empêcher de voir Remus.

Il regarda à droite et à gauche puis baissa d'un ton.

- Ce soir, je prends ma cape d'invisibilité et j'y vais, vous êtes avec moi ?

- Toujours ! assura Sirius.

La journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante qui mit à rude épreuve les nerfs de James. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de l'état de Remus.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'ils avaient fini les cours pour la semaine et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à refaire une tentative auprès de l'infirmière, James fut attrapé par un quatrième année qui s'avéra être nul autre que Dave Goujon.

- Potter, j'ai un truc à te proposer, annonça-t-il sans autre préambule.

- J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser, répliqua James en se dégageant. Va chercher un autre joujou.

- Je crois que t'as pas très bien compris, c'est un défi que je te propose.

Aussitôt James sembla plus intéressé bien que sceptique.

- Et pourquoi tu voudrais me défier ?

- Parce que tu m'as ridiculisé lors des sélections, grogna Goujon en serrant les poings, alors je veux une revanche.

- La seule chose que tu obtiendras avec un duel d'attrapeur, ce sera de perdre encore une fois la face, ricana James.

- J'ai jamais parlé de Quidditch, lui fit remarquer le garçon avec un sourire moqueur. J'avais dans l'esprit quelque chose de plus… sportif. Le saule Cogneur par exemple.

- Je croyais que les seconde année n'avaient pas le droit de relever le défi, dit Peter, tremblant.

- C'est ça qui te fait peur, Potter ? demanda Goujon avec un sourire narquois.

- C'est quand tu veux ! répliqua James, piqué au vif.

- D'accord, alors pourquoi perdre du temps ?

Dave Goujon lui indiqua la sortie et James passa devant la tête haute, bien décidé à rabattre son caquet à cet imbécile. Sirius suivit le mouvement, les yeux brillants et le sourire moqueur, tandis que Peter semblait nettement moins assuré et marmonnait contre la folie de cette idée. Aucun ne remarqua, un peu plus loin, Fiona qui passait sa main devant les yeux d'une Tara figée, le regard vide, avant qu'elle ne baisse le bras en soupirant, l'air résigné.

Quelques autres élèves, toutes maisons confondues, qui avaient entendu le défi lancé, suivirent le petit groupe jusqu'au saule sinistre, pour le moment extrêmement calme.

- Fais lui voir qui tu es, James, chuchota Justin Hilton à l'oreille de son camarade. Ça lui fera pas de mal de se recevoir une leçon à cet abruti.

- Après toi, Goujon, intervint Sirius en lui désignant l'arbre. Tu as lancé le défi, tu entames l'épreuve, normal.

- Tu crois que je vais me dégonfler Black ?

Le regard que lui lança Sirius lui fit froncer les sourcils mais il n'insista pas et défit sa cape pour être plus à l'aise. Goujon avait un corps fin et souple, et James avait pu remarquer durant la séance de Quidditch qu'il était agile, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas, de toutes façons, c'est lui qui gagnerait.

Le garçon resta un moment devant le saule, à l'observer pour se faire une idée correcte des risques qu'il pouvait prendre et évaluer la distance au tronc. Finalement, sous les encouragements de quelques élèves, il se lança et courut droit sur le saule.

La réaction de l'arbre ne se fit pas attendre et une branche fusa sur le Gryffondor, mais celui-ci fit un bond de chat sur le côté et évita de justesse la liane cinglante. Goujon se mouvait avec une grande agilité et une rapidité incroyable entre les branches qui s'agitaient, mais James savait parfaitement que ses réflexes étaient bien meilleurs, il avait fait la même chose avec les joueurs à l'essai.

Plus le quatrième année se rapprochait du tronc, plus l'arbre devenait furieux, mais il avait été bien plus loin que ceux qui avaient déjà tenté le défi et les spectateurs encourageaient de vive vois le nouveau champion. Mais la liesse générale ne dura pas longtemps. Après un parcours impeccable et alors qu'il atteignait le tronc, le saule sortit une de ses racines et Goujon se prit le pied dedans alors qu'il évitait une nouvelle liane.

Au moment où il se relevait, une branche cingla à son visage et une giclée de sang s'écrasa sur l'herbe verte. Un moment de silence suivit puis des cris de frayeur alors que Goujon restait allongé au sol, une branche se redressant dans l'intention de l'écraser.

Impuissants, ils virent l'arbre abaisser avec violence son appendice et… se figer quelques centimètres au-dessus du garçon. Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, le professeur Dumbledore fendit le petit groupe d'élève et s'avança vers le saule sans craindre les branches, celles-ci l'évitant. Il alla chercher le Gryffondor puis revint et le laissa aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, qui venait d'arriver, Goujon pressant un poing contre son œil en pleurant des larmes de sang.

Le directeur se tourna vers les élèves et ceux-ci eurent un mouvement de recul, il paraissait furieux.

- Je retire cinquante points à toutes les maisons présentes et cinquante de plus pour la maison Gryffondor. A partir d'aujourd'hui, si un élève est surpris à tenter d'atteindre ce tronc, il sera renvoyé de l'école sans espoir de retour, déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

Les collégiens rassemblés pâlirent dangereusement et attendirent que leur directeur se soit retiré pour s'autoriser à respirer.

- Heureusement qu'il est arrivé à temps, commenta Peter d'une voix blanche.

- Là, j'avoue qu'il me bluffe, remarqua Sirius alors qu'ils rentraient dans le hall. Il a un sacré timing.

Assise sur les marches de l'entrée, soupirant avec soulagement, Tara regarda passer les garçons sans qu'ils la voient et roula des yeux à la remarque de Sirius.

- T'imagine pas à quel point, grommela-t-elle à voix basse.

-

Il était onze heures et demi lorsque les garçons décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez attendu pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ils se revêtirent de la cape dans leur dortoir et James laissa Falke partir en éclaireur.

Dans leurs déambulations nocturnes, les garçons se servaient toujours de la chauve-souris pour leur ouvrir la voie afin de s'assurer que ni Rusard ni aucun professeur ne se trouvait sur leur chemin. Cette fois-ci, ils n'eurent pas une seule fois à modifier leur itinéraire et Falke s'accrocha au lustre du hall en attendant son maître et ses amis.

Les trois Gryffondor furent surpris de constater que la porte de l'infirmerie était entrouverte et qu'une conversation était engagée. Ils hésitèrent un instant puis s'approchèrent pour écouter. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, James remarqua que les trois personnes en train de discuter étaient les professeurs Dumbledore, Achear et McGonagall.

- J'espère tout de même que vous avez donné un avertissement à Angèle, disait McGonagall, qui semblait aussi furieuse que soucieuse. Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser cet enfant en présence d'un Epouvantard. Je m'étonne même que vous ayez accepté ce cours.

James fut surpris du ton de reproche dans la voix de son professeur.

- Je l'ai prévenue, assura Dumbledore. Je pense qu'Angèle s'est juste laissée emportée par son cours mais je l'ai mise en garde.

- Nous ne pouvions avoir que des ennuis en acceptant monsieur Lupin, de toute manière.

- Proterio ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall en regardant son collègue d'un air choqué.

- Ma chère Minerva, je suis d'accord avec vous que cet enfant a droit à une éducation normale, d'autant plus que c'est un excellent élève, si on excepte ma matière. Cependant, vous devez reconnaître que cela n'est pas simple de gérer sa maladie comme il faut.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de soucis jusqu'alors, répliqua McGonagall.

- Jusqu'alors, en effet.

- Je vous en prie, Proterio, Minerva, l'heure n'est pas à ces questions, nous avons un problème plus grave à régler.

A ce moment, Mme Pomfresh se détourna d'un des lits et approcha des professeurs.

- Alors Pom-pom ? se renseigna le directeur.

- La fièvre s'est stabilisée, annonça l'infirmière, mais elle reste trop élevée.

- Pourra-t-il supporter… ? commença McGonagall sans terminer sa question.

- Je ne peux pas le dire. Je serai tentée de dire oui car cet enfant semble avoir une résistance peu commune, mais pour ne rien vous cacher il y a logiquement une très faible chance qu'il puisse revenir de cette épreuve si la fièvre n'a pas baissé d'ici là… Vous devriez appeler les parents, Albus.

- Le courrier est prêt, j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à l'envoyer. Il a donc une chance de s'en sortir ?

- Sa température est montée jusqu'à 42 dans la journée, indiqua la femme, et pourtant il était encore conscient et pouvait tenir des propos cohérents. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'attendre, pendant ce temps, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que sa fièvre ait suffisamment baissée d'ici là.

- Bien, je vais envoyer la lettre dans ce cas. Et monsieur Goujon, comment se porte-t-il ?

- Je pourrais vous dire demain si son œil est sauvé ou non.

- Proterio, vous avez pu faire suffisamment de potion ? se renseigna McGonagall.

- S'il n'y en a pas assez, j'en referai. N'hésitez pas à me demander ce dont vous avez besoin, Mme Pomfresh, je suis à votre disposition.

- Merci, maintenant je vais vous demander de sortir, ce bruit de fond est mauvais pour mes patients.

Si Sirius n'avait pas été là pour entraîner James et Peter un peu plus loin, les professeurs les auraient percuté de plein fouet en sortant, car tous deux semblaient avoir perdu la capacité de bouger. Le professeur Achear descendit dans les cachots et les deux autres se dirigèrent vers les escaliers qui montaient aux étages.

- Albus, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que…

- Pom-pom a raison Minerva, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, soupira Dumbledore. Nous devons faire confiance au garçon et à sa force. C'est une situation qui ne s'est jamais vue.

- Tout de même, je ne pensais pas qu'un état de choc pouvait rendre aussi malade.

- Il est dans sa période de lutte, sembla lui rappeler le directeur. Il était affaibli par cela, je suppose que le choc a été de trop pour son métabolisme…

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans les murs et Sirius se tourna vers James. Celui-ci avait dangereusement pâli durant la discussion surprise, tout comme Peter, et Sirius devait reconnaître qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien lui-même.

James les força soudain à avancer et colla son oreille au pan de la porte pour s'assurer que l'infirmière ne se trouvait plus dans la salle principale puis il entra dans l'infirmerie et ôta la cape sans se soucier des conséquences.

Ils restèrent un moment figé au milieu de la salle, à fixer le lit plongé dans la pénombre au-dessus duquel était penchée Pomfresh durant l'entretien et James fut le premier à amorcer un mouvement vers lui.

Seule sa tête dépassait des lourdes couvertures qui le recouvraient et il gémissait dans son sommeil, bougeant la tête à droite et à gauche dans des mouvements désordonnés. Les quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front étaient trempées de sueur et collaient à son front brillant.

D'un geste incertain, Peter dégagea les mèches et eut un sursaut au contact de sa peau.

- Il est brûlant, souffla-t-il.

Pas besoin de le préciser, songea Sirius en observant à la lueur d'un faible _Lumos_ la teinte écarlate de ses joues ainsi que son visage et son cou luisants de sueur.

- Ils se trompaient, murmura James. Pas vrai Remus ? C'est rien qu'une satanée grippe.

Il avait la mâchoire crispée et la vue de son ami dans un tel état le rendait si furieux que ses doigts se serrèrent à lui couper la circulation.

- Mais oui, il est plus solide qu'il en a l'air, assura Sirius en prenant garde de ne pas parler trop fort. Il ira mieux d'ici la fin du week-end ou de la semaine prochaine, vous verrez.

James s'agenouilla près du lit et glissa une main sous la couette afin d'attraper celle de son ami et de la serrer avec force.

- On te laissera pas tomber vieux, mais… toi non plus t'as pas le droit de nous laisser…

Il resserra encore sa poigne et ferma les yeux en serrant des dents.

- James ?

Il redressa brusquement la tête et regarda son ami.

- Remus ? Tu m'entends Remus ?

- On est là, on est avec toi, ajouta Sirius en posant une main sur son front plus par réflexe que par réelle intention.

Les gémissements se calmèrent et il cessa de bouger, sa respiration se faisant plus régulière, mais il ne se réveilla pas.

- James, on peut pas rester ici, dit finalement Sirius.

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua son ami en lui lançant un regard noir.

- James, soupira Sirius. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi mais on peut rien faire pour lui sinon laisser les professeurs et l'infirmière s'en charger.

- Sirius a raison, on peut rien faire.

Ces mots transperçaient James. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, ne serait-ce qu'apporter son soutien à Remus, mais en l'instant, il dormait et James n'avait effectivement aucun moyen de lui venir en aide, ce qui le frustrait horriblement.

Ils remontèrent dans leur tour, assez chancelants, et se couchèrent sans prononcer une seule parole, mais ils pensaient tous à la même chose : le secret de Remus était une maladie. Restait juste à savoir de quelle maladie il s'agissait.

-

Tara se laissa tomber sur son lit en bâillant. Le stress pour Remus accumulé à celui que lui avait provoqué sa vision sur Dave Goujon l'avait épuisée et elle n'écoutait que vaguement les potins des autres filles et Lily qui s'inquiétait pour la santé de Remus.

Des tréfonds de son esprit embrumé, elle se rappela la lettre qu'elle avait reçue ce matin et n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir. Elle se redressa et la sortit de sa poche pour la décacheter.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait le parchemin, son expression faciale passa de la tendresse à la joie puis de la joie à la perplexité pour enfin devenir un étonnement sans nom qui la laissa béate alors qu'elle lisait et relisait un passage en particulier.

- Euh… Tara, tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Fiona en remarquant son attitude.

A l'appel de son amie, qui s'était rapprochée, Tara eut un sursaut phénoménal et tomba au bas de son lit sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

- Alors là, c'est un truc à marquer dans les annales de l'école, commenta Millea en haussant les sourcils. Fiona, faudra que tu me donnes ton truc pour faire sursauter la ô combien imperturbable Tara Milten.

Tara éclata de rire et se redressa en s'inclinant devant Fiona.

- J'avoue que ça mérite des ovations, la félicita-t-elle.

- Tu vas bien ? répéta Fiona sans se laisser démonter par les rires de ses camarades.

- Oh oui, ma mère m'a juste fait parvenir une nouvelle… euh… surprenante, dirais-je. Elle est heureuse parce qu'elle a retrouvé son frère.

- Ils ne se voyaient plus ? s'étonna Océane.

- Une histoire de famille, balaya Tara d'un geste de la main. Mon oncle ne s'entendait absolument pas avec ses parents, alors il est parti, mais ma mère a voulu le retrouver pour renouer le contact et ça faisait deux ans qu'elle le cherchait.

- C'est bien ça ! Avec un peu de chance, vous passerez les vacances de Noël en famille, s'enthousiasma Océane, qui était une incorrigible romantique.

La discussion reprit et Tara fit son possible pour paraître naturelle mais une irrésistible envie de rire montait en elle et elle se remercia elle-même de son rôle qui faisait que les autres ne furent nullement surprises de la voir sourire constamment.

Il fallait dire que c'était plutôt risible quand on y pensait, même si cela expliquait beaucoup de chose, entre autre l'impression étrange qu'elle avait eue vis-à-vis de cet homme dans la boutique de son grand-père. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en songeant à ce que sa mère lui avait écrit.

_« J'ai même appris qu'il a un fils qui serait en même année que toi, peut-être le connais-tu, j'ignore son prénom. Iron avait en réalité changé de nom, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai eu tellement de mal à le retrouver. Il s'est marié sous le nom de Iron Rogue… »_

En fait, cela ouvrait beaucoup de perspective. Tara sentait qu'elle allait bien s'amuser avec cette nouvelle donnée.

(à suivre…)


	10. La volonté de vivre

_**J'AI FAIT MON PROFIL !!!** Quoi ? Oui, je sais que vous vous en fichez, mais bon, on peut rêver, non ? lol_

**Lola **: Ben Remus, il a pas fini de souffrir avec moi aux commandes le pauvre petit :-S Mais tu as vu ? Moi, au moins, à la fin, je lui offre du bonheur, JKR peut-elle en dire autant ? (l'a pas intérêt à tuer Mumus !!! lol) Et vive le chien de Colombo qui l'a refilé à télé Z ! (notre monde tourne autour de l'argent !)

**Milady2 **: Ben tu savais pô que Tara et Severus étaient cousins avec le miroir de Parenze ? lol, rqe, tant mieux si t'oublie, t'auras plein d'autres surprises ;-) C vrai, je t'ai fait chialer ? Bon, alors ça fait peut-être sadique (sûrement) mais j'en suis contente mdr ! Pour Remus… ça s'arrange pas exactement :-S Mais bon, rappelle toi, il est déconseillé de tuer l'auteur !! (comment rassurer une lectrice sur le contenu d'un chapitre) Biz !

**Diony **: LOL ! ouaip, vive Tara vive les lecteurs ;-) MDR ! Ma pauvre Di, on dirait que Tara (donc moi) s'acharne sur toi et sors des répliques rien que pour t'embêter :-D Rogue te manque ? Mmmh… Je vais penser à lui donner un rôle plus conséquent qu'à l'origine alors. Il en avait déjà un bien sûr (sinon, où serait l'intérêt de mon passage sur lui au chapitre 2 !) mais je vais essayer d'étayer ça. Euh… Promis, après ce chapitre, je fais moins souffrir Remus, c juré ! Quoi que… Bon, on va dire jusque dans trois ou quatre chapitres d'ak ? mais le pire est ici… Quoi que (bis) :-S Biz !

**Superzori **: J'essaie tjs d'en faire des cools de chapitres (résultat non garanti, mais les essais, si ! lol) Ben un chapitre par week-end, comme d'hab, en espérant réussir à maintenir le rythme :-S Soit pô triste ! un truc dont tu peux être sûr, c'est que j'abandonne pas ! Juré!

**Myhahou **: J'explique pour Remus dans ce chapitre, et je certifie de la véracité des dire !!! En médecine, il est possible de tomber gravement malade juste par un choc psychologique (et ça n'a rien à voir avec les hypocondriaque, qui eux font seulement semblant d'être malades mais n'ont aucun symptôme !) Si tu veux des précisions suite à la lecture de ce chapitre, demande moi, je t'expliquerai. Un chapitre, un week-end, je m'y tiens pour le moment… mais pour combien de temps… :-S

**Benjara **: MERCI BEAUCOUP ! ça me fait plaisir de voir que ça te plait, et j'espère bien que ce sera tjs le cas. En tous les cas, j'essaie de continuer ainsi et même de m'améliorer (y'a tjs de la place pour ça, et en ce qui me concerne, c'est sûr lol) Biz !

**Louloute **: Faut dire aussi que pour Sirius c'est normal ;-P Comment ça ? Ben t'as l'explication dans ce chapitre. Toute la première partie du chapitre lui est consacrée, c'est y pas gentil ? Bienvenue dans les états d'âme de notre beau Sirius ;-)

**Kid **: Mouais… tu te rattrapes hein ? Bon, je te pardonne ton retard lol. Et je vais illico presto changer ça dans mon profil ;-)

_13 pages Word !? J'ai cru halluciner, moi qui croyais que j'allais pas dépasser les 9 ou 10 pour ce chapitre ! Bon, on s'habitue pas trop, hein ? lol_

_BONNE LECTURE ! _

**Chapitre 8 : La volonté de vivre**

La nuit suivante, les trois amis retournèrent voir Remus mais restèrent plus longtemps, lui parlant dans son sommeil, James ne lâchant pas la main gelée du malade du début à la fin de leur visite. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré et aucun d'eux n'osa dire à voix haute qu'il avait même l'air d'aller encore plus mal que la fois précédente.

Ils traversèrent la journée du dimanche de manière très différente. Peter, extrêmement nerveux, n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur une tâche et passa les heures à ouvrir la bouche par moment sans oser dire ce qu'il voulait et à rester assis dans un fauteuil dans lequel il s'agitait sans parvenir à se lever pour faire quoi que ce soit.

En apparence plus calme, James gardait ses yeux cernés fixés sur l'âtre de la cheminée sans amorcer le moindre mouvement, semblant cloué à son fauteuil par un immense poids. Il ne tentait d'engager aucune conversation et se contentait de répondre par monosyllabes à Sirius.

Le jeune Black avait effectivement une façon d'appréhender la situation totalement opposée : il était devenu intenable. Assis auprès du feu, il battait la mesure de son pied, puis il se levait pour faire quelques pas autour de la table en lançant quelques remarques sans parvenir à entamer une discussion avant de se rasseoir en jouant avec sa baguette puis de recommencer à faire les cent pas et ainsi de suite. Il finit par aller faire un tour, agacé par le manque de réaction des deux autres.

Arrivé dans le hall, malgré la température basse et le fait qu'il soit peu couvert, il sortit dans le parc, avançant d'un pas rapide, à la limite de la colère. Le plus incroyable dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ignorait s'il était en colère contre Remus, James, Peter ou lui-même.

Dans le cas de James, Sirius lui en voulait de le croire insensible. Il s'était bien rendu compte que son ami lui reprochait de ne pas montrer plus d'inquiétude par rapport à la situation de Remus, mais il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à faire une tête de dix pieds de long juste pour avoir "l'attitude adaptée" face à ce problème, quand même !

Chez Peter, c'était différent, ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout chez le garçon, c'était l'expression de pitié qui s'était dessinée sur son visage lorsqu'ils avaient été voir Remus. Il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'agripper par le col et lui demander de se ressaisir. La pitié ne pourrait jamais aider leur ami, la pitié était une chose horrible à ses yeux, personne ne pouvait avoir envie de générer un tel sentiment, et encore moins chez des gens censés être des amis.

Quant à Remus, il lui en voulait d'avoir créé un tel Epouvantard et d'avoir ainsi semé le trouble dans l'esprit de James. Il savait bien que c'était illogique, qu'on ne décidait pas de ses peurs, mais, bon sang, qu'est-ce que James avait bien pu lui faire pour qu'il crée cette scène ? Mais aussi, et même si cela pouvait sembler puéril et égoïste, il lui reprochait de créer autant de problèmes et de lui compliquer tout ce qui lui avait semblé simple jusqu'alors.

Et pour cela, Sirius était aussi en colère contre lui-même.

D'un geste rageur, il ramassa une pierre et la lança de toutes ses forces dans le lac.

Sirius s'inquiétait. Il s'inquiétait pour Remus comme il n'aurait jamais cru possible de sa part de le faire pour quelqu'un. Plus qu'une inquiétude, c'était presque une terreur.

Dans sa famille, on lui avait appris à aimer la mort, on avait essayé de lui donner l'envie de tuer, sans jamais y parvenir. La mort n'avait jamais été qu'une notion de libération pour lui. Quand il y pensait, c'était pour mettre en jeu ses parents ou un autre membre de sa famille et Sirius n'avait jamais ressenti aucune culpabilité à cela. Même s'il savait que lui-même ne pourrait jamais donner la mort par préméditation, il sentait que la disparition d'un quelconque membre de sa famille ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid… sauf en ce qui concernait Andromeda et Alphar bien sûr.

Et aujourd'hui, il apprenait qu'un de ses amis risquait de mourir, il apprenait qu'il était capable de s'inquiéter pour une autre personne et d'avoir peur pour elle. C'était un sentiment si étrange qu'il n'avait pas su comment le gérer, alors la meilleure solution pour lui avait encore été de ne rien changer à ses habitudes, de rester lui-même, désinvolte et assuré.

Il n'avait pas d'autres moyens de se protéger, pas d'autres solutions pour gérer son appréhension et le dégoût de lui-même. Dégoûté par l'égoïsme dont il pouvait faire preuve, écoeuré par la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il y avait lui, il y avait la vie, et rien d'autre, même si Andromeda avait été là un temps, elle ne pouvait être continuellement présente, alors c'était seul qu'il avait appris à affronter tous les obstacles. Alors pourquoi, maintenant, un autre facteur entrait-il en compte ? Pourquoi, tout à coup, il y avait cet "autre" ?

Non, ce n'était même pas ça, ça ne concernait pas que Remus, ça concernait aussi James et Peter. Il n'était pas seul à devoir gérer cette… crise ? Il y avait aussi ses deux autres amis, et c'était à trois qu'ils avaient appris et avaient dû assimiler la nouvelle. Sirius ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais appris à consoler, jamais appris à soutenir et à se faire soutenir, et peut-être aussi à… aimer.

Une autre pierre fut projetée avec violence, ricochant sept fois avant de couler.

- Pustules de troll ! grommela-t-il. Andromeda, je sais pas quoi faire…

Il se laissa tomber au sol, ramenant une jambe sous lui et pliant son autre genou, un regard pensif posé sur le lac trop calme à son goût, sa main s'étant machinalement mise à caresser doucement sa chaîne en argent.

Il se rappelait ces vacances de Pâques où il avait pris conscience qu'il n'était plus vraiment seul, il se souvenait cet été et combien la pensée de James lui avait permis de se sentir mieux que d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison qu'il ne sache plus comment réagir aujourd'hui, sauf qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchis et que c'était différent aujourd'hui.

Poussant un profond soupir, il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, les yeux fermés, et frissonna en sentant le froid s'immiscer dans son pull.

- Salut… je te dérange pas ? demanda soudain une petite voix.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une fille qui l'observait d'un air timide et mit deux secondes avant de se dire que le fait de la voir la tête à l'envers venait certainement de sa position.

- Salut, on se connaît ? interrogea-t-il en prenant une position plus adéquate.

Il fouillait dans sa mémoire dans l'espoir d'y trouver une trace de ces longs cheveux noir brillant et de la peau rouge terre de la fille, mais à part un vague sentiment de déjà-vu, rien ne lui laissait penser qu'il était censé la connaître.

- euh… non, pas vraiment… Je m'appelle Radha Shakti et je suis à Serdaigle…

Elle se tut et observa un moment Sirius sans faire le moindre mouvement. Comme les secondes s'égrenaient et qu'elle ne se décidait pas à poursuivre, Sirius se leva.

- Sirius Black, déclara-t-il, je suis à…

- Gryffondor, oui je sais, le coupa précipitamment Radha. En fait, je te cherchais.

Cette fois, le Gryffondor était complètement perdu et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Si cette fille le cherchait, c'était qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose, alors pourquoi faisait-elle autant de mystères ? Enervé de son mutisme mais aussi d'avoir été dérangé dans ses réflexions, Sirius passa sa main sur son front en relevant les mèches qui lui tombaient dans les yeux d'un geste agacé.

- Je suis une amie d'Océane, tu sais, elle est à Gryffondor en même année que nous, lança brusquement la fille à une vitesse impressionnante. Nous, on se voit que pendant les cours d'enchantements, puisqu'on a cours commun, c'est normal, et en botanique aussi. Tu connais peut-être mieux Morine Johnson, parce qu'elle s'entend très bien avec Lily, Tara et Fiona, c'est la sœur de Louis Johnson, qui est en sixième année à Gryffondor, lui aussi. Et en fait avec Océane, Océane Runaway, c'est son nom, on parlait y'a pas longtemps de tout et de rien et…

Sirius la fixait en clignant des yeux, se demandant dans un coin de son esprit comment il était possible de débiter autant de mots en si peu de temps. Comme il commençait à décrocher et que les paroles de la fille devenaient de moins en moins compréhensibles, il leva soudain les deux mains en signe de paix.

- Faut pas être aussi nerveuse, remarqua-t-il comme le geste avait coupé net le discours de son interlocutrice. J'ai une étrange tendance à mieux comprendre ce qu'on me dit lorsque la vitesse des paroles ne dépasse pas celle d'un Vif éclair.

Son intervention eut pour effet de faire rougir Radha à un point digne d'une cerise mûre mais elle garda néanmoins ses yeux rivés sur ceux du garçon, l'air déterminé.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude, avoua-t-elle. Si je voulais te voir, c'était pour te demander si tu accepterais de sortir avec moi.

A ce point, Sirius se demanda s'il ne préférait pas les mots bousculés à cette dernière phrase si posée. Il lui fallut un moment pour saisir ce qu'elle signifiait et secoua légèrement la tête en haussant un sourcil.

- Non.

La réponse était venue simplement, prononcée de manière si évidente que ce fut au tour de Radha de ne plus savoir comment réagir.

- P… Pardon ?

- J'ai dit non, répéta Sirius, plus confiant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le regardait de cette manière.

- Mais enfin tu ne peux pas me dire ça comme ça ! C'est… C'est ignoble !

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu me poses une question, j'y réponds, si tu doutais de la réponse, fallait pas venir me demander !

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! s'énerva Radha, maintenant furieuse. Tu ne peux pas me jeter de cette manière, ça ne se fait pas ! C'est l'attitude d'un rustre !

Dire que Sirius était perdu aurait été un euphémisme non négligeable. Ce fut peut-être son visage surpris, ou encore son silence soudain qui calma la jeune fille. Elle l'observa comme au début puis soupira.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

- Ben… J'avoue que je me suis pas posé la question…

Elle le regarda avec étonnement, se rendant compte qu'il l'étudiait maintenant de haut en bas avant d'avoir un demi sourire.

- Tu es plutôt jolie, déclara-t-il. Mais là n'est pas le problème, je ne pense pas à ça en ce moment.

- Oh ! Je vois…

- Ah bon ?

Comment ça elle voyait ? Elle était médium ou quoi ?

- Oui, tu dois être préoccupé par la santé de ton ami.

Même s'il sortait d'une bonne demi heure de réflexion sur le sujet, Sirius mit un moment pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de Remus, ce qui eut d'ailleurs pour effet de le surprendre encore plus.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais amie avec Océane… En fait, je lui ai parlé du fait que je voulais sortir avec toi et elle m'a dit que ce n'était certainement pas le moment à cause de ça… Elle avait raison, conclut-elle avec un sourire désabusé.

- Oui… oui elle avait raison, mentit Sirius.

- Bon, ben… je vais te laisser alors… Et pense tout de même à ma proposition, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Maintenant qu'elle lui tournait le dos, Sirius s'autorisa à prendre un air incrédule et à se gratter la tête. Avec ou sans l'état de Remus, il aurait dit non à cette fille, là n'était pas le problème. S'il trouvait amusant de voir les regards énamourés de la gente féminine de l'école sur son passage, il n'envisageait pas de relations dans l'immédiat. Il tenait à sa liberté, merci bien !

Cet intermède lui avait au moins permis de se changer pour un temps les idées et c'est l'esprit plus léger qu'il remonta dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le regard insistant d'Océane et lui adressa un magnifique sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire incertain, puis il s'avança d'un pas enjoué vers ses deux amis, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Dîtes les gars, que diriez-vous d'une petite expédition du côté de chez les Serpentard ? suggéra-t-il en se plantant devant eux, bien campé sur ses deux jambes.

- Pas envie, répondit James d'une voix neutre, ses yeux rougis ne quittant pas le feu.

- Oui remarque, c'est une bonne tactique, remarqua Sirius, l'air songeur.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et James finit par lever un regard perplexe vers lui.

- Quoi donc ?

- Si on ne fait rien jusqu'à ce que Remus revienne, ça lui remontera sûrement le moral vu qu'il comprendra qu'on est des incapables sans lui, explicita nonchalamment son ami. Personnellement, je me disais qu'il aurait été ravi de voir qu'on n'avait pas perdu la main, qu'on est quand même quelque chose à lui raconter à son retour, mais bon, chacun son point de vue. T'en dis quoi, toi, Peter ?

Le garçon hésita un instant, tournant son regard vers James, qui paraissait sidéré du discours de son ami. Il finit par esquisser une grimace en haussant les épaules.

- Je suppose que Remus aimerait pas vraiment qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, finit-il par remarquer.

- Je te le fais pas dire.

Sirius avait été un peu plus agressif qu'il l'aurait voulu mais au moins Peter sembla-t-il saisir le message puisqu'il baissa la tête en rougissant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Alors, James, tu…

- Vous attendez le déluge ? On y va !

Ses amis ne se rendirent compte qu'à ce moment qu'il s'était levé et les attendait en tapant du pied, non loin de la sortie. Les Serpentard n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

o

John et Théia Lupin étaient arrivés le samedi matin. Ils avaient en effet tout laissé en plan dés qu'ils avaient reçu le hibou de Dumbledore, prenant à peine le temps de fermer correctement leur maison et Théia ne songeant même pas à prévenir le ministère de son absence.

Du temps de l'ancien directeur, il aurait été impensable de voir débarquer un Moldu à Poudlard, parent d'élève ou pas, et ce n'était qu'à l'autorisation de Dumbledore que M Lupin pouvait se trouver auprès de son fils, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Mais en ce froid dimanche, alors que quatre heures de l'après-midi sonnaient à l'horloge de l'école, l'esprit des Lupin était bien loin de la moindre marque de gratitude envers le vieux mage.

- Sa fièvre ne s'est toujours pas calmée, remarqua Théia Lupin d'une voix rauque alors qu'elle serrait le bras de son fils à moitié délirant.

- Il faut que vous compreniez que je n'ai pas de remède contre cela, soupira l'infirmière. Si encore il s'agissait d'un virus ou d'une maladie magique, mais là… Tant qu'il ne souhaitera pas guérir, sa fièvre ne baissera pas.

- Ecoutez, je comprends bien que la fièvre puisse être provoquée par un choc psychologique et même alimentée par Remus lui-même, mais comment se peut-il qu'elle soit aussi élevée ?

- Ce genre d'événements ne fonctionne pas de la même manière dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde Moldu, expliqua Mme Pomfresh. Votre fils est un sorcier, M Lupin, sa magie est à prendre en compte, et il faut rajouter à cela sa condition de loup-garou.

- Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait justement pas s'affaiblir avant la pleine lune.

Mme Lupin se tourna vers son mari, les yeux tristes.

- Il ne peut pas tomber malade, c'est vrai, mais l'humain s'affaiblit durant cette période, et si le corps devient quasiment invulnérable, l'esprit est plus fragile que jamais, mais… il est fort, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne veut pas mourir, il a juste peur, alors il… il aura la force de… survivre.

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot dans un hoquet sanglotant et son mari la serra dans ses bras en la berçant doucement pour la calmer.

- Bien sûr, lui chuchota-t-il. Bien sûr qu'il va surmonter cette épreuve.

Comme les pleurs de sa femme ne se calmaient pas, il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ecoute, tu te souviens de sa première métamorphose ?

Théia lui lança un regard horrifié, heurtée de l'entendre parler de ça en un tel moment, mais John ne se laissa pas démonter et s'autorisa même un faible sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'allait pas bien, c'est vrai que son état était terrible, mais tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit quand on est venu le chercher ?

Son regard ocre plongé dans l'opale bleue de son mari, des images lui revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que des sensations.

Un corps sanglant et déchiré, un souffle rauque qui émettait des gargouillis inquiétants, seul le visage de son fils était resté intact, mais la souffrance qui s'y lisait était plus horrible que n'importe quelle blessure. Pour les premières transformations, Ste Mangouste leur avait assigné un infirmier, et encore avaient-ils eu de la chance car l'aide n'était offerte que pour les enfants de moins de treize ans, au-delà, le coût était si exorbitant que même en économisant sur un an de salaire, ils n'auraient pu se l'accorder.

Malheureusement, et comme le sort des loups-garous n'avait jamais été d'une grande importance pour le ministère et même pour une grande partie du corps médical, l'infirmier n'était qu'un jeune stagiaire, encore étudiant à l'école de formation des guérisseurs et qui n'avait encore jamais eu à traiter d'un tel cas. Le garçon n'avait pas plus de dix-neuf ans, et son teint était dangereusement passé du blanc au verdâtre lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert la porte de la remise, le lendemain de la pleine lune, son odorat agressé par l'odeur âcre du sang.

Il s'était néanmoins ressaisi et s'était approché de Remus à la suite de ses parents, leur recommandant bien de ne pas le toucher. Alors qu'il sortait divers remèdes de sa sacoche, Théia avait vu à travers ses yeux ruisselants de larmes les paupières de son fils s'ouvrirent.

Dans un premier temps, il y avait eu une douleur sans nom dans son regard de petit garçon, mais quand il s'était rendu compte de la présence de ses parents, il avait esquissé un faible sourire.

- T'as vu ça maman ? avait-il soufflé au prix d'un grand effort. Le guérisseur, il a dit que j'en sortirai sûrement pas… Ça me classe dans le quart de la population assez forte pour résister, je suppose… Trop fort, moi.

Puis ses yeux s'étaient refermés et il avait fallu quelques secondes à l'infirmier pour remonter sa mâchoire qui était allée embrasser le sol aux paroles du garçon puis terminer de soigner les blessures les plus graves. Dans son cœur de mère, Théia avait souffert pour Remus, mais elle avait aussi été plus fière que jamais de lui.

- Tu as raison John… Je dois lui faire confiance.

Il hocha la tête puis alla s'installer de l'autre côté du lit pour poser sa main sur l'autre bras de son fils, Mme Pomfresh s'étant éclipsée pour les laisser tranquilles. Le silence n'était rompu que par les gémissements de Remus dans son sommeil agité et les allées et venues des élèves et de Mme Pomfresh à l'extérieur du rideau qui les isolait du reste de l'infirmerie.

John Lupin brûlait d'aborder un sujet, mais il savait que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, cependant, contre toute attente, ce fut Théia elle-même qui en parla la première.

- Peut-être, murmura-t-elle, que tu avais raison…

Son mari la fixa avec intensité, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Il y aura toujours des cours où il sera risqué pour lui de participer, et pas seulement par rapport à l'Epouvantard, mais s'il doit utiliser du napel en potion ou s'ils étudient le sortilège de dédoublement en enchantements… J'ai cru un instant que ça marcherait, je me suis imaginé qu'il suffisait de le vouloir pour que ça fonctionne, mais je me trompais… Tu as raison, John, Remus ne peut pas suivre une scolarité normale. Nous ferions mieux de le ramener à la maison dés que toute cette histoire sera finie.

Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois en prononçant ces paroles, mais chaque mot semblait la briser un peu plus. Elle y tenait tellement à cette chance qu'elle avait souhaité offrir à leur fils, que l'homme sut qu'il serait égoïste de l'approuver, même si c'était le cas.

- Laissons Remus décider, proposa-t-il. Après tout, il est le principal concerné, et puis… D'un certain côté, cet Epouvantard pourrait être positif si ses amis venaient à comprendre ce qu'il signifie et qu'ils l'acceptaient. D'après l'infirmière, ils n'ont pas arrêté d'insister pour le voir, pourtant, après la scène à laquelle ils ont assisté, il serait normal qu'ils l'évitent, surtout ce…

- James Potter, rappela sa femme. Oui, tu dois avoir raison… Ce sera peut-être une bonne chose après la transformation… Oui, après, ça ira mieux…

Son corps était parcouru d'un faible tremblement incontrôlable. Il y aurait un après, Remus était assez fort, il pouvait résister à tout. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelles que soient les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur sa route, son fils aurait toujours un après… même si c'était dur de s'en convaincre en voyant la sueur dégoulinant de son visage et en entendant son souffle difficile.

Ce soir-là, Dumbledore lui-même vint se charger d'emmener Remus au saule Cogneur, accompagné de Mme Pomfresh. Ils l'installèrent sur le lit et lui appliquèrent un dernier sortilège de fraîcheur, évitant celui de renforcement, qui aurait pu rendre le loup-garou plus féroce encore. Avant de quitter la pièce, ils se retournèrent une dernière fois vers le garçon.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y survivra, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?

- Je veux encore y croire, soupira le directeur.

- Moi je le sais.

- Vraiment ?

- Professeur, bien que vous ayez plus voyagé que n'importe qui dans votre jeunesse, je me suis quant à moi retrouver face à des cas pour le moins surprenant de part mon travail. M Lupin a une grande volonté de vivre, ne serait-ce que par son histoire, cela se voit, alors oui, je sais qu'il survivra à cette nuit.

- Je constate avec plaisir que je ne me suis pas trompé en vous rappelant ici, Pom-Pom.

- Sans doute parce que je suis l'une des rares à oser vous dire que vous n'êtes malgré tout qu'un homme avec ses possibilités d'erreur, remarqua calmement l'infirmière.

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard pétillant et un sourire avant de refermer la porte, plus confiant sur le sort du jeune Lupin qu'il ne l'avait jusqu'alors été, même si cette nuit promettait d'être difficile.

Dans son délire, Remus sentit qu'on le transportait hors de l'infirmerie, mais il était trop déconnecté de la réalité pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il lui sembla qu'on le déposait sur un nouveau lit puis qu'on le laissait, il ne restait plus que lui, les bruits étranges dans sa tête et les images plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Il était dans un monde où tout était distordu, même le ciel, les nuages rouges possédaient des jambes, un chat dansait la salsa avec un escargot à lunettes et des anguilles phosphorescentes présentant des messages lumineux aussi divers et variés que : « le pouvoir aux limaces ! », « un dragée au gobelin ? » ou encore « Vive les HPA !1 », évoluaient dans les airs entre des ballons représentant la tête des élèves de Poudlard. En bref, le délire fébrile dans toute sa splendeur.

Pourtant, Remus aurait bien voulu rester dans ses hallucinations, car lorsque les images s'évaporèrent, ce fut pour lui faire prendre conscience que sa transformation commençait… et qu'elle ne se passait pas normalement.

La douleur, avant tout, était plus importante que jamais, sa peau et ses muscles ayant été rendus hypersensibles par la fièvre, ce n'était plus des pics qu'on lui enfonçait dans la chair, c'était sa peau qu'on lui arrachait brutalement, on l'écharnait vif de l'intérieur sans la moindre hésitation et un tison enflammé lui était enfoncé dans chacune de ses orbites, laissant une marque cuisante sur la totalité de son visage. Mais le pire, c'était que le loup-garou ne se décidait pas à se manifester.

Remus le sentait au fond de lui, qui grognait et se rebellait, mais il ne prenait pas le contrôle de son esprit, ce qui obligeait le garçon à subir cette souffrance dans le sens de la transformation en monstre, et de se retrouver avec ce corps inconnu. Et la fièvre ne l'avait pas quitté.

Autour de lui, les meubles se tordaient, le parquet ondulait la lueur de la lune l'aveuglait, et enfin, la bête revenait vers lui, mais pas entière, car la transformation n'était pas achevée et s'était pourtant arrêtée. Ses mains étaient encore à moitié humaines, son museau n'avait pas entièrement poussé et ses jambes n'avaient pas atteint toutes leur puissance. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, c'était instinctif, quelque chose disait à Remus que s'il ne faisait rien, il resterait à jamais sous cette forme. Alors, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, le garçon aida le monstre à prendre le contrôle de son esprit. De toute sa volonté, il attira la bête à lui, surmontant sa terreur de se trouver aussi proche de la créature qui sommeillait en lui, oubliant le risque que cet esprit animal annihile le sien.

La bête n'y comprenait rien, d'ailleurs, elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre, elle se contentait de savoir que quelque chose de dangereux pour elle était en train de se produire. Ses sens étaient totalement atrophiés et sa puissance diminuée, et surtout, il y avait une présence qui l'empêchait de sortir totalement. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, cette présence était rassurante, car la créature sentait qu'une fois qu'elle serait sortie, elle devrait faire face à l'étrange environnement que lui renvoyaient les impressions de la présence.

Néanmoins, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire, elle fut tirée de sa tanière par une force irrépressible. La présence s'amoindrissait peu à peu et, dans le même temps, la douleur envahissait la créature alors que son corps arrivait à la totalité de son intégrité. Seuls ses sens restaient désormais défaillants et cela déstabilisait totalement le loup-garou.

Il ressentait des chaleurs et des frissons comme il n'aurait jamais dû en avoir, des douleurs au crâne qui ne s'estompaient pas avec la disparition de la présence et un lieu qui tanguait en tous sens, sous ses pieds, autour de lui. La bête tomba au sol, n'arrivant pas à définir où se trouvaient l'envers et l'endroit et se mit à gémir faiblement en fermant les yeux.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible, n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de la moindre parcelle de son corps et des battements de son cœur qui devenaient si faibles, tellement faibles.

La patte avant du loup-garou se mit à battre difficilement l'air, comme pour essayer de le griffer, puis il poussa sur ses pattes arrières et commença à entamer une série de cercles en se traînant sur le sol. Il y avait cette douleur, cette impression de légèreté et de lourdeur tout à la fois, ce poids sur son torse qui l'empêchait de respirer. Sa mort était proche, le loup-garou le sentait et s'y résignait, quelle qu'en soit la raison, il n'avait pas la faculté de chercher à comprendre.

Plus les heures s'égrenaient et plus les forces abandonnaient la créature, sa vie s'écoulant un peu plus hors de son corps dans les silences de plus en plus longs qui espaçaient les battements de son cœur. Ça n'était pas simple, ni doux, la souffrance était présente, le faisant agoniser jusque dans le moindre de ses tremblements, une torture constante qui ne tarderait plus à avoir raison de lui.

Et pourtant il résistait, les heures coulaient et la mort ne l'avait pas encore emportée, la lune achevait sa course dans le ciel et son cœur battait toujours, aussi faiblement le fasse-t-il, et lorsque le dernier rayon de l'astre mythique se perdit sous la ligne d'horizon, la transformation s'inversa.

Le monstre était trop soulagé de laisser cette souffrance à un autre pour chercher à résister à la présence, il se contenta de se replier et de la laisser mourir pour lui alors qu'il s'endormait.

Remus reprit conscience bien trop tôt, alors que la métamorphose s'entamait tout juste, et il sut que c'était trop tard, dans le rythme de ce cœur puissant et dans le froid glacial qui l'enveloppait. Alors que la douleur à nulle autre pareille le saisissait de nouveau, une souffrance bien plus grande vint la surpasser, un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il avait l'impression qu'une crampe s'était emparée du muscle affaibli, faisant cesser la résonance vitale qui se propageait d'ordinaire dans son corps. Son cœur avait cessé de battre mais son esprit fonctionnait encore, et la transformation se poursuivait, augmentant encore d'un cran la souffrance du corps mourant.

Mais le garçon n'était pas près à se laisser partir, l'esprit étrangement clair, neutre de toute fièvre, il se rappelait les visites de ses parents et celles de ses amis, il réalisait l'inquiétude qu'il avait propagé autour de lui, et il était hors de question de transformer cette anxiété en peine. Peu lui importait que son cœur ait arrêté de battre, il cherchait la force de propulsion nécessaire dans les palpitations de la douleur, il s'accrochait à cette souffrance pour accéder au monde réel et rester conscient.

Il se concentra tellement sur la torture qu'il subissait qu'il ne sentit même pas le faible battement que son cœur amorça sur la fin de la métamorphose, suivi par un autre, puis un tellement violent qu'il coupa la respiration du garçon. Les battements cessèrent de nouveau quelques secondes puis reprirent de plus en plus vite, revenant à un rythme moral. Remus se retourna et vomit le peu qu'il avait dans son estomac, sentant sur son palais la saveur amère et exécrable de la bile.

Sa respiration était sifflante, le moindre de ses muscles lui faisait souffrir le martyr, mais un sourire se dessina malgré tout sur ses lèvres. Ça avait sans aucun doute été la transformation la plus éprouvante qu'il ait eu à subir, même en comptant la première, et c'était pourtant la première fois qu'il s'en sortait sans la moindre plaie.

Il entendit des pas précipités venir du rez-de-chaussée puis quelqu'un monter au pas de course les escaliers pour ouvrir avec violence la porte de la chambre. D'autres bruits de course, quelqu'un qui se jette à terre, juste à côté de lui, et, entre ses paupières à demi fermés, deux yeux ocres remplis de terreur qui l'observent.

- Trop fort, moi, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, un nouveau sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Des soupirs de soulagement, un hoquet et sa mère qui le serre contre elle en prononçant des paroles qu'il ne comprend pas, trop envahi par la douleur que procure cette simple embrassade, mais il ne dit rien pourtant, si ça peut rassurer sa mère, il ne dit rien.

o

Dans le dortoir des garçons de seconde année, une impression de déjà-vu était palpable. James en train de faire les cent pas sous les regards de Peter et de Sirius. Sauf que la tension était plus intense que la dernière fois et qu'il était minuit passé.

Comme prévu, ils s'étaient rendus à l'infirmerie à onze heures et demie pour rendre visite à Remus, l'esprit plus serein du fait de la farce dont les Serpentard avaient fait les frais. Qui ne se sentirait pas heureux en sachant que Rogue, Wilkes et Avery ainsi que Ronerrin et Goyle se retrouvaient affublés de longues chevelures rouge et or impossible à couper et solidement accrochées les unes aux autres pour au moins une semaine ? Ça valait largement la retenue que leur avait mise le professeur McGonagall.

Pourtant, il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que leur enthousiasme s'envole, juste celui de constater que Remus ne se trouvait plus à l'infirmerie. Le lit dans lequel il aurait dû se trouver était vide et fait, comme si personne ne l'avait jamais occupé.

Se refusant à toutes suppositions trop rapides, ils étaient restés cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité dans l'espoir de voir arriver Pomfresh et leur ami, mais l'attente était restée vaine jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière apparaisse pour vérifier certaines potions de ses armoires, désespérément seule.

- Si ça se trouve, ils l'ont laissé repartir chez ses parents, finit par dire Sirius. Après tout, je vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore les aurait fait venir sans ça.

- Ou bien à Ste Mangouste, pour qu'il soit mieux soigné, renchérit Peter d'une voix blanche. Il… doit être entre de bonnes mains en ce moment.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez s'il n'est pas entre celles de la mort ? s'écria James.

Il attrapa un coussin et le jeta à terre, mais comme cela ne le calma pas, il réitéra son geste avec une figurine en terre représentant une chouette, l'effet le satisfaisant plus lorsqu'elle vola en éclat dans un fracas assourdissant.

- Pomfresh avait l'air inquiète mais pas en deuil, lui fit remarquer Sirius. Si on commence à dramatiser, on s'en sortira pas, surtout que Remus se fichera bien de nous quand il rev…

- SI il revient ! le coupa James avec fureur. Tu comprends ça Sirius ? Y'a des chances pour qu'il ne revienne JAMAIS ! C'est peut-être même déjà TROP TARD !

- Ne me hurle pas dessus ! s'exclama Sirius aussi fort que lui. A quoi ça va te servir de t'énerver, hein ?

- Ah oui, bien sûr ! J'avais oublié ! Ça a pas l'air de trop te déranger ce qui arrive à Remus ! Je dirais même que tu t'en fous comme de…

James n'eut pas le temps de finir car le poing de Sirius venait de s'écraser contre sa joue, l'envoyant à terre.

- Ce n'est qu'un avertissement, James, grogna Sirius d'une voix dangereusement basse, ne redis jamais ce genre de chose.

Peter observait ses deux amis d'un air ébahi et finit par se précipiter vers James pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte, abasourdis par la réaction de Sirius, il le fixait sans trouver rien à dire, puis il poussa un soupir en s'adossant avec lassitude contre le baldaquin d'un des lits.

- Pardon Sirius, murmura-t-il. Je ne pensais pas… en fait si, je le pensais, mais je sais bien que c'est crétin au fond, je sais que toi aussi tu es inquiet pour lui.

Sirius se détendit à son tour et hocha simplement la tête.

- On n'aura qu'à aller à l'infirmerie demain matin, intervint timidement Peter. Pomfresh devra bien finir par nous dire ce qui se passe.

- Ouais, t'as raison Peter, on ira voir… dans quelques heures… Sirius, je t'assure que…

- Laisse tomber vieux, d'accord ? Je te comprends, tu me comprends, on est quittes.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui adressa un sourire goguenard en lui tendant la main. James répondit à son sourire en tapant dans la paume tendue et Peter sembla soulagé.

- En tous cas, t'as un bon crochet, commenta James en se frottant la mâchoire.

- Long entraînement sur les murs de ma chambre, ricana Sirius. Même sans baguette, les Serpentard n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

- Au moins n'aurai-je pas qu'à me contenter de ta parole, rigola James.

Même s'il y avait une grande nervosité dans la conversation, elle était imprégnée d'une telle sincérité que Sirius se surprit lui-même. Il n'y avait qu'avec James que ce genre de situation pouvait finir ainsi, il le savait et s'en satisfaisait parfaitement.

En fin de compte, ils ne dormirent pas de la nuit, et lorsque six heures sonnèrent, quelque part dans le château, les trois garçons se précipitèrent hors de leur tour. Ils ne ralentirent pas l'allure de tout le trajet qui les mena à l'infirmerie, Peter ayant tout de même beaucoup de mal à suivre, et Sirius stoppa si brusquement au bas de l'escalier que James lui rentra dedans.

- Sirius ! Pourquoi tu…

James réalisa alors que le professeur Dumbledore les observait avec malice du pas de l'infirmerie.

- Eh bien jeunes gens, vous voilà debout de bonne heure, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Aussi vite, ajouta-t-il en voyant arriver un Peter essoufflé.

- Nous voudrions voir Remus, dit James en tendant le cou pour essayer de voir derrière le directeur, mais c'était inutile puisque la porte de l'infirmerie était fermée.

- Les visites ne seront autorisées qu'à partir de cet après-midi, et très peu, monsieur Lupin a besoin de repos.

- Alors il va bien ! s'exclama Peter, oubliant à qui il parlait.

- En effet, monsieur Pettigrow, répondit avec amusement le grand sorcier, la fièvre est tombée durant la nuit.

- Durant la nuit ? répéta James, perplexe, en arrêtant de se tordre le coup pour regarder le professeur.

- Oui, mais le traitement l'a beaucoup affaibli et il ne sortira pas avant la fin de la semaine. Je crois savoir que miss Evans s'est chargée de lui prendre ses cours, voudriez-vous bien la prévenir du rétablissement de votre ami ?

- Oui, oui, on le fera, répondit vaguement James, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- On ne peut vraiment pas le voir maintenant ? insista Sirius. Juste une minute.

- Il dort en ce moment, ça ne servirait à rien. Revenez après vos cours de la journée, je préviendrai Mme Pomfresh de votre visite… En attendant, je vous recommande d'aller vous débarbouiller avant de songer à déjeuner. Un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, rien de mieux pour requinquer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Sirius grimaça, ne devinant que trop bien ce que cette nuit blanche passée avec anxiété avait laissé comme traces sur son visage.

- Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, lança-t-il à James alors qu'ils remontaient.

- Oui, c'est vrai, se contenta de répondre son ami, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Peter. Tu ne crois pas Dumbledore ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est la façon dont il a parlé du rétablissement de Remus. Il avait l'air de dire qu'il était resté à Poudlard, non ?

- S'il a subi un traitement spécial, peut-être l'ont-ils simplement déplacé dans une autre salle pour pouvoir le lui administrer. Si ça l'a fatigué, ce ne devait pas être anodin.

- Peut-être…

Ils prirent leur temps pour se préparer puis descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner en même temps que les filles.

- Ça commence à devenir habituel chez vous de vous lever tôt, c'est effrayant quelque part, se moqua gentiment Millea en les voyant arriver.

- On est passé voir pour Remus, expliqua Peter, et il n'a plus de fièvre.

- Il va bientôt sortir alors ? demanda Océane.

- Ils le gardent en observation encore une semaine, la détrompa James. Au fait Evans, Dumbledore te fait dire que tu vas pouvoir lui passer ses cours, mais si tu veux, on s'en charge.

- Non, j'avais l'intention de passer voir comment il allait de toutes façons.

- Dumbledore ? répéta Fiona avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ma chère Distort, nous connaissons du beau monde, nous, déclara Sirius avec emphase.

- Tiens, en parlant de beau monde…

Les Serpentard et leur nouvelle coiffe très gryffondoresque firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle et il ne fallut pas longtemps à tout le réfectoire pour partir dans un fou rire généralisé.

- Et ils vont être accroché comme ça combien de temps ? s'esclaffa Paul Tredez, devinant bien l'identité des coupables.

- Une semaine si tout se passe bien !

- Dommage, Remus ne pourra pas les voir, commenta Tara avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama Sirius avec exagération. C'est _vraiment_ dommage, on va être _obligé_ de préparer quelque chose pour son retour… Mince alors, conclut-il.

Fiona allait faire un commentaire lorsqu'un silence impressionnant s'abattit sur la Grande Salle. Par la porte grande ouverte, un immense oiseau venait d'arriver, ses ailes déployées révélant son envergure d'au moins deux mètres. Il plana un moment en cercle sous le ciel magique puis piqua pour finalement se poser avec dignité devant Sirius, gardant sa tête fièrement dressée.

- Whow ! ne put que dire Peter, incrédule.

- Un aigle royal, souffla Lily. Ce qu'il est beau !

L'aigle tourna vers elle son regard acéré et elle se recula légèrement, pas vraiment rassurée, mais à sa grande surprise, elle le vit cligner d'un œil avant qu'il ne détourne son attention vers son destinataire.

- Dis donc Sirius, qui donc pourrait t'envoyer un colis par l'intermédiaire d'un tel oiseau ?

La question de James sonnait plutôt comme une rhétorique et Sirius comprit son allusion immédiatement, un immense sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Il détacha le colis et la lettre que portait l'oiseau. Aussitôt, il déploya ses ailes en les battant sans s'envoler, jouant de ses serres sur la table et claquant du bec. Si la plupart des élèves reculèrent avec inquiétude, Tara s'en approcha et lui donna des tranches de bacon, bientôt suivie de Lily.

- T'as vu un peu les Serpentard ? Ils sont verts de jalousie, pouffa Peter.

Sirius regarda la table des verts et argent et constata qu'effectivement, aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient se remettre qu'un Gryffondor reçoive du courrier par l'intermédiaire d'un oiseau aussi noble que coûteux. Les têtes de sa cousine Narcissa, Rogue et Malefoy furent certainement celles dont il se délecta le plus.

_Bonjour Sirius,_

_Je te présente Antarès, mon aigle royal, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te le présenter car il était parti porter du courrier, et puis il a son petit caractère, s'il ne veut pas revenir avant deux semaines, on restera sans nouvelles tout ce temps. Je t'accorde que j'aurai pu utiliser une chouette ou un hibou, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais voir la tête des Serpentard lorsque Antarès arriverait au repas. Je regrette juste de ne pas être là pour voir celle de Narcissa, cette gamine a tout de ses parents._

Sirius éclata de rire à cette remarque. Son oncle avait vu juste.

_Trêve de plaisanteries, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, passons au niveau supérieur. Tu dois te demander ce qui me prend de t'envoyer un colis alors que ce n'est ni ton anniversaire, ni ta fête, mais disons que tu peux considérer cela comme tous les anniversaires que j'ai laissé passer. _

_A l'intérieur du colis, tu trouveras des tableaux que j'ai peints à ton attention. Ce sont des miniatures, pour que tu puisses facilement les transporter et les cacher à tes parents. J'ai également mis des friandises de tous genres, je crois savoir que c'est courant d'en mettre dans les colis, alors je me suis dit que tu ne dirais pas non, et que si c'était le cas, tes amis se feraient une joie de t'en débarrasser. Quelque chose qui devra beaucoup t'intéresser, ce sont des farces et attrapes que j'ai récolté ces derniers mois durant mes derniers voyages, garantis introuvables en Grande- Bretagne, je te fais confiance pour savoir comment les utiliser d'après ce que tu m'as raconté cet été. Et enfin, tu trouveras également des vêtements moldus. Je te vois hausser les sourcils haut vers le ciel, mais je suis certain que ça va te plaire, et j'ai ajouté un sortilège – ne t'inquiète pas, celui là je le maîtrise – pour qu'ils restent constamment à ta taille, donc, tu peux grandir autant que tu veux. _

_Voilà, il me semble que je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Je vais laisser la plume à une personne qui trépigne d'impatience de t'écrire (Ah ! ces jeunes !). _

_Je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans tes études et tes… activités extrascolaires, dirons-nous. Métys t'embrasse également (elle proteste, mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'en pense pas moins)_

_Alphar_

_Salut Sirius !!!_

Le cœur du jeune garçon manqua un battement en reconnaissant l'écriture de la personne qui avait pris la plume en main.

_Tu dois être surpris que je t'écrive, surtout à travers une lettre d'Alphar, mais figure toi que c'est lui-même qui est venu nous voir. Comme tu lui avais parlé de moi et de Ted, il a pu faire des recherches et nous trouver. _

_Ça m'a fait un de ces chocs en le voyant sur le pas de ma porte ! Après tout, ça devait faire quatre ans qu'on ne s'était plus vu, et quand il m'a appris ce qui s'était passé cet été, je n'en revenais pas, mais je trouve ça super ! Te connaissant, je suppose que tu as dû l'adorer et énerver tes amis à parler de lui pendant des heures._

Il émit un grognement de protestation mais continua sa lettre.

_Et oui, parce qu'Alphar m'a parlé de toi, enfin, de toi à Poudlard. Je suis si heureuse que tu te sois retrouvé à Gryffondor et que tu ais des amis ! Remarque, je n'en doutais pas, mais vu comme tu peux parfois être borné, il y avait quand même de quoi s'inquiéter. Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, comment vas-tu ? Cette année se passe bien ? Tu n'as pas trop de soucis avec les Serpentard ? Et mon cadeau t'a-t-il plu, au fait ? Quand j'ai vu cette chaîne dans une bijouterie moldue, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai achetée. Elle n'a aucun pouvoir mais tu as dû remarquer qu'il y avait des gravures sur la chaîne. D'après la bijoutière, ce sont des symboles de liens, fraternels ou amicaux, alors ça nous va bien, non ?_

_Mais je pose des questions, j'écris, et j'en oublie le plus important : Ted et moi nous sommes mariés ! Nous l'avons fait à la mi septembre, et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on est attendu jusque là parc que sans cela, Alphar n'aurait jamais pu y assister. Il a accepté de me conduire à l'autel, tu te rends compte ? C'était vraiment le plus beau jour de ma vie. Toi, tu manquais terriblement en revanche, mais tu as été dans mon cœur du début à la fin de la cérémonie. Je rajoute des photos du mariage au colis d'Alphar, que tu vois Ted. Oh là là ! Ça fait bizarre de s'appeler Andromeda Tonks, mais comme tu t'en doutes, je ne risque pas de le regretter. _

_Tiens, ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te parler de Ted, la dernière fois. Bon, tu verras sur la photo comment il est physiquement, mais à part ça, tu n'as jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné ! J'ai parfois l'impression d'être le centre du monde pour lui et ça me dérange un peu, je l'avoue, je peux pas m'empêcher de rougir ! Enfin, tu me connais. Sinon, c'est aussi un grand maladroit et il est assez désordonné. Je te dis ça parce qu'après tu ne voudras pas me croire si je te sors toutes ses qualités. Il trébuche tout le temps, se trompe quand il fait les courses, ne range jamais – le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte ! – et tout un tas de petits trucs. Pour en revenir aux qualités, il est tendre, drôle, passionné, désinvolte, imprévisible – dans le bon sens, je précise ! – et irrésistiblement charmant._

_Et voilà, je suis partie dans ma lettre et j'écris plus qu'Alphar alors que c'est quand même la sienne à l'origine, je suis incorrigible !_

_Je vais arrêter là, et si tu veux m'écrire, joins mes lettres à celles que tu enverras à Alphar, il accepte de servir d'intermédiaire. Mais ne m'envoie surtout pas les lettres directement ! Alphar peut venir me voir sans que le moindre sorcier ne le sache, mais une chouette postal, ça se soucie moins de la discrétion._

_A très bientôt j'espère (grâce à Alphar, il y a finalement ne chance qu'on se revoie avant que trop d'années ne s'écoulent !)_

_Andromeda_

- On dirait que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, commenta James avec amusement.

- Excellentes, tu veux dire ! s'écria Sirius en levant vers lui un visage radieux. Et puis ça risque de vous intéresser aussi, ce colis.

- Ah bon, qu'y a-t-il dedans ? s'étonna Peter.

- On l'ouvrira tout à l'heure, répondit énigmatiquement Sirius.

Il relut encore et encore la lettre, sentant une boule de chaleur se former dans son estomac. Ce serait tellement merveilleux s'il pouvait bientôt revoir sa cousine.

(à suivre…)

_Prochain chapitre : l'appel du silence (pour une fois que je sais d'avance le titre du chapitre suivant, je vous en fais profiter ;-) )_

1 Harceleur(se) professionnel(le) attitré(e) : J'adore t'adresser des clins d'œil, ma Lola n'a moi. ;-)


	11. L'appel du silence

Les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre. Ça faisait trop long au début lol.

_Je me rends compte qu'à ce chapitre, notre joyeuse troupe n'est qu'en octobre… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter pour la suite de l'année une fois passé Noël ?!? Oo lol_

_Ouais, ouais, je sais, ça commence à vous soûler de voir ce genre de relation entre les gars, pas vrai ? Allez, courage, je garantis de l'action pour le chapitre 10 ;-)_

**Chapitre 9 : L'appel du silence**

Ses parents étaient repartis depuis quelques heures déjà et Remus réfléchissait encore aux implications de ce qui s'était dit. Avant tout extrêmement soulagés de voir qu'il n'était plus malade bien qu'épuisé, ils lui avaient fait part de leur proposition de quitter l'école… Et Remus n'avait rien répondu. Il s'était contenté de les observer d'un air à la fois pensif et incrédule jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore suggère qu'il continue au moins jusqu'aux vacances de Noël et alors seulement, il choisirait de rester ou non. Le Gryffondor avait hoché la tête et ses parents avaient accepté avant de repartir, s'étant déjà mis énormément en retard dans leur travail respectif.

Il se demandait si ce n'était pas, après tout, la meilleure solution lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur trois Gryffondor passablement excités.

- REMUS ! s'écria James en s'élançant vers lui, heureux de le voir réveillé.

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de lui sauter dessus et de lui casser quelques côtes au passage, Mme Pomfresh l'agrippa au col.

- M. Potter, les visites dans cette infirmerie sont courtes et, avant toutes choses, _calmes_, alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous sorte avant même que vous ayez pu parler à M. Lupin, je vous conseille de vous assagir.

- Bien sûr madame, pas de problème madame, tout ce que vous voudrez madame, assura James, on peut voir Remus maintenant ?

- Dix minutes messieurs, pas une de plus.

- Sans-cœur, grommela James comme elle s'éloignait.

- Alors Remus, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant de lui. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais !

Remus, les sourcils haussés, fixait son ami sans sembler remarquer qu'il lui avait parlé et Sirius eut un sourire goguenard.

- La classe, pas vrai ? C'est mon oncle Alphar qui m'a envoyé ça, avec quelques autres petites choses.

Tout en parlant, il avait tourné sur lui-même pour que Remus profite mieux de son jean bleu foncé, son T-shirt blanc et sa veste en cuir aux boucles argent.

- Tu ne vas pas longtemps les garder sur le dos, lui fit remarquer Peter. Nous sommes en semaine, tu devrais porter l'uniforme de Poudlard.

- Bah ! Les cours sont finis pour la journée, ils ne vont quand même pas venir me déranger pour si peu, balaya Sirius d'un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

- Tu n'as plus de fièvre alors ? demanda James en posant une main inquiète sur le front de Remus.

- Tu sais que tu fais une parfaite mère poule, mon petit James ? commenta narquoisement Sirius.

- Il est polyvalent, nota Peter avec amusement. Avec ses enfants, d'un côté il y aura l'attention, de l'autre le Quidditch.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer à ses amis, le visage de James s'illumina au terme de Quidditch.

- Mes enfants seront d'aussi bons joueurs de Quidditch que moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Et il est reparti ! soupira Sirius en frappant sa paume contre son front.

- J'ai passé ma première séance d'entraînement à l'instant, expliqua James en tournant un regard brillant et assuré vers Remus, et Pockad elle-même était stupéfaite par mon talent _exceptionnel_.

- Ouais, il paraît que lorsqu'un talent est hyper développé, ça signifie qu'on compense tous ceux qu'on n'a pas, ça te laisse deviner à quel point il est doué, ajouta innocemment Sirius.

- Whow ! Je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point-là, commenta Peter.

James leur lança à tous deux un regard noir et outré.

- Allez voir chez les Pitiponk si j'y suis, grogna-t-il. Ne fais pas attention Remus, ils sont simplement jaloux de moi.

La réplique de Sirius mourut dans sa gorge alors que James regardait fixement Remus avec inquiétude. A ce moment, Peter et lui réalisèrent que leur ami alité n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur arrivée.

Remus avait décroché de l'amicale joute verbale des trois autres pour se souvenir de leurs visites lors de ses crises de fièvres, mais le garçon n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de la réalité. Après tout, dans ses délires, il avait très bien pu imaginer les sentir près de lui durant ces nuits horribles, et puis l'infirmière lui avait dit qu'aucune visite n'avait été autorisée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. D'un autre côté, il était de notoriété publique que les Gryffondor ne faisaient pas montre d'un grand respect des règlements, rajoutée à cela la cape d'invisibilité de James, ils n'auraient eu aucun mal à venir dans l'infirmerie au-delà du couvre-feu autorisé.

Le jeune garçon réalisa qu'un blanc s'était installé dans la conversation et, en se concentrant sur ce qui se passait, vit que les trois autres le fixaient. Il lança un regard interrogateur à James.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda celui-ci en plissant des yeux.

Son ami eut un sourire rassurant et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais au moment où les mots allaient franchir ses lèvres, il la referma et détourna le regard. C'était une première question, et s'il y répondait, il devrait répondre à celles qui suivraient, beaucoup plus compliquées, alors il se tut. Avec un soupir de lassitude, il laissa sa tête retomber sur son coussin, s'attendant à tout moment à entendre parler l'un des trois. Ils n'en eurent cependant pas le temps.

- La visite est terminée messieurs, je vous prierai de sortir, lança Mme Pomfresh en revenant.

- Mais les dix minutes ne sont pas passées ! s'exclama Peter.

- En effet, M Pettigrow, mais M Lupin a besoin de repos maintenant, alors ne discutez pas.

- Mais nous ne…

- Monsieur Black, si je dois moi-même me charger de vous faire sortir, ça va mal aller pour vous, je vous préviens.

James tenta bien de répliquer à son tour mais face à la redoutable infirmière, ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance.

- Je ne me suis jamais autant fait virer d'un même lieu qu'avant l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh, commenta Sirius en regardant avec ennui la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Et moi qui croyais que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre maintenant, j'ai vraiment été crétin ! s'énerva James en donnant un coup de pied contre le mur.

- Je te le fais pas dire, grimaça Sirius. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il allait nous accueillir avec un grand sourire et t'expliquer gentiment pourquoi l'Epouvantard avait pris cette forme ?

James tourna vers son ami un sourire un peu crispé et désabusé qui le fit soupirer. Ce n'était pas demain que James changerait.

- Peut-être que la fièvre l'a affaibli au point qu'il ne peut plus parler pour le moment, remarqua Peter, incertain. C'est une possibilité, non ?

- Quand j'aurai passé mon diplôme de Médicomage, je te répondrai, grommela James. Bon ! Ne baissons pas les bras ! se reprit-il soudain. On reviendra le voir demain et les jours suivants, il finira bien par pouvoir parler. En attendant, il va falloir sérieusement réfléchir à une _petite_ farce pour fêter son retour.

Sirius n'était pas dupe du faux entrain de son ami. Tous deux sentaient bien qu'il n'allait pas être simple de rétablir le contact avec Remus. Leurs efforts de l'an dernier avaient été en partie ruinés par le cours de Fitevil et il ne serait pas facile d'abattre le mur qu'avait érigé le garçon entre lui et eux.

Remus n'eut pas vraiment le temps de considérer la situation car à peine dix minutes après le départ de ses amis, Lily passa à son tour la porte de l'infirmerie. Devant l'air surpris de Remus, elle eut un sourire.

- Salut ! Je suis venue voir comment tu allais et te passer les cours par la même occasion.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa sur son camarade un intense regard vert. Quelques secondes passèrent puis une lueur de satisfaction et de tendresse apparut dans ses yeux.

- C'est bien, tu as l'air fatigué, mais sans plus. Tu étais tellement pâle en sortant du cours de Fitevil. Tu sais Remus, je crois bien que tu nous as fait encore plus peur que toutes les formes prises par l'Epouvantard avant.

Si la surprise s'était lue sur le visage du garçon en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom, ce n'était rien face à l'ahurissement provoqué par sa dernière phrase. Les filles s'étaient aussi inquiétées pour lui ? Prenant son étonnement comme conséquence de la première raison, Lily eut un rire gêné.

- Pardon, c'est un réflexe chez moi d'appeler les gens par leur prénom quand ils ne vont pas bien, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que ça dure, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le demi sourire de Remus lui indiqua que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas et elle ouvrit son sac pour en sortir les cours. Remus trouvait étrange que Lily ne s'étonne pas de son mutisme, elle avait l'air d'accepter simplement le fait qu'il ne veuille pas parler et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Alors qu'elle commençait à lui expliquer les leçons, le cerveau de Remus n'assimilait pas exactement ses paroles. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à Evans, ne la considérant pas plus et pas moins que les autres filles, mais en voyant ses réactions, sa douceur si marquée en opposition avec la force qu'elle montrait quotidiennement, sa patience et son humour si léger, il se disait qu'elle valait sûrement la peine d'être mieux connue.

Après tout, ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour elle, née de parents Moldus, de se retrouver à Poudlard. Certes, elle n'était pas la seule, mais la facilité avec laquelle elle s'était habituée au collège, surtout considérant le fait qu'elle avait dû côtoyer James et Sirius dés le départ, l'impressionnait, d'une certaine manière.

- Désolée pour le retard ! Alors mon p'ti loup, ça va ?

En une seconde, top chrono, Tara avait franchi le seuil de l'infirmerie, lancé cette phrase et s'était littéralement jetée sur Remus, coupant sans s'en soucier la parole à Lily, en plein exposé sur les potions de langage.

- Tara, comment veux-tu être en retard dans un endroit où il n'était pas prévu que tu ailles ? demanda Lily avec amusement, ne se formalisant pas d'avoir été interrompue.

- Tu n'as pas tort, reconnut Tara, mais dans la mesure où on ne m'attend jamais là où je devrais être, je suis constamment en retard… C'est mauvais ça, faudrait que je sois plus ponctuelle à l'avenir.

Accaparées par leur échange, elles ne virent pas que le jeune garçon avait dangereusement pali à l'appellation "p'ti loup". Heureusement, l'attitude de Tara aidant, il reprit vite ses esprits pour regarder la jeune excitée d'un air perplexe, mais celle-ci n'avait même plus l'air de s'intéresser à lui.

- Au fait Lily, j'ai parlé avec Alice tout à l'heure, faut absolument qu'on l'aide ! Parce que si on attend que ses amies de troisième année s'occupent d'elle, on y sera encore dans six ans !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Millea va se faire une joie de tout prendre en main. Mais tu n'étais pas venue pour Remus à l'origine ?

- Ah si, c'est vrai ! Alors Remus ? Comment vas-tu bien ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là – et Remus devrait longtemps se demander comment il ne s'en était pas rendu compte – que le jeune garçon réalisa que Tara était tranquillement allongée en travers de lui, ayant sauté sur son lit à son arrivée. La brusque rougeur à ses joues fit également prendre conscience de la situation à la fille, mais celle-ci prit sont temps pour se dégager, passablement morte de rire.

- Vous êtes trop, vous les garçons ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Lily ! Tu n'as pas honte d'amener des devoirs à Remus alors qu'il est à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle soudain en voyant les parchemins que tenait son amie.

- Tara, tu sais bien qu'il faut que Remus rattrape son retard, soupira Lily, contenant malgré tout un sourire amusé.

- Oh ! Il aura tout le temps plus tard ! Pas vrai Remus ?

- Miss Milten ! Où vous croyez-vous ? s'écria soudain la voix de l'infirmière. Je vais vous demander de sortir, vous fatiguez mon patient.

- Ça j'en doute ! rigola Tara. Je lui donne de l'énergie au contraire. Il a besoin d'animation, pas de calme. Pas vrai que tu veux bien que je reste ?

Elle s'était approchée de lui et lui adressait son plus grand sourire, le faisant se sentir mal à l'aise. S'il devait être franc, il ne serait pas contre qu'elle s'en aille.

- Euh… Je… Et bien…

- Parfait !

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Lily, salua l'infirmière et sortit en courant, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol, laissant derrière elle un Remus pour le moins perdu.

- Tara est vraiment une fille étrange, murmura Lily. Elle a l'air si insouciante, et pourtant elle semble porter en elle toutes les solutions à tous les problèmes qui existent.

Remus se tourna vers elle et capta ses yeux rêveurs, perdus dans le vide. Elle remarqua qu'on l'observait et rougit légèrement.

- Excuse moi, je réfléchissais à voix haute.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la fille auburn.

- Parce que je ne pensais pas que tu parlerais aujourd'hui.

Il fallut un moment à Remus pour saisir ce que cela signifiait. Il leva contre son gré un regard horrifié vers Lily avant de détourner de nouveau le regard mais elle l'obligea à la regarder.

- Toi aussi tu es étrange, chuchota-t-elle. Je sais bien que tu as un secret, même si j'ignore lequel, et je sais aussi que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais… Si jamais tu as besoin, un jour, de parler à quelqu'un, je serai là, quel que soit le problème qui te ronge.

Elle garda encore un moment son regard de printemps dans celui automne du garçon puis retourna à ses parchemins.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer était si surréaliste que Remus se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais il savait bien que non. Décidément, ses camarades de Gryffondor semblaient remplis de surprises, et il se surprit même à croire aux paroles de Lily.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Lily se contenta de lui adresser un regard doux et ils passèrent une heure à revoir une partie des cours, Remus posant des questions et Lily y répondant. C'était simple, naturel et agréable. Quelque part, le garçon se sentait coupable car il savait qu'il n'oserait pas parler devant ses amis avant un long moment, mais lorsque Evans le laissa seul, il se sentait mieux.

o

Consultant sa montre, Lily se rendit compte qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure de manger et décida donc d'aller retrouver ses camarades, qui devaient sans aucun doute se trouver dans leur salle d'entraînement privée.

Le professeur McGonagall avait bien fait les choses, les murs et la porte étaient totalement insonorisés par un sortilège puissant, et il fallait bien cela pour éviter que les élèves traversant le couloir entendent les détonations des sorts ou les hurlements et rires tout aussi explosifs de Tara.

Après s'être assurée que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, elle entra dans la pièce pour voir avec horreur une chaise foncer sur elle à une vitesse folle.

- _Expelliarmus !_

Le sortilège de Fiona percuta le siège et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, la jeune fille se précipitant vers son amie restée pétrifiée sur le seuil.

- Oh là là ! Je suis désolée Lily ! Je ne suis pas encore au point pour gérer les directions et…

La Gryffondor éclata soudain de rire et attrapa la main de Fiona.

- Génial ! Quel réflexe ton désarmement !

- Là, j'avoue que j'avais rien vu venir, soupira Océane, qui débloqua sa respiration, rassurée.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda Fiona, qui semblait vraiment s'en vouloir.

- La chaise ne m'a même pas touchée. Par contre, il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne au sortilège de réparation, grimaça Lily en observant les morceaux de dossier, pieds et autres constituants du mobilier éparpillés au pied du mur.

- On te laisse l'honneur d'apprendre ce sort de cinquième année, rigola Millea en agitant d'un air pensif sa baguette vers une tenture, la faisant virer d'un dégradé rouge à un pourpre. Mmmh…. Oui, c'est mieux.

- Tu n'en finiras jamais de la décorer, plaisanta sa cousine en lançant un regard appréciateur autour d'elle.

Millea avait un sens du goût et de la beauté qui ne pouvait qu'être reconnu par tous. Elle excellait dans les sortilèges de sculptage, de fusion et la polychromagie, ce qui lui permettait d'exercer ses talents de décoratrice, entre autre dans le dortoir des filles et ici même.

Elles avaient commencé par retirer tous les pupitres, Millea se chargeant de les assembler et de sculpter le bois pour donner une magnifique table de bois clair aux multiples fioritures et symboles magiques. Grâce au même sortilège de sculptage, elle avait également modifié les chaises et creuser dans les murs épais des statues fines représentant des êtres magiques de toute beauté, telle que des fées, des dryades ou encore des muses, auxquelles elle avait donné des couleurs allant du bleu ciel à l'outre mer donnant l'aspect du marbre à la pierre. Plus haut, c'étaient des animaux magiques qui s'étaient trouvés représentés, phénix, licornes et hippogriffes se côtoyant dans des couleurs plus chaudes, du pourpre au rouge aurore. Entourant les fenêtres, des tentures en dégradés scintillants rappelant, suivant la luminosité, l'aube ou des couchers de soleil égayaient et illuminaient la pièce. Finalement, elle avait appliqué sur le plafond ses dons de polychromage, utilisant pour sortilège une variante plus simple que celle utilisée sur le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Suivant la demande apparaissait un ciel étoilé, orageux, limpide et autres, ce qui apportait aux jeunes filles l'occasion de le modifier suivant leur humeur.

Millea avait vraiment accompli un excellent travail et Lily se demandait parfois ce qu'en dirait McGonagall si elle venait un jour à entrer dans leur salle.

- Tant que je ne serais pas satisfaite, cette salle sera en perpétuel changement, déclara sérieusement Millea. Mes sculptures manquent encore de précision, c'est normal à mon âge après tout, mais un jour viendra où notre pièce sera la plus belle de tout Poudlard !

- Vaste projet, sourit Océane. Alors Lily ? Comment se porte Lupin ?

- Tara ne vous a pas… commença Lily avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

- A part si elle s'est soudain transformée en une personne extrêmement discrète, non, répondit Millea. On pensait qu'elle était à l'infirmerie avec toi.

- Elle est venue, mais elle n'est pas restée.

- Vous connaissez Tara, elle a dû rencontrer quelqu'un en chemin, remarqua Fiona.

Elle finit de rassembler les morceaux dispersés de la chaise puis essuya la sueur de son front.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche avant de manger, je vous rejoindrai dans la Grande Salle.

- Je viens avec toi, j'ai quelque chose à prendre au dortoir, annonça Lily.

- Dans ce cas, on va essayer de trouver Tara, ça devrait pas être trop difficile.

Elles se séparèrent dans le couloir, prenant deux par deux une direction opposée, Lily et Fiona prenant leur temps pour remonter à la tour Gryffondor

- Ton Expelliarmus était très impressionnant, félicita Lily. Tu as fait de grands progrès en si peu de temps, tu vois bien que tout ce qui te manquait, c'était la confiance en toi.

- Je vous dois beaucoup, à toi et aux autres, et j'espère bien pouvoir vous rendre la pareille un jour.

- Comme le dit si bien Tara : « Tant que tu ne demandes rien, tu n'as de dettes envers personne, et vice-versa. » Tu ne nous dois rien Fiona, sinon de rester toi-même.

- Merci Lily, il n'empêche que sans vous, je n'aurai pas été très loin, sourit Fiona. Tu as eu des nouvelles de ton père ?

- Penses-tu ! soupira Lily. Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'Océane m'avait appris pour son projet, je ne veux pas non plus lui gâcher sa "surprise", comme il dit. Mais je compte bien le faire parler pendant les vacances de Noël, il n'y échappera pas !

Elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune et montèrent dans leur dortoir, mais Lily remarqua l'air soucieux de son amie et la retint avant qu'elle rassemble ses affaires pour la douche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Fiona hésita en se mordillant la lèvre puis soupira.

- Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'inquiéter, mais j'y pense depuis un moment maintenant. Tu sais, depuis quelques temps, on entend moins parler d'attaques ou de meurtres dans les journaux.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

- Ça pourrait en être une si c'était vrai.

Lily fronça les sourcils mais laissa son amie continuer. Fiona se détourna pour regarder le parc par la fenêtre.

- Mon père ne parle évidemment pas de ses missions devant moi ou ma mère, il n'en a pas le droit, mais il nous a mis en garde cet été. L'organisme dont il dépend n'est pas entièrement affilié au ministère, de sorte que le contrôle de la diffusion d'informations ne touche pas exactement la même zone d'action. Ils sont peut-être restreints dans leurs finances, mais ils sont aussi beaucoup plus libres que le service de contrôle du ministère.

- Ce serait des sortes… d'espions ? s'étonna Lily.

- Je ne sais pas… Papa reste assez discret sur le sujet, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Il nous a dit, à moi et à ma mère, de ne pas accorder trop de confiance en la Gazette et ses informations. Le ministère cherche à éviter la panique et contrôle donc la quasi-totalité des articles diffusés. Papa a dit la chose suivante : « Il y a des chances pour que la situation actuelle soit plus critique que ce qu'on veut bien nous faire croire », alors… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

Lily avait blêmi en comprenant que Fiona faisait allusion à son propre père. Si la situation était plus grave que celle annoncée, il y avait plus de risques pour Edouard Evans.

- Mais il y a Dumbledore, non ? dit-elle enfin. Tara a dit qu'il était très puissant et influent, alors il doit certainement être au courant de tout cela.

- C'est vrai, Dumbledore a une réputation incroyable, et puis si Tara pense que…

Elle s'interrompit soudain et échangea avec Lily un regard amusé.

- Cette fille est décidément un grand mystère, commenta Lily.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Elle est incroyable… autant que toi d'ailleurs. Bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche où les autres vont trop attendre.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et entra dans la salle de bain.

Lily et Fiona discutaient souvent du cas de Tara, souvent avec celle-ci d'ailleurs, mais sans jamais être parvenu à percer ce qui faisait que, malgré l'exubérance et l'apparente naïveté de leur amie, d'aucun, à quelques exceptions près, aurait remis sans hésiter toute sa confiance entre ses mains. D'entendre Fiona prétendre que Lily était aussi incroyable qu'elle semblait assez irréaliste à Lily, mais ses pensées eurent tôt fait de revenir sur son père et la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Marie en août.

« Je crois qu'une guerre se prépare ».

Lily aurait bien aimé que cette simple phrase ne reste qu'un doute parmi tant d'autres, car plus le temps avançait, et plus Lily ne croyait plus, elle savait.

o

Dans le dortoir des cinquième années de Serpentard, Lucius Malefoy, Flavius Ronerrin, Gaétan Goyle, Severus Rogue, Christopher Wilkes et Hash Avery étaient réunis, les cinq derniers assemblés en cercle à terre.

- Dépêche-toi un peu Rogue, siffla Malefoy avec impatience. Tu crois qu'on n'a que ça à faire ?

- J'en ai plus pour longtemps, grommela le seconde année en terminant de tracer un symbole à l'aide d'une poudre, par terre.

Severus se retint de répliquer qu'il n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même s'il croyait ça si facile. Non seulement la préparation du rituel était complexe et à faire minutieusement mais en plus il était entravé dans ses mouvements par sa chevelure rouge et or enchevêtrée dans celles de Christopher et Hash. Il attrapa une fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent et le déversa avec précaution sur la poudre, qui l'absorba aussitôt et prit l'apparence d'un gel jaunâtre.

- C'est prêt, il ne manque plus que l'incantation. Malefoy, tu devrais…

Le cinquième année lui lança un regard noir, le dissuadant de finir, et se recula de lui-même pour ne pas être pris dans le rituel. Severus pointa sa baguette au dessus du symbole et retraça dans les airs sa forme.

- _Sortis nihile!_

Le gel s'éleva alors, se mélangeant pour former une boule. Autour des Serpentard, la luminosité avait faibli et les yeux de Severus devinrent brusquement blancs alors qu'il murmurait quelque chose d'inaudible aux autres. La boule s'évapora en volutes de fumées qui tournoyèrent autour des têtes des jeunes gens. La pièce plongea dans une totale obscurité puis tout revint à la normale, révélant des cheveux redevenus normaux eux aussi.

- Pas mal Rogue, convainc Malefoy en observant d'une mine pensive Ronerrin et Goyle. Maintenant, sortez de là, nous devons discuter entre nous, lança-t-il plus sèchement. Et évitez de vous faire avoir, la prochaine fois.

Severus sortit sans répliquer, suivi de près par Christopher et Hash, qui le regardaient d'un air impressionné sans oser lui parler. Le jeune Serpentard fulminait intérieurement, ça aurait écorché la gorge des autres de le remercier ? Grâce à lui, ils s'étaient quand même débarrassés de cette situation humiliante en l'espace d'un jour alors qu'ils auraient dû passer la semaine affublés de ces ridicules cheveux. Après tout, il était le seul, dans toute l'école, à être capable d'accomplir ce sortilège de magie noire, ça valait bien quelques félicitations, non ?

Sans plus se soucier des deux autres, il sortit des cachots de Serpentard pour déambuler dans les couloirs, espérant se calmer les nerfs. En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment une reconnaissance que Severus recherchait, mais au moins un minimum de respect, ne plus être traité comme un moins que rien, car il était loin de l'être. S'il l'avait voulu, le jeune garçon aurait pu écraser dans un duel magique la totalité des élèves de sa maison, toutes années confondues, mais il ne recherchait pas des victoires et dans la maison Serpentard, le pouvoir financier valait bien plus que le pouvoir magique. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui avait joué en sa défaveur. Pour son malheur, Severus était né pauvre, contrairement à la quasi-totalité des élèves de sa maison.

Il se laissa aller contre un mur en grognant, songeant à ses parents. Severus s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si l'un de ses deux parents avait disparu peu après sa naissance, mais il ignorait totalement s'il aurait préféré que ce soit son père ou sa mère qui reste. Pour le savoir, encore aurait-il fallu qu'il sache comment sa mère aurait été sans son père, et il était trop tard, aujourd'hui, pour essayer de se souvenir d'une époque où Milla Rogue avait encore toute sa raison.

- Epoque utopique, sans doute, soupira Severus pour lui-même.

Un groupe de quatrième année passa devant lui en ne lui accordant qu'un vague regard, se recevant autant d'indifférence de la part du garçon. Severus était associable et le savait. Il restait parfois avec ceux de son année, surtout avec Chris, en fait, mais au fond, il préférait la solitude et le faisait savoir lorsque ce n'était pas le moment de le déranger. Cela ajouté à sa connaissance de la magie noire faisait que les autres évitaient de trop l'approcher, le traitant avec la condescendance propre aux Serpentards – même à l'intérieur même de leur maison.

Les seuls devant lesquels le garçon était obligé de s'incliner en toutes circonstances – comme tout le monde d'ailleurs – étaient Malefoy, Ronerrin et Dolohov, en cinquième et sixième année pour le troisième. Ce trio était redouté de tous, même parmi les septième année. Issus de familles riches et puissantes, tout le monde connaissait leur influence et les dangers auxquels on s'exposait en étant contre eux.

Il semblait à Severus que Poudlard avait toujours accueilli en son sein des sorciers plus ou moins dangereux. Quelques années plus tôt, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, le flambeau était tenu par les frères Lestrange, Bellatrix Black et Jonas Nymus, aujourd'hui par le trio, et le Serpentard était prêt à parier tous ses livres de magie noire qu'Evan Rosier et Christopher Wilkes feraient partie des prochains Serpentard redoutés. Il n'y avait qu'à voir leur attitude présente, à tous deux, pour songer que les choses n'iraient certainement pas en s'améliorant.

Le seul Serpentard avec lequel Severus avait pu avoir des discussions d'égal à égal avait été Steeve Wiovar. Pourtant nettement plus associable que lui, Wiovar avait accepté sa présence et leurs discussions de temps à autres. Le garçon ne lui parlait jamais vraiment de lui, toujours sombre et énigmatique, il n'existait pas plus insondable dans tout le collège.

Là encore, Severus se disait que s'il était resté, les choses auraient évolué différemment, mais Steeve Wiovar était parti avant la fin de l'année scolaire, sans prévenir qui que ce soit, et, étrangement, le jeune Serpentard n'avait jamais réussi à assimiler sa fuite à de la lâcheté. En réalité, c'était même tout le contraire, et Severus en était venu à regretter de ne pas avoir la force, lui aussi, d'envoyer balader tout le monde pour vivre comme il l'entendait.

- J'aurai jamais cru que vous parviendriez à vous en débarrasser ! Chapeau bas sur ce coup !

Severus tourna brusquement la tête pour découvrir Tara Milten, aussi excitée qu'elle pouvait l'être, sautillant sur place, une vague lueur d'admiration dans le regard, et une flamme ardente de malice et d'amusement l'accompagnant.

- Magie noire, je suppose, poursuivit-elle, je ne vois pas comment la magie blanche aurait agi.

Le garçon préféra jouer la prudence, mieux valait ne pas se vanter d'être un adepte de la magie noire.

- Tu as des preuves, peut-être ?

- Oh, je m'en fiche, magie noire, magie blanche, tout ça, ce sont de vieilles distinctions obsolètes. La magie noire peut être utile dans certaines situations. Je suis juste curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à toi, grommela Severus. J'ai pas de temps à perdre, sauf si tu tiens tant que ça à servir de cible pour mes entraînements.

- Tu es plus honnête que ça, rigola Tara. Je sais bien que sans Wilkes ou Peeves, l'année dernière, tu n'aurais rien fait contre moi.

Le garçon figea, sans trouver rien à répondre, pour la simple raison que c'était la stricte vérité.

Il avait tenté d'éviter la Gryffondor depuis ce moment-là, et même avant d'ailleurs. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas, il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui faisait peur, qui le poussait à l'éviter le plus possible. Lorsqu'il la voyait, lorsqu'elle apparaissait brusquement, si désinvolte et insouciante, tellement confiante, tout l'être de Severus se mettait à vibrer au rythme de ses rires et de ses paroles, il avait alors l'envie fugace d'espérer que tout pouvait s'arranger. Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait de plus que les autres pour engendrer de tels sentiments, et pas seulement chez lui mais chez tous les autres également ? Utilisait-elle un quelconque pouvoir que Severus ne connaîtrait pas ? Quoi que ce soit, il n'avait absolument pas envie de savoir.

- Je n'en serai pas si sûre si j'étais toi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif mais Tara, sans chercher à le rattraper, éclata de rire.

- Je doute fortement que tu aies _mieux _à faire, déclara-t-elle, je pense même que le mieux pour toi est à venir.

Severus stoppa, songea une fraction de seconde qu'il allait regretter son geste et se retourna.

- Tu ne te prends pas pour rien, lança-t-il avec dédain.

- Rectification : Je ne _nous _prends pas pour rien. Mais si tu veux savoir, dans pas longtemps, nous allons énormément nous voir, toi et moi.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Hors de question que tu me colles, ou alors tu seras assurée de le regretter amèrement, répliqua sèchement le garçon.

- Tu changeras d'avis, tu verras. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, jusqu'à ce que ton père t'écrive, je serai patiente.

- Q… Quoi ?

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent de stupeur, comment cette Gryffondor gamine et futile pouvait connaître son père ? et que venait-il faire dans leur conversation de toute manière ?

- Il ne devrait plus tarder à t'envoyer une lettre, alors de deux choses l'une : soit il n'a pas changé et d'après ce que m'a dit ma mère, il t'interdira de m'approcher, soit il s'est amélioré et ce sera plutôt le contraire… Mais bon, vu comme maman m'en parlait, je suppose qu'Iron choisira plutôt la première option.

Là, Severus était totalement perdu, ce qui ne lui arrivait pourtant jamais. D'abord son père, et voilà que la mère de Tara entrait dans l'équation, mais où voulait-elle en venir à la fin ? Enervé, il allait lui demander des explications lorsqu'il fut coupé par deux Gryffondor qui arrivaient.

- Tara ! Te voilà enfin ! Mais c'est quoi cette manie de te balader dans les cachots ? lança Océane Runaway en s'approchant d'eux.

- Il y a un problème, Rogue ? demanda Millea Stimpson en fronçant les sourcils, sa main allant vers sa baguette par prudence.

- Aucun, on blablatait un peu, c'est tout. Lily est revenue ?

- Elle et Fiona sont montées à la tour, on doit se rejoindre dans la Grande Salle.

- Alors on y va ! A plus tard Severus ! Oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !

Severus ne répondit pas, il était resté bloqué sur l'allusion à Lily Evans et Fiona Distort sans remarquer que les trois Gryffondor s'en allaient. Une Sang-de-bourbe et une sang mêlée, une raison de plus de se sentir coléreux.

Wiovar lui avait un jour demandé ce qu'il avait, lui, contre les sorciers au sang impur, mais Severus avait alors dévié la conversation de manière à ne pas répondre et Wiovar n'avait pas insisté, il ne le faisait jamais. Pourtant, Severus connaissait la réponse à cette question.

Ce n'était pas pour une quelconque fierté, ni par racisme, après tout, sa mère était bien elle-même une sang mêlé, mais justement, le problème était là. En attaquant les Sang-de-bourbe, il pouvait se dire que c'étaient eux en général qui étaient faibles, ce qui lui permettait d'alléger la faute pesant sur les épaules de sa mère.

De cette manière, il pouvait se dire qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que c'était simplement son sang qui avait déterminé sa force et son mental. Quelque part, il avait beaucoup apprécié découvrir la fragile et timide Fiona, en première année, ainsi que d'autres élèves de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Malheureusement, cette année, tout changeait. Les enfants de Moldus avaient pris leurs marques et les faibles sang mêlé gagnaient en force. Il savait que Fiona Distort s'était considérablement améliorée dernièrement, tout comme il savait que Lily Evans était une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard, et, par tous les mages de puissance, il en venait à les détester plus que les autres. Elles devaient rester faibles, il le fallait ! Sans ça, Severus n'avait plus d'excuses à servir à sa mère, sans ça, c'était avouer que sa mère n'avait pas eu assez de force pour faire front à son père et, surtout, c'était reconnaître qu'elle l'avait abandonné, qu'elle n'avait pas su être forte pour lui, son fils.

o

Pour fêter dignement le retour de Remus, James avait eu l'excellente idée de faire manger aux Serpentard des graines de Fatecia Nudus, plus communément appelée "plante du farceur". Semblables à des pistaches, ils les avaient rajoutées, mine de rien, dans les desserts destinés aux Serpentard. Ils devraient d'ailleurs longtemps se féliciter d'avoir trouver le chemin des cuisines après avoir suivi le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'y était un jour rendu après avoir annoncé avoir un creux au professeur Flyvel. Remus prétendait que la coïncidence était trop forte pour qu'ils se soient justement trouvés là sous la cape d'invisibilité à ce moment et que Dumbledore n'avait certainement pas besoin d'aller jusqu'aux cuisines pour combler sa faim, mais, franchement, il s'agissait quand même du directeur, alors il ne l'avait tout de même pas fait exprès, si ?

Peter avait dans un premier temps proposé qu'ils ouvrent le paquet contenant les farces et attrapes envoyées par l'oncle Alphar, mais Sirius avait rétorqué qu'il préférait attendre que Remus soit là afin qu'ils découvrent ensemble les merveilles des autres pays. James avait été surpris par cette déclaration et s'en était voulu un peu plus de son attitude, les jours précédents, mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis un an et quelques, James et Sirius se connaissaient l'un l'autre mieux qu'eux-mêmes, et ce n'était que le stress qui avait fait dire à James toutes ces absurdités, ce qu'ils savaient tous deux très bien.

Au premier dîner dans la Grande Salle depuis près de deux semaines pour Remus, donc, alors que le repas tirait sur sa fin, la majorité des Serpentard se retrouvèrent affublées d'énormes nez rouges et de cheveux en boucle d'un vert criard ainsi que d'une tendance à rire toutes les minutes d'un gloussement parfaitement ridicule, nasillard et irrépressible.

Remus rigola de la farce, comme tout le monde, il eut du mal à finir de manger, comme tout le monde, mais à part un sourire amusé, il n'adressa aucun compliment à ses amis, contrairement à tous. Ils furent d'ailleurs cette fois assez prudents pour prétendre innocemment qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Il était hors de question qu'ils se retrouvent en retenue, laissant Remus seul.

Pourtant, les relations avec leur ami devenaient extrêmement compliquées et leurs rapports houleux. En effet, Remus ne leur adressait plus la parole. Ils avaient craint un instant qu'il soit devenu muet mais, en cours, il répondait lorsqu'un professeur l'interrogeait, et ils l'avaient même vu parler avec Lily Evans. Cette dernière découverte avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à une dispute mémorable, James et Sirius l'accusant de ne pas leur faire confiance, mais il s'était contenté de baisser la tête sans rien dire, comme toujours.

La situation perdura jusqu'à Halloween, deux semaines qu'ils traversèrent en supplications, énervements, hurlements, douceur et tous les autres états possibles. Ils avaient essayé d'être gentils avec lui, puis de lui crier dessus, puis de faire comme si de rien n'était, ça n'avait rien changé. Remus restait avec eux sans s'imposer, comme s'il attendait qu'ils lui disent de les laisser tranquilles.

James aurait préféré qu'il les fuit, comme ça il aurait su à quoi s'en tenir et comment le ramener, car quelqu'un qui fuyait, il suffisait de le mettre devant un état de fait pour qu'il s'épanche, mais ça n'était pas aussi simple avec Remus. Bien sûr, ils savaient que c'était dû à l'Epouvantard, mais au lieu de vouloir en parler, le garçon avait décidé d'oblitérer toute cette histoire. Il se fermait encore plus lorsque le sujet était abordé, son visage prenant une expression totalement neutre et distante.

Les seuls qui tiraient partie de cette situation étaient les Serpentard, car les trois Gryffondor avaient assez à faire avec leur ami pour en plus s'occuper de faire des farces. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point cela manquait aux autres élèves, même ceux qui avaient pu être victimes d'une ou plusieurs de leurs plaisanteries. Tant qu'il y avait de l'animation dans Poudlard, il était facile d'oublier la situation extérieure, mais maintenant, ils prenaient de plus en plus conscience des risques, surtout au travers des lettres de leurs parents, qui leur recommandaient d'être extrêmement prudents. Sans compter que les événements s'aggravant, la Gazette filtrait de moins en moins les informations, et ceux qui la lisaient faisaient partager leur inquiétude aux autres.

Bref, cette journée d'Halloween et la promesse du premier match de la saison de Quidditch arrivaient à point nommé pour la plupart des élèves, heureux de sentir une ambiance de fête dans le château. Les seuls à ne pas y goûter étaient évidemment les Gryffondor de seconde année. Moroses, James, Sirius et Peter étaient avachis sur les fauteuils face à la cheminée, leurs pensées sombres sans aucun doute tournées vers Remus, qui se trouvait actuellement à la bibliothèque.

- On va quand même pas rester sur cette situation jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! s'exclama soudain James.

- D'accord avec toi, grommela Sirius.

- Mais on a tout essayé, soupira Peter. Je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus.

- Lui laisser le temps peut-être, suggéra une voix près d'eux.

Lily Evans les observait par-dessus son livre de métamorphose, un sourcil levé.

- On t'a demandé ton avis, Evans ? l'agressa James.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es énervé contre Lupin que tu dois reporter ta hargne sur moi, répliqua calmement Lily, pas déroutée pour une mornille. Je vous donne juste un conseil, Lupin a besoin de faire le point sur ce qui s'est passé, et ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain qu'il y parviendra.

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, grogna James en se détournant.

- En attendant, Lupin parle à Lily et pas à vous, intervint Océane.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent avec étonnement, peu habitués à entendre leur camarade parler si sèchement, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

- On s'en était rendus compte, remarqua amèrement Sirius.

Lily lança un vague regard de reproche à Océane et celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre sa cousine. Son amie se leva.

- Vous ne devez pas insister, ajouta-t-elle. Plus vous le presserez et plus il se recroquevillera. Ce n'est pas de vos questions ou de vos paroles dont il a besoin pour le moment, mais juste de votre présence, de savoir que vous êtes là. Si vous êtes vraiment ses amis, alors offrez lui ça, ça le rassurera.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle rejoignit les autres filles et elles sortirent de la salle commune lorsque Tara et Fiona déboulèrent du dortoir, Tara chantant à plein poumon une chanson parlant de citrouilles, de fantômes et d'une fête dans un cimetière, plutôt gaie en comparaison avec les thèmes.

- Elle se prend pour qui à nous donner des conseils ?

- On… pourrait peut-être l'écouter, suggéra timidement Peter. Après tout ce qu'on a essayé, ça ou autre chose…

Sirius regarda James avec un sourire en coin.

- Passe pas à côté de cette possibilité juste parce que c'est Evans qui l'a proposée.

- Comme si c'était mon genre, bougonna James. Ok ! De toutes façons, je vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire que maintenant.

- Hey ! James !

Suzie Pockad s'approcha de lui et l'observa un instant en plissant des yeux.

- Tu te sens bien ? Ça va aller pour demain ?

- Bien sûr que ça va aller, tu me prends pour qui ? Ce match, ça va être de la tarte.

- On joue contre les Poufsouffle, lui rappela Suzie, visiblement agacée, et ils ont une bonne équipe cette année, comme Serdaigle et Serpentard d'ailleurs. Ne commence pas à prendre tout ça à la légère.

- D'accord, d'accord, je serai prudent, soupira James en prononçant le dernier mot de manière sarcastique.

- Au fait, ça va mieux avec Lupin ?

James cligna des yeux et la regarda avec surprise. Toute l'école était au courant ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- A vrai dire, l'énervement te réussit sur le terrain puisque tu te défoules sur les entraînements, reconnut Suzie, mais je crois bien qu'on vous préfère ensemble et… farceurs.

- On ? répéta Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas encore mais ça fait du bien de rire un bon coup, et on sait qu'on peut compter sur vous pour ça, moi et les autres élèves. De plus, aussi étonnant que cela puisse te paraître, James, je me soucie du bien-être de mes joueurs.

- Ben c'est sympa mais tout va bien, sincèrement.

- D'accord, j'insiste pas. Pense à bien dormir, il faut que tu sois en forme pour le match.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit Paul Tredez et ils sortirent de la salle commune main dans la main pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

- On a de la chance d'avoir un tel capitaine pour notre équipe, commenta Sirius d'une voix pensive.

- Vous croyez que c'est vrai ? demanda Peter. Que tout le monde a vu que ça n'allait pas avec Remus ?

- Je préférerai que non, répondit James, mais elle doit avoir raison. Et c'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux qu'on fasse… ce que Evans a dit, termina-t-il en grimaçant. Si Remus doit faire le point, il a besoin de calme et de tranquillité.

Calme et tranquillité, c'était bien loin du caractère de James, et même de Sirius, mais pour leur ami, ils pouvaient bien faire un effort. Pour James, le meilleur moyen était encore de se concentrer sur le prochain match de Quidditch. Après, les choses s'arrangeraient certainement. Après tout, ça faisait presque un mois que cette histoire avait eu lieu…

(à suivre…)

_Bon, on m'a demandé un résumé des chapitres qui suivent pour vous faire patienter, alors voilà, j'en mets un (par contre, comme je n'ai pas forcément le titre du prochain chapitre de fait, il n'y sera pas tjs)_

_**Chapitre 10 – L'antre de la bête** : La curiosité est un vilain défaut, dit-on. Pas sûr que James, Sirius et Peter en tirent un enseignement, mais en tous cas, ça ne va pas les empêcher d'enfin découvrir le secret de leur ami… Va y avoir du spoooort ! _

_IL EST INTERDIT DE HURLER AU SCANDALE !!! Le chapitre 10 arrivera soit demain, soit lundi, donc je reste à peu près sur ma promesse, le délai sera plus court entre celui-ci et le prochain. Allez ! Biz !_

o

**Milady2 **: Je savais bien que j'avais raison de mettre cet avertissement au sujet des risques de meurtres ;-) Mais là ! Tout de suite, maintenant ! Regarde, ils le revoient… Ouais, bon, c vrai que ça pourrait se passer mieux, mais ils sont tout de même tous les quatre. Allez, courage, d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres (en comptant celui-là) ça ira beaucoup mieux ! Ça alors !!! J'aurai jamais cru avoir de dons pour la métamorphose, mais puisque tu me dis que j'arrive à te transformer en fontaine, je te crois :-P Mais t'es pô foutu, promis, bientôt, tu pleureras plus… même si c'est pas pour maintenant mdr !

**Superzori **: ouais, bon, y'a plus longs pour les chapitres quand même, la preuve, y'en ont qui râlent, lol, mais heureusement que tu es là !!! une des mieux ? Rôôôh ! Tu m'en vois flattée (et re tomate, décidément…) Ben ma bio, c'était surtout pour m'amuser et vous apporter quelques précisions sur la suite des événements ;-) Heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu qd même :-P

**Mimichang **: Bon, j'admets qu'en comparaison des chap. d'Alohomora, de Fred et George ou de certains autres auteurs, c'est passablement courts, mais faut qd même admettre que je fais plus que certains autres non ? Non ? bon, j'ai rien dit, lol. Le problème, c'est que si je devais les faire plus longs, le délai de parution serait beaucoup plus long (et c'est pas proportionnel, si j'écris le double, ce sera pas deux mais trois semaines qu'il me faudra), de cette manière, ça me donne un temps à respecter. Enfin, si tu les trouves trop courts, c'est que tu en redemandes, alors je considère ça comme un beau compliment :-P Okidok pour le résumé, je veux bien, mais je promets pas d'en mettre un à chaque coup, vu que le plus souvent, je poste juste après avoir fini de taper (ce qui explique les fautes d'orthographe et le fait que j'update mes chapitres une fois corrigés, lol)

**HPA **: Une augmentation ? Ben heureusement que tu l'as eue à ce moment, paske, avec ce chapitre là qui a mis 2 semaines à venir, tu as dû te faire sacrément tirer les oreilles ;-P Mais oui je suis sadique ! Pk tu demandes encore confirmation après tout ce temps ? Pff ! Et j'ai écris ce chapitre avant de voir le dvd 3, na ! Mais nan !!! C pô un macho Sirius ! Rah là là ! Personne le comprend le pauvre petit !!! Il veut juste être trankilou, c'est son droit, non ? Ben en fait, pour James, c'est dégonfler pour mieux gonfler, paske là, il s'inquiète pour Remus, mais dès que ça ira mieux… :-S Qué pleine lune ? Ils croient qu'il était autre part pour se faire soigner, mais là, ils vont s'interroger, pas assez par contre, paske s'ils le faisaient trop, ben je pourrais pas faire mon chapitre 10 :-D Qd à Colombo, je crois que la SPA lui a attenter un procès, d'après 30 millions d'amis (Le scrout à pétard ? On en apprend de bonnes dans le coin MDR ! Mais t'inquiète, je veux pas risquer de te mettre à dos… Après, comment je fais pour t'amadouer en cas de besoin, moi ? ;-P)

**Myhahou **: Ouf ! j'avais peur de pas être assez claire pour Remus, mais ça va :-) Bon, vraiment dsl de pas avoir pu faire ton bonheur la semaine dernière :-S mais voilà, je suis là maintenant… enfin, c'est surtout mon chap qui est là lol

**Raziel Tepes **: :-P Merci ! Mais bon, va savoir, faudrait qu'elle nous écrive les Maraudeurs pour être sûrs lol. Bon, on va essayer de continuer sur la lancée pour la suite alors ;-)

**Benjara** : Ah bah alors tant mieux de chez tant mieux ! Paske c'est vrai que le pbm de ces fics sur le passé, c'est qu'on sait déjà comment ça va finir, alors le truc, c'est de réussir à faire craindre qu'on modifie quand même l'histoire. Ben vais tenter de poursuivre comme ça dans ce cas… sans arrières pensées sadiques, promis… Ou si peu mdr !

**Kid **: Beaucoup plus !?! OO Non mais tu m'as bien regardé ??? (ou plutôt, t'as bien regardé mes profs ? lol) Mais c'est nécessaire de faire souffrir Remus !!! Si, si, je te jure, comme je le disais à Milady, j'adore les gens méritants, et vu que j'adore mon Lupinet, ben faut que je le fasse hyper méritant. Je suis pour l'adage : « Qui aime bien châtie bien » Et pis Peter, dans l'état actuel des choses du monde entier, l'a encore rien fait… même si ça me fait mal d'écrire tout ça sur lui :-S. Euuuuuhhhh… Nan (toute, toute petite voix) en fait il se trame pas grand-chose entre Rogue et Malefoy (pas encore en tous cas lol) mais vu qu'on me réclame se cher Sev' à cors et à cris, je vais lui donner plus de place que prévu, promis :-) Tara, l'est tjs la plus mieux, d'abord ! et Fiona, ben faut quand même qu'elle arrivé à un certain niveau (vu qu'à la fin elle participera au "combat final" dans le MdP lol) Alors… Longue ? Mouais, on va dire qu'elle l'est, hein ? Bonne ? Euuuhhhh… ben c'est un peu transitoire, là, alors c'est de l'avis de chacun, mais c'est surtout le chap. 10 qui va – normalement – en jeter :-P (Ah oui, et au fait, je peux pas faire ça pour Lola, parce que après, ben je pourrais plus parfois marchander avec elle, elle va m'en vouloir lol)

**Audery **: WHA ! le trio est réuni ! C'est beau ! (Aud, Kid, Lola… C bôôôô !) Rôôh ! Et en plus tu me tomates avec ta review ## Ah là là ! Faut-il que vous l'aimiez votre Severus ! J'avoue que j'avais pas vraiment l'intention à l'origine de lui accorder un grand rôle avant qqs années, mais vu l'amassement de groupies ; je cède lol. Pour les difficultés Maraudeurs(futurs) et Serpentards, ça va venir, mais là, ils ont légèrement d'autres soucis en tête avec Remus pour vraiment s'inquiéter d'eux, et comme les Serpentard sont pas vraiment connus pour attaquer à torts et à travers… Harcèlement en baisse, à ce que je vois, vu le retard du chapitre :-D Mais bon, retard dû aux cours, donc, complète légitimité !! Je revendique mes droits au retard !!!

**Takoma **: # Se cache derrière un poteau en tremblant # MaistusaisilvabientôtallermieuxRemus ! Bon, d'ak, encore trois chapitres, en gros, mais après ça ira mieux, promis… Quoi que tu vas sûrement me haïr encore plus en 4ème année (si t'es encore là, lol) mais bon :-S Entre les lignes à haute colère, je repère un très beau compliment qui me fait hyper supra plaisir Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! Ah et… ben je m'excuse pour le retard de cette suite, mais les cours, les profs… :-( Désolée… (Un boulet ??? Oo)

**Lyly-Potter **(1 à 13 – première année) : Tu es encore là ? Ah oui, je te vois ;-) Merci pour les reviews chap. par chap. 1) :-P J'espère quand même que ta sœur est moins terrible que Pétunia ; 2) depuis, tu l'auras vu se rebeller encore, et ça continue, promis ; 4) Le pov' p'ti loup, t'as pu constater que ça empirait pour lui :-S Et dire que c'est mon perso préféré !!! ; 5) MERCI ! Vive ma Tara à moi je personnelle ! Je l'adooooore ! … Remarque, vaut mieux vu que c'est mon perso lol ; 6) Ben comme tu as pu le constater, je déteste p-ê Peter, mais j'ai qd même dû lui donner ses moments de gloire… Cruelle destinée que celle de devoir oublier un moment les faits futurs ; 9) Merci pour la chanson :-P ; 10) Pas de risque ! Dumbledore veille au grain pour le saule cogneur ; 11) Carvi… Ben t'as pu te faire une idée plus précise après ces chapitres, je présume ; 13) BIP ! Loupé ! lol, il ne leur dira pas au contraire, ça aurait p-ê aidé sans ça… :-S Pour la carte, dans le tome 3, Remus dit que c'est en se promenant dans le parc sous forme Animagus qu'ils en ont eu l'idée, donc pas avant au moins la 5ème année. Allez, à la prochaine ! Et bonne lecture !


	12. Dans l'antre de la bête

**Bon, pour gagner du temps : _MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS ET MERCI A TOUS MES LECTEURS EN GENERAL !_ Promis, les RAR reviendront pour les autres chapitres, mais là, j'ai la flemme lol**

_**Au sujet du précédent chapitre **: :-S Pardon pour les fautes de syntaxe et d'orthographe horribles mais j'avais pas relu en le mettant, il doit encore en rester mais j'en ai enlevé le maximum lol._

_**Rqe sur ce chapitre** : en réalité, par rapport à la manière dont c'est dit dans le tome 3, il est clair que ce n'est pas de cette manière que la découverte de la lycanthropie de Remus se passe vu qu'ils « comprennent » de quoi il retourne. Mais j'avais ce déroulement tellement en tête que j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de l'écrire ainsi. En plus, Fred et George ont vraiment fait de l'excellent travail avec leur fic "Loup-garoutisme" et si j'avais juste dû faire en sorte que James et Cie découvrent à travers une recherche son secret, j'aurai pas fait mieux, voir même j'aurai plagié inconsciemment leur travail. BREF ! tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre comporte au moins un minimum d'action lol. _

_BONNE LECTURE ! (je m'inquiète plus que pour les autres sur ce chapitre, alors qu'est-ce que ça va être pour le suivant ?!) EN TOUT CAS, voilà un chapitre bien long qui me fait rattraper mon retard, non ? ;-)_

**Chapitre 10 : Dans l'antre de la bête**

En cette radieuse journée de novembre, un vent violent s'était abattu sur Poudlard. Peu habitués à ce temps, les élèves étaient néanmoins heureux de ne pas avoir de pluie pour le premier match de Quidditch de la saison.

Accrochés les uns aux autres, les spectateurs avaient du mal à résister à la force du vent et plaignaient les joueurs qui entraient maintenant sur le terrain. Les tenues rouge et or et les noir et jaune claquaient dans le souffle puissant qui balayait le stade et les joueurs devaient faire appel à toutes leurs forces pour ne pas être emportés par les bourrasques.

Les gémissements du vent couvraient en grande partie les commentaires de Philip Mograf, de sorte que seules quelques bribes de ses paroles parvenaient aussi bien aux équipes qu'aux supporters.

- Eq… fondor ! … ckad… et nous retrouv… ainsi que… nouv… James…

Et ainsi de suite, de sorte que plus grand monde ne faisait attention à ces lambeaux d'information. James se demanda même si Mograf n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de commenter pour cette fois.

Plus bas, alors que leurs équipiers luttaient tant bien que mal contre les éléments, les capitaines de serrèrent la main et se souhaitèrent bonne chance. Les équipes de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle étaient en excellents termes, mais cela ne changerait rien au match : ils étaient là pour gagner.

James était agacé par ce vent qui empêchait Mograf de décrire ce qui se passait sur le terrain. C'est vrai à la fin ! Comment les autres verraient-ils ses exploits s'il n'attirait pas leur attention sur lui ? Vexé mais pour autant bon joueur, il se mit à scruter le terrain dans l'espoir de trouver au plus vite le Vif.

Tandis que ses équipiers menaient une lutte acharnée contre les Poufsouffle, il observa de biais l'attrapeur adverse. Il s'agissait d'un cinquième année au palmarès déjà bien chargé au sein de son équipe, mais James ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Comme le Vif restait invisible et que les spectateurs regardaient de plus en plus dans sa direction et celle de son adversaire, il se mit à exécuter quelques figures pour épater la galerie. Les quelques acclamations que parvint à lui porter le vent le satisfirent pleinement et il tourna un regard vers la tribune Gryffondor.

Si la plupart de ses camarades semblaient franchement impressionnés, les avis paraissaient beaucoup plus partagés parmi les seconde année. Peter, Millea et Océane applaudissaient à tout rompre ses prouesses tandis que Fiona avait porté une main à sa bouche dans un geste de frayeur. Lily était plus exaspérée que jamais et Tara n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se casser une côte à force de rire. Quant à Sirius et Remus, le premier avait levé son pouce dans sa direction avec un clin d'œil alors que le second lui adressait un regard entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

Une action sur le terrain les fit se lever tous en même temps et ce fut à ce moment que James le repéra, juste au dessus de la tribune. Ne cherchant même pas à savoir si l'autre attrapeur avait vu la petite balle dorée, il se coucha sur son Vif éclair pour lui permettre de prendre le maximum de vitesse.

Grisé par la rapidité du balai et les hurlements du vent dans ses oreilles, James se retint de ne pas pousser un pur cri d'excitation. Une tache jaune et noir apparut dans l'angle de son champ de vision, mais cette apparition n'eut pour effet que de le stimuler davantage et, sans ralentir, il referma ses doigts sur le Vif d'or puis remonta en chandelle avant de prendre un virage serré pour revenir au terrain, son poing fièrement brandi en signe de victoire.

- ÇA C'EST ATTRAPE !!!

Il avait dû en falloir de la voix, à Mograf, pour parvenir à faire entendre cette simple phrase, et la fierté de James grimpa plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait alors que ses équipiers le rejoignaient pour le féliciter à renfort d'accolades et de cris de joie. Cent quatre vingt contre vingt points, d'après Suzie, c'était une excellente entrée dans le monde de Quidditch.

- A Kyle, pour ses merveilleux arrêts, et à James pour avoir aussi vite, et aussi bien, attrapé le Vif ! lança Suzie en levant un verre de jus de citrouille pour porter un toast.

- HIP HIP HIP… s'écria Léopold.

- HOURRA !

La salle commune des Gryffondor était en effervescence et remplie de victuailles de toutes sortes ramenées par les bons soins de Justin Hilton. Apparemment, les seconde année n'étaient pas les premiers à découvrir le chemin de la cuisine.

De tous côtés, les félicitations fusaient sur les différents joueurs. Les coups de batte d'Elijah Whisk et de Ludo Verpey avaient été d'une précision incroyable malgré les conditions météo et Xander Bell s'était montré hautement compétent au poste de poursuiveur, ce dont ne lui tenait aucunement rigueur Assar Brown, en train de chaudement le féliciter. Irma Martin n'avait pas joué pour ce match, George Spinnet restant malgré tout le titulaire de la place de poursuiveur, mais les sujets de préoccupations de la Gryffondor semblaient à mille lieus du match alors qu'elle rigolait à une blague de Louis Johnson.

- Tu as une carrière toute tracée, c'est certain ! s'exclama Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules de James pour le serrer à l'en étouffer.

- La façon dont tu l'as attrapé, c'était… c'était…

Incapable de trouver ses mots, Peter n'avait toujours pas réussi à ramener sa mâchoire en position fermée depuis la fin du match et James devait bien avouer que ça lui plaisait. Son regard tomba sur le visage de Remus et le sourire fier ainsi que le clin d'œil qui lui adressa valut au garçon toutes les félicitations du monde. Evans avait raison en fin de compte, peu importait que Remus ne parle pas pour le moment dans la mesure où il restait près d'eux. Même s'il savait que sa patience aurait des limites – très proches d'ailleurs – il acceptait au moins pour un temps de ne pas le brusquer.

Depuis hier et leur conversation avec Evans, les trois garçons avaient essayé d'adopter le même mode de communication que leur ami. Ils ne lui adressaient plus la parole mais lui envoyaient des regards et des sourires en conséquence de la situation. Lorsqu'il était rentré de la bibliothèque, Remus avait semblé remarquer ce changement chez eux et, la minute de surprise passée, un sourire reconnaissant s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Cela ne signifiait cependant pas qu'ils avaient baissé les bras, bien au contraire ! James, plus décidé que jamais à comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire, avait proposé qu'ils fassent le maximum de recherches sur les Epouvantard. Si Peter avait accepté immédiatement, Sirius avait commencé par râler : moins il allait à la bibliothèque et mieux il se portait. Finalement, et comme il était indéniablement plus rapide que Peter pour faire des recherches, ils avaient décidé que les deux bruns se rendraient à la bibliothèque tandis que l'autre se chargerait de détourner l'attention de Remus.

Ce n'est que quatre jours plus tard, profitant de leur mercredi après-midi de libre qu'ils mirent leur plan à exécution – au plus grand déplaisir de Sirius. Ils s'étaient installés à la bibliothèque à une heure de l'après midi, et maintenant, quatre heures plus tard, leur table encombrée d'un nombre incalculable de bouquins, ils feuilletaient les milliers de pages traitant des Epouvantard et des peurs magiques. La tête enfoncée dans ses mains, Sirius sentait une migraine monter en lui, c'était tout simplement inhumain de s'infliger un tel travail en dehors des cours. Fallait-il qu'il s'inquiète pour Remus pour accepter de faire cela !

Il allait ouvrir un nouveau livre et James revenait avec une pile de bouquins lorsqu'un Peter essoufflé déboucha soudain dans la bibliothèque, manquant s'étaler de tout son long en stoppant sa course. Tout en reprenant son souffle, il jeta de frénétiques coups d'œil autour d'eux sous les regards surpris de ses deux amis.

- J'avais… peur… que Remus… vienne… ici, expliqua Peter, la respiration sifflante.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna James. Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

Son ami prit une profonde inspiration et parvint enfin à calmer son souffle.

- On se trouvait dans l'aile nord, il a eu envie d'aller se balader. A un moment, il a dit qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et qu'il me rejoignait vite fait. Je me voyais mal lui proposer de l'accompagner et de toute façon, il est parti trop vite. Mais après, il s'est passé une demie heure sans qu'il revienne alors j'ai été voir aux toilettes et il n'y avait personne. Du coup je suis venu ici.

James et Sirius le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

- Il t'a parlé ?

Peter ne sembla se rendre compte qu'à ce moment là que, effectivement, Remus lui avait parlé, et même par trois fois dans l'après-midi. Il s'était senti si nerveux à l'idée que son ami découvre où se trouvaient les deux autres qu'il n'y avait même pas fait attention. Sirius préféra ne faire aucun commentaire et haussa un sourcil

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a faussé compagnie ?

- Attends Peter, réfléchis une seconde, il a bien dû se passer quelque chose tout le temps que vous étiez ensemble qui pourrait nous donner une idée d'où il se trouve. Réfléchis bien.

Le garçon rondouillard plissa les yeux pour se concentrer et secoua lentement la tête.

- Il y a bien eu un moment, à peu près une heure avant que je le perde, où il a voulu se rendre à l'infirmerie. Je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner mais il ne voulait pas et comme j'insistais, il a fini par dire que ça allait mieux et que…

James ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir que déjà il se dirigeait vers la sortie, mais Mme Pince apparut soudain devant lui, le visage flamboyant.

- Vous ne croyez quand même pas partir en laissant les livres ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grondante en désignant la table croulante de livres.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour ranger la totalité des bouquins et enfin sortir de la bibliothèque, non sans un regard noir adressé au cerbère qui la gardait.

Ils arrivèrent en un temps record à l'infirmerie et, pour une fois, James jugea bon de frapper au lieu d'entrer sans y être invités. Mme Pomfresh leur ouvrit et sembla surprise en les voyant.

- Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive encore ?

- Nous venons voir Remus, on peut entrer ? Il va bien ?

L'infirmière haussa un sourcil et, pour une raison ou une autre, leva les yeux vers l'horloge de son antre avant de secouer la tête.

- J'ignore qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête, mais M Lupin n'est pas ici.

Peter cligna bêtement des yeux alors que James et Sirius échangeaient un regard.

- Mais… euh… Il n'est même pas passé ou…

- Je n'ai plus vu M Lupin depuis près de trois semaines, messieurs, et fort heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. Votre ami a dû vouloir aller faire un tour dans le château. Maintenant, ouste ! J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à m'occuper de vous.

Elle allait refermer la porte mais se tourna une dernière fois vers eux, perplexe.

- Au fait, pourquoi pensiez-vous le trouver ici ?

- Rien, une erreur, merci quand même.

Seuls de nouveau, Sirius et James regardèrent Peter mais celui-ci secoua la tête, la bouche à demi ouverte.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas où il pourrait être d'autre ! se défendit-il.

- On fait comment pour le retrouver alors ?

- Et si on demandait aux tableaux ? suggéra Sirius. L'un d'eux l'aura forcément vu. On n'a qu'à commencer par le couloir où il t'a laissé, Peter.

Suivant cette idée, Peter servit de guide jusqu'à un couloir vide, si ce n'était un tableau représentant une plaine. Assis dans l'herbe, un poney broutant à côté de lui, un petit chevalier semblait occupé à huiler son armure. Sirius aurait pu trouver la scène comique – surtout qu'ayant gardé l'armure sur lui, le chevalier devait avoir autant d'huile sur le fer que sur la peau – s'il n'avait été inquiet de la disparition de son ami.

- Hem ! Excusez-moi monsieur ? s'avança James avec un sourire aimable.

Le cavalier eut un sursaut et renversa sa bouteille. Il voulut se relever prestement mais marcha dans l'huile répandue à terre et tomba à la renverse, les jambes battant désespérément le vide. Ils se mordirent la lèvre pour éviter de rire, il valait mieux ne pas vexer une potentielle aide.

Ayant enfin réussi à se mettre debout, il tira une longue épée de sa garde et, s'aidant de ses deux mains, un effort visible contractant son visage, il tendit sa pointe vers eux.

- Qui êtes-vous, marauds ? Et que venez-vous faire sur mes terres ?

Sans doute essayait-il de paraître fier et hardi, mais les mottes d'herbes coincées dans son armures et son souffle haletant dû à l'effort de lever son épée cassaient un peu ses effets.

- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un ami, expliqua James en inspirant profondément, sans aucun doute dans l'intention d'éviter d'éclater de rire. Un garçon châtain, un peu pâle, l'air fatigué.

Le chevalier laissa tomber son arme et leur sourit.

- Oh oh ! Un compagnon égaré dans les limbes de l'inconnu ? demanda-t-il en se redressant de toute sa – petite – hauteur. Que voilà de nobles sentiments ? Par ma foy, je soutiens de tout mon honneur les quêtes fraternelles ! Sauriez-vous le dire le nom de ce damoiseau ?

- Il s'appelle Remus Lupin, dit Sirius, qui commençait à douter qu'un tel personnage puisse leur être d'un quelconque secours.

- Ah ! Lupin ouie-je ? Cela me souvient un discours entretenu par le noble seigneur de ce château à la dame soigneuse. Rudes épreuves à franchir au coucher du soleil des portes du castel à l'arbre maudit pour le hurleur de lune ! déclama-t-il avec fougue.

Il marqua une pause et haussa les épaules.

- Fi ! Palabres erronées !

- Merci beaucoup… euh… chevalier… Vous nous avez beaucoup aidé, dit soudain James, dont le visage venait de s'éclairer.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna son interlocuteur. Je veux dire : Evidemment damoiseaux ! Demandez le chevalier du Catogan, il sera toujours prêt à votre service ! Preux et vaillant contre les dragons, galant et sage devant les damoiselles, je…

Sans chercher à écouter la suite, James entraîna ses deux amis plus loin et Sirius le força finalement à s'arrêter, énervé d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'apparemment important.

- On peut savoir en quoi il nous a aidé ?

- Mais c'est évident voyons ! Il a de toute évidence surpris une conversation entre Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore au sujet du saule cogneur !

Si Peter ne comprit absolument pas d'où James tirait cette conclusion, Sirius, lui, fronça les sourcils.

- D'accord, on peut interpréter ça comme ça, mais tu m'expliques à quoi ça servirait à Pomfresh de se rendre au saule à la tombée de la nuit ?

- Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est de nous y rendre, remarqua son ami. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, dissimulons-nous non loin du saule et nous verrons bien s'il se passe quelque chose ou non jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit.

- Remus n'était pas à l'infirmerie, rappela timidement Peter.

- Peut-être n'y était-il pas _encore_, rectifia James. Et s'il doit effectivement retrouver Mme Pomfresh, ce n'est peut-être pas à l'infirmerie. Allez, venez, ça ne nous engage à rien de toute façon.

o

Remus était soulagé d'avoir réussi à se débarrasser de Peter. Il avait été surpris lorsque James et Sirius leur avaient dit qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose seuls, mais au fond, ça lui avait facilité la tâche pour s'éclipser. Il était encore tôt pour se rendre à l'infirmerie mais Remus préférait y être au plus vite et il espérait que Mme Pomfresh ne le renverrait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit la bonne heure.

Il tournait dans un couloir lorsqu'il entendit des voix adultes. Hésitant un instant, il continua à avancer, après tout, il avait bien le droit de se trouver dans les couloirs à cette heure là.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation, disait une voix d'homme que Remus identifia immédiatement comme étant celle du professeur Carvi.

- Je sais encore ce que je fais, tu n'as pas de conseils à me donner, rétorqua la voix sèche de Fitevil.

- Essaie au moins d'en parler à Dumbledore, je suis sûr que… Tiens, M Lupin ! Comment allez-vous ?

Il venait de sortir du couloir et de tomber sur les deux professeurs. Alors que Carvi lui adressait un sourire chaleureux, Fitevil tourna dans sa direction un regard arctique qui lui glaça l'échine. La pleine lune était ce soir et le professeur ne le portait sûrement pas dans son cœur en ce moment.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être à l'infirmerie, Lupin ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

- Je m'y rendais professeur, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Angèle, je t'en prie ! la réprimanda le professeur de botanique. Tu n'as pas à être aussi désagréable.

Remus vit la femme tourner un regard dangereux vers son collègue. Elle se rapprocha vers lui et lança entre ses dents des paroles que le jeune garçon n'aurait jamais pu entendre sans son ouïe extraordinaire.

- C'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte, souffla-t-elle d'une rage contenue. Mais prends garde, Wilhelm, tu risquerais de le regretter, à ne pas surveiller tes arrières.

Elle lança un dernier regard méprisant au jeune Gryffondor et s'en alla. Le professeur Carvi poussa un soupir découragé et sourit faiblement au regard interrogatif du gamin.

- Les gens ne savent pas toujours faire les bons choix dans leur vie, dit-il simplement.

Ne voulant pas avoir l'air trop curieux, Remus se contenta d'acquiescer sommairement sans rien demander de plus.

- Il est un peu tôt pour aller à l'infirmerie, non ? remarqua soudain Carvi.

Remus rougit brusquement et détourna le regard.

- Oh… Je voulais éviter qu'on me pose trop de questions, et comme j'ai pu m'esquiver, dit-il d'une voix extrêmement basse.

- Je vois, commenta Carvi d'un air pensif. Eh bien, que dirais-tu de venir boire un thé dans mon bureau plutôt que d'attendre à l'infirmerie ? Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas parlé.

Le garçon cligna des yeux et fixa son professeur, abasourdi. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un se préoccupe ainsi de lui tout en connaissant son secret et Carvi faisait un excellent interlocuteur, attentif et de bon conseil.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, bafouilla Remus dans un murmure.

- Comme si tu le pouvais ! rigola son professeur. Allez viens, j'ai du thé de Ceylan dont tu me diras des nouvelles.

Le bureau du professeur Carvi se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, face aux serres. Une porte donnait directement sur l'extérieur et l'autre dans le château, mais Remus s'étonna de ne jamais avoir vu d'ouverture de l'extérieur, elle devait être dissimulée magiquement.

C'était la première fois que Remus pénétrait dans le bureau de son professeur favori et lui qui s'attendait à voir des plantes dans tous les coins et recoins fut surpris de constater que la prédominance de la décoration était destinée au groupe des _Rageurs Excités Marteaux__1_.

- Découvert ! rigola son jeune professeur en voyant le regard étonné de son élève. Je fais pourtant tout pour cacher que je n'ai que vingt-cinq ans mais ma culture me rattrape toujours, soupira-t-il d'un air faussement ennuyé. Un sucre ou deux dans le thé ?

- Un, s'il vous plait, demanda Remus en s'installant sur la chaise que lui présentait Carvi.

Il lui tendit une tasse et s'installa à son tour.

- Alors comme ça, tu ne leur as toujours pas dit ?

- C'est pas si facile, grommela le garçon avant de boire une gorgée du thé pour se donner contenance – délicieux thé, au passage.

- Non, bien sûr, surtout quand on n'adresse pas la parole aux concernés.

Remus s'étouffa avec son breuvage et recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre.

- Si tu n'aimes pas, il suffit de le dire, plaisanta Carvi.

- Comment vous savez ça ? demanda Remus.

- Allons Remus, tu es plus observateur que ça d'ordinaire. Toute l'école s'est rendue compte du "froid" qui s'est installé entre vous.

Une chaleur désagréable monta aux joues du garçon et il se réfugia dans sa tasse.

- C'est juste que… commença-t-il. Enfin, si je commence à leur parler, j'ai l'impression qu'ils réussiront à me faire dire toute la vérité.

- Ça ne serait pas plus mal, commenta le professeur. Dans ce cas, poursuivit-il sans laisser à Remus le temps de réagir, il ne serait pas plus simple de les éviter ?

- J'y ai pensé, soupira Remus, mais je les connais, et je n'aurai pas pu supporter cette situation. C'est plus simple comme ça.

- Tu as une notion de la simplicité hors du commun, grimaça Carvi. Et tu cherches quoi en agissant de la sorte ?

- Ils finiront bien par se lasser et me dire de les laisser tranquilles, expliqua Remus. Ce sera mieux comme ça. J'en doutais encore avant ma… dernière transformation, mais après…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'a conforté dans cette idée ?

Remus crispa la mâchoire et se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Personne ne lui avait posé de questions sur sa métamorphose, tout le monde le laissait aller à son rythme, tranquillement, et personne ne s'était inquiété de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette transformation si particulière. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il s'en souvienne, puisqu'il ne gardait jamais rien de son état de monstre en temps normal… en temps normal.

- Je l'ai côtoyé, dit-il enfin dans un souffle, pas encore certain de vouloir en parler à quelqu'un.

Le professeur, qui allait porter sa tasse à ses lèvres, la reposa lentement en plissant des yeux.

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange qui laissait penser qu'il savait mais n'osait pas y croire avant d'avoir eu la confirmation.

Un silence s'installa et Remus se décida enfin à parler. Il en avait besoin.

- Le monstre, la bête, la créature, où je ne sais comment l'appeler, lorsque j'étais malade et que je me suis transformé, j'ai senti son esprit sur le mien, expliqua-t-il en tremblant. Elle état là, si proche… Non, en fait, elle était moi, et j'étais elle, mais… mais ce n'est pas vrai… ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

Le corps du garçon était maintenant secoué de sanglots et le professeur se leva pour s'agenouiller devant lui, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui apporter son soutient.

- Quoi Remus ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? insista-t-il pour forcer l'enfant à décharger tout ce qu'il avait sur la conscience.

- Je… J'espérai que jamais je n'aurai à être en contact direct avec cette… créature qui est en moi mais… mais si, moi, j'ai pu percer son esprit pour intégrer son corps alors… qu'est-ce qui empêcherait le contraire ?

Il ne tremblait plus, ses bras pendaient de part et d'autres de son corps et son menton retombait sur son torse. Il avait l'air éreinté, comme s'il n'avait plus la force, ni de vivre, ni de mourir, l'impression qu'il voulait juste se laisser porter par le courant sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Le professeur l'observa un moment, comprenant peu à peu ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines. En réalité, et même s'il s'agissait d'une chose que le garçon ne s'avouerait sans doute jamais, il en voulait à ses camarades de ne pas poser les bonnes questions. D'un côté, c'était normal puisqu'ils n'étaient pas au courant de sa lycanthropie, mais, inconsciemment, la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre ne correspondait pas aux réponses mêmes, mais bien aux questions, qui n'étaient pas les bonnes, qui ne _pouvaient pas_ être les bonnes.

- Remus, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il s'agissait d'une situation exceptionnelle, le rassura Carvi en pesant bien chacun de ses mots. Le cours du professeur Fitevil, la fièvre, tout cela sont des circonstances particulières qui n'ont quasiment aucune chance de se répéter. La… Le loup-garou est minoritaire par rapport à toi, il ne peut sortir que les nuits de pleine lune, seulement une fois par moi, il ne pourra jamais prendre le dessus sur toi autrement que ces nuits-là.

Un autre silence, pesant, tandis que Remus restait dans sa position d'affliction. Le professeur se demanda un moment si l'enfant l'avait entendu, jusqu'à ce que sa faible voix se fasse entendre.

- Nous sommes trois, murmura-t-il. Il y a moi, l'humain, elle, la bête, et… il y a le loup.

Carvi fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Quelle différence y avait-il entre la bête et le loup ? Il n'avait jamais lu, dans aucun des livres qu'il avait pu parcourir sur le sujet, une telle distinction.

- Le loup, c'est l'entre-deux, continua Remus de sa petite voix. Il est là lorsque je suis en humain, et je sais qu'il est là les nuits de pleine lune. C'est lui qui me donne mes sens surdéveloppés, ou ma force physique. C'est comme… une limite entre l'esprit humain et bestial, il est l'animal. C'est une frontière, mais pas un esprit neutre, parce qu'il est autant à moi qu'à _elle_. En fait, je suppose qu'il nous lie… Le loup, l'humain et le garou, souffla-t-il alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue, ça fait trop je crois et… Je ne sais plus si je dois faire confiance ou non au loup.

Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le professeur assimilait et analysait les nouvelles données que le garçon lui mettait entre les mains. S'il avait peur aujourd'hui, c'était donc parce qu'il remettait en question la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder au loup ? A cette frontière commune entre l'esprit humain et démoniaque qui habitait son corps ? C'était une configuration à laquelle il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu.

- Ecoute Remus, je ne vis pas ce que tu vis et, pour être franc, je ne peux pas totalement comprendre ce que tu as à subir, finit-il par dire, mais il y a une chose que je sais.

Il redressa de nouveau le visage de son élève et le regarda presque durement.

- C'est la première fois que je rencontre un gosse de ton âge aussi endurant et fort. Je me rends compte, peut-être un peu tard je l'avoue, que toutes les fois où je t'ai dit que tu étais mature ne t'ont pas forcément fait plaisir. J'aurai dû comprendre que tu aurais volontiers reléguait cette maturité contre une enfance normale, mais tu veux que je te dise ? Avec ou sans lycanthropie, je ne pense pas que tu aurais été si différent de ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

Une lueur sceptique dans le regard de Remus adoucit le professeur.

- Ça fait quatre ans que tu as été atteint, ça ne remonte pas à si loin, s'expliqua-t-il. A l'époque, tu avais déjà eu le temps de te forger un caractère, et à part ta timidité et ta peur des autres, je suis certain que tu étais quasiment comme tu es aujourd'hui. On ne devient pas fort, Remus, on l'est, depuis toujours, et cette force se révèle dans certains événements de la vie. Tu crois que tu es faible parce que tu as peur des autres, mais as-tu déjà réfléchi à l'énergie que te demandait ta condition de loup-garou ? Je peux te dire que même Dumbledore a été très impressionné que tu survives à ta dernière transformation, il n'était pas certain que tu y parviennes, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Tu as plus de volonté que je n'en ai vu chez la plupart des gens, et je t'assure que j'en ai connu, des gens, alors ne va pas croire que ce loup pourra avoir raison de toi. Je le sais Remus, tu as en toi la force pour te faire un allié de cet être. Je le sais.

Remus cligna des yeux, comme pour aider les mots de son professeur à entrer plus facilement en lui. Il n'était pas encore en état de les comprendre ou même d'essayer de les comprendre, mais ils lui faisaient du bien, beaucoup de bien.

- Merci professeur, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Carvi pressa un peu plus ses épaules en souriant puis se leva en consultant sa montre.

- Je crois que je t'ai gardé plus que raisonnable, déclara-t-il. Mme Pomfresh va t'attendre, tu ferais mieux de filer. Et n'oublie pas. Quand tu veux, je suis là.

Encore un peu sonné de cette conversation, Remus arriva pile à l'heure à l'infirmerie. Après avoir verrouillé la salle, Mme Pomfresh le fit passer par un souterrain qui donnait à l'extérieur du château, dans un endroit parfaitement dissimulé. Après s'être assurée de l'isolement des lieux, l'infirmière lui fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers le saule Cogneur.

Remus se concentra sur elle et nota les différences qui pouvaient exister avec Mme Pick. Avant toute chose, Pomfresh ne l'avait pas une fois regardé avec pitié ou compassion, elle s'était contentée de jouer son rôle d'infirmière en lui posant quelques questions, ensuite, elle ne se pressait pas pour atteindre le saule, contrairement à Mme Pick, qui préférait le mettre en sécurité au plus vite. Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment que déduire de toutes ses observations et se contenta de pousser un discret soupir, frissonnant lorsqu'il vit que le soleil descendait de plus en plus sur l'horizon.

Elle le fit passer par le souterrain puis entra avec lui dans la cabane, montant même jusque dans la chambre, ce que Mme Pick n'avait jamais fait.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser, déclara Pomfresh. Je verrouillerai la porte derrière moi, d'accord ?

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête et l'infirmière s'apprêta à sortir mais se retourna une dernière fois.

- Je serai là aux premières lueurs de l'aube, dit-elle comme si elle énonçait une promesse.

Le garçon la regarda avec surprise mais elle avait déjà refermé la porte. Sans doute n'avait-elle dit ça que pour le rassurer, après tout, Mme Pick attendait toujours que le soleil soit complètement levé pour venir le chercher, ce qu'il comprenait après tout, il était déjà un poids suffisant pour ne pas en plus la faire lever aux aurores.

Les interrogations perdirent de leur poids, comme à chaque fois, alors que la luminosité faiblissait. Pourtant, alors que la lune se faisait de plus en plus sentir, il crut entendre, en bas, des bruits de pas, mais peut-être rêvait-il…

o

James, Sirius et Peter attendait depuis une heure maintenant et Peter commençait à grelotter.

- Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, remarqua-t-il. Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent.

- Il ne va pas tarder, répéta James, nous attendrons jusqu'à ce qu'il le…

Sirius lui donna soudain un coup de coude et désigna le saule. Ils s'étaient cachés dans un renfoncement de terrain et James avait amené la cape pour qu'ils s'en recouvrent, de sorte que personne ne pouvait les voir. Si la position était inconfortable, couchés à même le sol, et surtout depuis une heure, James ne le regretta pas en voyant Pomfresh et Remus s'approcher de l'arbre.

Sortant un grand bâton de sa robe, l'infirmière appuya sur un nœud formé par les racines et les légers soubresauts qui agitaient l'arbre s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Elle fit passer Remus devant elle et tous deux disparurent soudain sous terre.

- C'est aussi simple que ça de le calmer, ce satané arbre ? s'étonna Sirius. Si on l'avait su plus tôt, on aurait remporté le défi.

- Un souterrain sous l'arbre ? dit James, abasourdi. J'y aurai jamais pensé. Venez, on va…

- On devrait peut-être attendre que Pomfresh revienne, non ? suggéra timidement Peter.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle ne va pas rester avec Remus là où ils vont ? s'exaspéra James.

- Ben… d'après ce qu'on sait, c'est tous les mois qu'ils se rendent… là bas, vu que Remus disparaît régulièrement et l'infirmière est pourtant toujours dans son infirmerie, alors…

- Mouais, grommela James. Bon, on attend alors.

Il fallut un temps interminable à l'infirmière pour ressortir du trou et revenir sur ses pas avant de disparaître à un angle du château. Les trois garçons sortirent de leur cachette et observèrent un moment le saule. A l'horizon, le ciel s'embrasait des derniers rayons de soleil.

- Plus qu'à y aller, remarqua James en souriant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Peter d'une voix peu assurée. Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'on laisse Remus ici, non ?

- C'est justement pour savoir ça qu'on est ici, répondit Sirius. Bon, où trouver une branche assez grande ? ajouta-t-il en fouillant du regard le sol.

- On va pas passer la nuit à faire des recherches, grommela James.

Avant que ses amis aient pu comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il recula de plusieurs pas en sortant sa baguette.

- Faciéor ! murmura-t-il, et une surface allant du pied du tronc à quelques mètres devant lui s'aplanit sous le sortilège.

Il prit de l'élan et sauta les pieds en avant sur le sol, glissant jusque sous l'arbre qui commença à agiter furieusement ses branches mais n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le jeune garçon puisque celui-ci appuya aussitôt sur le nœud qui le calmait.

- Pas plus compliqué, commenta-t-il calmement.

- Tu sais que tu es un malade, toi, grommela Sirius, qui devait bien s'avouer avoir eu peur pour son ami… une fraction de seconde, pas plus.

- Venez !

James s'engouffra dans le trou et Sirius le rejoignit rapidement, mais Peter hésita un instant et son ami le remarqua.

- Tu devrais peut-être rester ici pour faire le guet, suggéra-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Euh… oui, c'est une bonne idée, reconnut Peter, soulagé.

Il regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs disparaître à son tour et commença à faire les cent pas, le cœur tenaillé par une appréhension étrange.

James et Sirius marchèrent un long moment dans un tunnel étroit puis se retrouvèrent face à une trappe fermée magiquement.

- Alohomora !

Ils débouchèrent dans une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse, très sommairement meublée, mais il n'y avait trace de Remus nulle part.

- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Une cabane, apparemment, répondit James en regardant autour de lui avant de découvrir un escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

Prudemment, comme aucun son n'était audible, il montèrent et se retrouvèrent de nouveau devant une porte bloquée que Sirius se chargea d'ouvrir.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans une chambre et, dans le silence qui y régnait, ils perçurent une faible respiration rauque provenant d'un des recoins sombres, une légère lueur révélant que le soleil s'était définitivement couché et que la lune entamait son ascension.

- Remus ? appela James d'une voix inquiète.

La forme dans le coin sursauta et deux yeux jaunes se fixèrent sur les garçons. Sirius eut un léger mouvement de recul, ces yeux n'étaient pas ceux de Remus, c'était impossible.

- Qu… Que faîtes-vous ici ? demanda le garçon d'une voix faible et gutturale qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda James en avançant d'un pas.

- Dégagez, grogna soudain leur ami. Sorrrtez de là… Argh !

Sirius agrippa l'épaule de James et celui-ci se tourna vers lui pour découvrir son visage horrifié. Ses yeux ne fixaient pourtant pas Remus mais les lattes apposées aux fenêtres, entre lesquelles on voyait lentement monter l'astre lunaire formant un cercle parfait.

C'est alors que James comprit, avec un temps de retard, se traitant d'idiot de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt ce que tout cela signifiait. Il s'admonestait mentalement et réalisa que Sirius était en train de le faire reculer.

- James… Faut qu'on dégage, dit-il d'une voix étrange.

Un grognement retentit dans la pièce et James reporta son attention sur Remus… ou plutôt sur la bête qu'il était devenu. Elle se releva difficilement, faisant claquer sa mâchoire comme pour vérifier qu'elle fonctionnait bien et pas plus James que Sirius ne parvinrent à faire le moindre mouvement. Ils étaient fasciné par la créature qui venait d'apparaître devant eux.

Plus grande qu'un loup, le pelage plus broussailleux et aux multiples teintes de gris, la gueule immense, de grands yeux jaune orangé, des pattes musclées, tout dans cet être inspirait la puissance et la force à l'état brut. Il était beau, sans concession, et tout ce qu'on avait pu dire sur les loups garous aux deux garçons s'envola en des volutes de fumée en quelques secondes… jusqu'à ce que le monstre pousse un terrible rugissement dans leur direction.

Ce fut comme une sonnette d'alarme qui réveilla James et Sirius de leur torpeur et, brusquement, ils se souvinrent qu'ils avaient des jambes.

- On s'arrache ! s'écria Sirius en poussant James devant lui pour lui faire dévaler les escaliers.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent la créature bondirent et s'écraser contre le mur, mais ils ne se retournèrent pas et foncèrent jusqu'à la trappe. Ils voulurent appliquer un sortilège pour la fermer magiquement mais elle vola soudain en éclat sous les coups de la bête et, sans demander leur reste, ils se précipitèrent dans le boyau étroit pour sortir au plus vite du passage. Ils débouchèrent à l'air libre avec un infini soulagement et se laissèrent tomber à côté de Peter, essoufflé.

- Il… n'a pas dû… pouvoir… passer… le passage étroit, souffla James.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Peter avec anxiété.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les yeux soudain exorbités de Peter et sa mâchoire tremblante lui firent redouter le pire. Lentement, lui et James se retournèrent pour voir que le loup-garou s'extirpait du passage, passant sans soucis sous les branches du saule qu'ils venaient d'immobiliser.

Tétanisé, Peter ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et ses deux amis se levèrent avec lenteur pour ne pas brusquer la créature. Celle-ci les fixait en grognant mais ne semblait pas encore prête à attaquer.

- Je crois qu'on a fait une connerie, remarqua Sirius à voix basse.

- Faut pas qu'il aille vers le château, dit James sur le même ton.

- Vous voulez quand même pas… l'attirer quelque part ? couina Peter.

- Ecoute, on va attirer son attention, moi et Sirius, et s'en charger. Toi, tu files te mettre à l'abri dans le château.

- Je vais prévenir…

- Non, le coupa sèchement Sirius. Faut prévenir personne.

- Si on apprend que Remus est sorti de l'endroit où il était, il va avoir des ennuis, c'est sûr, expliqua James.

De tout le long de cette conversation à voix basse, ils n'avaient cessé de fixer la créature, qui s'approchait lentement en leur tournant autour, grognant sourdement. James fléchit légèrement la jambe et s'appuya sur Sirius, qui le regarda avec surprise. Discrètement, son ami désigna Peter et il comprit. Peter était celui qui courait le moins vite, le loup-garou allait sans aucun doute le prendre en chasse, mais si James faisait semblant d'être blessé, il faisait une proie beaucoup plus intéressante, surtout si Sirius restait en arrière.

- Sortez vos baguettes, ordonna James en prenant la sienne.

La créature s'arrêta brusquement, les oreilles tendues, aux aguets. Ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à des sorciers armés.

- Peter, moi et Sirius, on va s'écarter un peu de toi, si jamais il s'intéresse à toi, fais jaillir des étincelles au bout de ta baguette, ça devrait le dissuader.

Lentement, James s'appuyant toujours sur Sirius et boitant exagérément, ils s'éloignèrent de leur ami sans perdre de vue le loup-garou. Dans un premier temps, comme l'avait prévu James, il se tourna vers Peter, resté seul, mais celui-ci, après avoir difficilement avalé sa salive, fit apparaître des étincelles rougeâtres grâce à sa baguette et la créature eut un brusque mouvement de recul en grondant. Elle regarda dans la direction des deux autres pour évaluer ses chances et les garçons agitèrent leurs baguettes sans utiliser le moindre sort dans l'espoir de lui faire croire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en servir.

Aussitôt, le choix de la bête fut fait et elle se désintéressa totalement de Peter, grognant en direction de ses amis et avançant de manière beaucoup plus franche. Lorsqu'ils jugèrent qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés, ils s'apprêtèrent à lancer un sort mais la créature attaqua au même moment. Appuyant sur ses pattes arrières, elle fit un bond prodigieux, et ils ne durent la vie qu'aux réflexes de James, qui écarta brusquement Sirius d'un côté alors que lui-même sautait de l'autre. Emportée dans son élan, le loup-garou ne se laissa pas pour autant démonté et à peine ses pattes avant eurent-elles touché le sol qu'elle se tournait vers James.

- Cours Peter ! s'écria Sirius en levant sa baguette. Va te mettre à l'abri ! _Expelliarmus !_

James avait envoyé le sort au même moment et la créature fut éjectée un peu plus loin. Se remettant rapidement sur leurs jambes, ils se mirent à courir plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, la bête ayant déjà repris sa chasse.

- On le sèmera jamais ! cria Sirius à James alors qu'ils prenaient de nouveau un virage serré dans l'espoir de ralentir le prédateur.

- Je sais ! Laisse moi réfléchir ! répliqua James sans ralentir sa course.

Ils ne savaient même pas où ils allaient, ils s'étaient engagés dans une partie de la forêt interdite qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et dont le terrain présentait un faible dénivelé. Derrière eux, ils entendaient le martèlement des pattes de leur poursuivant et ses grognements, aucun halètement qui laisserait penser qu'il s'essoufflait. Dur de réfléchir dans ce genre de situation, James et Sirius ne voyaient que deux mots s'afficher en lettres de feu devant leurs yeux : courir, fuir.

Un autre virage, le dérapage de la créature derrière eux, les arbres disparurent soudain autour d'eux et ils se retrouvèrent à flanc d'une falaise qui surplombait une petite berge du lac plusieurs mètres plus bas, dos à Poudlard, sans aucune issue possible. Le loup-garou semblait avoir compris la situation car il avait stoppé sa course et montrait férocement les dents.

- Désolé Remus, murmura James en pointant sa baguette sur lui. _Inflemare !_

Le sortilège toucha le dos de la bête et celle-ci hurla de douleur alors que son pelage prenait feu, mais il suffit qu'elle se roule par terre pour éteindre les flammes et repartir à l'attaque, ne laissant pas le temps aux deux garçons de réagir. Elle fonça sur James et celui-ci eut juste le temps de se reculer pour que les griffes ne le transforment pas en charpie, mais la pointe parvint quand même à lui entailler le torse.

Poussant un cri de douleur, il porta son bras droit contre son ventre et eut un sursaut qui le fit reculer jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Beaucoup trop près… Il n'eut même pas le temps de rechercher son équilibre, la douleur envahissant tout son esprit, et ses pieds glissèrent dans le vide, l'entraînant dans une chute qui s'avérait mortelle.

Lorsqu'il vit la créature bondir sur James, Sirius s'élança, la baguette brandie, mais son sort atteignit trop tard la bête et il vit avec horreur James perdre pied dans le vide alors que le monstre se relevait une fois de plus.

Sans réfléchir, Sirius se précipita vers James et lui agrippa le poignet pour le retenir, mais il glissait trop facilement et il n'hésita pas à lâcher sa baguette pour raffermir sa prise. Il était parvenu à coincer son pied derrière une pierre solidement ancrée mais il n'avait pas assez de forces et n'était pas dans la meilleure position pour ramener James sur la terre ferme. Ils étaient dans une situation sans issue et le loup-garou s'approchait de nouveau. Sans plus aucun moyen de défense, se refusant à lâcher son ami, Sirius se mit à crier sur la créature.

- Remus reprend-toi ! hurla-t-il. C'est nous ! James et Sirius ! Remus ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! C'est pas toi ! Remus !

Il l'appelait par son prénom encore et encore, dans l'espoir que l'humain puisse reprendre le contrôle, mais Sirius ne savait rien sur les loups-garous et se raccrochait avec la force du désespoir à ce qu'il savait de Remus.

- Tu es sympa, timide, doux et aussi un peu solitaire, mais nom de nom, on est amis ! Remus ! C'est pas toi ça ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu n'es pas un monstre Remus !

Un instant, il lui sembla que la créature marqua une hésitation et vacilla, mais cet espoir futile s'évapora lorsqu'elle se ré intéressa à eux… avant de figer. Elle huma l'air un moment puis, pour une raison totalement inconnue, abandonna soudain ses deux proies et s'enfuit dans la forêt Interdite. Le silence s'abattit sur eux.

- Sirius ? demanda faiblement James.

- Il est parti, dit simplement Sirius. Tu peux prendre appui sur la paroi ?

James tourna la tête et, malgré une grimace de douleur, se força à examiner la paroi.

- Non, elle est courbe, dit-il. Tu peux me remonter ?

- Je n'ai pas d'appui assez stable, répondit Sirius, et ma baguette est trop loin.

- J'ai laissé tomber la mienne, soupira James.

Sirius bougea légèrement pour changer de position, ses bras commençant à le faire souffrir. Un long moment passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle puis James reprit la parole, la voix haletante.

- Tu ne tiendras pas très longtemps, remarqua-t-il. Tu vas finir par tomber avec moi si ça continue…

- Bah ! Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, assura son ami, malgré sa respiration difficile. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu avoir des bras plus longs, ce sera chose faîte.

Un autre silence, de nouveau brisé par James.

- Tu me lâches pas.

C'était une constatation et non une question. Sirius sourit, même si James ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Jamais de la vie, avec qui je vais faire du bazar en classe après ?

- Ouais, sûr que ni Remus ni Peter ne peuvent tenir le rôle…

- Tu vois ce que je disais.

- Sirius, je vais lâcher.

James n'en pouvait plus, sa blessure ne voulait pas se refermer et était encore sanguinolente, ses forces le quittaient peu à peu, la faiblesse s'emparant de ses bras et de ses mains.

- Fais donc mon pote, moi je te tiens, répondit aussi nonchalamment qu'il put Sirius.

Les minutes passèrent, et James était au bord de l'inconscience, il avait eu beau lutter pour se retenir à Sirius et qu'il n'ait pas à totalement le porter, il n'en était plus capable. La sueur faisait glisser les doigts de son ami, qui les repositionnait sans arrêt. Lui aussi devait être fatigué, et pourtant il tenait bon.

Il lui sembla entendre une voix mais il n'en était pas sûr, et soudain, il se sentit tirer vers le haut, ses jambes reposant bientôt sur un sol dur. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, il découvrit que Peter se trouvait avec eux, c'était lui qui était arrivé et avait aidé Sirius à le sortir de là.

- Comment… ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Il se tourna difficilement vers Sirius pour voir que lui aussi s'était laissé tomber au sol, les bras pendants, l'air éreinté.

- Et bien… hésita Peter. J'allais arrivé au château et puis je me suis souvenu que tu boitais, alors je me suis dit que vous n'arriveriez à rien mais je… je ne savais pas quoi faire.

James le regarda avec étonnement, se demandant d'où il sortait qu'il boitait avant de se souvenir qu'il avait fait semblant. Peter y avait cru alors ?

- Et puis je me suis rappelé de la blague avec les sombrals, continua-t-il, mal à l'aise, alors j'ai essayé d'utiliser le sortilège d'amplification comme tu l'avais fait, avec le sang… Mais bon, apparemment, il avait abandonné la chasse avant, alors…

- Tu rigoles Peter ? s'esclaffa Sirius. Mais c'est grâce à ça que le loup-garou est parti. Et puis si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je n'aurai pas tenu plus longtemps.

- Vraiment ? demanda timidement Peter.

- Sûr, sourit James en souriant, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière.

Il avait envie de dormir mais Remus était toujours dehors, ils devaient faire quelque chose.

- Bonsoir, auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

o

Le loup-garou courait vers la source de l'odeur. Le sang excitait ses sens et exacerbait ses pulsions comme jamais, l'arôme était si fort que la créature pouvait presque anticiper le festin qui l'attendait. Et pourtant, lorsque l'odeur fut si forte qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun doute qu'il se trouvait à son origine, il ne trouva rien.

Il eut beau faire appel à tous ses sens, il ne put que constater l'absence de chair fraîche là où il y aurait dû y en avoir. Une rage folle l'envahit et il poussa un rugissement bestial, griffant de toutes ses forces l'écorce d'un arbre.

Il n'avait pas tout perdu, il se souvenait encore de ses deux autres proies prises au piège. Il pouvait aisément aller les rechercher pour s'en nourrir, les déchiqueter et passer sa colère sur eux, elles n'avaient certainement pas bougé.

C'était la meilleure chose à faire, cependant, alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement vers l'avant, il s'arrêta et recula, comme pour faire demi-tour, puis il essaya de nouveau sans plus de succès, et ainsi de suite, la créature offrit un curieux balais à la flore magique de la forêt Interdite. On avait l'impression qu'il tournait en rond, hésitant à aller quelque part, se décidant puis se résignant.

La bête commençait à s'en énerver. La raison pour laquelle elle agissait de la sorte tenait en la présence. Elle avait été là lorsqu'elle avait voulu se jeter sur les deux humains à sa merci. Lorsque les couinements d'une des proies s'étaient élevés, ils avaient amené la présence à se réveiller et à l'empêcher de les attaquer, et au moment où la créature avait repris le dessus, cette odeur divine de sang était venue lui chatouiller les narines.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné ses proies, pour quelque motif que ce soit, mais là, aidé par la présence, elle leur avait tourné le dos pour ne plus revenir en arrière. Le loup-garou ignorait tout cela, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir en terme de passé et d'avenir, il n'y avait que le présent, il n'était pas capable de faire le lien entre cette présence et celle à laquelle il avait légué sa souffrance la dernière fois.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir, c'était qu'elle lui avait fait rater l'occasion d'attaquer des humains, que son repas lui était passé sous la truffe par sa faute. Et en elle, toujours en elle cette présence qui la narguait, qui l'empêchait d'être le monstre qu'elle avait toujours été.

Dans un accès de rage et de violence sans nom, ses griffes montèrent à sa tête et griffèrent la chair tendre avec acharnement. Le sang coula dans ses yeux, sa truffe et ses oreilles furent en partie déchiquetées et sur la tête, les chairs mises à vifs révélaient son crâne blanc. La douleur était atroce, mais avait au moins le mérite de faire taire la présence, de l'envoyer se recroqueviller jusqu'à la faire disparaître.

Sa gueule et son crâne n'étaient plus que lambeaux mais la créature s'en moquait. A moitié aveuglée, privée du sens de l'odorat, elle entendit du bruit et entraperçut une forme animale bouger. Ravie de pouvoir goûter au sang, elle se jeta sur ce qui était une biche et planta ses crocs dans la chair, griffant et écharpant avec acharnement. Elle ne cherchait pas à se nourrir, juste à tuer.

o

Sirius et Peter fixaient avec étonnement le centaure qui venait d'apparaître. Il avait exactement leur taille, il devait donc être très jeune, et avait une robe noisette. Il s'avança vers eux avec un sourire bienveillant et se pencha sur James pour l'examiner sans que les deux autres puissent réagir.

- Tu as de vilaines plaies, commenta-t-il. Attendez-moi, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Il disparut dans la forêt et James se tourna vers Sirius, l'air fatigué.

- C'est bien un centaure ?

- Ouais, il semblerait…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Peter se tourna vers ses deux amis, mal à l'aise.

- Alors… Remus est un loup-garou ?

- Quel sens de l'observation ! répliqua ironiquement Sirius.

Son ami baissa la tête en rougissant et haussa les épaules.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, déclara James. Si jamais Pomfresh ne trouve pas Remus dans la cabane demain matin, ils risquent de le virer de l'école.

- D'accord, mais on fait comment pour le retrouver ? demanda Peter.

- Dîtes, je voudrai pas casser l'ambiance et passer encore pour le "sans-cœur" de service, mais j'espère quand même que vous réalisez qu'on vient de découvrir que Remus – Re-mus – est un loup-garou.

- Et après ? se contenta de rétorquer faiblement James.

- Rien, du moins en ce qui nous concerne… Enfin, je suppose que pour vous non plus ça ne fait rien, mais Remus, lui, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'apprenne, alors va savoir comment il réagira.

- Vous croyez qu'il va se souvenir de cette nuit ?

- Comment veux-tu qu'on sache Peter ? On sait rien des loups-garous sinon les légendes qu'on nous a raconté, soupira Sirius. Pour être franc, perso, si j'avais pas connu Remus avant, j'aurai eu le réflexe de le fuir et de crier au loup. La seule raison pour laquelle je m'en fous maintenant, c'est parce que je sais qui il est, que je le connais malgré tous ses petits… et grands secrets.

James hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il approuvait et Peter semblait également d'accord.

- Et ça, poursuivit Sirius en prenant un air exaspéré, ça veut dire qu'on va encore devoir s'enterrer dans la bibliothèque.

Malgré la fatigue, James eut un petit rire au ton de sa voix. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de répliquer que le centaure revenait. Il transportait une sacoche avec lui et en sortit des feuilles dont il donna une partie à Sirius.

- Ce sont des plantes revigorantes, elles vous redonneront l'énergie que vous avez perdue.

- Excusez-nous, répliqua Sirius, mais on ne vous connaît pas et il est notoire que les centaures n'aiment pas les sorciers.

- Je m'appelle Firenze, maintenant vous me connaissez. Et il est aussi notoire que les sorciers n'aiment pas les loups-garous.

Tout en parlant, il s'était approché de James pour lui fourrer les feuilles dans la bouche. Sirius haussa un sourcil, échangea un regard avec Peter puis engouffra les feuilles. Elles avaient un goût amer et désagréable mais dés qu'il les eut avalées, Sirius sentit ses bras se détendre et la fatigue s'envoler. A voir James, l'effet était le même chez lui.

Désormais un peu plus en confiance avec le centaure, James le laissa lui appliquer un onguent sur ses plaies, qui se refermèrent pour laisser cinq cicatrices parallèles.

- Elles s'en iront avec le temps, lui assura Firenze. L'onguent ne sert qu'à désinfecter et refermer les plaies.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda James, totalement remis. Je veux dire, tu t'appelles Firenze, d'accord, mais pourquoi nous aides-tu ?

- J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé avec le hurleur de lune, expliqua le centaure, et j'ai été impressionné par votre force et votre solidarité.

- Hurleur de lune ! s'exclama James en se frappant le front. Le chevalier du Catogan nous avait aussi donné cette expression. Nous sommes vraiment les pires crétins qui soient !

- Vous étiez là tout ce temps et vous n'êtes pas venu ! s'écria Sirius, indigné.

- Je ne pouvais pas intervenir, mon peuple m'aurait puni. Je ne suis qu'un poulain, alors ils ne m'auraient sûrement pas banni, mais ma sanction aurait été terrible.

- Qu'en auraient-ils su ? grommela Sirius.

- Mais vous venez de nous soigner, lui rappela James.

- En effet, mais cela, votre infirmière aurait pu le faire aussi, je n'ai fait qu'anticiper une action à venir, ce n'est pas répréhensible… tant que je ne vous donne pas les secrets des plantes. Mais cela n'a aucune importance pour le moment. Qu'avez-vous décidé pour votre ami ?

- Nous devons le retrouver, dit aussitôt James avec fougue. Il faut qu'on le ramène dans sa cabane avant que l'infirmière n'y aille.

Firenze acquiesça.

- Je vais vous aider à le retrouver, mais pas maintenant, il est trop tôt, il nous faut attendre l'aube.

James réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers Peter, notant ses traits tirés et fatigués par tous les événements de la nuit.

- Ecoute Peter, tu vas rester avec nous quelques heures, puis, avant que le soleil ne se lève, tu fileras au château et tu retiendras Pomfresh autant que possible dés que tu la verras sortir de son infirmerie. Trouve n'importe quel prétexte, il faudra juste qu'on gagne du temps.

- Et en attendant, que faisons-nous ?

- On va chercher la cape d'invisibilité et… on attend, soupira James.

Ils terminèrent la nuit non loin du saule Cogneur et, au signal de Firenze, se séparèrent. Avec l'aide du centaure, ils retrouvèrent assez vite Remus, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient l'horizon. Il était déjà retourné à sa forme d'humain et les deux garçons furent horrifier de découvrir l'état de son visage mais aussi la biche lacérée dont le sang se mêlait à celui de leur ami.

Ils entendirent à peine Firenze dire qu'en temps normal, la tête n'était jamais atteinte. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder appliquer un autre onguent sur les plaies les plus profondes de leur ami. Celui-ci semblait plus puissant puisqu'il reconstitua la chair déchiqueté et qu'il ne resta que des balafres sur sa peau pâle.

Comme l'heure avançait et que le soleil prenait place dans le ciel, ils se dépêchèrent ensuite de le transporter jusqu'au saule, Firenze les abandonnant à la lisière de la forêt en leur promettant qu'ils se reverraient. Alors que Sirius pénétrait en dernier dans le souterrain, il vit Pomfresh se dirigeait vers le saule, ils accélérèrent donc le mouvement autant que possible pour ramener Remus dans la chambre et se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Une demi heure plus tard, fourbus, ils retrouvèrent Peter dans leur dortoir. De brefs remerciements furent échangés puis ils s'écroulèrent sur leur lit, endormis avant même d'avoir touché les matelas.

o

Remus se réveilla directement dans l'infirmerie, se sentant plus étrange que jamais. D'habitude, il avait un premier réveil dans la cabane puis se rendormait à cause de la douleur et de l'harassement. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à ce que l'infirmière soit venue le chercher à l'aube, comme elle l'avait promis…

Mais le sentiment d'étrangeté venait d'autre chose. Il y avait une impression d'accomplissement, sa fatigue physique n'était pas la même qu'à l'ordinaire et, pour la seconde fois, il ne sentait aucune blessure sur son corps. En revanche, son visage le faisait souffrir horriblement.

Il voulut porter une main à son front mais une main à la fois douce et ferme le retint. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit dans un élancement de douleur le visage perplexe de l'infirmière au dessus de lui.

- Vous vous êtes blessé au visage cette nuit, lui annonça-t-elle.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux, ce qui lui donna l'impression que sa chair se déchirait en deux.

- Je ne le fais jamais, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse – son cou n'avait apparemment pas été épargné.

- Je le sais bien M Lupin. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

- Je ne me souviens jamais de rien, répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Et vous ne vous blessez jamais au visage, répliqua l'infirmière.

Un moment, elle le fixa dans les yeux, puis elle soupira et finit de lui appliquer des pommades avant d'aller s'occuper d'autre chose.

Dés qu'elle fut partie, Remus ferma les yeux et se concentra. Oui, cette nuit avait été différente, il le savait, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé durant… Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, horrifié.

Il se souvenait.

(à suivre…)

_**NOTE** : Je sais que le comportement de James, Sirius et Peter peut surprendre, qu'ils acceptent aussi facilement la lycanthropie de Remus, mais pas de panique, ce n'était pas par flemme ou quoi ou qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ça. Vous aurez droit aux prises de tête dans le chapitre 11. Alors heureux ? (lol)_

_**Chapitre 11 – Qui trouve un ami trouve un trésor, alors trois ! **: Mumus nous fait sa crise de culpabilité somme toute naturelle quand on y réfléchit bien, mais n'apprendra-t-il donc jamais qu'on ne peut pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de ses amis ? Pire que des sangsues les mecs ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime, non ? ;-) (Carine, ce chapitre 11 sera le tien !)_

1 Petit clin d'œil au groupe rock R.E.M., créé en 1980 ;-)


	13. Qui trouve un ami trouve un trésor, alor...

_**CADEAU DE NOEL ! **(ouha ! Personne lis jamais les notes de début de chapitres, mais là, j'ai trouvé les mots magiques ! :-) ) DONC ! Et oui, pour Noël, y'a un cadeau ! Un One Shot pour être précise, que vous trouverez sur cet id : 2184328. Ou dans la liste de mes fics sous : CADOX BONUS. Apparemment, ff. net bug (pour changer…) alors s'il ne vous met que le _"_mot de l'auteur", changer le dernier "1" de l'adresse URL par un "2", ça marche comme ça, l'accès au chapitre 2 s'ouvre. (Vive les bugs de fanfic ! --) En tous les cas :_

_**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS **_

_**ET **_

_**PASSEZ D'EXCELLENTES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE !!!**_

**oOo**

**RAR en fin de chapitre** (je sens qu'elles vont y déménager définitivement, moi… lol)

_Le voili le chapitre que bcp de monde attendait… oui, bon, au moins moi, quoi mdr ! Bon, je préviens que j'ai fait qqch d'assez différent des réactions auxquelles on pourrait s'attendre, mais disons que c'est comme ça que je le vois depuis déjà un bon moment (en fait depuis que je me suis posée la question lol) alors dsl si vous trouvez ça chiant :-S_

_Vous vous souveniez que je m'inquiétais au précédent chapitre ? Et bien maintenant… J'ANGOISSE ! Bon, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre et je croise les doigts._

_**Rqe :** Comme vous pourrez le voir, il y a bcp de sous-parties dans ce chapitre, mais c'est forcé comme les "Maraudeurs" ne sont pas ensemble lol._

**oOo**

_**Ce chapitre est absolument, indéniablement et définitivement dédié à Carine du fond de mon cœur. Que le chemin qui se trace devant toi soit meilleur que celui que tu laisses ;-)** _

**oOo**

**Chapitre 11 : Qui trouve un ami trouve un trésor, alors trois !**

Lorsque James rouvrit difficilement les yeux, ce fut pour constater qu'il n'avait dormi que trois heures, qu'il avait manqué le début des cours et qu'il avait encore besoin de sommeil. Il resta allongé sur son lit, les yeux à demi fermés, ses mains rabattant la couette jusque sur son menton.

Son esprit embrouillé faisait peu à peu ressurgir les événements de la veille et il porta instinctivement ses doigts aux cinq longues cicatrices qui lui barraient le ventre, pensif.

Maintenant que tout était passé, il se surprenait lui-même de ses réactions. Certes, il se savait téméraire et n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, mais tout de même, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un loup-garou, et ces créatures n'étaient pas vraiment réputées pour leur douceur.

Créature… le mot sonnait bizarrement à son esprit lorsqu'il fallait l'associer à l'être qui les avait pourchassés. Il avait de ses yeux vu la transformation qui avait fait de Remus un "hurleur de lune" – l'expression lui plaisait bien. James ne pouvait pas dissocier l'un de l'autre, l'humain de l'animal, pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas Remus qui les avait pourchassé la nuit dernière, leur ami n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Poussant un grognement, le garçon se retourna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller en fermant fortement les yeux. Toute cette histoire lui donnait la migraine. Sirius avait eu raison de proposer qu'ils se renseignent, mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ? James doutait, il _savait_, que même si ces bouquins étaient remplis d'ignominies sur les loups-garous, il ne pourrait jamais laisser tomber Remus. Son ami n'était pas un monstre et ne le serait jamais. Il leur avait dit de partir, tandis que sa transformation commençait, il avait voulu les protéger, alors non, vraiment, Remus était toujours le même, lycanthropie ou pas.

En fin de compte, et après mûre réflexion, James trouvait logique pour lui de ne pas être choqué plus que ça par cette découverte, il considérait cela plus étonnant chez ses deux amis en revanche, mais Sirius avait lui-même dit que s'il ne connaissait pas Remus, il n'aurait pas cherché plus loin que le monstre qu'ils avaient dû affronter.

Les parents de James ne lui avaient jamais raconté d'histoires de loup-garou, ou même de quelque créature dangereuse qui soit. Ils lui avaient un jour offert un livre sur les créatures magiques et ils l'avaient feuilleté ensemble, tous les trois réunis dans le salon, ses parents apportant de plus amples informations aux quelques explications données.

Il ne s'était agi là que d'un livre succinct, aux informations globales, vu qu'il n'avait que huit ans à l'époque. James se souvenait qu'à la page des loups-garous, il y avait l'illustration d'un gros loup hideux et que le texte indiquait seulement comment s'attrapait la lycanthropie et ses manifestations à la pleine lune. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, la gravure était des plus mensongères, après avoir vu de si près un loup-garou, il pouvait assurer de vive voix qu'il s'agissait d'êtres magnifiques, tout en puissance et en fierté.

Le Gryffondor se rappelait désormais une conversation qui avait suivi sur le sujet. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à tout ce que racontaient les livres, que beaucoup d'auteurs étaient trop subjectifs pour vraiment pouvoir saisir toutes les réalités de la lycanthropie. Il semblait à James que son père lui avait parlé d'une de ses collègues, qui avait été mordue et rejetée par la suite par ses amis, pourtant, elle n'avait pas changé… sauf qu'elle n'était plus seulement humaine. Quant à sa mère, elle lui avait raconté…

James cligna une fois des yeux, deux fois, puis hésita une fraction de seconde à aller se fracasser le crâne contre un mur ou une autre matière solide. Le garçon avait la désagréable impression d'avoir dépassé l'état de crétinisme pour atteindre celui de débilité avancée.

_« J'étais à Ste Mangouste pour une interview, le mois dernier, et j'ai reconnu une femme que j'avais déjà interrogée pour le dossier sur le ministère, Théia Lupin, si je me souviens bien. Elle et son mari étaient bouleversés, leur fils s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou, il a survécu, mais évidemment, il est atteint maintenant. Pauvre gosse, c'est encore plus terrible lorsque ça arrive à des enfants… »_

La tour d'astronomie ? Une corde ? Un petit _crucio_ de derrière les fagots ? James hésitait encore à la meilleure manière de se punir pour avoir oublié cette conversation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bon, d'accord, ça remontait à près de quatre ans maintenant, mais il était quand même réputé pour avoir une excellente mémoire, et il venait bien de se rappeler les mots exacts de sa mère.

Le garçon figea une seconde fois, cela signifiait-il que ses parents savaient pour Remus ? A moins que sa mère ait oublié l'affaire, après tout ce temps. C'était étrange de penser que ses parents hésitaient à faire confiance à Sirius pour son nom alors qu'ils paraissaient prêts à l'accorder à un loup-garou. James ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, mais ses parents – son père surtout – avaient décidément une drôle de manière de voir le monde. Après tout, les loups-garous étaient craints par tous dans le monde de la magie, et cela James le savait. Peter et Sirius accepteraient-ils encore aussi facilement la condition de Remus après leur sommeil, à tête reposée ?

Les considérations du jeune Black rejoignirent les pensées de James une heure plus tard, alors que lui aussi était tiré des limbes du sommeil contre sa volonté. Sa première pensée fut tournée vers ce maudit rayon de soleil qui l'avait réveillé, la seconde vers le rideau de son baldaquin et l'effort qu'il allait devoir fournir pour le fermer, la troisième fut pour Remus.

Un loup-garou… Voilà qui était plutôt ironique quand on connaissait le caractère doux, patient et timide du jeune garçon. Sûr qu'il avait tout des bêtes sanguinaires et immondes que lui avaient toujours décris ses parents. Attention, cachez-vous, le terrrrrrible Remus Lupin et son regard triste et tendre arrive ! Mettez-vous à l'abri avant qu'il ne vous saute dessus pour vous mordre ! Un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres en imaginant la scène d'un Remus bondissant sur Severus Rogue en grognant et en montrant les dents, tout en s'excusant de le faire.

Sirius l'avouait sans crainte et sans remords, la raison principale pour laquelle il acceptait Remus comme il était, sans faire de scandale, était son esprit de rébellion vis-à-vis de ses parents. C'était un petit jeu auquel le garçon était devenu très fort : prendre à contre-pied tout ce que lui apprenaient ses merveilleux géniteurs.

Or, pour Procyon et Nocera Black, il ne faisait aucun doute que les loups-garous étaient des créatures abjectes, des monstres répugnants de la nature et qu'une loi devait à tout prix être voté pour faire exécuter tout lycanthrope qui se présenterait à Ste Mangouste ou qu'on découvrirait. Par conséquent, Sirius adorait les loups-garous et était même prêt à les vénérer, juste pour faire enrager ses parents.

Au fond, il ne savait pas grand-chose des "hurleurs de lune" – cool, cette expression1 – et n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à en connaître d'avantage, surtout vu le contenu de la bibliothèque familiale. Selon son éducation, lycanthrope rimait avec abomination, méprisant et espèce à abattre, voilà toutes les informations que sa mère avait pu lui donner sur le sujet. Autant dire que ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé.

S'il en avait été capable, Sirius se serait senti honteux de n'accepter la lycanthropie de Remus que pour cette raison – du moins pour le moment –, seulement, le garçon n'avait pas pour habitude de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de chose, l'expérience du mois précédent et de son inquiétude pour son ami lui avaient suffi. Bien sûr, Sirius n'en était pas conscient, mais à force de s'opposer en tout à ses parents, il en avait fini par scinder le monde aussi distinctement qu'eux, mais en parfaite contradiction.

Il oubliait volontiers qu'il était un Black, ainsi qu'Andromeda, pour accepter le fait que tous les Black ne pouvaient qu'être mauvais, de même que puisque ses parents haïssaient les Moldus, ceux-ci devaient certainement être les plus merveilleuses personnes qui soient. En ça, il ressemblait à sa famille plus qu'il ne le souhaitait : une vision manichéenne du monde et une aptitude incroyable à oblitérer les exceptions pour qu'elles ne restent, justement, que des particularités – aussi nombreuses puissent-elles être d'ailleurs.

Noir et blanc contre blanc et noir, Sirius s'en satisfaisait pleinement et n'allait pas chercher plus loin. Lorsqu'il rencontrait les exceptions, il se contentait de les accepter et de les classer dans une catégorie à part, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder ses stéréotypes en tête. Sirius était un homme d'action et le savait. Il était loin d'être bête, c'était certain, et il fallait même avouer qu'il possédait une grande intelligence, mais l'action primait avant tout, l'esprit passant en second. Il n'aimait pas trop réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, même s'il aurait pu, perte de temps selon lui, et suivait bien plus souvent son instinct que son intelligence.

A douze ans, le garçon en avait parfaitement conscience : il vivait pour vivre, en profiter un maximum, et comprenait ce que cela signifiait. D'un certain côté, et contre toute apparence, Sirius était aussi mature que le montrait Remus, c'était juste que leur vision de la vie était différente. Quel enfant de douze ans, après tout, se soucier réellement de se demander ce qu'il pensait de la vie ? Sirius le faisait, avec toute l'ironie, l'arrogance et l'indolence qui le caractérisaient, il y réfléchissait parfois, toujours pour arriver à cette conclusion : _Carpe diem_. Comment considérer les Moldus comme inférieurs quand ils étaient capables de dire des choses aussi sensées ?

Il se posait une question existentielle, à savoir s'il était préférable de tirer son rideau ou simplement de se retourner pour éviter le soleil, lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter Peter, qui faillit s'étaler au pied de son lit… James n'eut d'ailleurs pas la chance d'être retenu par ses draps et tomba au sol.

- Non mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ? s'écria la voix furieuse d'une Lily Evans passablement énervée.

- Allez, on se réveille ! s'exclama joyeusement Tara Milten en sautant sur le lit de Sirius pour le secouer comme un prunier avec tout l'enthousiasme dont elle savait faire preuve.

- Ça va, je suis réveillé ! grommela le garçon d'une voix un peu bégayante du fait du secouage intempestif de sa camarade.

Elle le lâcha et se dirigea vers Peter alors qu'Evans n'avait toujours pas bougé du seuil de la porte, rouge de colère. Encore à moitié endormi, Sirius bailla largement en se grattant le menton et jeta un vague coup d'œil à James qui, étalé par terre, s'était profondément rendormis.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez manqué le cours de métamorphose ? s'énerva Lily. McGonagall a retiré quinze points à Gryffondor pour votre absence injustifiée ! Oh, et vous êtes aussi prévenus que vous venez de récolter une heure de colle avec Rusard.

Un bruit de chute indiqua à Sirius que Peter avait finalement rejoint le plancher des vaches, sûrement en voulant s'éloigner de Tara, qui semblait prendre son rôle de réveil matin très au sérieux.

- Mais il est quelle heure ? bâilla Peter en lançant un regard englué à l'horloge.

- Dix heures, annonça Lily, il est hors de question que vous nous fassiez encore perdre des points, alors vous avez cinq minutes pour vous trouver en astronomie. Tu viens Tara ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive, répondit son amie en s'élançant vers James.

Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus et un grand « ouf ! » accompagna le réveil et l'air expulsé des poumons de son camarade.

- Tara, tu m'étouffes ! s'étrangla James.

- Voilà ! Ils sont tous réveillés, claironna la Gryffondor avant de rejoindre Lily et de refermer la porte derrière elles.

En pestant contre elle, James se releva difficilement, les muscles visiblement endoloris de sa chute et de son plaquage.

- T'avais raison Sirius, elle est vraiment malade, grommela-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

- Elles sont venues jusqu'ici juste pour nous réveiller ? s'étonna Peter, qui émergeait de plus en plus.

- Bof ! Evans avait peur qu'on fasse encore perdre des points à Gryffondor, remarqua Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Ouais, ben un cours de plus, un cours de moins, tant pis pour l'astronomie ! grogna James en s'asseyant sur son lit. Et puis on a autre chose à penser, ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Peter se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un faible soupir, se souvenant de la veille. Le garçon n'avait jamais eu si peur de toute sa vie, même pas lorsque ses grands cousins venaient en "visite" à la maison ou lorsque l'Epouvantard avait pris l'aspect d'une manticore.

Au départ, il avait été totalement perdu, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il aurait bien voulu aller prévenir un professeur mais James et Sirius le lui avaient interdit, sûrement avaient-ils raison d'ailleurs. Il s'était surpris lui-même de réussir le sortilège d'amplification, puis était allé se mettre à l'abri, incertain de la marche à suivre. C'est avec une profonde angoisse lui empoignant le ventre qu'il s'était décidé à prendre la direction par laquelle s'étaient enfui ses amis. Il ne se souvenait cependant pas exactement comment il avait pu les retrouver, puisqu'au final ils s'étaient sacrément écartés de leur chemin d'origine, mais en fuyant des bruits inquiétants, il était tombé sur eux, et Peter s'était un instant demandé si ce Firenze ne l'avait pas aidé à les trouver.

Il n'avait pas pensé à Remus, de tout ce temps-là. Pour lui, la créature n'était qu'une bête parmi tant d'autres et certainement pas un de ses meilleurs amis. D'un côté, le monstre, de l'autre, Remus, telle avait été sa conception la nuit dernière. Les deux n'avaient aucun rapport, alors ce n'était pas difficile d'accepter d'aider Remus, puisque c'était son ami.

Peter ne savait rien sur les loups-garous, sinon qu'il s'agissait d'humains se transformant les nuits de pleine lune en loup sanguinaire. Il ignorait même comment on devenait un loup-garou, on ne le lui avait jamais dit et il n'avait jamais pensé à le demander.

Son manque de culture était l'une des choses qui le retardait dans son programme scolaire. Des choses qui semblaient évidentes aux autres, même à certains enfants de Moldus, lui étaient totalement inconnues. Sa mère n'avait jamais pu s'occuper de son éducation et ses grands cousins s'en moquaient, il était par ailleurs hors de question de l'envoyer dans une école moldue. Il avait eu un précepteur, de toute son enfance, un homme que sa famille avait été forcée d'engager, l'éducation étant obligatoire. Mais le précepteur n'avait été choisi qu'en fonction de ses honoraires et de son aptitude à ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres. A moitié ivre la plupart du temps, l'éducation de Peter en avait subi de sérieuses lacunes qu'il découvrait ici, et il était heureux de pouvoir compter sur ses amis pour lui expliquer un peu mieux ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

C'était surtout Remus, d'ailleurs, qui se chargeait de cela, James et Sirius n'ayant ni la patience ni le calme nécessaire. De plus ces deux-là profitaient de ces moments d'étude pour s'éclipser en douce et aller faire les quatre cents coups ensemble.

Maintenant qu'il était au calme, sans plus aucun stress, Peter ignorait totalement ce que pouvait signifier pour lui le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou. Le peu qu'il en avait entendu sur ces créatures n'était pas rassurant mais, justement, c'était bien peu. Il avait réellement besoin d'en connaître plus, de faire des recherches sur le sujet, cependant il avait peur de sa réaction face à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il était assez conscient pour savoir que tout l'effrayait, à tel point qu'il se demandait comment le Choixpeau avait pu l'envoyer à Gryffondor… Bon, peut-être avait-il quand même prouvé qu'il méritait sa place dans cette maison la nuit dernière.

Ce que craignait Peter, c'était de se laisser submerger par cette peur incessante et de ne plus voir en Remus que le mal. Il n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de la première rentrée, de faire plus sourire son ami, et désirait plus que tout l'honorer le plus longtemps possible. Alors il fallait qu'il fasse son possible, quoi que disent les bouquins, il devrait prendre exemple sur James et Sirius, c'était le mieux à faire. Les deux garçons savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient intelligents, c'était eux que Peter devrait écouter.

Il se souvenait d'être arrivé à la sortie de la forêt et d'avoir stoppé en voyant Sirius étendu au bord d'une falaise, les yeux crispés par l'effort, ses mains retenant désespérément un James qui semblait lutter pour ne pas tomber inconscient. De là où il était, il voyait toute la scène parfaitement et avait été subjugué par la force et la confiance qui se dégageaient de ses deux amis. Lorsqu'il s'était élancé vers eux pour aider Sirius à remonter James, il avait admiré avec quelle désinvolture ils prenaient l'affaire, la fatigue pourtant clairement visible sur eux, et ils avaient même pu réfléchir correctement à la marche à suivre. Peter les admirait vraiment, ils étaient comme un idéal pour lui, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, et ça le rassurait de côtoyer des personnes aussi fortes.

- Si on va à la bibliothèque, Pince va nous virer parce qu'on devrait être en cours, fit remarquer Sirius à James.

- On n'aura qu'à dire qu'on s'est fait virer du cours, ce serait pas la première fois. On se change et on y va. On trouvera bien quelque chose à la bibli…

Coupant brusquement James, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit pour la seconde fois avec violence.

o

La panique ? L'effroi ? Peut-être le désespoir ? Remus ne savait pas comment définir son état et se demanda avec affolement ce qui lui prenait de penser à ça maintenant. Non mais, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ce qu'il ressentait ?

Seul dans l'infirmerie, Remus était sorti de son lit et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, la respiration saccadée et les mouvements tendus. Les événements de la nuit précédente défilaient en boucle dans son esprit avec une précision et une clarté effrayante.

James et Sirius dans la cabane, l'attaque, la chasse, la colère, puis la biche.

Il se souvenait de James et de ses griffes lui entaillant la peau, sa conscience refusant d'assimiler qu'il était responsable de sa blessure. Il se souvenait de son ami glissant de la falaise et Sirius le rattrapant. Il se souvenait avoir repris le contrôle un moment puis l'avoir reperdu. Il se souvenait trop bien, trop précisément, et maintenant, ses amis savaient.

_« - …j'ai l'impression qu'ils réussiront à me faire dire toute la vérité ; - Ça ne serait pas plus mal… »_

Il ne leur avait rien dit, il leur avait montré, avec toute la bestialité et la haine qui habitaient le loup-garou, il leur avait montré qui il était vraiment. Il les avait pourchassés comme des proies et…

Remus arrêta brusquement de marcher, une terreur glacée l'envahissant soudain. Il avait blessé James, il aurait dû se trouver à l'infirmerie, pour se faire soigner. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu c'était… au bord de la falaise…

Le garçon ne réfléchit même pas aux conséquences de ses actes, encore vêtu du pyjama d'hôpital, son visage brûlant de douleur, pieds nus, il sortit de l'infirmerie et courut dans le parc. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, la mâtinée était avancée.

Sans ralentir une seule fois sa course, se concentrant uniquement sur son objectif et son sens de l'orientation, il fila à travers la forêt pour rejoindre au plus vite la falaise. Mais il n'y avait personne ici. L'herbe piétinée témoignait de la bagarre qui y avait eu lieu et des tâches noires révélaient que quelqu'un s'était blessé. Avec appréhension, Remus s'avança au bord du précipice et constata avec soulagement qu'aucun corps ne se trouvait en bas.

L'apaisement fut cependant de courte durée et le garçon repartit en sens inverse pour revenir au château aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Incapable de réfléchir, il ne fit même pas attention à l'heure sur l'horloge, lui indiquant que ses amis étaient sans nul doute en cours.

Jamais il ne grimpa aussi vite les escaliers menant à la tour Gryffondor. Trop surpris pour poser des questions, le portrait de la Grosse Dame le laissa passer et il traversa la salle commune sous les regards étonnés des quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas cours.

La porte du dortoir rebondit avec fracas contre le mur lorsqu'il l'ouvrit sans ménagement et Remus se trouva face à ses trois amis, qui le regardaient tous avec de grands yeux stupéfaits.

Le temps se figea plusieurs secondes, le silence uniquement troublé par la respiration haletante de Remus, qui fixait maintenant James pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. D'une manière ou d'une autre, le garçon avait trouvé le moyen de soigner ses blessures sans passer par l'infirmerie, et les deux autres semblaient également en pleine forme, bien que fatigués.

James amorça un mouvement vers son ami en ouvrant la bouche, mais Remus lui claqua la porte au nez avant qu'il ait pu faire plus. Il fallut quelques secondes aux trois garçons pour réagit, mais ils se précipitèrent soudain sur la porte pour l'ouvrir et dévaler l'escalier. Vêtus de leurs vêtements débraillés et sales de la nuit précédente, ils traversèrent à leur tour la salle commune sous le bourdonnement halluciné des élèves présents et sortirent en trombe. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir le talon de leur ami disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir et Sirius retint James, qui s'apprêtait à le poursuivre.

- Trop rapide pour nous, argua-t-il. C'est pas comme ça qu'on l'aura. Et puis vaut mieux en apprendre un peu plus avant, non ?

Son ami grommela pour la forme et ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Avant de monter les escaliers, Sirius se tourna vers les élèves éberlués avec un sourire conspirateur.

- On compte sur vous pour rien dire, on prépare quelque chose, lança-t-il d'un ton rusé.

L'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement et leurs camarades hochèrent la tête pour accepter le silence. Sirius songea que c'était vraiment trop facile de berner les gens.

Remus courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'infirmerie et s'appuya contre la porte après l'avoir refermée. Il ne pouvait pas. Il y était allé pour vérifier qu'ils étaient là mais il ne pouvait pas les affronter, il en était incapable. Des autres, il avait accepté la haine et le mépris, mais il ne les supporterait pas de leur part. Lui qui avait évité cette attitude pendant un mois ne trouvait plus que cette échappatoire : la fuite, pure et simple.

- Mais où étiez-vous passé ? rugit l'infirmière en le voyant. Qu'avez-vous fait pour vous mettre dans cet état ?

Le garçon était en nage et ses pieds en sang, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il se garda bien d'en expliquer la raison à Mme Pomfresh.

- Je voudrais voir Dumbledore, dit-il.

L'infirmière le regarda avec surprise puis secoua la tête.

- Pas maintenant en tous cas, je vais soigner vos plaies et j'envoie un portrait pour savoir si nous pouvons le déranger.

Elle repartit dans son arrière-salle en grommelant contre ces jeunes irresponsables et impolis et en revint avec un onguent qu'elle appliqua sur la plante des pieds de Remus après les avoir nettoyé.

- Mais vous êtes sorti ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant la terre et les herbes qui y étaient accrochées. Il faut que vous fassiez plus attention à vous M Lupin, ou je vous jure que la prochaine fois je vous mets dans un lit scellé !

Le portrait revint pour annoncer que le directeur acceptait de les recevoir et elle rendit au Gryffondor ses habits pour qu'il se vête correctement. Six minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant la gargouille gardienne du bureau directorial et Pomfresh donna le mot de passe : _Chocogrenouille !_

Le directeur les attendait patiemment, un service à thé posé sur son bureau. Remus aurait préféré que l'infirmière ne reste pas et lui en fut reconnaissante lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle l'attendait dehors. Restés seuls, Dumbledore fit signe au garçon de s'asseoir, tout sourire.

- Du thé ? De la tarte au citron ? proposa-t-il.

- Euh… non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Son estomac était bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant ce puissant sorcier, il se sentait plus nerveux que jamais.

- Vous vouliez donc me parler, remarqua le directeur en se servant une énorme part de tarte. Eh bien je vous écoute. Que se passe-t-il ?

Remus inspira profondément et se sentit mieux, il savait ce qu'il faisait et c'était la meilleure solution. Pourtant, ça n'avait été qu'un flash qui lui était apparu quelques minutes auparavant, une instance provoquée par la situation. Mais, pour une fois, il savait qu'il ne commettait pas d'erreur.

- J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, professeur, et j'ai pris ma décision : je voudrais quitter l'école.

o

La bibliothèque contenait plus d'ouvrages sur la lycanthropie que ne l'avaient imaginé James, Sirius et Peter. Mais le pire, c'était qu'ils se contredisaient pratiquement tous, et comme ils ne voulaient pas demander conseil à la bibliothécaire et attirer son attention sur leurs recherches, il leur était difficile de faire un tri.

Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pour le moment n'avait rien de très réjouissant : monstre sanguinaire, animal sauvage à tendances psychotiques, névrose du lycanthrope – l'auteur de la _psychologie des monstres_ aurait lui-même eu besoin d'une thérapie –, tous les bouquins semblaient s'être ralliés pour donner une image abominable des loups-garous, aucune ne parlait réellement des humains en eux-mêmes. Peter palissait à vue d'œil au fil de leurs lectures et James lui conseilla d'aller prendre un peu l'air pour se rafraîchir.

- Je le comprends, soupira Sirius en reposant les _chroniques meurtrières du loup-garou sanguinaire_. C'est franchement écoeurant tous ces trucs ! Tout ne peut pas être vrai quand même ? Remus n'est pas comme ça !

James attrapa un livre, le tournant et le retournant entre ses mains avec lassitude.

- Nous aussi on devrait faire une pause. Je commence à me sentir mal avec toutes ces inepties. Peut-être qu'on ne cherche pas au bon endroit…

- Bah ! On finira bien par trouver quelque chose.

Sirius se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en fermant les yeux et en bâillant. Il sourit en songeant qu'Evans devait certainement être en train de fulminer en cours d'astronomie mais rouvrir les yeux en sentant le regard de James posé sur lui.

- Ben vas-y ! Dis moi ce que tu veux me dire, lança-t-il avec amusement.

James rigola un peu mais reprit vite un air sérieux.

- Je… ne t'ai pas remercié, pour l'accident de la falaise, dit-il enfin. Tu sais, ça m'a vraiment rassuré que tu sois là, et pas juste parce que tu m'as rattrapé mais…

Il eut un rire nerveux et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu vas trouver ça gnangnan ou tout ce que tu veux, mais de tout le temps qu'a duré cette… aventure, je me sentais en sécurité parce que tu étais à mes côtés. Oh ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, je déteste ce genre de truc, grommela-t-il. Bref, je te remercie de m'avoir aidé.

- Moi aussi, James, c'est la première fois que j'ai un pote comme toi.

Son ami le regarda avec étonnement, trouvant sur le visage de Sirius son inimitable sourire en coin entre amusement et cynisme.

- Ouais, je sais que c'est moi qui te tenais, mais je sais aussi qu'en inversant les rôles, ça aurait été pareil… Sauf que toi, t'aurais pas tenu, mais bon, ça, c'est autre chose.

- Hé ! s'indigna James.

- En tous cas, ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux faire une entière confiance en quelqu'un, ça me change, ajouta Sirius en reprenant une position nonchalante.

Un sourire étrange passa sur les lèvres de James alors qu'il regardait les paupières closes de son ami. Tout comme lui, il n'aimait pas les épanchements de sentiments – ça ne faisait pas très viril après tout – mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Sirius entrouvrit un œil et balança un stylo à la tête de son ami pour lui retirer son sourire des lèvres puis se leva.

- Allez, je viens d'avoir une idée ! Remus a dû lui aussi emprunter des livres sur le sujet, on n'a qu'à demander la liste des bouquins qu'il a déjà pris.

- Sirius Black qui connaît le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque, siffla James. L'espoir est de ce monde !

- Idiot, rigola Sirius.

Après maints détours, tentative de corruption et utilisation de charme, Mme Pince finit par leur donner la liste des ouvrages que Remus avait emprunté depuis le début de sa première année. La longueur de la liste stupéfia les deux amis, mais après avoir écarté les livres pris comme suppléments des cours, il leur resta une liste raisonnable sur les loups-garous – les bouquins étaient soit rangés dans la section médecine ou à la lettre H pour hybride, ce qui expliquait qu'ils ne les avaient pas feuilletés pour certains.

Ces livres-ci furent nettement plus satisfaisants que les précédents. Entre _Le petit traité du guérisseur spécialisé dans les infections magiques _et _Sur les traces des hybrides, des individus avant d'être des créatures_, en passant par _Les loups-garous, ces grands incompris_, les auteurs de ces ouvrages ne s'étaient pas laissés influencés par les stéréotypes sorciers, et c'était bien heureux. Tout à coup, les garçons apprenaient à mieux connaître la maladie dont était atteint leur ami, ils l'appréhendaient de plus en plus et, s'ils y trouvaient matière à être rassurés, les écrits ne les tranquillisaient pas quand à ce que leur ami devait subir.

- C'est horrible ! s'écria soudain James en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche, horrifié.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'y pensais plus mais… l'Epouvantard…

Il préféra passer son bouquin à Sirius, le laissant lire un passage traitant du suicide chez les lycanthropes. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Remus n'est pas suicidaire.

James le regarda avec étonnement, surpris de son ton convaincu semblant énoncer une évidence.

- Enfin James, pour qui veut se suicider, ce château est une potence à lui tout seul. Les coins abandonnés ne manquent pas, pas plus que les tours ou les escaliers trop raides, alors s'il avait voulu se suicider, ça fait longtemps qu'il aurait fait une tentative. Faut que tu arrêtes de penser à cet Epouvantard ! Remus avait juste peur que tu réagisses mal en découvrant ce qu'il est, maintenant qu'on le sait, suffit de le trouver, de l'amener par la peau des fesses dans un endroit isolé et de lui passer un savon pour avoir osé croire qu'on agirait de la sorte.

- Alors ? Vous avez avancé ? demanda Peter en revenant, la voix incertaine.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, sourit Sirius. Tiens, lis ça, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le bouquin de Melissa Dibissa.

o

Dumbledore le fixa de son regard perçant mais Remus ne détourna pas le regard, bien décidé à rester campé sur ses positions.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous rend soudain si sûr de votre choix ?

- J'ai réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que… malgré toutes les sécurités qu'on pouvait prendre, le risque était toujours existant. Je ne veux plus représenter un danger pour l'école.

- Monsieur Lupin, vous savez très bien qu'en toutes circonstances, le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais je peux vous assurer que le maximum de précautions a été pris pour vous.

- Eh bien le maximum n'est peut-être pas assez, dit Remus plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Le directeur fronça légèrement les sourcils et, cette fois, Remus détourna le regard. Il était hors de question qu'il raconte ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. James et les autres auraient de graves ennuis si le professeur apprenait ce qu'ils avaient fait, et puis Remus avait encore trop honte pour songer à en parler.

Il avait failli tuer un de ses camarades, un de ses amis qui plus est, alors cela ne pouvait que recommencer. Il représentait un véritable danger pour tous, il valait mieux qu'il parte. Sa vie était condamnée à la solitude, il l'avait oublié. Même avec ses parents, il allait devoir trouver le moyen de quitter la maison pour ne plus être un poids pour eux. Cette nuit, il avait failli tuer un être humain, cette nuit, il avait écharpé un être vivant.

Les tremblements de son corps ne passèrent pas inaperçus à Dumbledore, mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas en connaître la raison et c'était heureux pour lui.

- Vous vous rappelez notre accord, dit-il enfin. Vous devez rester ici jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, c'est ce que nous avions convenu.

Remus leva vers lui un regard surpris. Il avait complètement oublié cela. Tellement obnubilé par le reste et sa volonté de quitter Poudlard, il en avait oublié cette maudite promesse.

- Mais je… je sais que c'est ce que je veux, dit-il. Je pourrais partir demain, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Je ne veux pas passer une nouvelle pleine lune ici, ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Vous resterez jusqu'à Noël, répliqua Dumbledore, et pour le moment, vous avez besoin de repos, je suis même étonné de vous voir aussi en forme… malgré vos blessures au visage.

Le regard inquisiteur du sorcier rendit le garçon mal à l'aise et il se leva.

- Très bien monsieur, j'attendrais jusqu'à Noël, murmura-t-il. Je vais rejoindre Mme Pomfresh.

- Remus !

Le Gryffondor se retourna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, surpris d'entendre le directeur l'appeler par son prénom. Le vieil homme semblait grave, voire inquiet.

- Il faut que vous fassiez attention à vous Remus, déclara-t-il. En ces jours, rien ne peut être sûr. Vous… possédez un grand potentiel. Prenez garde à vous.

Remus cligna des yeux, stupéfait de ces paroles, et ne sachant pas comment les interpréter. Il finit par saluer le directeur et redescendit, perplexe, mais bien vite, ses sujets de préoccupations changèrent, à savoir : trouver la meilleure méthode pour éviter les trois garçons.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Poudlard fut le témoin d'une partie de cache-cache pour le moins impressionnante. Remus évitait ses amis comme la peste, mangeant avant eux, arrivant en retard aux cours – voir même n'y assistant pas, au risque de récolter retenue sur retenue –, ne rentrait dans la salle commune que tard le soir et n'en ressortait qu'à l'aube, et tout cela grâce à une sorte de sixième sens. En effet, il semblait toujours savoir quand allaient arriver les trois Gryffondor et fuyait un lieu moins d'une minute avant qu'ils n'arrivent, les semant toujours.

Les autres élèves étaient totalement déstabilisés par cet étrange manège, surtout que Remus n'adressait désormais plus la parole à personne, ne participait plus en cours et disparaissait parfois sans que personne ne sache où il se trouvait. Plusieurs fois, dans les couloirs, les collégiens virent passer en trombe Remus Lupin, puis, peu après, les trois autres Gryffondor qui lui couraient visiblement après, sans succès.

Cette chasse inefficace agaçait singulièrement Sirius, qui finit par craquer au soir du troisième jour, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune, à attendre Remus – minuit étaient passées.

- J'en ai ras le bol ! s'écria Sirius en donnant un coup de pied au mur. Je préférai quand il parlait pas, au moins on le voyait, mais là, on ne fait que l'apercevoir ! Il nous prend pour qui, franchement ?

- Tu veux… abandonner ? demanda tristement James.

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? J'ai bien l'intention de rattraper ce guignol et de lui dire ma façon de penser ! Mais on s'y prend mal depuis le départ, il faut lui tendre un piège.

- Quel genre de piège ? s'étonna Peter. Il nous sent arriver de loin, on ne peut pas le prendre par surprise.

- Quand je dis piège, je veux dire qu'on continue à foncer dans le tas, mais de manière à le rabattre quelque part. Il connaît aussi bien que nous le château, mais nous avons découvert une salle durant la période où il était alité, vous vous souvenez ? Or, cette salle se trouve dans une impasse que Remus n'a sûrement jamais empruntée… Du moins j'espère.

- En bref, tu veux le coincer, résuma James. C'est bête qu'on n'y ait pas pensé avant… Ça te réussit la colère, à toi.

- Nan ! C'est le tapage de nerf qui me réussit !

Un Sirius calme était un bon allié, un Sirius énervé était le_ meilleur_ des alliés, surtout lorsque la mission à mener lui tenait tant à cœur. James se doutait qu'il allait passablement se défouler sur Remus et son manque de confiance mais peut-être que c'était de ça dont son ami avait besoin : d'être secoué.

Le quatrième jour, donc, les trois garçons attendirent avec impatience l'heure de retenue de leur ami puis sa sortie, seul moment où ils étaient certains de savoir où il se trouvait. Peter se posta en premier à la sortie du local de Rusard. Il valait mieux éviter de se faire voir par le concierge, aussi attendit-il à un angle de couloir. Lorsque Remus sortit, il s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et, comme prévu, Remus avança d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée. Malgré sa faible endurance, il se mit à le courser.

Par plusieurs embranchements, Remus fut forcé de changer de direction en sentant la présence de James ou Sirius. Il commençait d'ailleurs à trouver ça étrange, ils utilisaient des passages secrets mais n'essayaient jamais de surgir devant lui, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire ces derniers jours. Le garçon tourna encore une fois dans un couloir, agacé et… se retrouva bloqué.

Fronçant les sourcils, il voulut rebrousser chemin mais un pan du mur bougea soudain et Sirius, goguenard, sortit de l'ouverture. Le sang de Remus fit un tour dans son corps avant de se glacer et il recula jusqu'à sentir dans son dos le mur de pierre.

- Tiens, tiens ! Mais ne serait-ce pas Remus ? s'étonna faussement Sirius. Je n'en suis pas certain, depuis le temps !

James et Peter arrivèrent derrière lui et Remus vit James lever les yeux au ciel alors que Peter le regardait avec inquiétude. Le garçon finit par tourner la tête de côté et baisser les yeux, ne voulant surtout par les voir. Il avait évité cette confrontation pendant quelques jours, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer, il l'avait toujours su. Il sentit soudain quelqu'un lui agripper le bras et Sirius le tira dans la pièce où menait l'ouverture.

Il n'y avait aucun meuble ici, et juste une faible lanterne pendait au plafond, illuminant les murs sales de la pièce. Elle n'avait pas dû servir depuis longtemps, et peu de mondes devaient connaître son existence, mais Remus s'en fichait. Face à ceux qu'il pensait être ses anciens amis, il trembla légèrement lorsque Sirius le tira sans ménagement au centre de la salle pour le lâcher.

Remus sentait bien la colère qui émanait du jeune Black, et c'était tout naturel après tout, puisque James était son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur en vouloir, il était seul et c'était tout à fait normal.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, sans le voir faire, Remus le devança.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il rapidement d'une voix rauque. Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti, et désolé de vous avoir fait du mal. Je sais bien que je n'aurai jamais dû venir étudier à Poudlard, mais j'ai cru… J'ai mal cru. Je vais partir. Je vais quitter Poudlard, ça vaut mieux pour vous tous. Je sais bien que ça ne changera rien mais je suis désolé. Vous n'entendrez jamais plus parler de moi.

Le garçon n'avait pas relevé la tête mais sentait bien que les autres étaient restés figés, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un approcher et… le gifler. La main encore levée, l'air menaçant, Sirius le fixait d'un regard flamboyant alors que le jeune Lupin frottait sa joue endolorie en regardant son ami avec horreur.

- Et estime toi heureux, James a eu droit au poing, lui ! s'écria son ami en baissant enfin la main, une expression de fureur pure sur le visage. Alors comme ça môssieur croit tout savoir ? Tu penses peut-être que ta sublimissime intelligence ne vaut pas la peine de s'attarder sur nous, c'est ça ? C'est vrai après tout, nous ne sommes que de médiocres élèves farceurs, comment pourrions-nous avoir une conversation normale avec qui que ce soit ? Nous sommes tes amis mais c'est pas comme si ça avait son importance, pas vrai ? Non mais pour qui tu te prends à réfléchir à NOTRE PLACE ?

Remus le regardait avec incrédulité, sans arriver à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

- C'est vrai Remus, tu nous dois des excuses, poursuivit amèrement James. Mais pas pour tout ce que tu viens de dire. Le saule cogneur, c'était notre faute, on n'aurait jamais dû aller voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà, pour tes mensonges… ça peut aussi passer, ça doit pas être facile ta situation, mais t'avais pas d'excuses après qu'on ait su… Pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas confiance, hein ? On ne vaut pas mieux pour toi que tous ceux qui ont eu – et je suis certain qu'il y en a eu beaucoup – envers toi une attitude abominable ? On n'allait pas se mettre à hurler "au loup !", qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je pensais que tu nous connaissais mieux que ça, vieux.

- Tu n'as quand même pas sérieusement cru qu'on allait te laisser tomber pour ça ? poursuivit Peter, incertain. On sait qui tu es, on te connaît depuis plus d'un an maintenant, c'est pas comme si t'étais une brute sans cervelle. Il n'y a rien d'animal dans ton comportement, au contraire même ! J'ai jamais connu un type aussi généreux et attentif aux autres que toi. Tu n'en as pas l'air, comme ça, parce que tu fuis les gens, mais une fois que tu es mis en confiance, c'est différent.

- Ça pour fuir, tu as fui, grommela Sirius, et la confiance, elle a vite été oubliée…

Il poussa un soupir et adressa un étrange sourire à son ami.

- Et pourtant, tu vois, on te pardonne. Même si tu as vraiment été le dernier des imbéciles sur le coup et que tu nous as déçu, on voit bien que tu sauras ne pas répéter la même erreur. Ça fait partie de ton charme, rigola-t-il, t'as une bouille si mignonne qu'on peut pas y résister. Mais tu sais… Remus ?

Il fixait maintenant son ami avec inquiétude, de même que Peter et James. Remus avait le regard figé sur eux mais ne semblait pas les voir, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration saccadée et le teint blanc, il paraissait près d'avoir une quelconque crise.

Remus n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Maintes fois il s'était imaginé ce moment, il aurait pleuré de douleur s'ils l'avaient rejeté, et de joie et de soulagement dans le cas contraire, il n'avait jamais envisagé d'autres options, mais maintenant… L'idée même de pleurer ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit, aucune idée ne venait, d'ailleurs, il se sentait vraiment étrange.

Le regard perdu dans le gris ocre du mur, il se sentait… vide. Comme si, brusquement, on lui avait tout retiré, ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses organes, il n'avait plus rien, un néant glacial venait de tout remplacer. Il en avait peur, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Il était terrifié par ce vide soudain, il ne savait plus rien, toutes ses connaissances, toutes ses certitudes n'étaient plus, il était comme une coquille vide, et pourtant, derrière la peur, derrière le vide, il y avait une sérénité qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais ressentie.

Son cœur se serra à cette constatation. Non, il n'avait pas tout perdu. La preuve en était sa peur et cette sérénité qui lui venaient de son sentiment de légèreté. Il était si léger, une plume aurait pu faire basculer la balance face à lui. Une terreur sans nom envahit la moindre parcelle de son corps, il avait peur de disparaître, peut-être même n'était-il déjà plus.

Son cerveau se remit lentement à fonctionner, permettant à ses yeux de faire le point et de découvrir les visages soucieux de ses camarades. Ceux-ci lui disaient quelque chose mais il était incapable d'en saisir le sens ; parmi tout ce vide, il en avait même oublié le sens des mots. Mais le bourdonnement était agréable, il le rattachait à la réalité et… l'envahissait. Un vide en lui, des mots et des gens à l'extérieur. C'est alors qu'il comprit, qu'il réalisa que maintenant, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien dans son corps, il pouvait se remplir du monde. Le vide était à combler et c'était à lui de choisir.

L'explosion, la révolution qui avait tout fait sortir et le néant qui en avait résulté n'étaient déjà plus que de lointains souvenirs. Les paroles de ses amis avaient un sens, les couleurs de leurs vêtements, de leurs yeux et de la pièce n'avaient jamais été aussi vivaces, et il sentait. Il sentait l'humidité de la salle, il sentait l'odeur dégagée par les corps de ses amis, il sentait leur inquiétude et il se sentait bien.

La totalité des sens de Remus se remit brusquement à fonctionner en concordance et tout lui arriva en une déferlante de sensations et de sentiments. Jamais il n'avait vu les visages aussi nets de ses amis, jamais il n'avait aussi bien perçu le timbre de leur voix. Ses amis… oui, ils étaient ses amis. Après ses sens, c'était la seconde réalité qui venait le submerger. Cette constatation, cette vérité, entraîna un sentiment si puissant, si inattendu que, brusquement, alors que les trois autres venaient d'être rassurés en découvrant une lueur de vie dans les yeux éteints de leur ami, il éclata de rire.

C'était un rire dément, hystérique et même à la limite de la psychose, qui fit sursauter James, Sirius et Peter. Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Remus n'étaient même pas des larmes de joie mais de réflexe, dues à sa réaction excessive. Alors que tout se mettait en place dans son esprit, qu'il comprenait peu à peu, son rire se modifia. Sans se calmer, il devint de moins en moins nerveux pour finalement se transformer en un véritable fou rire.

Avant cela, tout était faux, ses espoirs, ses craintes, ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination, mais maintenant, tout s'éclairait, il reconnaissait la vérité, il voyait sa solitude s'envoler loin de lui tandis qu'une promesse d'amitié et d'avenir se blottissait dans son ventre, mieux qu'une promesse, une certitude, la première qui venait à lui en ce jour. Le jour où il s'était vu mourir et renaître dans un laps de temps aussi court qu'il en faut à un éclair pour naître et disparaître.

Le garçon riait tellement qu'il se tenait maintenant les côtes et ses trois amis, bien que rassurés de ne pas l'avoir vu se transformer en véritable psychopathe, commençaient à se demander s'il ne fallait pas mieux l'amener prendre une potion calmante à l'infirmerie.

Fort heureusement, cela fut inutile car, petit à petit, Remus se calma et se laissa glisser contre un mur, s'asseyant à terre pour reprendre son souffle, haletant. Le fou rire n'avait laissé aucun gloussement, et lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête vers eux, un étrange sourire, qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais vu, détendait son visage.

- Vous êtes vraiment… incroyables, les gars, murmura-t-il avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre le mur derrière lui, inspirant profondément.

A vrai dire, pas plus James que Sirius ou Peter ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils se souvenaient lui avoir parlé assez durement pour bien lui faire entrer dans sa tête obstinée ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça, puis Remus avait semblé sur le point de perdre connaissance avant de déjanter complètement et d'éclater de rire. Peut-être, en d'autres circonstances, les trois garçons se seraient sentis offusqués de cette réaction, sans doute auraient-ils cru qu'il se moquait de lui, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle était, cette idée ne traversa même pas leur esprit.

- Ben tiens qu'on est incroyables ! s'exclama soudain Sirius, ramenant les deux autres sur terre assez brutalement. Oserais-tu dire que tu en doutais ?

- Jamais de la vie, répondit doucement Remus sans se départir de son demi sourire.

Un silence s'installa et Remus leva la tête vers eux, malgré tout encore un peu inquiet.

- Mais… ça ne vous fait pas peur ?

- Je te rappelle qu'on a le courage de partager le dortoir avec James, alors que ses crises de somnambulisme peuvent être assez impressionnantes, alors un loup-garou…

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends ? gémit James.

- Cible facile, répondit Sirius, et puis je me venge du jour où tu m'as pris pour ton polochon, grimaça-t-il.

- Ça va aller Remus ? demanda Peter en s'agenouillant près de lui.

- Oui, je suis juste… un peu perdu… mais ça va aller.

- Sûr ! Je croyais qu'on aurait besoin d'un minimum d'une heure pour que tu te calmes mais j'ai l'impression que t'as tout pris d'un coup avec cette… crise.

- Désolé, murmura Remus.

- Ah ! Arrête de t'excuser ! le gronda James. Ecoute, on va faire un marché : on reprend tout à zéro à partir d'aujourd'hui, ok ?

- Et puis tu sais, maintenant, on est rodé sur le sujet de la lycanthropie, on a avalé tellement de bouquin que j'ai failli faire une indigestion.

Remus les regarda avec étonnement. Ils avaient fait des recherches pour lui ?

- Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé des perles rares et que j'ai eu la bêtise de pas m'en rendre compte avant.

- Et ouais ! T'as trouvé un vrai trésor en nos personnes ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Mieux, j'ai trouvé la carte qui m'y conduira, sourit son ami.

- Bien parlé ! approuva Peter. A nous de trouver le X qui marque l'emplacement !

- A quatre on finira bien par trouver, rigola James.

- Bon, on va manger ? supplia Peter en se relevant.

Une nouvelle fois, Remus les regarda avec surprise et James lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- A ton rythme mon pote, on a toute la vie pour en parler. Juré, on te force à rien.

Remus hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et agrippa la main tendue par Sirius pour se relever.

_Parce que…_

- Y'a quoi au dîner ce soir ?

- Peter, tu es désespérant à ne penser qu'à manger, soupira Sirius.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est l'orage qu'on entend ou ton ventre ? demanda malicieusement James.

…_aucun trésor…_

- Il ne gargouille pas tant que ça ! s'indigna Sirius, son ventre parlant pour lui.

- Magret et haricots verts, indiqua soudain Remus.

Ils le regardèrent avec de grands yeux et il eut un sourire d'excuse en montrant timidement son nez.

- Alors c'est vraiment vrai ces trucs de sens ? s'enthousiasma Peter.

… _ne vaut…_

- Mais c'est génial ça ! Ça va être super utile pour nos farces… Enfin, si tu veux bien Remus.

Sirius lui lança un regard de chien battu et il rigola.

- Tant qu'à faire que vous sachiez, remarqua Remus.

- Ouais ! Ça c'est la bonne attitude, le félicita Sirius.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle en rigolant, sous les regards ahuris des autres étudiants qui ne comprendraient décidément jamais ces quatre là. Il y avait encore une certaine tension entre eux, un peu de formalisme, mais ce n'est pas facile de reconstruire après le doute, il valait mieux y aller pierre par pierre. Et, tant mieux, voilà bien la seule chose pour laquelle James et Sirius avaient de la patience.

… _le chemin qui y mène._

(à suivre…)

_Raaah ! J'ai réussi à finir de l'écrire à temps ! Ouuuuuf ! Bon, là, je sais pas trop pour ce chapitre, il m'a donné du fil à retordre mais j'aime bien ma vision des choses (Naaaaan ! C pas de la prétention, juste une constatation, nuance !) Par contre, je me rends bien compte que j'ai zappé les trois jours de "cache-cache", mais sincèrement, y'avait pas grand-chose à en dire lol.** Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !!**_

_**Chapitre 12 : ???**: Ben… pour être franche, je sais pas encore si je mets en chapitre avant Noël ou si je passe "direct" aux vacances… Là, je pause un peu, vous verrez bien le week-end prochain ;-)_

**oOo**

**Hélène **: Zen ! La boîte viendra, on sait déjà pour les vêtements après tout, non ? Manque plus que les tableaux (pour dans pas longtemps ;-) ) et les farces et attrapes. Oui, oui, je sais, je suis trop forte pour finir mes chapitres, moi… mdr ! La réponse aux réactions se trouvent dans ce meeeeerveilleux chapitre… oserai-je le qualifier de psychologique ? Allez, j'ose :-P Aaah ! je savais bien que tu l'aimerais Sirius, lol.

**Nouna **: (16-17, 1ère année) Je me souviens de ta review pour le miroir ;-) enfin, je me rappelle de ton nom, mais apparemment, la review a été virée par ff. net… :'( Bon, en tous cas, si je l'avais pas fait, je te remercie bcp pour ta review sur le MdP :-D Rôôh ! mais arrêtez de me faire devenir tomate à la fin ! … Quoi que non, tu peux autant que tu veux mdr ! Merci vraiment vraiment beaucoup beaucoup pour ses deux reviews, et j'espère que ce commencement de la seconde année t'auras autant fait rêver ;-)

**DIONY **: La moto ? Ben à vrai dire, il aurait du mal à en avoir une avant d'être en âge de la conduire, non ? lol Alors c'est comme tout, faut être patiente (Faut être trèèèèèèès patient, quand on lit une fic qui retrace les sept années des Maraudeurs ;-) ) Allez, t'inquiète, suite à vos nombreuses demandes qui font presque état de pétition, je vais essayer d'accorder un plus grand rôle à ce cher Sev'. Ben… #long silence gêné# Tu sais, j'ai pas trop le choix, je vais être obligé de les faire souffrir… Mais promis juré, la période 5-6-7ème année (si on excepte la 6ème où Remus restera sûrement pas de marbre face à la blague hi-la-ran-te de Sirius contre Severus) sera une période calme, remplie d'amour et de petit zoziaux ;-P Bon, je suppose que maintenant que tu es rentrée, tu as trois chapitres (et oui, trois, pas deux !!!) J'ai mis ton nom en MAJ en espérant que tu louperais pas ta RAR… J'espère que je parle pas dans le vide :-S Et t'inquiète, Lola bosse, même à distance, et le pire… J'ai découvert une HPA pire qu'elle !!! OSKOUR ! Lola ! Reviens !!!!!!!

**Milady2 **: Merci pour la review et pô grave pour le retard (j'en ai bien eu, moi lol) Ben ouais c'est la faute aux autres, mais bon, c'est Remus quoi ! mdr ! Et puis ils sont collants mais que serait devenu Mumus s'ils l'étaient pas ? That's the question !

**Raziel Tepes **: Gloups ! #déglutit difficilement et regarde de biais Raziel en souriant d'un air incertain# Ben tu sais… Enfin vu que Remus et Tara vont pas sortir ensemble avant la sixième année, ce sera à la 5ème qu'ils vont se rapprocher de cette manière là… NAAAAAN ! Pars pas ! Reste !!! St'eup ! #regard suppliant# J'y peux rien ! C'est le script !

**Mimichang **: OUAIS ! C'est le plus beau des compliments, l'originalité ! Merciiiiii ! Le seul pbm de ce chapitre, c'est que j'ai été obligée de pas suivre exactement la ligne directrice de JKR, mais bon, je suis plus à ça près mdr !!! J'espère que la réaction que j'ai donné à Remus dans ce chapitre lorsque ses amis le "coincent" est aussi originale :-S A toi de juger ;-)

**Lyly-potter **: _1ère année_ :14) Rôôh ! C pas sympa pour le pauvre Peter ! lol (enfin, je dis ça par rapport au Peter jeune, pas au Peter adulte, je tien à préciser !!) 15) Pour les miroirs, je voulais les mettre cette année-ci mais, finalement, j'ai décidé qu'ils les oublient un peu jusqu'à la 3ème, donc dans un an 16) Merci bcp pour Tara ! J'adore écrire sur ce perso, tu me diras que c'est normal puisque c le mien lol, et tu as sûrement raison ;-) 17) heureuse de voir que le poème t'a plu ! Et tu n'es pas la seule à haïr la famille de Sirius (groar !) mais j'aime bien sa mère quand même… Je veux dire que j'aime l'écrire ! Pas que j'aime la femme, non mais oh ! 18) Ben vali, y'a 11 chapitres pour le moment, pas trop mal qd même je trouve :-P Je te comprends pour les fics suivies en même temps, c'est pas facile !! _2ème année _: 1) Ah ! si je savais peindre je te les montrerai bien ces tableaux… malheureusement je sais pas lol. L'oncle Alphar, moi aussi je l'adore ! 2) Ben vi, j'avais déjà dit pour Severus cousin de Tara ;-) Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est pas l'oncle de Séléné, hein, mdr ! 4) C'est dur d'inventer des blagues :-S alors j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir sur ce sujet ! (ben vi, moi, je suis une gentille fille, j'ai jamais fait des blagues aux gens lol) 5) Ben non, l'avait pas encore compris 7) Bon, pour la fièvre, tu as vu que CT sa lycanthropie qui lui permettait de supporter (que ça ait pas que des désavantages lol) Tara risque d'avoir du mal à voir son oncle de sitôt :-S Sa mère et lui ne sont pas en très bon termes lol. 8) Oui ! Andro reviendra aux vacs d'été, encore un peu de patience. Pour le colis, c'est pareil, maintenant que Remus et eux, ça va mieux, ils vont s'y pencher un peu plus. 9) de rien pour les reviews, tu les laisses, normal que je te réponde ;-) 10) bienvenue dans les rangs des "attendeurs" de chapitres ! Tu vas voir, c'est passionnant comme boulot, surtout pour les nerfs :-P Pas de pbm pour la review, c'est déjà gentil d'en laisser !! Au prochain chapitre !

**Zofia **: _Le MdP_ : Slt toi ! Ben fallait me demander pour les reviews ! ;-) Mais bon, pour une review comme ça, j'aurai bien attendu encore qqs temps ! ## Merchi !! Ça fait très plaisir ce genre de review, et heureuse de t'avoir été "utile". J'espère ne jamais te décevoir, que ce soit par les fics ou autre chose ! ;-) Biz ! _Année 2 _: Oui, je me suis bien amusée avec cette découverte de la lycanthropie :-) J'espère bien avoir encore surpris avec la réaction de Remus dans ce chapitre… mais bon, peut-être n'est-ce qu'un espoir lol. Oui, Peter prend un peu plus d'importance ici, après tout, ils sont qd même amis à cette époque ! Et j'établis aussi la confiance James/Sirius. J'adore leur relation à ces deux-là ! Une amitié comme la leur, ça fait rêver ! Je vous réserve d'ailleurs une petite surprise sur le sujet pour la 6ème année… si vous êtes tjs là lol, mais chhhht ! ;-)

**Lola **: 11)#sourire béat, l'auteur est heureuse de retrouver sa HPA# Et oui ! mon p'ti Remus va encore en baver, mais là, je vais le laisser un peu tranquille maintenant, promis :-D Roguinet va être un peu plus présent, c juré, je pense à vous, mes lecteurs (je suis vraiment sympa et tout le monde dit que je suis méchante :'( lol) Aaah ! les filles ! Je les adore celles-là ! Elles se laissent pas faire par les gars ! Allez les filles ! le pouvoir aux femmes ! lol 12) MDR ! Ta nouvelle adresse ! j'avais pas fait gaffe :-P Raah ! les reviews qui s'effacent, je connais ! C ch… !!! lol, oui, James en a eu pour ses chevilles ;-) j'ai adoré mettre en avant la relation James/Sirius, c'est beau une amitié comme la leur #verse sa larme# Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Carvi et Fitevil ! Le grand mystère !... Que tu sembles être la seul à avoir vu -- T irremplaçable ma Lola ! Oui, on se demande pk tu as senti le cache-cache ! MA LOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Moi aussi ze t'adore-euh !!!! Ze suis heureuse aussi que t'es fait ma connaissance, que je t'ai fait passé des nuits blanches, donné qqs cassages de tête, t'ai donné du travail et t'ai fait découvrir mon sadisme (moi ? égocentrique ? Rôôôh ! Ja-mais !) Non, sérieux, c un vrai plaisir de te connaître et t'es vraiment génial mon p'ti _quartz_ ;-)

**Audery **: C'est la grande réunion !! Manque plus que Kid… Ramène ta fraise !! #Je m'énerve, mais c pask'elle me manque, lol, heureusement que vous êtes là, toi et Lola :-)# Ouuuuuuuuuuuuf ! Heureusement que j'ai pas pris trop de retard dans mes chapitres :-S (ça va ton mémoire au fait ?) ben tiens qu'il est bien mon Rogue ! Et rien que pour vous en plus ! C'est sous votre demande que ce passage est né ;-) Et en effet, il me met en péril… ptdr ! 5 CHAPITRES PAR JOUR ??? Oo Même le père noël ne peut pas faire tous les miracles ! Je me sens inspirée, mais pas à ce point !!!

1 Ce n'est pas une répétition involontaire d'un auteur en mal d'inspiration, je tiens à le préciser !


	14. La punition de Nivare

Salut à tous ! Vos fêtes se passent bien ? Pas trop d'indigestion ? Si ? Bon, alors ne vous en faîtes pas, ce chapitre est plus calme que les autres…du moins je crois lol.

_**BONNE ANNEE, BONNE SANTE**_

_**&**_

_**TOUS MES VŒUX DE BONHEUR POUR 2005 !!!**_

**oOo**

_**Lola, Hlne, Zofia, Raziel Tepes, Ilys, Mimichang, Kid, Diony, Audery, Milady2, Nouna,** vos RAR sont à la fin du chapitre. _

**_Un bonjour à tous (ouais, enfin, n'exagérons rien lol) mes lecteurs de l'ombre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par quoi que ce soit et que ça continuera ainsi ;-)_**

**oOo**

_Dsl si vous n'aimez pas les descriptions, mais les (à peu près) premières lignes sont réservées aux tableaux d'Alphar._

_Un petit peu de sentiments, ça peut faire de mal à personne, même si ça vient pas de la personne que vous attendez… Frappez pas ! C'est pas ma faute si no p'ti gryffi ont un charme fou, si ? ;-)_

_Je reviens sur Severus dans ce chapitre, mais je rappelle quand même aux "fans" qu'à l'origine, la fic est basée sur les Gryffondor, alors il est certain que je ferai moins son point de vue que celui des autres._

_Et on remercie Lola pour avoir sélectionner le premier pays partenaire ! De quoi je parle ? Ben faut lire ! Hein ? Ah vi, c'est moi qu'arrête pô de causer, bon, je me tais et je vous laisse à votre lecture alors. _

**Chapitre 12 : La punition de Nivare**

Confortablement installés sur le lit de Sirius, James, Peter et Remus fixaient leur ami avec impatience, le colis de l'oncle Alphar posé au milieu d'eux. Sirius semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire durer la séance d'ouverture.

- Tu as _déjà_ ouvert ce colis, s'énerva James. Tu vas arrêter de nous faire languir comme ça ?

- Quel manque de patience ! s'offusqua faussement Sirius. Et puis si je l'ai déjà ouvert, je n'ai pas encore tout regardé.

- C'était pour nous attendre ou tu étais trop occupé à te pavaner avec tes nouveaux habits ? demanda innocemment James.

- N'empêche que je fais un malheur avec, remarqua son ami avec un sourire en coin.

- Ton attraction a fonctionné jusque sur sablier de Gryffondor, sourit Peter.

- Est-ce que c'est ma faute si McGonagall ne connaît rien à la beauté de…

- Et si tu l'ouvrais, _maintenant _! s'impatienta James.

Sirius haussa les épaules et déballa le tout sur son lit. Il attrapa en premier lieu les quatre tableaux que son oncle lui avait peints et les présenta les uns après les autres.

Le premier représentait Alphar lui-même, vêtu d'un smoking blanc, faisant nonchalamment tourner sa canne entre ses doigts, il était assis dans un somptueux fauteuil de taffetas ocre devant une cheminée à l'âtre flamboyant. Un sourire moqueur retroussait ses lèvres mais ses yeux fixés sur le feu étaient doux et les flammes se reflétant dans ses iris, les reflets jouant sur sa peau hâlée, lui donnaient un air surréaliste. Parfois, le mouvement de sa canne ne cessant pas, il tournait le regard vers les jeunes garçons qui le fixaient avec attention et leur lançait un clin d'œil furtif, mais dans l'ensemble, il gardait son attitude noble et indifférente si particulière.

Sur le second, Métys Rajkumari, le menton relevé et l'air fière, adressait des regards noirs et agacés aux spectateurs. Vêtue d'une toge verte, pourpre et orange qui lui allait incroyablement bien, elle se trouvait dans le parc du manoir Doissan, comme l'expliqua Sirius. Des graines de pissenlit virevoltaient autour d'elle, semblant plus l'agacer qu'autre chose, mais de temps à autres, ses yeux se perdaient dans le ciel bleu où quelques nuages s'effilochaient sous les caprices du vent et son regard se faisait plus vague et rêveur alors qu'un mince sourire adoucissait ses traits. Les Gryffondor se surprirent à la trouver plaisante aux yeux, dans ces moments-là.

Sirius apparaissait dans le troisième cadre. En équilibre précaire sur un toit, portant déjà les vêtements moldus que son oncle lui avait envoyés, il levait deux doigts en l'air en signe de victoire, son autre bras faisant des moulinets pour ne pas tomber. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il sembla soudain sur le point de tomber mais se redressa au dernier moment et s'inclina profondément avant de rigoler, vite suivi par ceux qui l'observaient et retrouvaient bien là leur ami de toujours. Ses yeux gris étaient pétillants de joie et de dynamisme et il écarta les bras en poussant un cri de joie qui ne se rendit pas jusqu'à l'extérieur du tableau alors qu'un souffle de vent plus fort que les autres lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

Pour le dernier tableau, un peu plus grand que les trois autres, Alphar les avait tous trois réunis sur la véranda où ils avaient pris l'habitude de boire leur thé après le repas. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de table, mais juste Alphar et Sirius accoudés à la rambarde qui donnait sur l'extérieur et Métys assise tranquillement dessus. Ils semblaient avoir une discussion animée à en voir les mouvements parfois brusques que faisait Sirius et les rires de chacun. La scène était présentée de trois-quarts, révélant ainsi le coucher de soleil qui se jouait devant eux, teintant le décor d'une vive couleur or alors que le ciel s'empourprait à l'horizon.

Remus fut le premier à détacher son regard des magnifiques tableaux et leva les yeux vers un Sirius extrêmement fier.

- Ils sont magnifiques, ton oncle est vraiment doué.

- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi, avant de tirer des photos de la boîte. Et là, c'est ma cousine, Andromeda, elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

La lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux de Sirius alors qu'il tendait les photos de mariage de sa cousine aux autres aurait certainement pu se voir jusqu'à Londres. Il y avait dans son ton une admiration teintée de tendresse que même James ne lui avait jamais connue.

Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, loin de là. Vêtue d'une robe ivoire sans manche où se perdaient des perles blanches étincelantes au soleil, ses cheveux noirs entremêlés à des rubans d'argent ou d'or blanc, un sourire resplendissant sur ses fines lèvres délicatement rosées qui faisait briller ses yeux outremer d'un éclat intense, la mariée illuminait à elle seule la photographie. Elle se tenait aussi près que possible de son mari, lui adressant des regards d'une tendresse infinie.

Ted Tonks, par ailleurs, semblait incapable de détacher son regard de sa femme, lui volant de temps à autres des baisers. Il portait – Sirius en avait été sacrément étonné en le voyant – une robe de cérémonie sorcière d'un bleu nuit profond, pailletée d'argent suivant des arabesques bien précis. Sa longue cape de velours de la même couleur était parsemée de vagues noires qui se mouvaient au gré de ses mouvements et il portait au front un bandeau argent foncé. Ses mèches brunes retombaient dessus avec nonchalance et le même sourire que sa femme imprégnait ses traits un peu rêches, ses yeux terre de sienne ne lâchant pas une seconde sa nouvelle épouse.

Sur certaines photos, on pouvait voir apparaître l'oncle Alphar, mais il s'agissait là de la seule personne de la famille d'Andromeda à être présente, tous les autres étant soit des amis, soit de la famille Tonks.

- Superbe photo, commenta James en les laissant à Remus et en fixant Sirius d'un regard noir.

Son ami savait très bien ce qu'il attendait, mais ce que ça pouvait être amusant de le faire languir. Finalement, bon prince – et surtout aussi curieux que les autres de les découvrir –, Sirius sortit délicatement, comme un précieux et fragile trésor, la boîte en fer qui contenait les farces et attrapes envoyées par son oncle.

Pour faire encore trépigner ses amis, il ouvrit lentement le coffret et trouva à l'intérieur six autres petites boîtes de différentes couleurs sur lesquelles était inscrit le nom d'un pays ou d'une région du monde.

- Tu crois qu'il y a des boîtes à l'intérieur des boîtes ? demanda ironiquement James, se recevant en réponse une claque sur l'arrière de la tête.

- Te moque pas ou tu restes en plan.

- Ouais c'est ça, je te crois, ricana James, malgré tout un peu inquiet.

- Tu permets ? demanda Remus en avançant la main pour prendre la boîte et Sirius la poussa vers lui. Chine, Grèce, Sénégal, Pérou, Haïti et Polynésie, lut-il. Ça pour voyager, il a voyagé, siffla le garçon. Heureusement qu'il y a le transplanage.

- Ah ! Il me rassure, là, lança Sirius, qui avait dans les mains un papier qu'il avait trouvé accroché à l'intérieur du couvercle. Les boîtes sont rétrécies, les objets à l'intérieur ont été protégés. _Augmento !_

Aussitôt, les six petites boîtes grandirent pour prendre des tailles variées. Sirius attrapa la boîte rouge, la plus grande – celle de la Chine – et l'ouvrit pour découvrir de nombreux ingrédients et un parchemin avec une recette intitulée "les gâteaux du destin". Il parcourut vaguement la note explicative, son sourire s'élargissant au fil de sa lecture.

A ses côtés, les trois autres avaient aussi entrepris d'ouvrir les paquets. Dans la boîte de Polynésie bleue, ils trouvèrent une fine poudre d'un bleu intense et des galets sur lesquels étaient gravés, en relief, des symboles ; la boîte blanche de Grèce contenait une série de petites colonnes et un flacon de potion ; la noir du Sénégal deux masques de bois foncé ; la grise du Pérou, une flûte de Pan et des bracelets tressés, et la verte d'Haïti des perles noirs nacrés, des conques et également des ingrédients.

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel ils prirent connaissance des différents mots qu'avait mis à leur attention Alphar et, lorsqu'ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, un peu plus tard, le même sourire machiavélique s'étalait sur leur visage.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, dit lentement Sirius.

- Ouais, dommage que tout ça soit à usage unique, soupira James.

- Vous savez qu'une partie de ces trucs est sans aucun doute interdit ? remarqua Remus.

James et Sirius le regardèrent d'un air de dire que cela n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, une certaine tension restait encore palpable dans le groupe. Si Remus avait été assuré qu'ils se fichaient de sa lycanthropie, il n'était pas encore prêt à s'étendre sur le sujet et les trois autres respectaient son choix. Néanmoins, ils ressentaient autant que leur ami le terrible poids retiré de leur relation. C'était bien plus simple de discuter en sachant pourquoi Remus semblait parfois un peu nerveux, comment il pouvait aussi bien entendre et pourquoi son regard était souvent voilé. Le garçon semblait cependant de moins en moins attristé, alors qu'il apprenait à vivre avec des gens qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était.

- Alors Sirius ? Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Son ami prit un air très sérieux et concentré en regardant les différentes boîtes.

- Il faudrait commencer par quelque chose de général, histoire que toute l'école sache que les affaires reprennent.

- La flûte du Pérou a une action générale, indiqua James en attrapant la boîte grise. Les bracelets sont des protections contre sa musique.

Il attrapa le papier explicatif et lut pour les autres.

- _Le yupana__1__ enchanteur des Andes a été créé par un zoomagicologue péruvien vers 1880 qui souhaitait faire mieux connaître son métier à sa famille. Par la suite, ses enfants dévièrent son utilisation première pour faire des farces à leurs camarades. La musique de cette flûte inspire tellement le pays d'où elle vient que toute personne l'entendant pensera et se prendra pour un animal du Pérou. Le yupana que je t'envoie n'est qu'un jouet et son sortilège ne fonctionne qu'une seule et unique fois à partir du moment où il est activé, la formule est : "Insufflare". Cinq animaux ont été intégrés à cet enchantement : le condor, le lama, le jaguar, le paresseux et le boa. Ensuite, tout dépend de la connaissance de chacun sur le pays (je suppose que vous verrez beaucoup de lamas, toi et tes amis). Les bracelets tressés sont des protections, je t'en ai mis sept au cas où vous voudriez que d'autres personnes soient protégées – sait-on jamais ! Voilà, l'enchantement dure vingt-quatre heures, sans contre sort connu, et le souvenir des événements reste chez les victimes, amusez-vous bien ! Alphar. _

- Aucun doute, c'est bien d'Alphar, soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. L'un de vous sait-il jouer de ce truc ?

- Je peux peut-être essayer… suggéra timidement Peter.

- Tu en as déjà joué ? s'étonna James.

- Pas exactement, mais je me suis construit un instrument dans ce genre-là, il y a trois ans je crois, je ne sais pas si je joue bien mais bon.

- Vas-y, montre nous, demanda Sirius, impatient.

Son ami prit le yupana entre ses mains et posa le bord des tubes contre ses lèvres inférieures. Il lui fallut un moment avant de trouver la bonne position pour pouvoir souffler dans l'instrument puis testa chaque note avant de s'essayer à une courte mélodie. Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il releva la tête vers les trois autres, ceux-ci semblaient ravis et Remus impressionné.

- On a notre joueur de flûte ! s'enthousiasma Sirius. Tu crois que tu pourrais trouver une musique plus longue d'ici ce soir ?

- En m'entraînant, je pense que oui, affirma-t-il, heureux d'être le centre de leur nouvelle farce.

- A qui va-t-on donner les trois derniers bracelets ? demanda Remus, qui était en train de les examiner.

- On n'est pas forcé de les donner à quelqu'un, constata judicieusement James.

- On pourrait en passer un à Evans, poursuivit Remus sans faire attention à la remarque de son ami.

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Sirius se tourna vers lui alors que James et Peter le regardaient avec incrédulité.

- Tiens donc, notre loup adoré serait-il en pleine période de chasse ?

Remus leva des yeux écarquillés vers Sirius.

- Mais de quoi tu….

Comprenant soudain l'allusion, ses joues prirent une vive teinte écarlate et il secoua vivement la tête, balbutiant un moment avant de pouvoir parler.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est juste que… Lily a vraiment été super avec moi, après ma… convalescence.

Un court silence s'installa, Remus ayant baissé les yeux et James adressa un clin d'œil malin à Sirius.

- Tu l'appelles Lily maintenant ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- C'est parce qu'elle m'appelait Remus dans cette période, se défendit le garçon, agacé. Je ne l'ai pas remerciée pour ce qu'elle a fait, alors ce serait une bonne occasion.

- Bon, va pour Evans ! lança Sirius avec un soupir. Même si j'aurai bien aimé la voir faire le lama. On pourrait en passer un à Justin aussi.

- Et le dernier ?

- Au petit bonheur la chance, proposa James. On le laisse traîner quelque part et si quelqu'un le ramasse, ben tant mieux pour lui.

- Tiens, mon p'ti hurleur de lune, dit Sirius en jetant un bracelet vers Remus. Va donc lui offrir, je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer, ricana-t-il.

- "Hurleur de lune" ? répéta Remus avec étonnement, oubliant de relever la dernière remarque.

- Voilà que ça va être à nous de t'expliquer certaines choses, rigola James. Mon ami, tu vas avoir un tableau à remercier également. Mais allons-y, moi je vais chercher Justin et mettre l'autre bracelet dans un endroit stratégique pendant que tu vas faire ton cadeau de fiançailles. A tout à l'heure les gars ! ajouta-il avant que Remus ait pu répliquer.

Il secoua la tête en souriant et descendit dans la salle commune. Par chance, Lily et deux autres filles étaient réunies autour du feu, en grande conversation.

- Allez Lily ! suppliait Millea en lui faisant un regard de chien battu. Je suis sûre que ça t'irait très bien ! Je suis ton esclave pendant un mois après, si tu veux.

- Quand même pas, rigola Lily. N'insiste pas, je n'accepterai que si un jour je dois le faire en public.

- Ah ! Il y a des témoins, très chère, tu ne pourras pas t'y dérober, déclara Millea en souriant.

- Salut, vous allez bien ? demanda Remus en s'avançant.

- La forme, répondit Océane en lui souriant. Et toi ? Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

- Oui, plutôt, j'ai subi la thérapie Sirius, James et Peter, plaisanta-t-il, un peu gêné. Evans ? Je ne t'ai pas remerciée pour les cours et pour ta patience du mois dernier.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire, assura Lily en lui souriant gentiment. Que tu ailles mieux me suffit.

- Tout de même, tu voudrais bien accepter ce bracelet ? C'est pas grand-chose, je sais, mais c'est juste pour te prouver ma reconnaissance.

Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu étonnée, et lança un regard de biais à Océane.

- Merci Lupin, dit-elle enfin en passant le bijou, ça me touche beaucoup.

- Bon, je vous dérange pas plus longtemps, à plus tard.

Elles le regardèrent partir puis Millea se tourna vers Lily en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce type est vraiment étrange. Il parle pas aux autres pendant près d'un mois, sauf avec toi mais c'est à peine quelques mots que tu en tires, et puis du jour au lendemain, après avoir évité plus que jamais tout le monde, il revient comme si de rien n'était t'offrir un bracelet pour te remercier. Aimable, poli, mignon, et tout ce que tu veux, mais étrange.

- C'était juste… de la galanterie, je suppose, dit Océane d'une voix faible.

Lily la regarda en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Son amie semblait effondrée dans son fauteuil et évitait de la regarder.

- Tu sais Océane, il veut juste me remercier, rien d'autre… Sinon, je pense qu'il aurait été plus gêné que ça en me l'offrant.

Océane releva lentement la tête, incertaine.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre, la rassura Lily avec un grand sourire.

Millea leva les yeux au ciel mais Fiona revint à ce moment dans la salle commune.

- Tu as encore perdu Tara ? plaisanta Lily.

- Pire qu'une girouette ! se lamenta son amie en s'approchant d'elles. Je crois qu'elle a été parler à Janice Lawill, vous savez, celle qui est en septième année à Poufsouffle.

- Euh… comment tu veux qu'on connaisse les septième année de Poufsouffle ? demanda Millea, perplexe.

- Je sais, rigola Fiona, mais c'est ce que m'a dit Tara avant d'aborder la fille. Moi, je suis revenue pour trouver Alice, poursuivit-elle en scrutant la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Franck et Lucie ont cassé, annonça son amie comme si elle rapportait le plus merveilleux événement du siècle.

- Non sans blague ? s'enthousiasma Millea. Mais c'est génial ça ! On va pouvoir s'occuper d'Alice et Franck, ajouta-t-elle avec un air de conspirateur en se frottant les mains.

- Peut-être qu'Alice ne veut pas qu'on s'en mêle, remarqua Lily avec un sourire amusé.

- Mais si ! Tu verras, elle nous remerciera plus tard, assura Millea.

Elle se tourna vers sa cousine, qui avait toujours un air morose, et eut un sourire innocent.

- Et on s'occupera de toi aussi, t'en dis quoi Océane ?

La fille vira vermillon et secoua la tête.

- Je vois pas pourquoi vous vous occuperiez de moi, marmonna-t-elle.

A ce moment, des cris d'énervement et de cavalcade retentirent dans l'escalier menant à la chambre des garçons et une chauve-souris tenant entre ses pattes un cordon auquel pendait un objet déboula dans la salle commune, bientôt suivie par un Sirius et un James vociférant, un Peter qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'attraper et un Remus mort de rire. Ils faillirent même tomber sur les filles lorsque la roussette vola au-dessus d'elles.

Lily détermina que l'objet dérobé par le bestiau – une roussette du nom de Falke, d'après les cris de Potter – était une flûte de Pan. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'étonner qu'un tel instrument appartienne aux garçons que la chauve-souris s'engouffrait dans l'ouverture que venait de passer un élève pour filer dans les couloirs, poursuivie par les quatre Gryffondor.

- Et on dit que les femmes sont le plus grand mystère de cette terre, soupira Millea avec fatalisme.

Lily hocha la tête en souriant et se tourna de nouveau vers Océane. Celle-ci avait bloqué sur le passage de la tour et devant ses yeux rêveurs et sa mine béate, ses trois amies ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle bouda un instant avant de leur adresser un sourire d'excuse et de rigoler avec elles.

La Gryffondor avait un faible pour Remus Lupin depuis le début de l'année. Le garçon l'avait bousculée sans prendre garde dans le Poudlard Express et l'avait ensuite aidée en s'excusant autant qu'il le pouvait et Océane, romantique dans l'âme, avait succombé à sa douceur et son amabilité. A son grand dam cependant, le garçon ne semblait absolument pas faire attention à elle et elle refusait catégoriquement les conseils de ses amies, qui lui disaient d'aller le voir. C'était au garçon de faire le premier pas, ce à quoi Millea répondait par un soupir ironique.

- Tu as laissé tomber quelque chose, remarqua Fiona en se baissant pour attraper quelque chose près du fauteuil d'Océane.

- C'est pas à… commença la fille avant de reconnaître un bracelet du même genre que celui de Lily.

- Il en a combien des comme ça ? s'étonna Millea.

- Vous croyez qu'il a pu le laisser tomber là pour moi ? demanda Océane, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Ses trois amies échangèrent un regard sceptique mais elle semblait si radieuse qu'elles n'osèrent pas démentir totalement son idée.

- On peut pas savoir, répondit prudemment Fiona. Mets-le et tu verras bien s'il te le redemande ou pas après.

Millea et Lily admirèrent le tact de leur amie sur ce coup-là.

Quelques étages plus bas, Remus rattrapait enfin Falke et James réalisait qu'il avait perdu le bracelet supplémentaire.

- Bon, au moins celui ou celle qui le trouvera, ce sera vraiment le hasard, commenta-t-il en reprenant la flûte de Pan. C'est vraiment une peste cette chauve-souris, grommela-t-il en lançant un regard noir à sa roussette qui le fixa de ses grands yeux noirs.

- Tout est dans le regard, rigola Sirius en voyant son ami fondre. Je vais prendre exemple sur Falke pour me créer un beau regard suppliant auquel personne ne résistera, plaisanta-t-il.

- T'as pas besoin de ça, même McGonagall a du mal à résister à ton charme incroyable, rigola Peter.

- Je suis jaloux, dit James en regardant sa roussette se nicher confortablement dans la robe de Remus. Pourquoi sont-elles toutes aussi infidèles ? ajouta-t-il avec un air dramatique.

- Elle est quand même bizarre ta chauve-souris, remarqua Remus, perplexe. D'habitude, les animaux me fuient, ils n'aiment pas les… enfin les gens comme moi, se rattrapa-t-il au dernier moment au cas où quelqu'un d'autre se trouverait dans les couloirs.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire que Falke est exceptionnelle ? soupira James. Elle vaut toutes les chouettes et tous les chats du monde, pas vrai ma chérie ?

Mais la dite chérie s'était endormie dans le nid confortable que formaient les pans de la cape et James grommela encore pour la forme lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la tour Gryffondor, sous les moqueries amicales des autres.

Lorsque le dîner arriva, Peter était fin prêt pour son petit récital et ils furent ravis de constater que la Grande Salle était presque totalement remplie à leur arrivée. Justin leur avait fait remarquer que les professeurs sauraient immédiatement que c'étaient eux qui avaient fait le coup, mais Sirius, moqueur, avait rétorqué qu'il était inutile de faire une farce de ce genre s'ils n'en retiraient aucun mérite – même si ce mérite consistait en une retenue et des points en moins qu'ils rattraperaient de toutes manières en cours.

Vers la fin du repas, James fit signe à Peter qu'il était temps et il sortit de son col la flûte accrochée à son cou qu'ils avaient activée un peu plus tôt. Lorsque les premières notes sortirent de l'instrument, les élèves alentours le regardèrent avec étonnement et un silence progressif se fit dans la salle. Peter avait un trac impressionnant, se sentant la cible de tous les regards, mais il se concentrait uniquement sur ses amis, comme le lui avait conseillé Remus.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à l'auditoire pour réagir. Fiona, la plus proche de Peter, eut soudain un regard vide puis étincelant avant de se lever et de déployer ses bras et poussant un cri aigu. Elle courut ensuite en cercle tout en lançant des regards perçants autour d'elle. Un magnifique condor, mais légèrement ridicule.

Dans la salle, des réactions similaires se produisirent. A la table des Poufsouffle, Sturgis Podmore, qui avait encore son verre en main, le regard morne, cracha soudain son jus de citrouille à la tête du garçon en face de lui qui se prenait également pour un lama. Non loin, Kenneth Tarkey, un seconde année de la même maison, rejoignait d'autres élèves au sol en louvoyant du mieux qu'il pouvait et essayant même de s'enrouler autour d'une chaise, comme l'aurait fait un boa.

Les professeurs n'avaient pas été épargnés et tandis que le petit professeur Flitwick s'était mis à quatre pattes en grognant tel un jaguar, Novae, le professeur d'astronomie, mâchait consciencieusement sa salade à la manière d'un ruminant.

Mais l'apothéose pour les garçons fut sans aucun doute de voir Leoden Nott, Christopher Wilkes, Mattew Pucey et Lillian Forester, de Serpentard, avancer entre les tables d'une démarche voûtée et lasse, certains laissant tomber avec lassitude leur tête dans leur assiette en parfait paresseux.

En revanche, Sirius fut surpris de voir Justin Hilton se retrouver avec le comportement d'un condor des Andes.

- Tu ne lui as pas donné le bracelet ? demanda-t-il à James.

- L'amour fait faire des folies, dit simplement Remus en pointant le doigt vers la table des Serdaigle.

Au milieu de ce zoo humain, Agathe Kwartz, Serdaigle de quatrième année, était complètement perdue et se demandait dans quel asile de fou elle venait de tomber.

- Alors là je pige plus rien, avoua Sirius en se grattant la tête. C'est idiot, il aurait dû le garder pour lui.

- Tu manques totalement de subtilité et de romantisme, lança James entre deux rires, tordu en deux à la vue des Serpentard qui dormaient dans leur assiette.

Seul Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir été affecté sans protection et paraissait même amusé par la situation. Et, bien sûr, il y avait Lily et Océane, qui regardaient les garçons avec stupéfaction, ayant été assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient sur les bracelets. Remus vit que Lily lui lançait un regard indigné et contint son rire un moment.

- Je me suis dit qu'en t'évitant d'être du lot… dit-il d'un air gêné. Euh… T'es fâchée, là, je crois.

Lily tourna lentement les yeux vers Fiona qui se prenait toujours pour un condor, Millea qui ondulait au sol et serait horrifiée à son "réveil" de voir l'état de ses vêtements et Tara qui gambadait un peu partout tel un lama d'excellente humeur.

- Tu veux vraiment une réponse Lupin ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Il lui fit un sourire grimaçant puis se tourna vers Océane, qu'il savait moins prompte à la colère.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé le bracelet, constata-t-il, tant mieux !

A ce moment, Peter lui donna un coup de coude pour lui montrer la bibliothécaire, l'infirmière et les professeurs Carvi, Flyvel, Fitevil et Achear, qui venaient d'arriver et tentaient avec l'aide du directeur de calmer le jeu. La vision de Proterio Achear tentant d'amadouer le condor qu'était devenue, du moins mentalement, le professeur McGonagall fit repartir le fou rire de Remus, qui en oublia les deux filles.

Océane, de son côté, avait agréablement interprété les paroles du garçon comme étant une confirmation qu'il avait voulu la protéger elle et pas une autre. En voyant son regard brillant et vague, Lily poussa un grognement de résignation et se dirigea vers Millea pour la relever en retenant mal un sourire. Certes, elle était furieuse contre les garçons, mais le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la Grande Salle avait de quoi dérider et elle céda au fou rire lorsque Severus Rogue, en parfait lama contrarié, cracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire au visage de Flyvel, le professeur de vol.

o

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, l'heure n'était pas aux devoirs ou aux discussions mais à la revanche. Les autres maisons avaient plutôt bien réagi à la nouvelle farce de ces imbéciles de Gryffondor, et même leurs consorts ne leur en voulaient pas pour la cinquantaine de points perdus qui seraient de toute façon vite rattrapés grâce au Quidditch et aux devoirs.

Tout le monde gardait le souvenir de leur détournement mental de ce jour-là, rien n'avait été oublié. Severus Rogue n'osait plus regarder le professeur Flyvel en face, certains étaient rouges de honte en se souvenant la manière dont leur dignité avait été bafouée lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé la tête dans leur soupe ou leur plat de pâtes et Malefoy enrageait d'avoir complètement anéanti une nouvelle robe très chic en se promenant littéralement ventre à terre. Bref, les Serpentard étaient très, mais alors très énervés.

- Ces dégénérés rigoleront moins aux prochaines vacances, siffla Malefoy d'une voix glaciale. Mais il est hors de question qu'on laisse passer ça !

- Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Gaétan Goyle.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait Severus. Celui-ci soupira mentalement, Lucius Malefoy ne s'intéressait à lui que lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie noire.

- J'espère que vous ne ferez pas perdre de point à Serpentard, lança la voix acide de Narcissa Black.

La jeune fille s'en était plutôt bien tirée vu que la musique avait évoqué chez elle le jaguar, mais ses mains délicates ayant dû s'agripper au sol toute une journée, elle gardait à l'instar des autres une tenace rancœur à l'égard des Gryffondor.

- Je suis aussi préfet, lui fit remarquer Malefoy en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils se défièrent ainsi du regard un moment puis Narcissa eut un reniflement de dédain et retourna auprès de ses amies. Ce genre de confrontation n'était pas rare dans le couple. Destinés l'un à l'autre par leur famille, ils avaient tous deux hérités la noblesse et la dignité de leurs noms respectifs et le faisaient valoir autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Sans doute Malefoy allait-il lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure après ce coup-là mais Severus profita de la diversion involontaire de Narcissa pour se glisser hors de la salle commune, une lettre serrée entre ses mains.

Le Serpentard était plus furieux que jamais contre les Gryffondor, c'était on ne peut plus vrai, mais le lendemain de la fin du sort, une lettre de son père lui avait donné d'autres sujets de préoccupations. A l'intérieur, il lui interdisait catégoriquement d'approcher Tara Milten, seconde année à Gryffondor. Selon lui, cette fille ne pourrait que lui apporter des ennuis et chercher à lui nuire autant que possible. Il avait continué sur la lancée en décrivant la fillette comme on aurait pu décrire un atroce monstre venimeux et perfide de la pire espèce en finissant pas insister de nouveau sur le fait qu'il devait l'éviter par tous les moyens.

D'après l'écriture rapide et nerveuse, Severus devinait que son père était furieux lorsqu'il avait écrit cette lettre mais il ne comprenait pas la véhémence de l'homme. C'était d'autant plus étrange que la Gryffondor savait qu'il recevrait cette lettre. Si elle n'était pas certaine du contenu, elle avait supposé cette possibilité et c'en était très déstabilisant.

Le garçon hésitait grandement. D'un côté, il ne souhaitait surtout pas désobéir à son père, mais de l'autre, il tenait à connaître la vérité sur cette affaire et seule Tara semblait être apte à lui fournir des réponses. Il y avait aussi la possibilité de contacter la mère de la fillette – qui était également mêlée d'après sa fille –, mais il ignorait qui elle était et n'avait jamais entendu parler des Milten, où que ce soit.

Severus aimait beaucoup déambuler dans les cachots, l'aura de mystère qui s'en échappait avait quelque chose de reposant qui lui permettait d'apaiser son esprit, mais lorsque la chevelure acajou désormais bien connue apparut soudain devant lui, le garçon se demanda si ce même esprit ne lui avait pas joué un tour et qu'il n'avait marché durant tout ce temps que dans l'espoir de la voir apparaître – ce qu'elle ne tardait jamais à faire ces derniers temps.

- Coucou mon petit serpentin ! Oh ! Tu as enfin reçu la lettre de ton père ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui arrachant sans façon le parchemin.

Il la laissa faire, ne cherchant même pas à le reprendre, trop désireux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Alors qu'elle lisait la lettre, le sourcil droit de Tara s'élevait de plus en plus haut et une moue amusée apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Quand elle eut fini, elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi les mères ont toujours raison ? soupira-t-elle. Enfin bref ! Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir m'éviter… Tu as un esprit de contradiction, non ? Avant, tu faisais tout pour ne pas me croiser, et maintenant que ton père te donne sa bénédiction pour ça, c'est à peine si tu ne me recherches pas ouvertement.

- Tu me fatigues Milten, répondit Severus d'une voix froide.

- Argh ! Tu m'aimes plus que tu m'appelles par mon nom ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une moue attristée, une main crispée à l'emplacement de son cœur.

Severus inspira profondément en fermant les yeux pour ne pas commettre un massacre puis la regarda en essayant de paraître vaguement indifférent.

- D'accord, raconte moi ce que tu sais, demanda-t-il.

- Je sais pas, t'as pas été gentil avec moi, remarqua-t-elle, l'air pensif.

« Je vais la massacrer, je vais la massacrer, calme-toi Severus, fais la d'abord parler, ensuite tu la massacreras. »

- D'accord, _Tara_, insista-t-il, je m'excuse d'avoir été méchant, ajouta-t-il comme s'il parlait à une enfant particulièrement débile. Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant ?

- D'accord, mais tu me fais un bisou avant, sourit Tara.

La Gryffondor s'amusait comme une folle mais son interlocuteur, la prenant au sérieux, fit un pas en arrière, horrifié.

- Non mais t'es pas bien toi !

- Bon, d'accord, bouda Tara, alors c'est moi qui te le fais.

Et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, elle lui avait déposé un baiser claquant sur sa joue pâle.

- Voilà ! C'est comme ça qu'on se salue entre cousins, déclara-t-elle, joyeuse.

Le temps que Severus se remette de cette agression et percute les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé, Tara était repartie dans son monde, les yeux fermés, chantonnant en battant la mesure de ses pieds et en dansant sur place.

- Que… Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? demanda Severus, choqué.

- Mmmh ? elle leva des yeux interrogatifs vers lui puis sembla réaliser sa question. Oh ! Pardon, c'est que j'adore cette chanson, tu comprends… Oui, nous sommes cousins, ma mère est la sœur de ton père pour être précise. Ton père ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa famille, alors ils se sont perdus de vue. Le vrai nom de ton père est Lawill, ma maman s'appelle Elroa, mais peut-être le savais-tu déjà ?

Le garçon avait tout simplement décroché à partir de la phrase sur sa mère et son propre père. Son père avait une sœur… Iron Rogue avait une sœur, il avait une tante… Etrangement, son cerveau ne parvenait pas à voir au-delà de cette simple information alors qu'au départ, c'était plutôt le fait que Tara soit sa cousine qui l'avait perturbé. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur les familles de ses parents et ceux-ci ne lui en avaient jamais parlé. Il y avait lui, sa mère et son père, et personne d'autre. Pas de grands-parents, pas d'oncle ou de tante, ça lui avait toujours semblé naturel, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il réalisait que ça n'avait rien de normal, parce que ses parents n'étaient évidemment pas sortis du néant.

Il avait une tante et le véritable nom de son père était Lawill. Petit à petit, le reste des informations lui venaient à la conscience. « J'ai une tante qui s'appelle Elroa Law… » Severus bloqua quelques secondes puis ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda Tara.

- Elroa Lawill ? Pas comme la confectionneuse quand même ?

- C'est même plus drôle quand tout le monde connaît, rigola doucement Tara.

Pas étonnant que la Gryffondor soit aussi douée en potion, songea Severus, qui allait de surprise en surprise. Dés que son père avait vu ses prédispositions aux potions, il avait tout fait pour l'aider à se perfectionner de plus en plus, et la meilleure fournisseuse qu'on pouvait trouver, autant en ingrédients traités qu'en potions préparées était sans nul doute l'apothicaire et confectionneuse Elroa Lawill. Severus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père refusait catégoriquement qu'ils se rendent directement à la boutique pour se fournir, il passait toujours par un intermédiaire, et le garçon en connaissait désormais la raison… Même s'il ignorait pourquoi il évitait tant sa famille.

Une fois toutes les informations rassemblées, Severus tourna la tête vers Tara et secoua la tête, revenant brusquement à la réalité.

- Tu te moques de moi, siffla-t-il. On ne peut pas être cousins, mon père est fils unique. Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Et voilà le dénie maintenant, soupira Tara avec une lassitude feinte. Bon, moi, j'ai tout mon temps de toutes manières. Mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant, je tiens ma promesse : je ne te lâche plus !

- Tu rêves là, balança Severus d'un ton arctique. Je ne veux surtout pas t'avoir dans mes pattes.

- Comme si tu avais le choix, s'esclaffa Tara comme s'il venait de faire la meilleure blague de l'année. Bon, je te laisse réfléchir. A plus tard mon cousin adoré !

Le garçon resta figé dans le couloir, horrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse crier à tout va la nouvelle – qu'il savait au fond de lui être exacte.

Un trop plein de colère tout à la fois contre la Gryffondor et son père le poussa à retourner dans la salle commune et à aborder Malefoy, qui ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur en cet instant, comme il leur avait faussé compagnie. Mais dés qu'il vit la mine décidée et vengeresse du seconde année, il lui pardonna pour mettre en marche leurs représailles.

Pendant ce temps, innocence incarnée et dynamisme personnifié, Tara gambadait gaiement vers la tour Gryffondor en réfléchissant au cas de Franck Londubat et d'Alice Spell. Elle tournait dans un couloir désert lorsque les frémissements maintenant bien connus parcoururent l'ensemble de son cerveau dans ses moindres circonvolutions.

Une scène plus nette que jamais apparut dans son esprit. Un parc bondé, un après midi ensoleillé, quelqu'un qui lisait un journal sorcier, à la vue de tous, des enfants qui jouaient avec de fausses baguettes et se couraient les uns après les autres, des mères qui discutaient et riaient, des sorciers heureux de se rencontrer. Et puis le noir, un flash sombre arrêta les événements et lorsque la scène revint, tous ces gens qui discutaient avec nonchalance la seconde précédente se trouvaient au sol, morts. Les corps disloqués et ensanglantés s'éparpillaient autour de plusieurs cratères noirs que des sortilèges de destruction avaient creusés au sol. Dans sa vision, avant que tout ne cesse, Tara aperçut, au sol, le journal que tenait l'homme peu avant, resté à la première page.

Le retour à la réalité fut dur et la nausée envahit la fille alors que les images des enfants morts lui revenaient en mémoire. Des bruits de conversation dans le couloir la ramenèrent totalement à l'instant présent. Elle afficha son habituel sourire et se mit à courir dans une autre direction que celle qu'elle avait prise initialement. Elle salua au passage plusieurs élèves, traversa des couloirs, monta des escaliers, et se retrouva bientôt, essoufflée, devant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle lança rapidement le mot de passe et se faufila à l'intérieur en quatrième vitesse. Sans prendre le temps de frapper, elle déboula dans le bureau et se précipita vers le professeur, qui était en train d'écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin, lui prit sa plume des mains, retourna le papier sans prendre garde à quoi il s'agissait et se mit à écrire frénétiquement sous le regard inquiet de Dumbledore, qui ne l'arrêta cependant pas.

Lorsque sa main eut fini de courir sur le papier, elle lâcha la plume et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Le directeur l'observa un moment et lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il lut ce qu'elle avait écrit.

A peine eut-il fini sa lecture et prit un air soucieux mais déterminé que Tara poussa un gémissement déchirant en se tenant la tête entre ses mains, prise d'une violent migraine. Sans se soucier d'elle, Dumbledore se mit à écrire une lettre le plus rapidement possible.

Devant lui, la jeune Gryffondor était maintenant prise de convulsions et haletait tellement la douleur qui la prenait était intense. Ses muscles s'étaient enflammés et son cerveau compressé plus fortement que jamais, son corps la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur ne tiendrait pas et lâcherait sous peu.

Son courrier terminé, Dumbledore le confia à Fumseck et le phénix se volatilisa, portant à une destination inconnue l'importante lettre.

Le vieil homme ne put qu'attendre par la suite que la crise de son élève finisse. Les dernières convulsions cessèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Tara se redressa, tremblante, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême, les yeux révulsés. Alors seulement, le sorcier lui donna une potion relaxante qui la détendit pour la ramener à la normale, juste extrêmement fatiguée.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Mission accomplie, sourit doucement Tara en le regardant.

Il hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

- Le professeur Achear travaille toujours à la recherche de votre potion.

- C'est très aimable à vous tous mais si ma mère n'a pas trouvé, je ne pense pas qu'il le pourra… Et puis c'est quelque chose de normal pour mon pouvoir, ce n'est pas comme si c'était dangereux.

- Peut-être pas, mais la douleur est bien réelle. Il n'est pas facile de porter le poids de l'histoire.

- Ou plutôt d'une double histoire, rectifia Tara. Mais vous savez, je pense qu'avec le temps, je supporterai mieux les modifications, c'est dans l'ordre des choses… Et puis au moins, nous savons directement si cela a servi à quelque chose ou non.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir en lui donnant une potion dynamisante, qu'elle devait prendre si elle ne voulait pas s'écrouler endormie pour le reste de la journée.

- Je peux comprendre que les visionnaires étaient pourchassés il y a longtemps, remarqua Tara après avoir bu. Nous touchons au plus terrible de tous les interdits après tout, et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir le faire.

- Cassandra Trelawney aurait voulu ce pouvoir, remarqua Dumbledore d'une voix neutre. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en saisissait toutes les implications.

- La punition de Nivare, soupira Tara, peu de gens la connaisse, et c'est tant mieux. La douleur… est juste là pour nous rappeler à la prudence, murmura-t-elle. Elle n'est pas nuisible en elle-même.

Dumbledore ne trouva rien à répondre, à moins qu'il n'y ait tout simplement pas de réponse à cela. Tara redressa la tête, intriguée.

- Le parc Elias Houdini2 est pourtant protégé, remarqua-t-elle.

- Protégé des Moldus, soupira Dumbledore, mais ce n'est pas comme si la sécurité y était des plus privilégiées. Désormais, je m'arrangerais avec le ministère pour changer cela.

Tara hocha la tête et se leva pour partir.

- N'en fais pas trop Tara, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi, lui recommanda le professeur.

La Gryffondor lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Je ne suis pas la seule élève à avoir un secret douloureux, et ce n'est certainement pas moi la plus à plaindre. A plus tard professeur.

Il était rare que des gens puissent surprendre le puissant directeur de Poudlard, vainqueur de Grindelwald, ordre de Merlin première classe, encore moins des élèves, mais Tara Milten faisait incontestablement partie des cas particuliers.

Tara ne voyait pas souvent en détail ce genre de chose, ça ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois si on ne comptait pas celle-ci. D'habitude, comme lors de l'attaque du palais des Diplomages, tout était bien plus métaphorique, et de se trouver face à des cadavres pour certains déchiquetés avait de quoi perturber la Gryffondor.

Pourtant, tout comme lors de son autre vision, elle réalisait qu'elle parvenait assez bien à se remettre de ces images, alors qu'elles restaient encore vivaces et précises dans son esprit. Elle se disait souvent que cela devait être dû à son pouvoir en lui-même, mais elle s'en voulait, souvent, de ne pas réagir plus que ça. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'être démunie de sentiments et cela lui faisait mal.

Elle arrêta d'y penser lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir, où ses amies étaient en train de discuter en rigolant et se sentit rassurée, ainsi entourée.

- Ah ! Tara ! On essaie de convaincre Océane d'aller déclarer sa flamme d'amour à Lupin, lança Millea en prenant une pause ridicule, les lèvres en avant, la main sur le cœur.

La blonde se reçut aussitôt un oreiller sur la tête envoyé gracieusement par sa cousine.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller le voir ? demanda Tara en s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit après avoir retiré ses chaussures, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Il va me dire non, gémit Océane en enfouissant sa tête dans les draps, à défaut du coussin que gardait Millea.

- Ben si tu te lances pas, tu sauras jamais, lui fit remarquer Millea d'un air docte sous le regard noir de Lily.

- Ecoute Océane, tu n'es pas obligée d'aller le voir et lui dire tout de go que tu veux sortir avec lui. Tu devrais d'abord l'approcher en tant qu'amie, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais il est toujours avec James, Sirius et Peter, dit timidement Océane, je n'ai pas envie de les gêner ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Je me demande si ça a été prouvé qu'on était cousines, soupira Millea.

- Tu peux parler, toi, avec Sirius, lança malicieusement Fiona.

Millea sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Moi, c'est différent. Si j'y vais maintenant, je vais me prendre le même vent que s'est pris Radha il y a quelques temps. Je suis pas suicidaire non plus. Notre cher Sirius Black qui fait chavirer tant de cœur n'est pas en l'instant à la recherche d'une copine, il est donc inutile d'aller le voir.

- Ecoutez la spécialiste, marmonna Océane.

- Spécialiste et patiente, précisa Millea en relançant son coussin à la fille. Alors ? Tendre et douce Océane ma cousine, quel est ton choix ?

Elle hésita un instant puis lui lança un regard affligé.

- Tu serais pas aussi spécialiste en Remus Lupin, à tout hasard ?

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Océane haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que je peux faire ce que Lily a…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Fiona faillit en tomber de son lit comme elle sursautait au hurlement inhumain qui venait de retentir dans certainement la totalité de la tour Gryffondor, si ce n'est dans tout Poudlard.

Les cinq filles se précipitèrent hors de leur dortoir et tombèrent dans la salle commune sur leurs quatre camarades masculins, rouges de colère, qui discutaient avec Johan Dropway, préfet en chef, sur un ton pour le moins véhément tandis que le septième année, ainsi que tous les élèves présents, avaient du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- L'arroseur arrosé, rigola Fiona en se tenant à Tara, qui était aussi tordue de rire qu'elle.

La formule était pour le mieux utilisée ici car les quatre Gryffondor avaient subi une étrange transformation. Sirius se retrouvait affublé de plumes et d'une collerette rouge qui se perdait dans sa peau, le cou ayant pris un angle étrange, il était pieds nus, ou plutôt serres nues puisque ses pieds s'étaient également transformés, ainsi que son nez et sa bouche qui s'étaient réunis en un semblant de bec qui ne lui permettait pas de parler très facilement. James ne s'en sortait pas mieux, de longues griffes étaient apparues au bout de ses doigts et son visage s'était aplati et avait pris une teinte grisâtre, son dos était voûté et de longs poils bruns avaient poussé sur tout son corps. Remus se retrouvait quand à lui avec des sabots et un museau, ses oreilles s'étant rétrécis et pointant sur le sommet de son crâne, sa bouche formait une moue étrange et amusante qui lui faisait perdre de sa crédibilité dans le discours qu'il était en train de débiter contre la volonté de ses lèvres qui le faisaient plus blatérer qu'autre chose. Peter, enfin, avait le corps recouvert d'écailles vertes et son visage avait pris une forme étrangement triangulaire alors que son corps se tordait un peu dans tous les sens, ses jambes étant à moitié collées l'une à l'autre et ses bras ayant considérablement rétrécis.

Vautour, paresseux, lama et boa, les coupables ne leur avaient pas fait la grâce du jaguar, ni celle d'amener la transformation à terme. Ainsi arrangés, ils hurlaient que les Serpentard étaient certainement dans le coup mais, malheureusement pour eux, peu de monde compatissait réellement, tous trop occupés à rire.

- Nous au moins, ce n'était pas une transformation, se défendit James.

- Et bien vous voilà avec une nouvelle idée, constata Tara avec un sourire complice.

Ils la regardèrent un instant avec des yeux ronds, ce qui raviva son fou rire et, au final, les quatre garçons se joignirent à l'hilarité générale en voyant la tête des autres. Après tout, ils n'allaient certainement pas montrer aux Serpentard que leur vengeance les dérangeait.

(à suivre…)

_**Chapitre 13 : Hurleur de lune **: Noël, on a passé, eux, ils commencent. Avec des cadeaux et une histoire pas vraiment amusante mais qui prouve que Remus se libère peu à peu ;-)_

**Lola **: euh… J'avais innové sur quoi déjà ? Ouh là ! Pas pratique de faire les RAR à 2h34 le 1er janvier :-S Bon, merci de trouver que j'innove bien même si je sais plus de quoi tu parles. Pour Dumb, c'est normal, c'est l'œil qui voit tout ! (enfin, presque tout, j'aime bien quand des choses lui échappent :-P) La crise de Remus va mieux (TILT ! ça y est je me rappelle pour l'innovation ! MERCI Lola !!! Tu me rassures ! lol) Mince alors pour le cado ! J'avais prévu un rév matin Tara, et j'offre quoi maintenant, hein ?

**Hlne **: Très bô jeu de mot, j'applaudis (faut toujours encourager les gens lol) et puis oui, fallait bien que ça se termine un jour ou l'autre cette histoire ;-) Ben voilà ! Tu sais maintenant ce qu'il y a dans la boîte, alors, heureuse ? Les peintures ? Juste à montrer le talent d'Alphar et permettre à l'auteur de s'essayer à la description, ptdr !

**Zofia **: Et ouais ! faut voir sur la longueur pour le coup ;-) Et comme y'a 8 volets en tout… Merci bcp pour les compliments et me voilà rassurée sur le chapitre :-) LOOOL ! Non, CT pas le lendemain, mais CT bien tenté, je l'avoue. J'espère que tu as passé un bon réveillon !

**Raziel Tepes **: lol, bon deal, je l'accorde ;-) Si je trouve du temps :-S mais je me trouverai bien un créneau horaire pour aller voir tes fics. Sinon, il t'a plu mon chapitre ? (regard de chien battu qui vient de naître)

**Ilys **: De retour !!! Salut toi ! Contente de te retrouver :-) Merci bcp pour l'expression ! ça m'énervait de répéter tout le temps « loup-garou » ou « lycanthrope », alors j'ai mis cette expression lol. Heureuse de voir que ça te plait tjs autant et que tu suives mon récit, après tout, c'est aussi en pensant à vous, lecteurs, que j'arrive à écrire ;-)

**Mimichang **: Et oui, je sais pour la mise au point, mais on retombe dans la catastrophe (mauvais terme lol) Fred et George. J'aurai ENCORE fait du plagia en m'éternisant là-dessus, alors… voilà, lol. Et puis j'ai quand même six autres années qui suivent ! En plus, même si j'écris un peu au jour le jour, j'ai tout de même des choses préétablies comme : « dans ce chapitre, ce sera ça ». Ca m'arrive de changer, souvent, mais pour ce chapitre-ci, le faire en deux ou plus long, c'aurait justement été trop long. Je m'excuse auprès de toi qui apprécies les longues mises au point ;-) En tous les cas, Merci infiniment pour l'originalité, et je m'applique à vous apporter autant de qualité possible :-)

**Kid **: Pour la petite annonce, je l'ai pas passée, dsl, mais Lola m'a convaincue que non lol. Mais libre à toi de te faire une bio avec l'annonce dedans :-P Merchi ! pour les chapitres, et le reste (je sais pas ce que c le reste, mais on remercie jamais assez les gens ;-)) ça manque de Rogue ? Ben… à l'origine, la fic est pas exactement sur Rogue, quand même lol, et je me voyais mal l'inclure dans le chapitre de réconciliation des futurs Maraudeurs :-S NAN ! Peter chopera rien, et comme tu vois, il a encore un beau rôle là. (meuh non c'est pas juste pour t'embêter, promis !) Et tu vois, j'ai écris !!!

**Diony** : Tu veux encore un mouchoir ? :'( ça me rend triste de faire pleurer mes lecteurs moi… Bon, j'avoue, c'est quand même l'un des effets recherchés :-P Comme je le faisais aimablement remarquer à Kid, mettre Rogue dans le chapitre de réconciliation des futurs Maraudeurs, ça le faisait pas, mais son retour en force est là et bien là ;-) Wha ! T'es vraiment en manque ! lol Mais je rappelle quand même que la fic n'est pas basée sur Severus à l'origine, alors il aura pas un rôle hyper hyper hyper important (juste peut-être hyper important lol) Mais j'l'oublie pas malgré tout ;-P Bonne année ma tite Di !!!

**Audery **: Et oui ! C bien Mumus, t'es un grand garçon ! lol euh… Ta baguette a eu son effet, il aurait pu arriver plus tard ce chapitre lol. Yeah ! merci pour le chapitre ! J'aime quand on aime ;-) Et bonne année à toi aussi !

**Milady2 **: Ben alors ? On perd la main pour être prems aux reviews ! Ma j't'en veux pas va ;-) Vi, vi, Remus s'en remettra, c'est juste le choc, sur le coup, de voir ses certitudes s'effondrer, mais il va aller mieux J'essaie de pas trop laisser Peter en arrière, et je commence à y arriver de mieux en mieux je crois, alors qu'au départ, je galérais vraiment. Pas parce que c'est Peter-le-méchant mais parce que c'est Peter-le-timide lol. Et j'essaie de garder mon idée sur les persos en songeant, quand même, qu'ils sont plus jeunes (ça aussi c dur lol) Rogue réapparaît ici et réapparaîtra plus tard, mais la fic étant principalement basée sur les Gryffi, faut pas l'attendre trop souvent non plus lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Nouna **: Pardonne ? Pardonne pas ? Je tire à pile ou face ? Bon, allez, comme c'est la nouvelle année, je te pardonne ;-) Ben tu vois ! je l'ai posté ce week end ! Il était même fini à 19 h, mais fallait que je fasse les RAR, et je les fais là, en rentrant de soirée (3h23 à ma montre lol). Ah ! une amitié comme la leur, ça fait rêver, c'est sûr et certain ! Ben… j'espère aussi que ce sera aussi bien les autres années :-S Allez, cette année, ma résolution, c plus de confiance en moi, alors je te réponds : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je gère ! lol. Et arrête de me faire tomater à la faim ! Je vais finir maraîchère si ça continue ! (dis à tes parents que le rire est bon pour la santé, ça les inquiètera moins :-P) Biz !!!

1 Flûte de Pan

2 Elias est le second nom de Walt Disney et Houdini pour Harry Houdini (pas été chercher loin, je sais lol)


	15. Hurleur de lune

**Les RAR ont pris leurs cliques et leurs claques pour la fin du chapitre !**

_Message personnel _: **_Bon courage pour les exams Lola !!! Je croise les doigts avec toi ma ch'tite HPA à moi !_**

**_NOTE IMPORTANTE :_** _C'est la période des révisions, les cours gazouillent dans leur classeur et la douce brise des exams se fait de plus en plus tempête. Bref, dsl mais vous n'aurez pas d'autres chapitres avant un moment après celui-ci vu que mes merveilleux partiels se rapprochent à grands pas. Pas de panique, je vous abandonne pas, et vous avez droit à un OS (ilest avec les autres, dans "Par-delà le miroir"). Mais pour ce récit là, je vous dis : A dans 2 semaines ! (en étant optimiste :-S)_

**Chapitre 13 : Hurleur de lune**

_Théia Goodluck, dix-sept ans depuis quelques mois, repassait pour la troisième fois son permis de transplaner. Elle écoutait l'examinatrice d'une vague oreille, l'esprit perdu elle seule savait où. Car tel était bien le souci de la jeune fille, que lui avaient reproché maints professeurs et les deux instructeurs précédents. Tête en l'air, rêveuse, Théia se laissait facilement distraire, même si elle ne manquait pas de concentration lorsqu'elle se décidait à écouter, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle le veuille. _

_Aussi, lorsque Marie Latick donna le signal du départ, elle ne doutait pas que son élève allait de nouveau atterrir à des kilomètres de la cible et elle bénit l'inventeur du sortilège de traçage, sans qui Théia se serait retrouvée complètement perdue les deux fois précédentes._

_L'esprit ailleurs, la jeune fille entendit à peine son examinatrice, mais il fallait dire à son avantage que ce n'était pas tous les jours que Oz Diggory vous proposait de sortir avec lui. Gentil et beau garçon, robuste, si jamais Catherine venait à apprendre que son amie lui avait demandé le temps de la réflexion, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau._

_- Mademoiselle !_

_Théia fit un bond de trois mètres et tomba sur l'air exaspéré de Mme Latick._

_- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, il serait intéressant que vous transplaniez._

_- Oui, pardon, j'y vais._

_- Faîtes attention à…_

_La jeune fille n'entendit jamais la recommandation de la femme, désolée de lui avoir fait perdre du temps, elle transplana immédiatement… et manqua l'aire d'arrivée. _

_Au lieu d'atterrir sagement dans la cour prévue à cet effet, elle se retrouva dans un endroit désert, au pied d'un arbre faisant face à la mer, des cheveux caressés par une petite brise et, à en juger par l'aspect de la surface sur laquelle elle se trouvait, sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Se rendant compte de la situation avec un temps de retard, elle se leva brusquement, le rouge aux joues en s'excusant rapidement auprès de la personne sur laquelle elle avait atterri. _

_Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année dont les lunettes pendant de travers, l'air stupéfait et les yeux clignant donnaient un air comique qui fit pouffer la jeune fille. A en croire ses vêtements, il s'agissait d'un Moldu – « mignon » ajouta Théia en son for intérieur. _

_- D'où est-ce que vous sortez ? finit par demander le Moldu, levant enfin les yeux directement vers elle, à peu près remis du choc._

_- Oh… euh… Je… Voyez-vous…_

_Normalement, dans ce genre de situation, le sortilège de traçage permettait à l'examinatrice de pallier à tout problème, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas décider à venir et Théia avait toujours été très mauvaise pour inventer des histoires. _

_Comme le garçon ne parlait plus, elle leva un regard timide et incertain vers lui pour se rendre compte qu'il l'observait. En fait d'observation, son regard passait sur la totalité de son corps, avec une étrange expression sur le visage, et la jeune fille sentit une intense chaleur se propager sur ses joues. Semblant soudain se rendre compte de son attitude, il rougit légèrement à son tour et se leva en tendant la main._

_- John Lupin, se présenta-t-il avec un immense sourire, vingt ans, un mètre soixante seize, soixante dix kilos, poète à mes heures perdues, aussi maladroit qu'idéaliste._

_Ce fut au tour de Théia de cligner des yeux devant ce flot d'informations auquel elle ne s'attendait pas et elle répondit de même, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, trop occupée à apprécier la poignée de main du jeune homme._

_- Théia Goodluck, dix-sept ans, un mètre soixante cinq, cinquante trois kilos, sorcière à plein temps, aussi tête en l'air que romantique. _

_- Sorcière ? s'étonna-t-il._

_Réalisant brusquement son erreur, elle grimaça et le regarda avec inquiétude, mais son sourire n'était pas parti._

_- Ça explique l'apparition, remarqua-t-il. _

_Il resta pensif un moment alors que Théia le fixait avec stupeur de son manque de réaction._

_- Ça tombe bien pour le romantisme, dit-il finalement, j'ai la nette impression d'en avoir à offrir en ce moment. _

_La jeune sorcière trouvait qu'elle rougissait beaucoup trop ces dernières minutes. _

_- Je… Normalement quelqu'un aurait dû venir mais… Est-ce que vous savez où nous sommes ?_

_- J'ai un sens de l'orientation tel que j'arrive presque toujours à savoir où je me trouve quand je vais quelque part pour écrire, répondit-il avec amusement._

_Evidemment, à question idiote…_

_- Ecrire ?_

_Il désigna le bloc note et le stylo restés par terre._

_- Certains se déplacent pour peindre, moi je le fais pour écrire. Je crois pouvoir dire que je fais d'excellents portraits, si vous voulez, je ferai le vôtre, vous m'inspirez._

_Cette fois, Théia ne rougit pas mais le regarda avec perplexité, c'était tout de même trop flagrant pour être vrai… « Ce qu'il peut avoir de beaux yeux… » John se gratta l'arrière du crâne en lui adressant un sourire timide._

_- Désolé, maladresse, se justifia-t-il, incertain. C'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de faire ça. Vous voulez que je vous conduise jusqu'en ville, pour me faire pardonner ?_

_Sur le long chemin qui les conduisit à une bourgade de pêcheurs, le Moldu parla beaucoup de lui, expliquant qu'il travaillait pour le moment comme typographe dans une feuille de chou local et qu'il écrivait des récits dans l'espoir de se voir un jour publier sans jamais réussir à réellement terminer un roman. Certaines de ses nouvelles avaient été très bien accueillies dans la région, mais il n'avait jamais fait des étincelles au-delà._

_Théia se contentait d'écouter en examinant le jeune homme, subjuguée par sa manière si franche et agréable de parler, comme un conteur particulièrement doué. Envolé Oz Diggory et sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine, il ne restait plus que ce Moldu au physique pourtant banal qui la faisait rire et qui la passionnait de ses histoires. Etait-ce cela, un coup de foudre ? La jeune sorcière ne se le demandait pas vraiment, elle savait juste qu'elle se sentait bien avec cet inconnu et que, selon toutes vraisemblances, c'était réciproque. _

_Ils arrivaient au bourg lorsque l'examinatrice la retrouva, avant qu'elle ait eu à se demander comment elle allait s'y prendre pour la contacter. Il s'avéra que le sortilège de traçage avait eu une défaillance lors de son transplanage, ce qui expliquait son retard, mais lorsqu'elle voulut lancer le sortilège d'Oubliettes à un John Lupin stupéfait de découvrir que la jeune fille était effectivement une sorcière, Théia parvint à l'en dissuader._

_Deux ans plus tard, elle devint Mme Lupin, contre l'avis de ses parents, très portés sur la pureté du sang, mais peu importait à Théia d'être en froid avec sa famille car John lui apportait plus d'amour qu'elle n'en avait jamais reçu et leur bonheur fut comblé par la venue au monde de leur fils, Remus, au mois de mars 1960._

_La famille Lupin avait d'abord vécu dans des villes Moldus, mais comme de toute manière John Lupin pouvait se passer de tout ce confort moldu, que Théia préférait toujours utiliser la magie et que leur fils commençait à lancer des sorts involontaires, ils déménagèrent pour habiter dans un hameau constitué d'une dizaine de maisons plus ou moins éloignées les unes des autres et où vivaient exclusivement des sorciers. _

_Ici, près de la forêt et entourés d'autres sorciers, les Lupin coulèrent des jours heureux, voyant avec bonheur leur petit Remus s'épanouir pleinement, et même les désagréables remarques sur les sorciers qui s'unissaient aux Moldus – fort heureusement extrêmement rares – ne vinrent pas gâcher leur paisible existence._

_Remus était un enfant d'une vivacité et d'une imagination qui surprenaient les adultes. Au village, lorsque les gosses se réunissaient pour leurs jeux, ils laissaient toujours le jeune Lupin mener la danse, et celui-ci s'acquittait de la tâche avec un entrain débordant et une réussite impressionnante malgré son jeune âge. Le plus souvent, les parents étaient obligés de venir chercher leurs enfants, à la tombée de la nuit, qui étaient trop pris par le nouveau jeu inventé par Remus pour songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre. _

_Par ailleurs, l'enfant avait un grand intérêt pour tout ce qui tenait de l'apprentissage. Observateur de nature, il ne manquait jamais d'interroger ses parents sur leurs connaissances diverses et retenait facilement tout ce qu'ils lui apprenaient. Cette culture, mais aussi son air sage et doux faisaient que les adultes avaient tendance à lui faire confiance et Remus avait parfaitement conscience de la responsabilité qui lui incombait lorsque lui et les autres gamins se réunissaient. _

_Plein de vie, curieux, imaginatif et pourtant aussi calme et sage, il faisait la fierté de ses parents et coulait avec eux ces jours de joie et de bien-être qui n'en finissaient, à leur grand plaisir, jamais._

_Jusqu'à cette nuit-là…_

Noël arrivait à grands pas et les chants résonnaient dans le château, apportant aux élèves la promesse des proches vacances. L'ambiance de fête qui régnait dans les couloirs et la Grande Salle, des sapins enguirlandés se déplaçant dans le château, des stalactites tombant des plafonds et de la fausse neige scintillant un peu partout, nuisait fortement à la concentration des élèves. Aussi certains professeurs, prévoyants, avaient-ils décidé d'alléger leur programme juste avant les vacances, mais il ne fallait évidemment pas compter sur tous leurs enseignants pour faire de même, et ce n'était pas les seconde année de Gryffondor qui auraient prétendu le contraire.

- Je te parie qu'elle va en plus nous donner une masse de devoirs à rendre pour la rentrée, grommela Sirius en commençant un quatrième parchemin pour le devoir de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Comme si tu avais des soucis dans cette matière… ou dans une autre, répondit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Là n'est pas le problème, répliqua James avec condescendance, toute cette paperasse est de la perte de temps et, comme tu le dis, nous n'en avons même pas besoin pour connaître nos cours.

- Ben moi je serai pas contre moins de devoirs et avoir la possibilité de mieux comprendre, soupira Peter. Je sais bien qu'on apprend en travaillant mais bon, il devrait y avoir des limites.

- Sûr qu'entre les cinq parchemins à rendre à Fitevil, la recherche pour Achear et les schémas annotés de McGonagall, ils ont peut-être un peu abusé, grimaça Remus.

- Le bel euphémisme. Enfin, plus qu'une semaine et nous sommes en vacances, déclara James en retrouvant son sourire, on va avoir la tour à nous tous seuls.

En effet, cette année le quatuor restait à Poudlard pour Noël. Au départ, ça n'aurait dû être le cas que de Sirius et de Remus – dont les parents avaient été désolés de lui annoncer le trop plein de travail qu'ils auraient durant les fêtes –, mais James et Peter, apprenant cela, avaient convaincu leur famille qu'ils devaient également rester au château. Aucun d'eux ne voulait risquer de voir leur amitié retrouvée être ébranlée par une séparation et, comme il ne resterait chez les Gryffondor que trois autres élèves d'autres années, ils seraient tranquilles pour discuter entre eux et préparer quelques farces pour la rentrée – ils regrettaient fortement que les seuls Serpentard restant aux vacances soient des sixième ou septième année qu'ils ne connaissaient pratiquement pas, sans leurs cibles préférées, les vacances ne seraient pas aussi amusantes.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle James et Peter souhaitaient rester et qui aurait pu se résumer par l'impatience. Remus voyait bien que ses amis préparaient quelque chose, mais il avait eu beau tout faire, il n'était pas parvenu à leur tirer les vers du nez et ses investigations s'étaient même souvent retournées contre lui, ses amis trouvant le moyen de le faire parler de sa lycanthropie.

Ils savaient ainsi ce qu'impliquait la condition de loup-garou dans la vie de tous les jours, entre les sens hyper développés et le rejet des autres, ils connaissaient les implications des transformations sur le métabolisme, Remus n'ayant pas eu d'autres choix de leur parler de ses automutilations puisqu'ils avaient lu sur le sujet mais se gardant bien de leur faire part des douleurs des métamorphoses en elles-mêmes, de même qu'ils savaient qu'il avait été mordu à l'âge de huit ans mais n'en connaissaient pas les circonstances. Il n'était pas près à leur parler de cela, non plus par crainte du rejet mais de les voir le prendre en pitié. S'il avait été sûr qu'ils réagiraient suivant leur nature, en tournant tout cela en dérision, Remus n'aurait pas hésiter, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à partager cela avec eux et les trois autres, bien que curieux, respectaient son choix.

- Dis-moi Sirius, il paraît que tu fais des ravages dans la population féminine du collège, remarqua Remus, d'humeur joyeuse en cette fin de trimestre.

- Ah, ça, c'est quelque chose de le voir rembarrer une fille, s'esclaffa James, qui avait été témoin, le matin même, de la tentative d'une Poufsouffle. Notre bourreau des cœurs est aussi un butor sans le moindre tact.

- Faux frère, s'indigna Sirius. Je me vante d'être quelqu'un de direct et de clair, au moins, elles savent à quoi s'en tenir, non ?

- C'est une façon de voir les choses, dit Peter en souriant légèrement.

- Et puis toi aussi tu as refusé de sortir avec cette troisième année de Serdaigle, après le match, ajouta Sirius pour se défendre.

- Mais j'ai fait cela avec plus de finesse, lui fit remarquer James, et puis tu as vu la tête qu'elle avait ?

Il frissonna au souvenir de la jeune fille en question, couverte de boutons et qui lui faisait vaguement penser à une grosse truie.

- C'est pas juste, gémit-il. Je suis ouvert à – presque – toutes propositions mais les jolies filles ne vont voir que toi alors que tu les refuses toutes. C'est quoi ton excuse ?

- Allergie à la colle, syndrome de liberté aigue, intolérance au babillage intempestif, tu fais ton choix.

- Je devrais consigner vos conversations et les faire circuler dans le collège pour protéger ces pauvres jeunes filles innocentes qui ignorent où elles risquent de tomber, soupira Remus. Au lieu de parler de choses inutiles, vous pourriez finir vos devoirs, qu'on s'occupe de voir où nous allons _voyager_ après les vacances.

- Si c'est la voix de la raison qui le dit, plaisanta Sirius. Nous ne…

- Hem ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger…

Tous les quatre tournèrent un regard surpris vers Océane Runaway, qui se tenait devant eux, les yeux baissés, visiblement mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil, James remarqua que ses amies lui lançaient des regards avides avec discrétion – contrairement à sa cousine Millea qui la fixait intensément sans chercher à s'en cacher.

-J'ai… un peu de mal avec le devoir de Fitevil et je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'aider, Lupin, comme tu es bon dans cette matière et… enfin voilà.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, timide, le visage rouge, et James se dit un instant qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que cela, tout de même.

- C'est-à-dire que je suis en train d'aider Peter pour les Sortilèges, mais je crois que James et Sirius en sont à cette matière, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai presque fini, répliqua Sirius, peu entrain à servir de professeur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'était juste au cas où, je vous laisse.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que leur camarade s'était éclipsée en quatrième vitesse pour entraîner les autres filles dans le dortoir.

- Les femmes, commenta Sirius en haussant les épaules et en se remettant à travailler.

Depuis sa réconciliation avec ses amis, Remus avait pris l'habitude de rendre visite au professeur Carvi. Au départ hésitant, ne souhaitant pas le déranger, l'homme était finalement parvenu à lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait venir quand il le désirait et qu'il ne l'importunait jamais.

Le professeur de botanique semblait heureux de le voir ainsi se révéler, même si, dans les premiers temps, il avait semblé inquiet, sans doute incrédule face à la réaction des autres Gryffondor. Désormais, une certaine complicité s'était établie entre l'élève et le professeur, il y avait certaines choses dont il était plus facile de parler avec lui, sur lesquelles il ne voulait pas embêter ses amis et cette oreille attentive l'aidait beaucoup.

Remus faisait néanmoins attention à ce que les autres élèves ignorent la relation peu scolaire qu'il entretenait avec l'homme, d'un côté pour qu'on ne crie pas au favoritisme, de l'autre pour éviter les questions gênantes sur la raison de leurs rencontres. Si James, Sirius et Peter étaient au courant pour lui, il refusait que qui que ce soit d'autre soit mis au courant, c'était aussi risqué pour lui-même que pour Dumbledore, qui aurait des ennuis avec les parents d'élèves si jamais ceux-ci apprenaient qu'un loup-garou étudiait à Poudlard aux côtés de leurs enfants.

Le jeune garçon ignorait si le directeur était au courant qu'un de ses professeurs l'aidait de la sorte – peut-être même le sorcier avait-il lui-même demandé ce secours à son enseignant – mais il n'en doutait en revanche en aucune façon pour ce qui était de Fitevil.

La femme les avait un jour surpris en train de discuter dans une des serres et il en avait résulté une dispute qui avait surpris Remus au plus haut point. La Gryffondor n'aurait su dire contre qui elle en avait ce jour-là, mais aussi bien son collègue que son élève avaient subi sa colère. Elle avait prévenu Carvi qu'on ne pouvait toléré de la part d'un enseignant qu'il soit aussi proche d'un de ses élèves, puis s'en était pris à Remus en soulevant que son collègue ne faisait que le prendre en pitié pour se donner bonne conscience. Arrivé à ce point, Wilhelm Carvi avait à son tour élevé la voix et des deux côtés les reproches fusèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Remus ne comprenne même plus de quoi ils parlaient, le sujet ayant largement dévié de la conscience professionnelle.

Remus s'était demandé à ce moment si les deux professeurs n'avaient pas eu une relation qui avait mal tourné, par le passé – après tout, Fitevil n'avait qu'une trentaine d'année –, ce qui aurait expliqué le froid persistant entre les deux personnages. Mais de ce qu'avait vaguement compris le garçon de leurs joutes verbales, le problème paraissait actuel et plutôt sérieux, Carvi reprochait visiblement quelque chose d'important à la femme, une chose à laquelle elle lui en voulait de ne pas prendre part.

La colère d'Angèle Fitevil contre son collègue associée à sa haine du monstre qui sommeillait en Remus avait fait qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquement plus supporter de les voir ensemble. Dans ses cours, dés qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle dénigrait Carvi autant qu'elle pouvait, ce changement avait d'ailleurs énormément surpris les élèves mais le Gryffondor sentait bien que ces médisances n'étaient énoncées qu'à son attention puisque les autres classes de Fitevil n'avaient remarqué aucune modification notable.

Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement que Remus vit arriver les vacances et la promesse de deux semaines sans voir son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à ressentir ces fêtes comme une libération à en juger par James et Sirius qui couraient un peu partout dans la salle commune en entonnant à pleins poumons des parodies de chants d'hiver et Peter riant à gorge déployée, incapable de se tenir correctement dans son fauteuil devant les sottises de ses camarades.

Ainsi, au beau milieu d'un couplet qui donnait quelque chose comme _« A bas l'Rogue, A bas l'Rogue, A bas l'Rogue graisseux »_, Remus observait avec amusement ses amis déchaînés profiter de la salle commune désertée. Le jeune garçon regardait surtout Sirius, en fait, dont le visage radieux contrastait fortement avec l'expression qu'il avait prise à la réception de la lettre de ses parents.

Remus avait été le seul à voir son ami passer d'une terreur sans nom à un soulagement excessif après lecture de la lettre qui lui annonçait que, cette année encore, il restait à Poudlard pour les fêtes. James et Peter étaient à ce moment-là bien trop occupés avec Lily Evans qui leur criait dessus pour avoir fait perdre une soixantaine de points à Gryffondor après une expédition punitive à la bombabouse du côté de chez les Serpentard – qui étaient restés en quarantaine dix jours durant – suite à leur métamorphose. Pour le coups, même Fiona Distort s'était jointe aux réprimandes, cent dix points en l'espace de deux semaines, ça faisait quand même beaucoup, surtout quand on considérait que l'action des Serpentard était déjà une revanche en soi.

Le jeune lycanthrope avait senti l'adrénaline monter dans le corps de son ami puis diminuer au fil de sa lecture, et il se disait parfois que Sirius leur cachait aussi quelque chose. Certes, il était le fils de Procyon et Nocera Black, ce qui n'était déjà pas en soi très valorisant, mais pour qu'il craigne autant de retourner chez ses parents, Remus se doutait bien qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple histoire de divergence d'opinion, et si son ami souhaitait le faire parler à son sujet, il devrait également vider son sac, échange de bons procédés.

- C'EST NOEL ! C'EST NOEL ! DEBOUT LES FEIGNARDS ! C'EST NOEL !

- Déké ?

James et Sirius, joyeusement en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige dans le dortoir grâce à des sortilèges, hurlaient à tue-tête pour réveiller leurs deux amis, visiblement ravis de passer les fêtes en bande. Remus aurait certainement partagé cette gaieté exceptionnelle si, au moment où il réussit à ouvrir un œil ensommeillé, une boule de neige enchantée ne lui avait pas atterri en pleine figure. C'est donc un Remus passablement de mauvaise humeur qui se mit à poursuivre les deux autres à coups de jets d'eau glacée, vociférants contre ces deux crétins incapables qui avaient intérêt à arrêter de se marrer comme des baleines s'ils ne voulaient pas que la métaphore devienne réalité, tandis que Peter émergeait lentement en se demandant pourquoi le dortoir s'était transformé en une pataugeoire enneigée.

Lorsque James et Sirius furent assez trempés pour concurrencer les sirènes du lac, Remus consentit à leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël, pas le moins du monde rancunier, et puis, comme le fit aimablement remarquer James, ça avait au moins eu le mérite de les réveiller, lui et Peter.

- Vous êtes pires que des mômes, rigola Remus comme Sirius l'avait littéralement poussé jusqu'à la salle commune, James se chargeant de Peter, impatient de déballer les cadeaux.

- Mais comme McGonagall dit que c'est ce que nous sommes, pourquoi nous en priverions-nous ? fit remarquer James avec un clin d'œil. Allez ! On ouvre chacun notre tour, ok ? Tiens Sirius, ça, c'est pour toi.

Il lui tendit un paquet enveloppé de papier doré avec un air fier. Sirius le regarda avec une fausse suspicion et l'ouvrit précautionneusement – « au cas où ce serait dangereux, on sait jamais avec toi » « Hé ! ». Il contenait un livre à la couverture noire dont les pages étaient blanches. Le jeune Black leva un sourcil vers son ami.

- Si tu me dis que c'est un journal intime, je t'envoie à Ste Mangouste au service des maladies mentales.

- N'importe quoi, rigola James. Non, ce livre a reçu un sortilège spécial, d'une certaine manière, c'est vrai qu'on pourrait penser à un journal, mais c'est cent fois mieux.

Il pointa sa baguette vers lui.

- _Reproducere !_

Il tapota ensuite une page du livre et un parfait dessin du jeune garçon se retrouva imprimé sur la feuille. Il marmonna quelque chose en agitant de nouveau sa baguette et, sur la page d'à côté, un petit texte apparut, ayant pour en-tête son nom et sa date de naissance.

- C'est très facile à utiliser et ça marche aussi bien avec les gens qu'avec les objets, idéal pour consigner toutes nos farces et découvertes, et tout ce que tu veux d'ailleurs.

Sirius regardait James avec étonnement, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il lui offre quelque chose de ce genre – personne n'y aurait pensé après tout – et pourtant il trouvait ce cadeau merveilleux. Grâce à cela, même au 12 Square Grimmaurd, ses amis seraient toujours auprès de lui et il pourrait oublier sa famille en le feuilletant. Il adressa un sourire de remerciement à son ami, encore un peu surpris qu'il le connaisse aussi bien.

De Remus, il reçut une figurine d'hippogriffe – son animal magique préféré – animée et de Peter une boîte contenant de nombreuses variétés de bonbons, dont les dernières inventions du célèbre confiseur Honneydukes : des Bulles baveuses et des plumes en sucre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les paquets de sa famille mais fut surpris de découvrir un autre paquet de friandises envoyé par les Potter – il leur avait lui-même envoyé une boîte de chocolats enchantée pour ne jamais se vider mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui offrent encore un cadeau cette année.

Lorsque vint le tour de Peter, il découvrit avec surprise que Remus lui avait acheté un livret de musique avec les notions de bases et des morceaux plus compliqués pour instrument à vent qui pouvait, sous l'effet d'un sortilège, faire entendre les musiques données.

- Je l'ai eu par correspondance, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse, mais comme tu semblais heureux de jouer de la flûte…

Si le yupana n'avait désormais plus aucun effet magique, l'instrument de musique en lui-même n'était pas endommagé, aussi Sirius l'avait-il laissé à Peter puisqu'il parvenait à en jouer et le garçon fut heureux de voir que Remus l'encourageait dans cette voie. Dans un genre différent, Sirius lui avait dégotté une révelaube, une sorte de réveil matin qui permettait au dormeur de se réveiller en douceur grâce à une sensation de chaleur et de la musique, il ne faudrait simplement pas que Peter oublie de la mettre dans son oreille avant de dormir. Enfin, James lui offrit un manuel intitulé « Livre du chercheur acharné… » et qui contenait en réalité tout un tas de caricatures animées et hilarantes – la première page indiquant la suite du titre : « …à trouver des méthodes pour ne pas travailler.»

Les présents de James avaient sans aucun doute été les moins prise de tête puisqu'il n'était pas difficile de connaître le terrain de prédilection du garçon. Ainsi, Peter lui avait trouvé une écharpe à l'effigie des faucons de Matlock, son équipe fétiche, Remus un livre sur _« Les grands noms du Quidditch »_ – Sirius protesta, James allait avoir toutes ses chances pour les embêter deux fois plus sur le sujet –, quant à Sirius, ses lunettes focalisantes enchantèrent James. Elles permettaient de conserver constamment en vue une personne choisie, la rendant lumineuse au travers des verres et elle était même visible au-delà de murs épais.

Lorsque vint le tour de Remus, il ne manqua pas l'étincelle de malice qui brilla dans les yeux de ses amis, mais comme ils gardaient un air innocent, il préféra ne faire aucune remarque, d'autant plus qu'aucun de leurs cadeaux ne semblait être une quelconque farce. De Sirius il avait reçu un traceur cardinal, une boussole enchantée qui permettait soit de suivre quelqu'un soit de retrouver des objets perdus, James lui avait offert tout un assortiment de plumes plus belles les unes que les autres et Peter un roman intitulé _L'orbe de l'aube_ parKatleen Winglor.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, dit James d'un air surexcité comme il finissait de remercier Peter.

- Je dirais même que ce n'est rien, ajouta Sirius.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Remus, vaguement inquiet.

S'il avait espéré trouver de l'aide du côté de Peter, c'était plutôt loupé, il semblait aussi émoustillé que les deux autres, juste peut-être un peu moins assuré. Avec force de grands gestes cérémonieux, James tendit à Remus un simple morceau de parchemin en lui faisant signe de lire. L'écriture était celle de James et il remarqua en bas de page les références à un livre sur la lycanthropie qu'il se souvenait avoir emprunté. Perplexe et pas vraiment rassuré, il se décida à prendre connaissance du passage que ses amis avaient relevé.

_« Il est un fait avéré qu'aucun être humain ne peut rester en présence d'un loup-garou les nuits de pleine lune. L'odeur corporelle humaine a un effet excitant sur la nature bestiale de la créature qui considère l'homme comme un ennemi héréditaire. … On a néanmoins récemment mis en évidence l'impact inhibiteur sur cette violence de la présence d'un quelconque animal au lieu de transformation du lycanthrope. Cette présence calme les instincts meurtriers et automutilateurs du loup-garou, le faisant devenir plus inoffensif qu'un simple loup. »_

Suite à sa lecture, Remus leva un regard perdu vers ses amis, ne comprenant absolument pas où ils voulaient en venir.

- Si tu veux, tu pourras aller toi-même vérifier dans le bouquin, lança James. Je te raconte pas le nombre de livres qu'on a dû éplucher pour trouver une solution.

- Mais… euh… vous… vous comptez m'acheter un chat ou quelque chose comme ça ? Parce que c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il faut quand même se rappeler qu'aucun animal ne veut approcher un loup-garou.

- Falke le fait bien, remarqua James en haussant les épaules. Mais ce n'est absolument pas ça.

- Si on te dit "animagus", tu nous réponds ? demanda malicieusement Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? proposa Remus, amusé.

- C'est moi qui n'ai pas de culture d'habitude, rigola Peter. Mais c'est vrai qu'on a dû faire des recherches supplémentaires pour ça.

- Je ne remets plus les pieds dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de l'année, prévint Sirius.

- Bref, pour te donner un exemple, McGonagall est un animagus, coupa James pour revenir sur le sujet précédent.

Son ami plissa des yeux en réfléchissant.

- Tu veux dire parce qu'elle peut se transformer en ch… NON !

Il s'était brusquement levé, l'air effaré, en comprenant où ils voulaient en venir.

- Il est hors de question que vous fassiez ça. Aucune étude sérieuse n'a été menée sur le sujet, je le sais ! Et puis est-ce que vous pouvez être sûr que l'animagus ne garde pas son odeur humaine ? Ecoutez, c'est… ça me touche énormément que vous ayez pensé à cette idée pour moi, que vous ayez fait autant de recherches, mais je refuse de vous mettre en danger.

- Enfin Remus, puisqu'ils disent que c'est certain, tenta de le raisonner James. On peut toujours faire un essai et…

- Et la biche ? s'énerva Remus. Vous avez vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle avait inhibé mes instincts meurtriers, comme ils disent si bien ?

- D'un autre côté, t'étais sacrément en rage ce jour-là, remarqua nonchalamment Sirius. Et puis, si on veut devenir animagus, ça nous regarde après tout, non ?

- D'après ce qu'on a lu, c'est très compliqué et très long de devenir animagus, expliqua James. Ça te laissera le temps de réfléchir.

- Mais… mais…

- Disons que ce sera du travail extra scolaire, suggéra Peter avec un sourire.

- Ça pour être de l'extra, grimaça James. Faudra éviter d'en parler autour de nous, c'est illégal de devenir animagus sans prévenir le ministère.

- Illégal ? répéta Remus, qui devenait de plus en plus blanc.

- Normalement, la loi n'autorise qu'à partir de vingt ans de tenter la métamorphose et il faut que le nom soit consigné dans un registre, expliqua Sirius, l'air moqueur. On va devoir faire ça en douce.

L'idée semblait combler Sirius de bonheur, c'était pour lui l'un des meilleurs défis qu'il ait eu à relever. James était assez proche de son état, aussi assuré dans cette entreprise en tous cas, et Peter, bien que sachant qu'il aurait du mal à y parvenir, regardait fixement Remus pour lui prouver que c'était loin d'être une blague. La détermination se lisait en gros caractères sur leur visage et Remus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

- D'accord, que vous le deveniez, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais il sera hors de question que vous me rejoignez à la cabane les nuits de pleine lune, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête avec un air pas vraiment honnête mais Remus ne put rien dire comme une chouette tapait à une vitre de la salle commune. James se leva pour aller lui ouvrir et elle laissa tomber un colis sur les genoux de Sirius avant de repartir aussi sec pour se diriger vers la volière.

- Ça vient d'Alphar ! s'exclama Sirius, son sourire s'illuminant d'un seul coup.

Il ouvrit rapidement le paquet et attrapa la lettre sans faire attention au livre et à l'autre boîte qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur, sans doute ses cadeaux de Noël. Un silence s'installa durant lequel Sirius lut le parchemin, James penché sur son épaule comme s'il eut été naturel qu'il lise également. Remus s'étonnait encore parfois de la liberté réciproque qui s'était installée assez rapidement entre ses deux amis. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de limite entre eux, comme s'ils avaient été jumeaux.

- Invitation ? dit la voix de James au bout d'un moment.

Sirius ne paraissait pas mieux comprendre que lui et fouilla dans l'enveloppe pour en retirer quatre bristols à l'aspect officiel. Le garçon poussa un véritable cri de joie en lisant ce qui était écrit dessus.

- J'y crois pas ! Alphar, tu es le meilleur !

- Il est sérieux ? demanda James en attrapant un des cartons.

- Ben tiens ! Comme s'il allait nous faire une farce.

Remus et Peter se retrouvèrent avec chacun en main un bristol et purent prendre connaissance de la curieuse invitation qui annonçait qu'ils étaient les bienvenus au manoir Doissan pour une durée indéterminée pendant les prochaines vacances d'été.

- Je ne sais pas si… commença Remus, mais Sirius se planta soudain devant lui, le regard noir, plaçant chacune de ses mains de part et d'autre de son ami, sur les accoudoirs, et avançant un visage menaçant vers lui.

- Monsieur Lupin, gronda-t-il, auriez-vous l'insolence de refuser une invitation aussi sympathiquement adressée ?

- J'ai jamais dit ça, murmura Remus, songeant qu'une réponse affirmative n'aurait pas été une bonne solution.

- Parfait alors ! lança Sirius en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Il partit alors dans une description précise du manoir sous les rires de James et Peter, mais Remus n'écoutait pas vraiment, il était pour le moins sonné.

Tout d'abord, il y avait cette histoire d'animagus, à laquelle il avait encore du mal à croire. Il ne parvenait pas à se dire que c'était réellement pour lui qu'ils souhaitaient faire cela. Ils n'avaient après tout jamais vraiment parlé des transformations, ou alors en de rares occasions, le sujet n'étant pas le privilégié de Remus. D'un certain côté, il avait cru que les trois autres ne réalisaient pas exactement ce que signifiait sa lycanthropie, mais ils venaient de lui démontrer le contraire. Ils étaient près à tenir compagnie à la bête, l'acceptant ainsi comme une part de Remus qu'ils se devaient de connaître.

Et maintenant, cette invitation, Sirius qui paraissait en colère qu'il songe seulement à ne pas venir en raison de sa lycanthropie. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, les gens tels que James, Sirius et Peter n'avait jamais existé que dans son imagination, sans doute allait-il bientôt se réveiller pour constater qu'il n'avait qu'un merveilleux rêve, un parmi tant d'autres.

On l'avait tant rejeté, insulté et blessé par le passé qu'il ne pouvait croire en cette chance qu'était l'amitié. Il y avait cru à une époque, pour voir ses espoirs anéantis par la faute d'une nuit et de sa stupidité, si seulement il avait été moins téméraire…

_Remus avait beau être un enfant sage, il n'en était pas pour autant obéissant, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Maintes fois par le passé, il avait bravé les interdits de ses parents, sortant au-delà du couvre feu autorisé et se rendant dans les lieux prohibés. Il ne faisait pas cela par défi mais uniquement par curiosité, ainsi trouvait-il plus matière à désobéir lorsqu'on ne lui donnait pas la raison d'une interdiction, désireux de tout savoir._

_Ce caractère n'était en rien aidé par la passion qu'il vouait au métier de sa mère, agent de recensement des créatures magiques au ministère. Il avait dévoré un nombre incalculable de livres traitant de ces créatures fascinantes et avait de nombreuses fois lu les rapports de Théia Lupin, en parfaite illégalité bien sûr._

_C'était justement cette passion qui faisait que Remus Lupin se trouvait entièrement habillé, vêtu d'une cape et chaussé pour la marche, dans un couloir sombre de la maison, en pleine nuit. Il tenait dans sa main la baguette qui avait appartenu au grand-père de sa mère, seul membre de la famille Goodluck à ne pas avoir renié la jeune fille suite à son mariage avec un Moldu._

_Le petit garçon savait déjà utiliser quelques sorts, il avait observé sa mère lorsqu'elle usait de sa baguette et avait tenté de reproduire, avec succès, les gestes et incantations à l'aide de la baguette ancestrale. Tout cela évidemment, au nez et à la barbe de ses parents._

_Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et sortit, restant un instant sur le pas de la porte pour observer avec un sourire la pleine lune étincelante qui éclairait parfaitement les quelques maisons alentours et la forêt qui leur faisait face._

_Remus se sentait libre alors que ses pas le menaient plus profondément dans la forêt. Il aimait se promener de nuit, tout était beaucoup plus calme et reposant, il ne comprenait pas comment certaines personnes pouvaient avoir peur de ces ballades nocturnes si agréables. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient._

_Il marcha un long moment dans la forêt, prenant son temps, et arriva finalement devant un étang. Il avait amené un sac avec lui et il en sortit un grand bocal qu'il posa à terre. Il leva une nouvelle fois la tête vers la pleine lune puis s'assit sur la berge du point d'eau, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva d'un bond et fixa la surface de l'eau, sur laquelle des rides étaient apparues. Quelque chose sauta au dessus de l'eau mais cela fut si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de distinguer exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Remus semblait malgré tout ravi, il s'approcha de l'étang et plongea la pointe de sa baguette dans l'eau, il commença à décrire de petits cercles._

_- Viens, murmura-t-il. Allez, viens, je ne te ferai aucun mal._

_La créature réapparut alors à une vingtaine de centimètre de l'enfant. Elle semblait méfiante mais finit par s'approcher du petit garçon. Sans cesser de faire des moulinets avec sa main, Remus retira lentement sa baguette de l'eau et recula un peu. La créature s'immobilisa au bord de l'étang. Remus semblait sur le qui-vive._

_Elle sauta brusquement vers lui, dardant un aiguillon qu'elle portait à la place de la langue. Le garçon s'écarta à temps et pointa sa baguette sur la bestiole._

_- Immobilus ! cria-t-il._

_Et la créature tomba au sol, raide. Elle ressemblait à un serpent long d'une quinzaine de centimètre mais sa tête, disproportionnée par rapport à son corps fin, n'avait rien de celle d'un serpent. En fait, elle ressemblait plus à celle d'un chien, sauf qu'elle était couverte d'écaille et que ses yeux ressortaient comme ceux d'un poisson._

_- Mon premier Kilikok, murmura Remus avec ravissement. _

_Ces créatures ne sortaient que les nuits de pleine lune. Ce qui expliquait la présence de l'enfant au lac à cette heure-ci. Leur venin avait beau être mortel et foudroyant, cette considération ne l'empêcha pas d'attraper le Kilikok à pleine main et de l'installer dans le bocal. _

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il. Je te relâcherai après-demain, dés que j'aurai fini de noter deux trois trucs sur toi._

_Il remit le bocal dans son sac et se figea soudain. Un craquement venait de retentir sur sa droite, là où les broussailles étaient touffues._

_Il leva de nouveau sa baguette avec méfiance en plissant des yeux puis il s'avança vers les fourrées. Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'il prenne sans tarder la fuite mais le garçon était bien trop curieux pour même songer à cela. Il écarta les broussailles d'une main et poussa un cri. Une énorme forme grondante venait de sauter sur lui. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque la créature planta ses crocs dans son épaule gauche. Alors qu'elle se redressait, il parvint à se dégager et à ramasser sa baguette, qu'il avait laissé tomber._

_- Immobilus !_

_Le rayon fit vaciller le loup-garou mais ne l'empêcha pas de bouger. Remus se mit alors à courir aussi vite que lui permettait sa blessure. Le loup était bien trop rapide pour qu'il le sème. Il bifurqua soudain vers la droite et plongea dans une faille, à peine assez grande pour le laisser passer, qui se trouvait dans un amas de rochers._

_Le loup-garou s'acharnait sur l'entrée en passant sa patte pour tenter d'attraper le garçon. Il se réfugia aussi loin que lui permettait la crevasse et tendit une nouvelle fois sa baguette._

_- Inflemare !_

_Le pelage du loup-garou prit feu et celui-ci poussa un hurlement de rage retentissant. Ce n'eut pour effet que de le mettre encore plus en colère. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, un coup de fusil claqua dans les airs et il prit la fuite sans demander son reste. _

_Des bruits de voix parvenaient maintenant à Remus. Il s'extirpa de son trou et se retrouva nez à nez avec un groupe de cinq hommes dont trois étaient armés. Sa blessure saignait abondamment et il était pâle._

_- Ça va petit ? s'inquiéta l'homme le plus proche de lui. Tu es le fils des Lupin, non ? Tu… Nom d'un hippogriffe ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Il a été mordu !_

_Remus se laissa tomber contre l'amas de pierre, il s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde._

_- C'est trop tard pour lui, déclara un autre homme. Il est fichu._

_Il pointa son arme sur lui mais son plus proche voisin attrapa le canon._

_- T'es pas fou, non ! C'est un gosse !_

_- C'est un loup-garou maintenant ! Il a été mordu ! Tu veux le laisser repartir ?_

_- Gaétan a raison, répliqua le plus jeune des cinq. Tuons-le maintenant, ça lui rendra service. Et à ses parents aussi._

_- Hors de question ! s'écria le dernier homme en arrachant le fusil à celui qui avait voulu tirer sur Lupin. Ce serait un meurtre ! Ramenons-le à ses parents. Il faut qu'il aille se faire soigner à Ste Mangouste._

_- Y'a pas de remèdes contre ça, grommela Gaétan. Vous faîtes comme vous voulez, les gars, mais il n'y a pas de place, dans le village, pour un monstre de ce genre. Je vous promets que les Lupin ne resteront pas longtemps s'ils décident de le garder. Remarquez, c'est pas moi qui les regretterait, eux et leur sale gosse au sang mêlé !_

_- Tu gardes tes réflexions pour toi, Gaétan, répliqua sèchement l'homme qui lui avait pris son fusil. On n'a pas besoin des gens de ton espèce par ici._

_- Comptez pas sur moi pour porter ce loup-garou au sang mêlé ! s'exclama le plus jeune. _

_L'un des hommes à ne pas avoir parlé hocha la tête et attrapa le gamin pour le porter._

_- Tu t'es fichu dans de sales draps petit, grommela-t-il en le soulevant. T'as pas fini d'en baver._

_Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, tous, la douleur était trop forte, et son regard eut juste le temps de capter la flamme de haine dans les yeux de Gaétan avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse._

_Par la suite, il y avait eu Ste Mangouste, les pleurs de sa mère, l'air perdu de son père, la pitié du médecin, la peur des infirmières. Tout cette épisode restait tellement flou d'en l'esprit de Remus sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il se souvenait pourtant en détail des paroles des hommes qui l'avaient trouvé, alors que sur le coup, il ne lui avait pas semblé être capable de les comprendre, mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps d'analyser tout cela, car la réalité de sa maladie le frappa de plein fouet lorsqu'ils rentra chez lui._

_Incertitude, incompréhension, ne réalisant pas vraiment ce que cela pouvait signifier, il s'était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous des enfants du village, sans que sa mère le sache, et avait retrouvé ses amis…Ce jour-là, ce mot perdit toute signification pour lui. Avertis par leurs parents de la nouvelle condition de Remus Lupin, ils l'avaient accueillis à renfort de sarcasmes et d'insultes pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas enfui de peur, puis la pluie de mots était devenue une averse de pierres, tous s'y étaient mis, même le petit Roger, qui avait été le meilleur camarade de jeu de Remus, avait hurlé au loup en lui lançant de petites pierres coupantes._

_Choqué, Remus n'avait pas eu la force de fuir et s'était recroquevillé, acceptant les coups sans broncher, des larmes silencieuses d'incompréhension coulant sur son visage alors que les pierres avaient laissé la place aux pieds de ses enfants qui avaient entre sept et douze ans. Il ne dut son salut qu'à l'intervention de son père, qui était parti à sa recherche, et le garçon était resté alité une semaine pour récupérer de ses côtes brisées et son corps tuméfié, une semaine à laquelle avait succédé la première métamorphose. _

_L'enfer avait commencé et Remus ne le comprit que lorsqu'il sentit cette bête terrifiante au fond de lui, suite à cette première pleine lune. Ils avaient déménagé dans l'espoir d'échapper à la haine des hommes, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de moyens et partout où ils allaient, les gens finissaient par savoir et les bannir à coups de pierres ou de fusil – cela avait été dans le troisième village où ils s'étaient rendus, Remus avait essuyé une pluie de balles et ça avait été un miracle qu'il ne s'en sorte qu'avec un plomb dans l'épaule. _

_Finalement, ils avaient trouvé une maison à bon prix, assez isolée, non loin d'un village Moldu. Depuis un an qu'ils y habitaient, personne n'avait jamais su leur secret, et c'était bien heureux. Mais pour Remus, il était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à ces hommes qui avaient tant de fois tenté de le tuer, et cela pour quoi ? Une maladie sur laquelle il ne pouvait rien et qui ne le rendait dangereux qu'une fois par mois. _

_Remus n'accorderait plus jamais sa confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents…et puis la lettre pour Poudlard était arrivée._

- Remus, on te parle ! Youhou !

- Pardon ?

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et James rigola.

- Quand tu te perds dans tes pensées, tu fais pas les choses à moitié, dit-il. On disait qu'on allait petit déjeuner. Tu viens ?

- Oui, bien sûr, excusez-moi.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda Peter alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune.

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement puis regarda le parchemin avec l'extrait du livre et le bristol qu'il tenait toujours en main sans s'en être rendu compte.

- Je vous raconterai ce soir, répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Notre hurleur de lune s'est perdu dans la lune, remarqua James en passant un bras autour des épaules de Remus. T'inquiète pas va, n'oublie pas que nous sommes ta carte attitrée, avec nous, impossible de rester perdu très longtemps.

- Vu ton sens de l'orientation, j'en mettrais pas ma main au feu, dit Sirius d'un air narquois.

- J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation ! s'indigna James.

- Comme le jour où tu nous as conduit dans l'aile est alors qu'on devait aller dans la tour ouest ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se chamailler jusqu'à la Grande Salle et Remus échangea un sourire amusé avec Peter, qui semblait rassuré maintenant que son ami avait l'air plus joyeux.

Au fond, peut-être Remus avait-il été trop rapide en besogne dans ses décisions, peut-être était-il encore capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un.

- Au fait Sirius, tu as regardé les cadeaux de ton oncle ? demanda-t-il soudain, se rappelant du colis.

- C'est sur Pluton que tu étais, remarqua Sirius. Alphar m'a envoyé un jeu de cartes explosives qu'il a entièrement refait avec des personnes et des paysages que je connais, et le livre vient d'Andromeda, c'est… euh… attends… _« Harvey Davison et autres cylindres »_, il me semble.

- Ce serait pas plutôt _« Harley Davidson et autres cylindrées » _? rectifia Remus, amusé.

- Ouais, peut-être, j'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir de quoi ça parlait, j'étais plus intéressé par la lettre de ma cousine, se justifia Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête en souriant et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il repensa au look que lui donnaient les habits moldus offerts par l'oncle Alphar. Avec une moto et des lunettes de soleil, Sirius ferait un malheur…

o

- Rends lui sa forme première ! rugit Pétunia, rouge de colère, en désignant avec fureur le petit mouton bleue qui bêlait à ses pieds.

- Techniquement, c'est ce que je viens de faire, remarqua Lily avec un demi sourire.

- Je te préviens que tu vas le regretter si tu ne me rends pas mon pull dans la minute qui suit !

- Je ne connais pas le contre sort, répliqua sa sœur, que la fureur commençait à gagner également, on va l'apprendre à la rentrée. Si tu n'étais pas entrée comme dans un moulin dans ma chambre, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

La jeune sorcière était en effet en train de s'exercer à la métamorphose lorsque sa sœur était entrée sans frapper dans sa chambre. Surprise, Lily avait dévié sa baguette vers elle et le pull de laine bleue qu'elle tenait dans ses mains s'était retrouvé transformé en mouton. La plus jeune ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière, malgré la colère de Pétunia, car ils n'avaient pas encore entamé les métamorphose en matière première aussi complexe que celle-ci et elle était pourtant arrivé à transformer la laine en mouton – trop petit et bleu, certes, mais quand même, c'était encourageant.

- Tu es un danger public ! s'exclama Pétunia. Il se serait passé quoi si j'avais reçu ce sort à la place du pull ?

Lily l'observa un instant et eut un sourire narquois.

- Intéressante question, répondit-elle en caressant doucement sa baguette, tu veux qu'on essaie ?

Son aînée poussa un hurlement strident et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre en lui lançant des injures et Lily s'en voulut pour sa réaction, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante aussi !

- Que se passe-t-il encore ? soupira la voix de son père derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et le vit regarder avec étonnement le petit mouton bleu qui s'était mis à tranquillement brouter la moquette.

- Petite erreur de cible, grimaça Lily en se baissant pour l'empêcher de saccager le sol.

Comme l'animal s'obstinait, elle finit par lui lancer un sortilège d'immobilité.

- Lily, tu sais bien que ta sœur a du mal avec la magie, il faut que tu évites de lui donner de quoi s'énerver contre ça et elle finira bien par l'accepter.

- Mais c'est elle qui est entrée dans ma chambre sans prévenir ! s'indigna Lily. Je ne vais quand même pas passer une annonce dans la maison à chaque fois que je fais des travaux pratiques !

- Mets une pancarte sur ta porte, suggéra son père.

Elle lui lança un regard vide puis désigna l'entrée de sa chambre, où un panneau indiquait :_ « En train de travailler. Ne pas déranger. »_.

- Je vois, grimaça Edouard Evans. Bon, je vais parler à Pétunia alors. Mais toi, ne renchérit pas quand elle te cherche, d'accord ?

Il la laissa pour aller toquer à la porte de Pétunia et entrer la rejoindre. Lily se sentait plus en rage qu'avant, non seulement cette pimbêche lui pourrissait la vie en la traitant comme une chose abjecte et repoussante, et encore fallait-il qu'elle laisse passer ça sans rien faire.

En colère contre sa sœur mais aussi son père maintenant, elle installa le mouton dans une boîte à chaussure en espérant que son _Immobilus_ durerait longtemps, prit son écharpe, ses gants et son manteau et sortit pour se rafraîchir les idées et se calmer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps, une fois qu'elle fut sortie, pour que sa fureur se dissipe. Il ne lui resta qu'un sentiment de culpabilité à s'être fâchée contre son père – même s'il ne le savait pas – et de lassitude vis-à-vis de Pétunia. Edouard Evans avait tort en ce qui concernait son aînée, Lily doutait fortement qu'elle accepte un jour la magie.

La fille savait très bien ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez sa sœur, elle était purement et simplement jalouse. Pétunia n'était pas spécialement jolie sans être vraiment un laideron non plus mais Lily avait toujours reçu des compliments sur sa beauté, ses cheveux, ses incroyables yeux verts, sa politesse et tout le reste. La fillette n'aimait pas spécialement cela, elle n'était pas une petite fille modèle et ne souhaitait pas le devenir, mais comme cela faisait plaisir à ses parents, elle ne disait rien.

Alors, lorsqu'en plus elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, la coupe avait été pleine pour Pétunia, qui ne supportait plus d'entendre les compliments de ses parents pour sa sœur. Mais Lily n'y pouvait rien ! Ça n'était pas sa faute si ses parents agissaient ainsi, surtout qu'ils les aimaient autant l'une que l'autre, et Pétunia n'avait qu'à être plus agréable si elle voulait aussi des compliments.

En passant devant chez Marie, elle s'arrêta en remarquant une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas garée dans l'allée. Son amie avait été absente de tout le début des vacances, ayant passé la première semaine chez William Stuborn. Dans sa dernière lettre, elle lui disait qu'elle devait la voir dés son retour parce qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer et Lily se demanda si cette voiture inconnue signifiait qu'elle était de retour avec les Stuborn.

Elle se décidait à passer son chemin, se disant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'invités des Giftlife, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain, laissant passer une Marie surexcitée qui lui faisait de grands signes en courant vers elle.

- J'allais justement chez toi, dit-elle sans autre préambule en arrivant près d'elle. Allez viens, on sera plus au chaud à l'intérieur.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'entraîna à sa suite et Lily eut juste le temps de faire un signe aux adultes rassemblés dans le salon que son amie la faisait entrer dans la cuisine en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Tranquillement installé à table, une tasse de thé au bord des lèvres, un jeune homme blond les regardait avec étonnement, surpris de leur arrivée éclair.

- C'est du rapide, commenta-t-il avec un demi sourire. Salut Lily, tu vas bien ? Joyeux noël !

- Salut William ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Marie les avait présenté pendant les vacances d'été et, malgré la différence d'âge, Lily et William s'étaient très bien entendus et ils avaient passé de nombreuses journées seulement tous les trois en ville ou à la plage – où William les menait avec la voiture à son père.

- Oh ! Je ne t'ai même pas dit bonjour ! s'exclama soudain Marie. Tu vas bien ? Oui, tu viens de le dire. Et Noël s'est bien passé ? Tu…

Rigolant gentiment, son ami s'était levé pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Relaxe-toi Marie, on a passé l'étape la plus difficile non ? Lily n'est pas pire que tes parents ou les miens, plaisanta-t-il.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être nerveuse, avoua Marie avec un sourire d'excuse.

Elle se détacha de William et attrapa les mains d'une Lily perdue, les yeux brillants.

- Bon, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à t'annoncer ? En fait, ce sont deux choses. La première… moi et William allons nous marier en août.

- J'aurai pas commencé par ça, mais bon… murmura William, amusé.

- Vous allez… vous marier ? répéta Lily, incrédule.

- Ça… te choque ? s'inquiéta Marie.

Lily vit son air désespéré et sourit pour la rassurer.

- Oh non, c'est merveilleux mais… enfin, c'est assez inattendu, c'est tout. Mais je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Toutes mes félicitations, ajouta-t-elle en retrouvant toute son assurance.

William se plaça derrière Marie et entoura sa taille de ses bras en posant délicatement ses mains sur son ventre et sa tête sur son épaule.

- La seconde nouvelle, alors, dit-il en regardant sa fiancée avec malice.

- Oui, la… seconde nouvelle…

La jeune fille marqua une hésitation puis préféra faire asseoir son amie, qui commença à se demander ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

- Tu te sens bien là ? demanda Marie en la regardant fixement. Détendue ? Calme ? Pas de stress ?

- Je crois bien que c'est ton attitude qui va la rendre nerveuse si tu continues comme ça, pas vrai Lily ? demanda William, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, répliqua Marie avec une fausse moue boudeuse. J'ai mis une demi heure à le dire à papa et à maman, et toi, tu ne m'aidais pas vraiment.

- Je suis un garçon, se défendit le jeune homme, j'ai l'excuse de ne pas être trop bavard.

- Et macho avec ça, grommela sa fiancée.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement le garçon en papillonnant des paupières.

Marie eut un petit rire et l'embrassa.

- Une demi heure, ça fait beaucoup quand même, intervint Lily, qui, voyant ses deux amis heureux, ne doutait pas que la nouvelle devait être excellente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, comme le dit William, tu ne me fais pas aussi peur que mes parents, rigola son amie.

Lily haussa un sourcil, Raphaël et Florence Giftlife étaient des personnes charmantes qui avaient toujours démontré énormément d'amour et de tendresse pour leur fille unique.

- Alors voilà… Lily… William et moi allons avoir un bébé…

Quelques secondes passèrent le temps que Lily comprenne cette simple phrase.

- Tu es… enceinte ?

En demandant cela, ses yeux avaient dérivé vers le ventre de son amie. Celle-ci portait une robe lâche, de sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les courbes de son corps.

- Oui, de trois mois maintenant. Je devrais accoucher fin mai.

Son regard croisa le visage radieux et fier de William et vaguement inquiet de Marie. Aussi se leva-t-elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en la félicitant.

- Si vous êtes tous les deux heureux, alors c'est l'essentiel, et je suppose que c'est bien, déclara-t-elle en lui souriant. Fin mai ? C'est dommage, je ne pourrai pas être là, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Il te suffira de penser très fort à moi et ce sera comme si tu étais là, répondit son amie, qui avait pris la même expression que son fiancé en voyant sa réaction.

Ils discutèrent pendant deux heures de toutes les implications que cet événement aurait sur leur vie, les études de Marie, le travail de William et tout le reste. Lorsque Lily prit congé, elle savait que son amie était heureuse et cela lui suffisait. Elle n'était pas vraiment capable d'appréhender tout ce que cela signifiait pour Marie et même pour elle-même mais elle s'en rendait bien compte et faisait avec. Et puis, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait hâte de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille et de pouvoir tenir dans ses bras l'enfant de sa meilleure amie.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle revint chez elle, en même temps que sa mère qui rentrait du travail. Rigolant à une anecdote de la journée de Naomi Evans, elles entrèrent dans la maison en annonçant leur arrivée mais ne reçurent aucun écho.

Surprises, elles se rendirent dans le salon et trouvèrent leur mari et père installait à la grande table, le teint pâle, un journal ouvert devant lui.

- Edouard ?

L'homme ne réalisa qu'à ce moment là la présence des deux autres et son regard vacilla un instant en se rendant compte que Lily était là.

- Bonjour vous deux, la journée a été bonne ? demanda-t-il en se forçant à sourire.

- Mais… C'est la Gazette ! s'écria Lily en voyant de loin une des images bouger. Comment ça se fait que tu la reçoives ? Et pourquoi tu sembles si mal ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Naomi Evans ne semblait pas surprise de voir son mari lire un journal sorcier mais s'inquiétait plutôt de ce qu'il avait pu y lire. Les deux parents échangèrent un regard inquiet puis Edouard soupira, ils avaient toujours préféré que leurs filles sachent la vérité sur tout ce qui les concernait de près ou de loin, même si c'était dur à entendre, et, dans la circonstances, la connaissance des faits était une arme à la prudence non négligeable.

- Le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de ton école, et moi entretenons une importante correspondance depuis le début de ta scolarité maintenant, expliqua son père. Je me tiens autant que possible au courant de l'évolution de la situation politique dans le monde sorcier et, pour cela, le professeur Dumbledore me fait part de tous les changements et événements qui s'y déroulent.

- Et donc ? demanda sa fille sans pouvoir détacher son regard du journal.

Il hésita encore un instant puis leur fit signe d'approcher. De part et d'autre de l'homme, femme et fille prirent connaissance de la une de la Gazette.

_MORTEL NOEL_

_Dans la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, l'Angleterre a été le théâtre de terribles événements. Huit familles habitant aux quatre coins du pays ont été assassinées par recours à un sortilège de mort foudroyant. Ce sont les voisins qui, alertés par la marque désormais connue sous le nom de Marque des Ténèbres scintillant au-dessus des maisons, ont découvert les corps sans vie. _

_On dénombre quarante huit morts dont dix sept enfants, mais l'horreur du geste ne s'arrête pas là. Dans quatre des familles, un enfant a été laissé en vie. Deux d'entre eux sont désormais mentalement inaptes et un troisième refuse de parler. La dernière enfant, Astrid Hilligow, a néanmoins pu témoigner auprès des médecins de l'épreuve qu'elle a dû traverser. Ses paroles nous rapportent que les assassins de sa famille ont commencé par torturer ses proches, parents, frère, et sœurs sous ses yeux avant de les exécuter sans scrupule. Ils lui firent ensuite subir le sortilège du Doloris avant de lui laisser un message à transmettre au ministère :_

_« Voldemort apporte l'ère de la rédemption, les Mangemorts purifieront le monde de tous ses sorciers indignes »_

_On suppose que les trois autres enfants devaient normalement délivrer ce même message mais le choc psychologique ne leur permet pas de s'exprimer pour le moment. _

_Il est à noter que le point commun de chacune de ces familles était d'avoir un membre Moldu, le message énoncé devient alors extrêmement clair pour ceux qui auraient encore douté des intentions de ce nouveau mage noir. Les forces ministérielles parlent déjà d'un nouveau Grindelwald et la peur d'une nouvelle guerre s'est installée dans les cœurs._

_Aujourd'hui, les gens ont peur de rester chez eux ou de rentrer et de découvrir la Marque des Ténèbres. Le ministère appelle au calme, les Aurors ont tous été mobilisés pour contrer la menace et il ne fait aucun doute que les instigateurs de ces assassinats seront bientôt jugés et envoyés à Azkaban pour recevoir le baiser du détraqueur._

Lorsque Lily eut fini sa lecture, elle leva vers son père un regard intrigué.

- Mais il y en a eu d'autres, dit-elle. Il y en a eu cet été et pendant les mois précédents, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça inquiète encore plus ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tous les assassinats précédents étaient ponctuels, restreints à un lieu donné, mais cette fois, ce sont huit endroits différents, dans des comtés situés de part et d'autre d'Angleterre. Ces gens sont plus nombreux que ne le pensait le ministère de la magie à l'origine. Maintenant, nous avons la certitude qu'il y a un chef de file, ce Voldemort, et des adeptes, les Mangemorts. Ils sont organisés… comme une armée.

Par réflexe, Naomi serra sa fille dans ses bras, le dos de Lily contre sa poitrine, et regarda son mari avec gravité.

- Ce n'est pas risqué qu'elle reste à Poudlard ?

- Non, elle y est même plus en sécurité que n'importe où.

- Et toi ?

Cette fois, Edouard Evans détourna le regard et Lily intervint d'une voix faible.

- Papa, dis moi s'il te plait, dis moi ce que tu fais avec le ministère de la magie. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- A l'origine, se décida-t-il, je voulais seulement en savoir plus, pour pouvoir t'aider, mais j'ai vite été mis devant le problème de l'acceptation des Moldus dans le monde sorcier. J'ai alors repris contact avec Arthur Weasley, l'homme qui nous a servi de guide lors de ta première rentrée, et il m'a lui-même mis en contact avec Albus Dumbledore. C'est ainsi que j'ai été informé de toute la situation actuelle et que j'ai décidé d'aider à ma manière, en favorisant un rapprochement entre sorciers et Moldus, une meilleure connaissance les uns des autres permettra sûrement d'éviter beaucoup de problèmes. En bref, nous sommes en train de m'instituer ambassadeur. Ça fait plus d'un an que je travaille d'arrache-pied pour cela.

- Ambassadeur ? Alors tu es autant en contact avec le ministère sorcier que Moldu ? Mais c'est risqué ! Le palais des Diplomages a été le premier touché !

- Justement Lily, plus personne n'ose s'engager dans cette voie, mais si on se laisse arrêter par nos peurs, alors ce Voldemort a déjà gagné. N'oublie jamais ça, la peur a du bon car elle nous apporte la prudence, mais il ne faut jamais se laisser submerger par elle, et dans ce cas, tu sauras ce à quoi tu peux faire face ou non. Il ne s'agit pas que de moi Lily, nous sommes nombreux à nous être lancé dans cette bataille administrative.

- Alors d'autres Moldus sont avec toi ?

Edouard Evans grimaça.

- Non, je voulais dire dans le monde sorcier. Je… suis le seul Moldu à être impliqué dans ce projet. Et d'après Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'agit là de notre meilleure protection. J'avoue que je ne sais pas pourquoi il pense cela, mais je lui fais confiance.

- De toute manière, d'après ce que j'ai compris, cette crise touche les deux mondes et les conséquences d'une victoire de ce sorcier seraient désastreuses pour nous, remarqua Naomi.

Lily regarda sa mère avec étonnement.

- Non ma chérie, je ne me suis pas engagée dans cette affaire, mais je comprends ton père et je ne peux que l'encourager dans sa voie. Votre sécurité, à toi et à ta sœur, passe avant tout, mais surtout votre avenir, alors nous serons là, quoi qu'il arrive.

Sa fille eut un faible sourire et se laissa aller à l'étreinte maternelle sous le regard tendre de son père. Elle avait peur, oui, peur pour son père, sa mère, sa sœur, pour elle-même et pour ses amis. Tout cela restait si abstrait dans son esprit, cette guerre qui se préparait et qui avait peut-être même déjà commencé. Mais malgré sa peur et l'agacement que lui procurait son ignorance, elle se fit la promesse, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son père, que le jour viendrait où elle saurait s'impliquer autant que lui. Un jour, elle se battrait pour lui et sa force.

(à suivre…)

_18 pages et demi… Bon, d'ak, il se passe pas grand-chose, mais au moins, je vous laisse avec un long chapitre avant mes révisions ;-)_

**_Chapitre 14 :_** _euh… j'en sais rien encore :-P On reviendra sûrement un peu sur ce cher Sev' ;-)_

**RAR chapitre 12 :**

**Ilys **: Les résolutions sont faîtes… pour ne pas être tenues -.- lol, mais je te fais confiance, et puis un p'ti signe de temps à autres, ça me suffit, la chose la plus importante, c'est que ça te plaise ! Ensuite, de me le faire savoir, c'est facultatif… même si ça fait toujours TRES plaisir :-P LOL ! Je l'aime bien la fin moi, et pis faut bien qu'ils aient une résistance, ou alors c'est plus drôle lol. Biz biz !

**Milady2 **: Tu remontes ! T'y es presque Milady, tu vas y arriver à la première place ! :-P Ben pk t'aimes pô Andromeda ? O.o elle est bien cette petite pourtant, non ? Merci pour Pete, je fais de mon mieux et persévère ;-) Ben pour les suites, on reprend la publication à un chapitre par semaine autant que possible, donc voici celui-là ce week-end. Lily n'en veut pas à Remus personnellement mais aux garçons, parce que ses amies subissent qd même le sortilège ! Alors elle est pô contente lol. Moi aussi j'aime bien le prénom Océane, je trouve qu'il est presque… poétique, vu le caractère de la fille, quoi de mieux ? :-) Biz !

**Hlne **: 2 fois qu'on me dit que les parents s'inquiètent à voir leur chère enfant s'exploser sur le PC… Alors je prends ça pour un compliment, et les parents devrait savoir que le rire, c'est la santé ;-P A force de continuer avec tes tableaux, je vais être obligée de leur donner un rôle plus important qu'ils n'en ont à l'origine ! Arrête-euh ! lol Mais si, tu aimes Millea, j'en suis sûre, au fond de toi… très au fond… faut bien chercher :-S Aussi vite que je peux ! Chère CAAPT ! Non mais oh ! ;-)

**Kidpaadle **: Mais ça devient une obsession, ce Rogue !!! Et pis fallait bien épargner Océane pour qu'elle se fasse des films sur Remus et elle, non ? (même si elle ignore ce qu'est un film lol) Pôôôôvre Severus, ça le fait chier d'avoir une cousine tarée lol. Et pis il a pas fini de l'éviter… et d'échouer lamentablement d'ailleurs :-P Plein de chapitre pour… Ouais, bon, y'aura ce qu'il y aura, non mais !

**Raziel Tepes **: Ravie qu'il te plaise ;-) Et excellente année à toi aussi, pleine de bonheur, d'amour et de réussites.

**Zofia **: Tant mieux pour le réveillon Ne t'inquiète pas pour Océane, comme tu le dis, elle a ses amies autour d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Heureuse qu'il t'ait plu celui là aussi et voici ce chapitre 13 ! LOL ! double merci pour ta double review ;-) J'espère ne pas te décevoir vu comme tu l'attendais.

**Mimichang **: Pourtant, t'imagines pas comme c'est dur de trouver des farces pour une petite fille modèle comme moi ne fais surtout pas attention aux étouffements et ricanements en bruit de fond Mirci pour le "hurleur de lune", ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette expression :-) Ne t'inquiète pas pour Remus, ils vont se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à… un p'ti incident :-S mais chhht ! lol Mais rassure-toi, ils vont être très proches bientôt et ça reviendra après. Les cadeaux… ben c'est à toi de voir si ça te plait ;-P

**HPA **: Le rire, y'a que ça de vrai dans la vie !!! Et l'amour aussi :-P Aaaah ! Remus ! petits cœurs qui s'envolent, Eno décroche momentanément… … …. Tilt Mmmh ? Ah oui, la RAR PTDR ! Bah ! il s'y fera bien le petit Sev, il a pas trop le choix :-D Je persévère encore et toujours ! ;-)

**Diony **: C qu'ils sont actifs les p'ti choux ;-) Et ouais ! Y'aura les blagues pour tous les pays, sinon à quoi ça aurait servi que je décrive ? lol Sauf que… je sais pas encore à quoi vont servir certains trucs PTDR ! Enfin, je verrais bien :-P Jolie formule pour la magie, merci bcp :-) Que cette année soit aussi merveilleuse et fantastique pour toi :-D

**Lyly-Potter **: Moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir à quoi servent les autres farces et attrapes… Je blaaaague… quoi que… :-P Ça va alors si ça t'a plu :-) Tara-Sev ? Ben tu verras bien… Pôôôôôôvre Sev', harcelé comme pas possible lol.

**Superzori **: Slt ! excellentes fêtes, je dirais même, avec des potes, c'est tjs bien les fêtes, de toute façon ;-) Ooooh ! Et voilà que je rougis encore, 2005 ne varie pas tant de 2004 au fond lol. Allez pleure plus, voici la suite qui s'en vient… sauf qu'après, le prochain chapitre sera plus long à venir, on remercie les partiels :-S Mais j'va essayer de vous faire un OS pour me faire pardonner ;-)

**Myhahou **: Ben je me suis contentée de dire qu'ils avaient puni les Serpentard mais j'ai pas extrapolé, tu m'en veux pas ? #regard timide# heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu :-) Celui-ci bouge moins au niveau du récit, mais bon, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.


	16. Les amis sont là pour ça

_Ca y est ! **Audery** a enfin son compte ! Son id :_ **740158**. _Il s'agit de l'auteur du OS sur Severus et Lily. Je vais l'enlever de mon compte maintenant, mais que ceux qui ont écrit une review se rassurent, tout lui a été transféré. Voilà, allez donc découvrir sa fic : _L'espoir des générations maudites (**id : ****2227328**)

**oOo**

_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP !**_

_J'ai besoin d'aide (je suppose que vous l'aviez deviné). Ma culture musicale étant ce qu'elle est, je n'ai pas un savoir absolu de l'actualité rythmique des années 60-70. Bon, ok, y'a les Beatles, les Rolling Stones et Cie, mais ce que j'aimerai, c'est que vous me donniez des titres de chansons (ou musiques) de ces années vraiment TRES rythmées et dynamiques (y compris de ces artistes lol). J'aurai besoin du titre, de l'artiste et de l'année de parution. Voilà, si vous avez un minimum de connaissance en ce domaine, j'attends vos suggestions. (rock, jazz, salsa, disco (ouiça aussi, même si c'est apparu que mi 70ça peut m'aider), je prends tout !)_

_**A TOUS MES LECTEURS :** HELLOOOOOOOOOOO ! Vous vous en foutez mais je suis en vacances et I'm happy, very, very , very, surtout que mes partiels se sont bien passés -P **ON NE BOUGE PAS !** Non, pask'en vérité, je dis ça juste paske j'suis contente mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous prend de votre temps. Non, c'est juste pour vous dire merci. Pourquoi Ça, c'est à vous de voir. Moi, je vous remercie, parce qu'on a toujours une raison de remercier les gens, pour ce qu'ils font ou disent, alors je vous dis merci à vous tous et vous n'avez qu'à choisir à quoi correspondent ces remerciements, pour avoir aidé la vieille dame du coin à avoir traversé, pour avoir fait rire quelqu'un aujourd'hui, pour vous donner à fond dans ce que vous entreprenez, pour être juste là pour certaines personnes, ce que vous voulez ! après tout, je ne suis pas dans votre vie (Etrange ? Oui, je sais, je suis bizarre, les hommes en blanc ont abandonné la partie, c'est pour vous dire ! ;-P)_

**oOo**

_Ce chapitre-ci va clore la 2de année, pour la simple raison que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus pour cette année, que la prochaine va être un nid à indices, mine de rien, et que la quatrième sera un grand tournant et que de toute façon on va pas non plus passer 107 ans sur cette année-ci ! lol. Ce chapitre va me permettre de faire un tour d'horizon des persos en général, que ce soit les Gryf que les Serp ou les autres. Je sais, il est court, mais là, je sais pas, j'ai fait un blocage -S Promisça reviendra avec la 3ème année, mais là, je l'aime pas trop ce chapitre, m'enfin… Voilà, je vous donnerai l'id de la 3ème année dans les RAR qui suivront. _

**Chapitre 14 : Les amis sont là pour ça**

Le soleil se couchait lorsque Remus entrouvrit enfin les yeux au lendemain de la pleine lune. Des personnes discutaient avec véhémence non loin de lui mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles racontaient, bien plus occupé à évaluer les dégâts faits par le loup-garou.

Les yeux à demi fermés, il bougea un à un ses doigts puis ferma et rouvrit son poing plusieurs fois en faisant lentement bouger ses bras et ses jambes pour constater avec soulagement que, cette fois-ci encore, les automutilations étaient moindres. Cela avait été à la pleine lune précédente également, celle qui avait suivi les réconciliations entre lui et les autres. Il avait le sentiment que l'acceptation de ses amis quant à sa condition n'était pas étrangère à la minimisation des blessures, un peu comme si l'état d'esprit de l'humain jouait sur l'état du loup-garou. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du garçon, il était toujours réconfortant de savoir que l'humain gardait une emprise sur le loup-garou, même lors des pleines lunes.

- Tu as bien dormi petit loup ?

La tête de Sirius venait de surgir devant Remus, le faisant sursauter et le réveillant totalement.

- Si… Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Monsieur Black ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'autorisation du directeur de vous trouver ici qu'il faut vous croire permis de tout ! rugit la voix de Mme Pomfresh. Ce n'est pas en privant monsieur Lupin de sommeil que vous allez l'aider.

- Mais il était déjà réveillé ! se défendit Sirius.

Remus fixa avec des yeux écarquillés la discussion entre l'infirmière et Sirius avant de remarquer que James et Peter étaient également présents, semblant grandement s'amuser de la situation. Mme Pomfresh finit par se retirer en précisant qu'ils n'avaient qu'un quart d'heure devant eux avant qu'elle ne les mette dehors et l'attention de ses trois amis se tourna vers lui.

- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? demanda-t-iléberlué.

- Quel accueil enthousiaste, grommela Sirius. On vient tenir compagnie à un pote et notre présence semble le déranger, n'y a-t-il donc aucun espoir pour l'amitié en ce monde ? gémit-il avant de poser son bras sur l'épaule de James pour éclater en faux sanglots dessus.

- Après maintes discussions, un plaidoyer éloquent et une opiniâtreté à toute épreuve, nous sommes finalement parvenus à faire céder Mme Pomfresh sous nos supplications et prosternations à nous laisser te voir, annonça James avec grandiloquence.

- Et bien évidemment, l'intervention surprise de Dumbledore n'est en rien dans sa décision, remarqua malicieusement Peter.

- Bien sûr que non ! assura Sirius en se redressant, l'air fier. Il s'agissait là uniquement d'un coup de pouce dont nous n'aurions certainement pas eu besoin sur la longueur mais qui n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses.

- Brefà compter d'aujourd'hui, attends-toi à ce qu'on ne te lâche pas à ton réveil en infirmerie, dit James en adressant un clin d'œil à Remus.

Le lycanthrope était sidéré. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils avaient tenté de le voir la dernière fois mais que Pomfresh leur avait refusé l'entrée, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils persistent ainsi, surtout qu'ils ne lui en avaient pas parlé. Il se rendit soudain compte que sa couverture rabattue jusqu'à mi-torse laissait apparaître les bandages et cicatrices de son corps, mal à l'aise, il la releva jusqu'à son menton. Les autres s'en aperçurent sans aucun doute mais n'en laissèrent rien paraître et s'installèrent de part et d'autre du lit en brandissant fièrement des sacs pleins.

- Alors on sait qu'avec la transformation et tout, ton estomac est assez chamboulé…

- … mais le sucre étant un excellent remède à la morosité, on t'a apporté de quoi faire.

Et ils vidèrent sur le lit une pluie de Chocogrenouilles, Dragées surprises, Ballongomme, Plume en sucre et autres friandises en quantités suffisantes pour servir au buffet d'Halloween.

- Mais d'où vous sortez tout ça ? s'étonna Remus.

- Correspondance et quelques relations, déclara Sirius avec un grand sourire. Et ce n'est pas tout !

James vérifia que l'infirmière ne revenait pas et présenta à Remus une énorme part de gâteau.

- Fondant au chocolat, c'est ton dessert préféré non ? On a été demandé aux elfes de maison de t'en faire, toujours aussi serviables.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Sirius en profita pour lui fourrer une Chocogrenouille entre ses dents.

- Allez, mange ! On n'a pas pris tout ça pour rien quand même !

- Tu as l'obligation d'avoir tout manger d'ici à demain soir, s'exclama joyeusement Peter.

- Tout ? s'étouffa Remus en tournant brusquement la tête vers lui.

James observait avec un demi sourire son ami protester alors que Peter s'était penché vers lui en pointant un doigt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix sous les approbations véhémentes de Sirius. Il n'avait pas échappé à James que Remus avait voulu dissimuler ses blessures à leurs yeux, sans doute pour éviter leur pitié, mais il était prêt à lui prouver à quel point leur attention ne relevait pas de la compassion.

Quelque part, cette attitude de Remus, ainsi que les autres distances qu'il prenait encore avec eux amusaient James, non pas par moquerie mais parce qu'il savait que lui, Sirius et Peter parviendraient à faire tomber ces frontières et réticences comme ils l'avaient fait avec les autres.

Son regard croisa celui de Sirius qui lui adressa un discret clin d'œil en levant brièvement son pouce. Remus essayait tant bien que mal de repousser Peter, qui était bien décidé à lui faire avaler le gâteau contre sa volonté, ce qu'il avait du mal à faire puisqu'il était à moitié mort de rire – Peter finit d'ailleurs par lui faire enfourner une bouchée avec un cri de joie alors que Sirius était venu à sa rescousse. James remercia intérieurement le Choixpeau de les avoir réunis dans la même maison avant de venir tenir main forte aux deux autres.

- Le quart d'heure est passé mess…

Pomfresh se figea en clignant des yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage barbouillé de chocolat et hilare de son patient et ses visiteurs qui n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état.

- C'est de sa faute madame, dit calmement James en cessant de rire, il ne voulait pas manger ce qu'on lui avait apporté.

- Si vous ne vous étiez pas jeté sur moi aussi, répliqua Remus d'un faux air vexé.

- Faut qu'on prenne soin de toi mon petit, déclara Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu es à un âge où il faut constamment être derrière toi.

Le regard noir que lui envoya son ami ne reçut qu'un sourire angélique alors que Peter repartait à rire.

- Si vous croyez ne pas être dans ce cas là… remarqua l'infirmière en roulant des yeux. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous de sortir, n'oubliez pas ce qui a été convenu avec le directeur.

- On obéit, on est sage comme des images et on peut revenir, récita Sirius comme l'élève attentif et studieux qu'il ne serait jamais. On se revoit demain Remus, et ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera la solution pour te sortir du repère de cette sorcière.

- Monsieur Black, nous sommes dans une école de sorcellerie, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, soupira l'infirmière avec lassitude.

- Bien ce que je disais, répondit le Gryffondor avec un immense sourire.

- Passe une bonne nuit Remus !

- A demain ! lança le lycanthrope d'une voix fatiguée mais heureuse.

Pomfresh regarda les trois garçons passer devant elle et disparaître dans le passage qui menait à l'extérieur du château et qu'elle utilisait pour amener Remus au saule cogneur. Afin d'éviter que les élèves posent trop de questions, Dumbledore les avait autorisés à l'emprunter, car à trop venir à l'infirmerie, ils finiraient pas attirer la curiosités des autres élèves.

Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau vers le lit de son patient, elle vit qu'il s'était déjà endormi, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel mettaient les métamorphoses en elles-mêmes. Mais pour une fois, un vague sourire éclairait son visage encore envahi par le chocolat. Avec un sourire amusé, elle lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage et le replaça bien dans ses draps. Elle était heureuse pour lui qu'il soit tombé sur des amis comme ceux-là, ils lui seraient sans aucun doute d'une aide précieuse, preuve en était d'ailleurs de la réduction des mutilations que s'infligeait le loup-garou.

On toqua à la porte et le professeur Carvi entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Bonsoir Mme Pomfresh. Je vous apporte la récolte de bardane que vous m'aviez demandé.

- Merci beaucoup professeur, c'est très aimable à vous, mais cela aurait pu attendre demain, remarqua-t-elle avec un demi sourire.

- Vraiment ? demanda Carvi en se grattant la nuque. Oh, et bien… Tant qu'à faire de les avoir, autant vous les apporter non ?

- Surtout lorsque monsieur Lupin revient de transformation, nota l'infirmière.

- Mince ! Me voilà démasqué, rigola le professeur de botanique, je fais un piètre comédien.

- Promis, je ne vous dénoncerais pas.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? demanda l'homme en regardant en direction du lit de son élève.

- Mieux qu'avant, grâce à ses amis. Je pense qu'ils vont lui permettre de mieux supporter cette épreuve. J'ai bon espoir de voir ses souffrances s'amoindrir.

- Vous m'en voyez rassuré, déclara l'homme sans quitter Remus des yeux.

- Et il a aussi de la chance de vous avoir, poursuivit l'infirmière avec un sourire. Je crois savoir que vous parlez souvent ensemble ?

- Ce gamin m'impressionne, avoua le professeur. Il est attachant, d'une certaine manière. Le jour où j'aurai des enfants, si jamais j'ai un fils, j'espère bien qu'il sera au moins moitié aussi fort que lui. Ses parents doivent être vraiment fiers.

- Je ne voudrai pas vous mettre la pression, mais je crois qu'il a vraiment besoin de vous, pour le moment en tous cas. Il est des souffrances et des soucis qu'il ne peut encore partager avec ses amis, que ce soit par inquiétude ou plus simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêts à tout comprendre, alors que vous le pouvez.

- Vous ne me mettez pas la pression, lui assura le professeur en souriant. A vrai dire, j'aime assez cette responsabilité que j'ai visà-vis de lui… même si cela peut paraître assez prétentieux, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Il regarda encore l'enfant puis fit demi-tour.

- Eh bien je vais vous laisser. J'ai encore des cours à préparer.

- Nous nous revoyons au dîner. Professeur ?

Carvi se tourna vers elle, une main sur la poignée.

- La prochaine fois, ne cherchez pas d'excuses, vous pouvez bien venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

- J'y penserai. Merci pour tout.

En sortant, il croisa les trois Gryffondor qui revenaient du parc en chahutant et le saluèrent avant de monter en direction de leur tour. Il resta un moment à regarder l'escalier qu'ils avaient pris, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, puis fit volte-face – dans l'intention de retourner aux serres – pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Fitevil le regardait avec des yeux noirs, faisant aller son regard de la porte de l'infirmerie à lui et Carvi lui adressa un charmant sourire.

- Très chère Angèle, que dirais-tu de faire la paix ? proposa-t-il doucement. Il devient ridicule de se disputer pour un sujet aussi futile, tu ne crois pas ?

- Un sujet futile ? gronda sourdement la femme. Est-ce que tu réalises seulement ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je prends les décisions telles que me les dictent mes idées, déclara calmement l'homme. Est-ce ma faute si ce n'est pas ton cas ? Tu ne sais donc jamais ce que tu veux ? Tu devrais faire attention, tu joues un jeu dangereux.

- A qui dis-tu cela ? s'indigna sa collègue.

- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai d'engagements que ceux que j'ai choisi, alors je prendrai l'enfant sous ma protection, ainsi que…

- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'agir tel que je dois le faire, le coupa la femme. Si tu refuses de me rejoindre dans la voie que j'ai choisie, tu devras en subir les conséquences.

- Te rends-tu seulement compte à quel point tu es pitoyable ? soupira Carvi. Si telle est ta décision, soit, mais je ne désespère pas de te ramener dans le bon chemin, c'est pourquoi je ne dirai rien. Disons que ce sera en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Dis plutôt que tu as toujours aimé jouer avec le feu, mais je t'assure que tu t'y brûleras cette fois. J'arriverai au bout de mes projets, quels que soient les sacrifices que je devrais faire pour cela.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard furibond et s'éloigna dans un couloir.

- Change d'avis Angèle, change d'avis ou je devrais lui en parler, murmura l'homme, et s'il apprend dans quel camp tu te trouves en cette heure, je ne donne pas cher de ta carrière.

o

Severus était penché sur un devoir d'histoire depuis près d'une heure mais ne comprenait pas vraiment ni ce qu'il lisait, ni ce qu'il écrivait. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, depuis que Tara Milten avait mis ses paroles à exécution. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas en dehors des cachots Serpentard ou de ses cours sans que la Gryffondor ne lui tombe dessus. C'était un peu exagéréévidemment, car Milten connaissait bien trop de monde et s'entendait trop avec ses amies de Gryffondor pour consacrer son temps à une seule personne, mais c'était l'impression qu'en avait le Serpentard.

Constamment, elle surgissait à côté de lui, babillant à propos de tout et de rien, chantonnant la plupart du temps des comptines étranges qui faisaient parfois se demander à Severus si elle ne comprenait pas plus les événements que son attitude pouvait le laisser penser. Evidemment, il y avait eu des répercussions sur ses relations avec ses condisciples. Déjà qu'il ne bénéficiait pas d'une grande estime chez les Serpentard au départ, on le regardait maintenant avec méfiance et on s'étonnait tout bas de l'intérêt de la Gryffondor.

Severus s'en moquait au fond, parce qu'ils avaient beau parler, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait se résoudre à aller donner une leçon à cette turbulente Gryffondor. Le seul qui l'aurait pu était Wilkes, mais la fille semblait s'en être rendue compte puisqu'elle n'apparaissait jamais lorsqu'il était là, où alors seulement lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour. Rosier et Dolohov auraient sûrement pu s'en prendre à elle également, mais le seconde et le septième année se fichaient pas mal de Tara. Les autres ne pouvaient rien faireà l'instar du reste du collège. On pouvait s'énerver et crier sur Tara Milten, mais on ne pouvait pas l'attaquer.

Ce n'était écrit nulle part, personne ne l'avait jamais dit, aucune autorité n'avait édicté de loi de protection des Tara Milten, cette espèce si agaçante et – fort heureusement – d'une grande rareté. Il n'y avait pas d'explication à cela, c'était juste ainsi, comme si au plus profond de leur instinct, les élèves savaient qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas tenter de la combattre. Non pas qu'il y ait eu tant d'élèves à le souhaiter, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Elle n'était pas la plus douée des élèves – sauf peutêtre en potion, où elle égalait Severus –, elle n'avait jamais montré d'aptitude exceptionnelles en duel ou simplement en défense, ce n'était donc pas la peur qui dictait cette conduite aux autre, et pourtant cet interdit semblait inscrit, gravé, tatoué de manière indélébile dans l'être même des gens qui l'entouraient. On ne touchait pas à Tara Milten, point final. Et si quelqu'un avait un dysfonctionnement tel qu'il ne connaissait pas cet interdit – tel Christopher Wilkes – il lui faudrait prendre gare au courroux de ceux qui entouraient la fille s'il lui venait l'idée de passer à l'acte.

Pour ces raisons, cet étrange mystère qui entourait la Gryffondor, Severus ne la rejetait pas totalement, pas autant qu'il l'aurait fait en tant normal. En tous cas, c'était une bonne excuse pour expliquer pourquoi, quelque part, il attendait presque de la voir surgir devant lui, ce qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire, et ce qui était rassurant… Non ! Ce n'était que de la curiosité. Severus avait une âme de scientifique, c'était là l'irréfutable excuse qu'il avait à son avantage.

Le garçon avait cependant remarqué que s'il avait eu à subir les conséquences de ce "rapprochement" dans sa maison, il en avait été de même pour Tara, dans une moindre mesure qui tenait en un nom : James Potter.

Tout le monde pouvait accepter que Tara fréquente qui elle voulait, c'était maintenant une habitude pour tous, mais le Gryffondor semblait considérer que se rapprocher de lui était à la limite du péché capital. La haine entre lui et Potter était telle que l'autre garçon avait reporté sur sa camarade une partie de la rancœur – comme il le faisait avec ceux qui le fréquentait, tout comme Severus d'ailleurs – qu'il avait à son égard. Mais cela n'avait pas duré, et sans que Tara n'ait à se justifier. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Potter lui avait "pardonné" cet écart et se contentait désormais de grimacer lorsqu'il la voyait l'aborder.

Un autre soucis était que, fréquemment, lorsqu'elle l'abordait, la Gryffondor entraînait ses amies dans son sillage, et donc, a fortiori, Evans et Distort. Distort un peu moins souvent, car la fille semblait encore garder une inquiétude de l'incartade en première année avec lui et Wilkes, mais Evans suivait presque toujours. D'une certaine manière, il préférait Evans à Distort, parce qu'Evans était une Sang-de-Bourbe, alors que l'autre était une sang-mêlée… exactement comme sa mère. Cela n'empêchait pas l'assurance et le calme de l'autre Gryffondor de l'énerver. Evans était une des meilleurs – si ce n'était la meilleure – élève de l'école, alors qu'elle n'était même pas une vraie sorcière ! Il aurait voulu l'insulter plus souvent, juste pour le plaisir de la voir s'énerver, mais il la voyait rarement autrement qu'avec Tara et, pour dire vrai, il n'osait pas la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe en sa présence.

Un autre mystère que celui-là, il pouvait vraiment s'énerver contre Tara Milten lorsqu'elle l'agaçait trop mais se sentait incapable de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit d'autre dans ces moments là. Plusieurs fois, il avait failli envoyer des pics acides à Evans, mais son regard tombait immanquablement sur Tara et il se taisait. C'était comme s'il avait… peur de la décevoir ? Ridicule, tout simplement ridicule ! Pourquoi se soucierait-il de l'avis de sa cousine ?

…

Sa cousine… C'était vraiment très étrange de penser ainsi…

D'un geste rageur, Severus barra la moitié de ce qu'il avait écrit sur son parchemin et recommença son texte avec l'intention de s'y concentrer plus sérieusement. C'était sans compter l'équipe de Quidditch qui entra dans la salle commune, prise dans une discussion et apparemment peu soucieuse de déranger ceux qui travaillaient.

- Et pourquoi pas Antonin ? demandait Firmin Flint à Escamillo Bullstrode.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je ne confierai jamais le poste de capitaine à Antonin, même s'il le voulait, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Il n'est même pas venu à l'entraînement aujourd'hui.

- Il faudra en parler à Fitevil, remarqua Flavius Ronerrin. Crois bien que je suis flatté de ta confiance, mais si elle refuse…

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis de ce côté-là, Fitevil n'a jamais vraiment été contrariante sur ce plan là.

- Tu as déjà choisi les remplaçants pour l'an prochain ? se renseigna Lucius Malefoy en levant un visage hautain du livre qu'il était en train de lire.

- Quelques idées et quelques propositions, nous avons l'intention de voir ça en mars, pour ne pas interférer avec l'entraînement des matchs.

- Je peux tenter ma chance pour le poste de poursuiveur ? demanda Dorie Létanaut, qui avait écouté la conversation.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel l'équipe entière tourna un regard incrédule vers la quatrième année, silence qui fut brisé par le rire froid et moqueur de Lucius Malefoy.

- Je ne te savais pas avoir un sens de l'humour aussi aiguisé, Létanaut, remarqua-t-il.

- Quel sens de l'humour ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je me débrouille bien sur un balai et je suis adroite, tu me crois incapable ?

- Là n'est pas le problème, aucune fille ne jouera jamais dans l'équipe de Serpentard, lança Bullstrode avec un geste agacé de la main.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ? insista la jeune fille en serrant les poings de rage.

- Ce n'est pas la place d'une jeune fille, remarqua Narcissa Black en la regardant d'un air dédaigneux. Tu ne voudrais pas passer pour un garçon manqué, comme cette petite sotte de Pockad ?

- On peut faire quoi dans ce cas là ? demanda Dorie Létanaut en lui adressant un sourire clairement forcé. S'entraîner au levé de petit doigt pour la pause thé de cinq heures ?

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir Malefoy se lever que celui-ci la giflait avec force, le regard noir.

- Je ne permettrai pas qu'on manque de respect à ma fiancée, Létanaut. Une jeune fille de bonne famille se doit d'avoir un calme exemplaire et une féminité marquée. Nous ne saurions accepté dans les rangs de Serpentard une libertine qui pourrait atteindre la dignité de notre maison.

La jeune fille avait écarquillé les yeux lorsque le garçon l'avait qualifiée de libertine mais elle sembla ravaler difficilement sa hargne avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'asseoir dans le fauteuil voisin de Severus.

Derrière, la conversation avait repris comme si de rien n'était ainsi que les autres activités de la salle commune. Severus risqua un coup d'œil vers la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle regardait fixement le feu, la respiration lente et profonde, cherchant visiblement à se calmer.

Dorie Létanaut n'était pas une élève très populaire, plutôt effacéeélève moyenne, voire parfois médiocre, elle n'avait jamais vraiment brillé et ne semblait pas s'en soucier. La seule matière où elle avait semblait-il des facilités était le vol. Severus se souvenait l'avoir entendu parler des cours de Flyvel avec Steeve Wiovar lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard, et la passion qu'elle mettait dans ses paroles – ce qui expliquait sa volonté de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.

La seule raison pour laquelle Severus la connaissait et lui avait déjà parlé était son amitié avec Steeve Wiovar. Severus n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui liait ces deux-là, car Steeve étant reconnu comme un taciturne, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'embarrassait de cette fille si banale qui n'avait rien de particulier, quoi que après cette incartade…

- Tu ne savais pas que les filles n'étaient pas autorisées à jouer ? demanda Severus en abandonnant l'idée de faire son devoir.

- Autant que j'ignore que l'asphodèle et l'armoise constituent la Goutte du Mort vivant, répondit sèchement la jeune fille sans le regarder.

- Alors pourquoi avoir demandé ? s'étonna le garçon.

- C'est dans ces moments-là que je m'interroge sur l'intégrité mentale de Steeve lorsqu'il te parlait, remarqua Dorie en tournant un regard blasé dans sa direction.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de lui ?

Le regard de la jeune fille tressaillit un instant et sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle le regarda un moment puis détourna brusquement les yeux.

- Non, répondit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il lui soit venu à l'esprit que je puisse…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se renfrogna encore plus.

- Il reste ce qu'il est jusqu'au bout, remarqua Severus en retournant à son parchemin. Il se fiche bien des autres.

La tête baissée, il ne vit pas la Serpentard se tourner violemment vers lui en ouvrant la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose. Elle se rétracta cependant immédiatement et se leva subitement pour se rendre d'un pas rageur vers le dortoir.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, cette réaction satisfit pleinement Severus. Il s'était vaguement senti blessé de la disparition de Wiovar, qu'il ne lui ait même pas parlé avant de se volatiliser dans la nature, même s'ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches. De savoir que Létanaut, qui était la personne la plus proche de lui, ignorait tout des circonstances de son départ le faisait se sentir mieux et il se remit à son histoire, oublieux pour un temps du "problème" Tara.

o

Quelques étages plus haut et à peu près au même moment, le dit problème applaudissait à tout rompre la prestation de Lily, qui venait de réussir à transformer une chaise en chien.

- Sincèrement, c'est génial Lily, assura Fiona, mais c'est aussi désespérant quand je pense que j'ai encore du mal avec mon hérisson.

- Peutêtre, mais tu y es presque, remarqua son amie. Et puis ta matière de prédilection, ce sont les enchantements.

- Toi aussi, répliqua avec amusement la fille.

- Touché. Océane et Millea ne devaient pas nous rejoindre ? s'étonna Lily en regardant sa montre.

- Lorsque je suis sortie de la salle commune, nos chers condisciples masculins travaillaient, ou plutôt complotaient, auprès du feu, dit Tara en souriant. Océane doit certainement être perdue quelque part dans le magnétisme de Remus et Millea doit être en train d'essayer de la convaincre d'aller le voir.

- Je compatis pour sa timidité, grimaça Fiona, je ne ferai sûrement pas mieux à sa place, mais si elle ne se décide pas à lui parler, une autre va lui piquer la place.

- J'en doute, remarqua Tara d'un air songeur, Remus n'est pas du genre facile à attraper.

Ses deux amies la regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Secret, déclara-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Et si on allait retrouver nos chasseuses d'hommes ? proposa-t-elle gaiement.

Elle se dirigea en gambadant vers la porte mais Lily et Fiona étaient restées immobileséchangeant un bref regard. Tara posa une main sur la poignée et se tourna en souriant.

- Patience est mère de sûreté, juste besoin de temps, vous saurez sûrement bientôt, dit-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

Etrangement, alors que Tara s'élançait gaiement dans le couloir, un demi sourire apparut sur le visage de ses amies. Tara semblait avoir décidé que, quitte à ce qu'elles se doutent de quelque chose, autant leur dire clairement qu'il y avait bien un secret mais qu'elles devraient attendre avant de le connaître.

Tara jouait avec le feu et le savait. Il y avait un important risque à mettre des personnes sur la voie de son pouvoir, autant pour elle-même que pour les autres. Mais c'était très différent avec Lily et Fiona, parce qu'elle savait qu'elles seraient les premières à savoir, peutêtre même plus tôt qu'elle ne l'imaginait elle-même. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à cela, sinon que les deux filles avaient des destins purs, et que cette certitude valait toutes les promesses du monde.

D'une humeur brusquement vraiment joyeuse, elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita au-dessus de sa tête avec un clin d'œil à Lily et Fiona qui venaient de la rejoindre. Les premières mesures de _I can't hurry love_ résonnèrent alors autour d'elles et la voix de Diana Ross accompagnée des Supremes s'éleva dans un rythme enjoué que Lily soupçonna d'avoir été légèrement accéléré et dynamisé par son amie. C'est donc en musique, Tara avançant en se déhanchant au rythme de la chanson, cherchant à entraîner les deux autres, sous les yeux écarquillés des élèves qu'elles croisaient – c'était la première fois que Tara élargissait son sortilège musical au-delà de sa propre écoute – qu'elles remontèrent à la tour Gryffondor.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Tara, Océane n'était pas perdu dans sa contemplation de Remus Lupin. Elle et Millea étaient en pleine discussion avec Alice Spell et Elijah Whisk, et la première quatrième année aurait visiblement préféré se trouver ailleurs.

- C'est l'occasion rêvée ! disait Millea. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

- Je vais me rendre complètement ridicule, murmura Alice en baissant les yeux.

- Mais vous avez déjà parlé non ? Il a apprécié ta compagnie d'après ce que j'en sais. Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre.

- Vous parlez de Londubat ? demanda Fiona en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

Les joues brusquement rouges d'Alice répondirent avant Océane.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain, expliqua la brunette. On essaye de convaincre Alice d'aller demander à Londubat s'il veut passer la journée avec elle.

- C'est une bonne idée, remarqua Lily en souriant gentiment à Alice. Vous pourrez mieux vous connaître comme ça. Londubat est un gentil garçon et toi tu es une fille adorable, pourquoi refuserait-il ?

Alice grommela quelque chose en détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise. Ses camarades savaient bien que tout le problème venait de son manque de confiance en elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment une allure de mannequin et son poids la complexait assez, bien qu'elle ne soit pas non plus énorme. Mais elles savaient aussi qu'Alice était d'une grande douceur avec les gens et possédait une naïveté rafraîchissante sans être pour le moins du monde stupide.

- Dis nous, Alice, ce qui pourrait te convaincre d'aller voir Franck ? la supplia presque Elijha.

- Peutêtre qu'une autre personne dans ta situation et qui se lancerait t'aiderait ? proposa soudain Millea, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

- Euh… oui, je pense que ça…

- Océane, va voir Lupin, coupa la blonde avec un immense sourire à sa cousine.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Océane en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Oh allez ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour Alice, non ?

- Mais… mais…

- Oh non ! s'interposa Alice, gênée. Je ne voudrais pas…

- Mais si Alice, tu vas voirça va t'être d'un grand secours. Regarde Océane, Lupin est là-bas, tu n'as qu'à aller le voir et lui demander de sortir avec toi.

- Je me disais bien aussi que tu le regardais un peu trop souvent, intervint Elijha, la mine songeuse.

- Il n'y a guère que les gars pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, soupira Fiona.

- On ne peut pas remettre ça pour la prochaine rentrée ? demanda Océane d'une toute petite voix.

Sa cousine l'observa un moment avec attention, puis Remus, puis encore Océane, avant de se tourner vers Alice.

- Si elle promet, c'est comme si elle y allait, non ? Tu vas voir Franck ?

Lily ne put retenir un petit sourire devant les talents de manipulatrice de Millea. Alice était trop gentille pour refuser, elle aurait l'impression de manquer de respect envers la parole d'Océane, quant à la seconde année, elle se sentirait coupable de ne pas faire cette promesse, et comme elle était une fille de parole… Excellente manipulatrice, décidément.

- D'accord, répondit Alice après un instant d'hésitation.

- A toi Océane, t'as plus qu'à promettre d'aller voir Lupin à la prochaine rentrée, même si c'est dans longtemps, on va essayer de garder le champ libre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Lily.

- Oh Çaça va être drôle ! rigola Tara. On va surveiller les prétendantes de Remus Lupin.

Océane et Lily écarquillèrent les yeux alors que Fiona éclatait de rire à la suite de Fiona en songeant à cette étrange idée. Cet aparté ne fit cependant pas oublier à Millea de faire promettre à sa cousine avant d'entraîner Alice vers la sortie avec la ferme intention de trouver Franck Londubat.

Totalement inconscients de ce qu'il se passait à juste quelques mètres d'eux, les garçons de seconde année rassemblèrent les papiers qu'ils avaient éparpillés sur la table basse et montèrent dans leur dortoir avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

James attrapa immédiatement une plume et un parchemin avant de s'allonger sur son lit.

- Je commence avec Severus Rogue, annonça-t-il.

- On l'aurait jamais deviné, rigola Peter.

- Moi, je vote pour Bertha Jorkins, puisque tu me piques mon choix, dit Sirius en se laissant à son tour tomber sur son lit.

- Pourquoi elle ? s'étonna Remus en haussant un sourcil.

- Elle m'énerve à toujours fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres ! S'il y a bien une attitude que je ne supporte pas, c'est celle-là.

- Va pour Jorkins. Peter ?

- Euh… Christopher Wilkes ? suggéra-t-il, incertain.

- Excellent choix Ça leur apprendra encore à ne pas attaquer les Gryffondor, lança Sirius.

- Je suis vraiment obligé de choisir quelqu'un ? grimaça Remus.

- Oh, allez ! Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de voir au moins une personne dans cette situation.

Le châtain lui adressa une moue agacée puis se mit à réfléchir.

- On va dire Gerald Hargow, soupira-t-il.

- Le Serdaigle ? Je m'attendais pas à lui, avoua James.

- Je le trouve vraiment désagréable, se contenta d'expliquer Remus avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Il ne nous en manque plus qu'un, déclara James. Moi j'ai bien une idée, mais je ne voudrais rien imposer…

- Ton idée n'aurait-elle pas de longs cheveux blonds lumineux, une taille fine et un goût prononcé pour le bel habillage ? se renseigna Sirius en papillonnant des yeux.

- Si c'est la personne à qui je pense, je suis à cent pour cent, assura Peter.

- Finalement, peutêtre avais-je deux personnes à proposer plutôt qu'une, termina Remus avec un sourire.

- Dans ce cas, Lucius Malefoy fait l'unanimité ! Sirius, tu me passes le coffret s'il te plait ?

Son ami se pencha pour tirer de sous son lit la boîte à farces et attrapes étrangères et en sortit le coffret blanc. Les cinq petites colonnes blanches s'alignaient bien sagement dans leur écrin, en dessous de l'emplacement réservé à une fiole de potion.

- Le problème réside en la façon dont on va récupérer une mèche de leurs cheveux, remarqua Remus.

- Rien de plus simple ! Un petit sortilège de découpe et un accio, et le tour est joué !

- Et quand allons-nous donner cette petite… représentation ? demanda Peter.

- Le midi serait le mieux, dans le grand hall. On fait assez durer pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter.

- Et pour la musique ?

- Ben à vrai dire… James hésita un instant en regardant Remus et Sirius tour à tour. J'avais pensé demander à Tara, elle a l'air de s'y connaître, non ?

Remus grimaça sans rien dire et Sirius éclata de rire.

- Là, j'avoue que tu n'as pas tort, reconnut Sirius. Pour cette fois, je laisse glisser, et puis elle est assez sympathique finalement… quand elle ne reste pas trop souvent dans nos pattes.

C'est ainsi que quatre jours plus tard, comme ils avaient une heure de libre avant le déjeuner, les garçons se trouvaient dissimulés non loin du hall, transportant leur attirail pour la prochaine farce. Avec discrétion, ils placèrent les colonnes au milieu du hall. L'intérieur des objets était creusé et ils avaient placé dans chacune une mèche de cheveux de leurs victimes ainsi que quelques gouttes de la fiole fournie avec.

- Remus ? Tu contrôles bien le sort, hein ?

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois le lancer ? grommela le garçon.

- Parce que tu es celui qui y arrive le mieux, dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. On dirait que t'as vraiment beaucoup en commun avec Tara Milten, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, soupira Remus, agacé des idioties de son ami. Chut ! Quelqu'un arrive.

- Alors c'est parti ! annonça joyeusement James.

D'un mouvement de baguette et d'une incantation, Remus envoya dans le hall une musique enjouée et de toute évidence étrangère. Alors que le rythme du bouzouki s'accélérait, les colonnes commencèrent à grandir et changer. Elles se transformèrent tant et si bien que des statues de Rogue, Wilkes, Hargow, Jorkins et Malefoy se trouvaient au centre du hall lorsque les premiers élèves y pénétrèrent, s'arrêtant par surprise.

Lorsque le rythme de la musique se fit plus vivace, elles prirent de la couleur et ce furent bientôt de parfaites imitations des victimes de la blague qui se trouvèrent vêtus de costumes traditionnels de danse grecque et entamèrent avec un talent certain les pas de danse du sirtaki.

Le hall se remplissait peu à peu des élèves qui regardaient en écarquillant les yeux mais aussi en riant ceux qu'ils pensaient être leurs cinq condisciples danser au son du bouzoukis dans leurs habits blancs – les collants blancs et la chemise ample des garçons auraient certainement pu leur aller à ravir dans d'autres circonstances, mais ils étaient plutôt ridicule en l'instant.

Maintenant, de nombreuses personnes battaient des mains en mesure, la plupart ne se retenant nullement de rire des danseurs – rire qui alla crescendo lorsque Lucius Malefoy suivi de ses amis et des Serpentard de seconde année débarqua dans le hall pour découvrir la scène.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter n'en pouvaient plus de rire. Ils avaient réussi à complètement ridiculiser les personnes qu'ils supportaient le moins devant toute l'école et cela leur apportait une joie intense. Ils n'avaient pas fini de remercier Alphar en voyant les victimes se précipiter vers leur double pour les arrêter et se retrouver embarquer dans la danse.

Il fallut l'intervention des professeurs pour que cesse cette humiliation publique et Remus arrêta discrètement le sortilège de musique, ce qui rendit immédiatement leur forme originelle aux colonnes.

Les rires avaient cessé alors que les Serpentard ainsi que Gerald Hargow lançaient des regards assassins autour d'eux, mais alors que l'évènement semblait clos et que certains élèves commençaient à se rendre dans la Grande Salle en chuchotant…

- Hey, Malefoy ! Trop bien la jupette et les collants, mais les pompons, c'est aux mains, pas aux pieds qu'il faut les mettre !

Et l'hilarité générale de reprendre de plus belle alors que Malefoy, rouge de honte et colère, cherchait vainement l'auteur de cette intervention.

- Malefoy me fait nettement moins peur tout à coup, murmura une Poufsouffle à son groupe d'ami alors qu'ils passaient devant les Gryffondor.

- Mission accomplie ? demanda James avec un demi sourire.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil vers Gerald Hargow, qui hurlait contre ceux qui se moquaient de lui, sans voir les élèves qui passaient dans son dos en le montrant du doigt et en riant.

- Et dans les formes, confirma-t-il alors qu'ils se joignaient à la masse des élèves pour aller manger.

Dans toute la Grande Salle, on commentait avec amusement le petit divertissement qui venait d'avoir lieu. La réputation des Serpentard et de Hargow venait d'en prendre un sacré coup, ainsi que leur crédibilité.

o

La fin de l'année se passa plutôt calmement, si les Gryffondor n'arrêtèrent pas de provoquer les Serpentard, ils ne firent aucune farce de grande ampleur, préférant se consacrer à l'exploration du château mais aussi, et surtout, au projet animagus.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait espéré Sirius, ils avaient dû retourner dans la bibliothèque pour plus de renseignements, mais comme cela avait été fait de nuit et dans la réserve, il considérait que sa promesse était tenue.

Ce fut donc dans un calme relatif que les élèves passèrent leurs examens de fin d'année, si on exceptait la montée de violence à l'extérieur du château. Il y avait encore des incertitudes, pas de réels grands massacres, mais on faisait état dans la Gazette de curieuses mesures de sécurité de la part du ministère, comme la fois où ils avaient apporter une protection considérable et incompréhensible au parc Elias Houdini.

Il y avait toujours l'inquiétude et la peur, mais toutes ces informations étaient si diffuses qu'il était dur de savoir exactement l'attitude à adopter. Aussi, cette année encore, l'insouciance prévalut sur le climat de tension, et les élèves de Poudlard ne pensaient qu'à leurs prochaines vacances amplement méritées, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter étant certainement les plus enthousiasme, transportés à l'idée qu'ils allaient passer une partie de l'été ensemble au manoir Doissan.

En cet été 1973, la guerre qui menaçait n'avait pas encore été déclarée.

_**Fin de la seconde année…**_

**oOo**

**C'EST PAR LA QUE ÇA SE PASSE !**

**_ICI ! YOUHOU>>COUP DE PUB ! LA ! VOUS VOYEZ ?_**

_Bonjour mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenue dans notre merveilleux spot publicitaire ! (roulements de tambour et coup de cymbale) Voici le moment de découvrir de jeunes auteurs prometteurs fraîchement arrivé dans l'univers de ff. net ! (accessoirement des n'amies à moi, mais je certifie que si je fais de la pub, c'est pas juste par piston lol)_

Et notre première invitée est…

**_- Zofia.cc_**, auteur de _"Là où le regard ne porte pas" _(**2211751**) « Holly vit au temps des très célèbres Maraudeurs, mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi les garçons les plus populaire de Poudlard s'intéressent à une jeune fille "invalide" » Pour une première fiction, Zofia se débrouille très bien dans l'exercice de l'imaginaire. Une fic rafraîchissante et originale et des personnages attachants.

_Passons donc à notre deuxième (et dernière en l'occurrence), invitée de la soirée (matinée ? midi ? après midi ? O.o), j'ai nommé…_

**_- AndromedaLN_**, auteur de _"derrière le voile"_ (**2213520**)« 6ème année de Harry Potter... Sirius est coincé derrière un voile, là bas il retrouve des amis qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Pendant ce temps Harry pleure son parrain, mais il fait une rencontre tout aussi surprenante. » _(soit dit en passant, malgré les fautes de temps des premiers chapitresça s'arrange par la suite alors ne vous laisser pas arrêter par ça ;-) ) _Est-il besoin d'en dire plus ? Le rêve de tout lecteur HP qui se respecte, retrouver Sirius Black ! Car cette horreur qui nous blesse ne saurait…

_BIIIIIIIIP !_ _Veuillez nous pardonner pour cette interruption du spot mais vous serez encore là dans dix ans si nous poursuivons sur la lancée._

_(re-roulement de tambour et re-coup de cymbale) Et bien voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui… ou demain, ou après demain… Quel jour est-il en cette heure où vous lisez ces lignes ? Dans quelle étagère ? Que de questions philosophiques… Je m'en vais méditer… _

_Mais avant toute chose, je m'en vais à Marseille retrouvé copains et copines et s'éclater ! Ouais ! On y va ! On y va ! On y va ! _

_**/Passe un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre/** Dîtes… Toutes ces idiotiesça vous fait rire -S Si non, ben… -( … Mais si oui, je suis bien heureuse de vous avoir fait rigoler -) Riez brave gens, la vie n'est jamais aussi belle pour soi que lorsqu'on la prend avec le sourire, et existe-t-il quelque chose au monde qui soit plus invitant à la joie de vivre que le rire d'une personne qu'on aime ? ;-)_

**oOo**

**RAR :**

**Milady2 **: Ben si t'es la prems ! et deux fois en plus lol, bravo ;-) … _(un tic nerveux agite la mâchoire de l'auteur)_ Grrr… GROAR ! On-ne-touche-pasà-Remus ! _(Regard noir de chez noir même que le poulpe d'à côté l'est rouge de honte en comparaison à son encre)_ Mais bon, je veux bien croire que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement de ta part -P Donc ! D'après ta review /relis pour être sûre/ Il semblerait en fait que tout t'ait plus dans le chapitre, non ? Ben dans ce cas… C'EST GENIAL ! ben voilà la suite, koi. ;-)

**Hlne **: Attends une seconde, je te caapt plus trop là (blague nulle, je sais, je te serai infiniment reconnaissante de ne pas relever -.-) Ben me suis bien amusée avec les parents de Remus -P Et pis en plus ze les aime bien ces deux là -D Pire que moi ? Ouais, bon, dans un autre genre quoi, lol. Les gosses peuvent être cruels, surtout lorsque leurs parents alimentent et favorisent ce genre de comportement ! Je m'emploi à faire mieux que moi-même très chère, je m'y emploie à fond ;-) Par contre… C'était quoi déjà ton chapitre préféré ? Z'ai un trou -SRha ! Mais c'est que t'insistes avec tes tableaux en plus ! Bon, t'inkièt, je leur ai trouvé un emploi… qu'il se pourrait bien que tu aies nommé d'ailleurs -P (enfin, l'idée générale) Les exams… Ben là, on goûte au repos _Alléluia !_ et les résultats, c'est qu'à la fin de l'année, alors… (vi, c'est bien, je te préfère quand tu râles pas lol)

**Lola **: Ouais ! et un quatrième vote pour l'expression « Hurleur de lune » ! (on peut considérer l'unanimité ? Allez, on considère lol). Voyons Lola, pourquoi avoir peur de simples cadeaux ? _(sourire d'ange immaculé qui vient de naître à l'innocence la plus pure)_ Bon, d'un autre côté, c'est surtout Rusard et les Serp. qui ont à avoir peur ;-) Alors ces deux semaines de vacances pour HPA ? T'en as profité (MOI OUIIIIIIII ! lol) Je suis revenue mais z'ai pô les notes, on les a qu'à la fin de l'année -S … ça peut éviter de barder quand même ? _(regard inquiet)_

**Raziel Tepes **: Ah là là ! Les révisions ! la vie d'étudiant serait idyllique sans elles ! lol. Me revoili de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! (et surtout en repos pour une semaine !)

**Mimichang **: _(s'assure avant tout que n'a pas réellement tué une de ses lectrices et pousse un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le pouls bat)_ Nan ! C'est pas moi qui veux te tuer, ce sont mes profs et le système universitaire qui en ont après de pauvres étudiants sans défense qu'ils torturent au moyen abject des révisions. Quand on pense que la convention de Genève laisse passer ça ! C'est une honte ! _(lol)_ Rhô ! T'avais pas encore lu le Miroir de Parenze ? Pô bien… Rqe, la moitié des lecteurs d'_Il y a un début à tout_ ne la liront sûrement jamais, alors... lol. Oui, sûr que ça offre de nombreuses clés de lire ce récit, mais attention, je vous réserve quand même quelques surprises ;-) Océane/Remus ? Comme on dirait par chez une amie : P't'êt ben qu'oui, p't'êt ben qu'non ! Et comme on dit par chez moi : l'avenir te le dira -P Tara qui ne serait pas folle, ce serait comme Crabbe et Goyle qui deviendraient intelligents, non ? lol, j'avoue qu'elle ne restera pas tjs comme ça, mais elle en a encore pour un moment. Pour le p'tit "incident", ce n'est pas l'avenir, mais la 4ème année qui t'apportera cette réponse (bon, techniquement, c'est l'avenir, mais c'est plus précis quand même lol). Si j'en crois ce bouquin, nous serions des Homo Sapiens Sapiens, et je suppose que la raison en est que celui qui a inventé son mot avait un problème d'écholalie (… Psycho, quand tu nous tiens -S L'écholalie est la répétition d'un même mot involontairement, on la retrouve dans la schizophrénie, dans le cas improbable où ça t'intéresserait ;-P) Charlie, il me semble qu'il se trouve vers le milieu de la page, un peu à droite, tu vois, derrière l'arbre là, on voit sa canne et son sweat à rayures blanche et rouge ; si c'est Charlie Weasley que tu recherches, le prochain portoloin pour la Roumanie part dans dix minutes ; Charlie Chaplin, tu devrais le trouver dans _Un roi à New York_ (me semble que c'est là qu'on l'a vu la dernière fois) et pis Charlie le coq, faut écrire à Canal+. Vali ! Wha ! Je t'ai bien répondu, hein ? lol. Biz, et, bien entendu, je continue -P

**Diony **: Hé hé hé ! La question du moment c'est : as-tu bien tout trouvé ? et as-tu trouvé les bons trucs ? ;-) Merci pour les compliments, merci, merci _(s'incline devant la salle où une personne est endormie au fond… euh…)_ MERCI ! Enfin quelqu'un qui le reconnaît ! C'est pas facile de garder un rythme de parution aussi régulier (surtout que les chapitres sont pas toujours faciles à écrire et s'allongent lol) Je crains le pire pour le 2d semestre où on a plus de cours -S Bon, on croise les doigts, on fait de la muscu, et on y va ! J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés, les miens, comme sur des roulettes ! mais on n'a les résultats qu'à la fin de l'année, c'est énervant ! Mais bon, me voilà de retour ;-)

**Myhahou **: C'est une bonne idée ça ! A un prochain chapitre du genre, je propose de mettre un film de Schwarzi en même temps que vous lisez -P Les exams se sont pas trop mal passés, sauf qu'on saura pas nos résultats avant juillet lol. Big, big, big, t'en as de bonnes toi, c pas si facile ! ;-) Allez, je fais de mon mieux et même plus -P

**Ilys **: Que d'aventures ! lol Ce sont les joies de l'informatique -.- La technologie pourra vraiment se vanter d'être entrée dans le nouveau millénaire que lorsqu'elle aura inventé des ordinateurs qui ne plantent jamais ! ;-) Oh ! collègue de révisions ! chouette alors ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on n'est pas seule à souffrir mdr ! Enfin, les partiels sont finis, et là, tranquilou pour une semaine ! Youpi ! Tu as déjà passé les tiens ? Si oui, ben j'espère que ça s'est bien passé et si non, bon courage pour la suite ! … Ah, j'allais oublié, merci pour le chapitre -P

**Lyly-potter **: 1) Nan, je t'en veux pas, juste un peu… lol, je blague ;-) C'est déjà sympa de me reviewer -P Les révisions et les partiels sont finis, alors c'est reparti ! 2) Euh… cool pour le log-in… (Pose sa main sur le front de Lyly pour vérifier sa température… "Quelqu'un a-t-il de la biafine pour mes brûlures ?" -P) donc, la suite ci-dessus ;-) 3) Et merci bcp pour ta re-review du MdP :p

**Nouna **: Ah ! Me refais plus des peurs pareilles ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, j'allais appeler les pompiers, les flics, la garde internationale, les Men In Black ! Mais c bon, tu es là ouuuf ! Donc, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Avant tout, merci pour ta review… (lorgne sur ce qu'elle vient d'écrire) Ouais, enfin, je suppose que tu te doutes que tes reviews me font plaisir maintenant -D Tara n'est pas là car ce sont les vacances de Noël, donc elle est avec sa môman, comme toutes les filles d'ailleurs (sauf au départ, je l'admets lol), le chapitre était principalement axé sur Remus. (comment ça c toujours comme ça ? … ouais, bon, j'avoue, je l'aime bien Rem's -P) J'aime aussi énormément Tara (comme tu dois t'en douter) mais c'est le genre de perso avec lequel il faut faire gaffe qu'elle ne s'accapare pas toute l'histoire ! (dur pour moi :'( y'a des fois où j'aimerai bien lol) Quand à faire varier les persos, d'abord ça rallonge la fic (bonne ou mauvaise chose -S) et ensuite ça lui donne de la profondeur. Depuis que j'inclus un peu plus Severus dans mon récit (à l'origine, suite à une instante demande ;-P) je me rends compte que ce perso peut m'être plus utile que je l'imaginais, et ça m'aide au cheminement de ma fic. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il restera secondaire, on le verra surtout apparaître en sixième année (évidemment avec la blague hilarante de Sirius… -.-) et sinon, ce sera surtout pour mettre le doigt sur certaines situations futures (présentes ou encore passées pour nous) ou encore attirer l'attention sur d'autres personnages. Bon pour la santé ? Ouià manger, les tomates, c'est bien, mais en le devenant… JE VEUX PAS FINIR EN BOLOGNAISE :'( Oskour ! Le monsieur avec sa toque blanche et son couteau, il me fait peuuuuuur ! Tu m'excuses, je m'enfuis avant qu'il faille faire passer les RAR en Horror/Angst Biz ! (crie-t-elle en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes, poursuivie par un Noël Roblochon /tu lis bien, pas de pubs de ce type ici lol/ au regard sadique et affamé.)


	17. RAR fin

**Pour tous les lecteurs **: Oui oui, je sais, la fin a été assez (bcp) speed sur le dernier chapitre. Je vous présente mes excuses et vous promets d'essayer de ne pas recommencer un coup pareil, mais là, j'avais vraiment envie de passer à une autre année, et donc voilà quoi. Encore désolée pour cette finéclair et je vais me rattraper en vous offrant une belle troisième année (ou en tous cas je vais tout faire pour lol)

**_Troisième année _**: **id : 2263517**

_**Rqe**: Dîtes, vous avez vu comme ff . net est chiant ? Il bouffe les ":" et autres ponctuations de temps à autres (ainsi que les espaces). Y'en a marre! On peut pas travailler correctement dans ces conditions! lol Enfin, tout ça pour m'excuser de la mauvaise ponctuation des derniers chapitres, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est le site qui fait des siennes. _

**Lola **: OUAIS ! Finie-euh ! YOUPI-YOP ! _Saute un peu partout comme la folledingue que je suis_ Comment ça "on va commencer à se marrer" ? O.o Alors tu te marrais pas avant ? _Petit moment de silence… snif…bouh…bouhouu… BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU ! Je suis nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuulle ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! _Bon, tant pis, j'essaierai de faire mieux plus tard alors ;-P (ça va ? Je te fais pas trop culpabiliser ? gniark !)

Hé hé hé ! Angèle et Carvi ! Toute une graaaaaaaaaaaande histoire… m'enfin, tu verras bien -D

Euh… Ben la troisième année devrait être là maintenant… je crois… non ? si ? J'en sais rien loooooool (j'écris ça juste avant de partir : Nan, l'année n'est pô là -S, promis, elle le sera le week end prochain ;-)) A plus ma muse -P

**Raziel Tepes** : Bah ! les hommes en noir ont décrété que je n'étais pas dangereuse à proprement parler. Je fais souvent des spectacles chez euxça les fait marrer je crois… -D

Remus et Tara… Hem ! Bon, disons que petit à petit ça va aller mieux. Mais c'est sûr que le calme de Remus ne l'aide pas à totalement apprécier l'excentricité de Tara lol. On va faire un peu de psychologie sur ce point-là pour la troisième année ;-)

C'està-dire que… euh… je ne vais plus sur France-Poudlard -S Plus trop le temps et tout ça. Donc ce serait bien si tu me disais où se trouve ton annonce (?.?) paske je ne pense pas pouvoir aller la chercher… Tu m'excuses ? _petite voix inquiète._

Pour cette fic hors "Absolute Universe", tu ne l'as pas mis sur ff . net, si ? Je la trouve pas, c'est pour ça. Tes fins de chapitre ? gné ? Euh… J'avoue que là, je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles ? En tous cas, pour le résumé, de ce que tu me dis déjà sur ta review, l'idée de base m'a l'air bonne, faudrait voir le développement ;-)

Je tomate que tu m'ais fait ta plus longue review -P Pour les "au fait", en fait il m'arrive aussi d'en abuser (lol), alors Au fait à toi aussi ! ;-)

**Ilys** : BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Pour tes partiels ;-) Rien de mieux pour remonter le moral que de bons résultats (et pis ça me permet de pas trop culpabiliser à avoir failli te mener au désespoir -S) Et que de bonnes nouvelles avec le PC qui remarche, tu commences bien ton année 2005, quoi ;-P

Ouais ! Joyeuse de chez joyeuse ! Surtout que j'ai déjà pu calculer certaines de mes notes et à défaut d'avoir les meilleures notes astronomiquement génialissimes de toutes les universités de psycho confondues, j'ai mon premier semestre avec une moyenne tout de même plus que raisonnable. Conclusion : J'ai toutes les raisons d'être heureuse-euh !

L'embarquement pour la 3ème année ne va plus tarder maintenant ;-) Vous êtes priés d'attacher vos ceintures et de vous installer bien confortablement, aucune zone de réelle turbulence n'est annoncé sur notre plan de vol, mais nous vous rappelons que la prochaine escale risque d'être un peu plus agité. Bon voyage et merci d'avoir choisi les lignes ff . net à bord d'un Enola83 -D

Sirius :'( Ben en tous cas, j'espère qu'à défaut de revenir totalement d'entre les morts, il aura encore un rôle paske voilà quoi ! Jo, t'es pas sympa sur ce coup-là ! Snif !

**Mimichang **: Pas ma fauuuuuuute ! C'est les partiels et tout ça, non mais ! Et pis quand même, j'ai des updates assez intéressant en comparaison avec la tangente actuelle du marché des fanfiction, non ? _regard tout doux tout triste tout mimi_ C'est vrai que la troisième année, au départ, j'ai cru que j'allais pas avoir grand-chose à raconter et que j'allais devoir un peu la bâcler par manque d'intérêt, et finalement… Hé hé ! Les idées ont fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin ;-) Bon, reste à savoir si je vais parvenir à restituer correctement ce que je veux dire… Enfin, on verra bien, je vais faire de mon mieux -P lol, Millea est une vraie manipulatriceça m'étonnerait pas que le Choixpeau ait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard mdr ! ben oui, voilà Océane bloquée et _obligée_ d'aller voir Remus… La pauvre… ptdr ! Ah ça pour être collante ! En effet, elle serait capable d'écrire autant à Sev… mais je crois qu'elle va avoir d'autres choses en tête -S chhhht ! pour ça, c'est rdv dans le 2ème chapitre de la 3ème année ;-) Byyyye ! _Au sujet de "je vous retire le droit d'aimer" : _En fait, dans ce récit, il y a deux couples : les deux filles et le garçon et la fille, le deuxième étant le couple principal du récit. Si je parle de prostitution, je le dis à la fin, c'est parce que dans ce "monde" – et dans le notre aussi je trouve – on a tendance à se ficher des "écarts" sexuels si ce n'est pas définitif, et donc qu'on fait passer les sentiments en second plan. Là-bas, c'est l'amour en général qui est interdit, homo et hétéro se retrouvent sur le même plan : celui d'une honte qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu d'être. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour les homophobes, ceux qui font tout pour entraver l'amour doivent être largement siphonnés du cerveau !

**Milady2 **: tu vas devenir une pro des excuses si ça continue ! lol Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave si tu me laisses de courtes reviews ou même si tu ne m'en laisses pas à tous mes chapitres. Je sais que tu lis et cela me suffit. Tu as le droit d'en écrire uniquement si tu as à râler sur qqch, même J'espère que tout va bien pour toi et que tes soucis vont bientôt trouver leur solution. Dans ces moments là, faut rester optimiste, faut se dire que ça passera -D Allez hop ! J'va me mettre à ma troisième année et on va faire en sorte que ça te plaise encore et toujours Biz !

**Audery **: Oh mais de rien ! Ta fic le mérite amplement, crois moi !

-S Oui, je sais que j'ai fini cette année assez sèchement, et je m'en excuuuuuuuuse ! mais là, franchement, j'aurai pas du tout réussi à écrire plus, j'étais vidée pour cette année, mais je promets de finir moins brutalement la 3ème, je vais m'y employer lol. En plus, tu fais de faux calculs ! Il reste bien 5 année à Poudlard, mais 8 pour le récit ! Vu qu'il y a un volet post-Poudlard ;-) Ouf ! Heureusement que je suis pardonnée ! Je vais m'employer à faire encore mieux pour être digne de ton pardon alors.

On va essayer de "fighter" pour le second semestre, et là, le terme n'est pas trop fort, paske vu les horaires et les cours qu'on aça va être un parcours du combattant -S Heureusement que j'ai réussi mes exams pour le 1er semestre lol.

J'ai failli tomber raide morte, mais fort heureusement, j'étais à moitié endormie quand j'ai lu ta review la première fois, donc je n'ai compris qu'après coup, ce qui fait que le choc a été moins dur à supporter Toujours est-il que… si je fais ce que tu demandes, c'est là que je vais tomber raide morte lol. Alors à choisir entre avoir une fois ce que tu demandes puis plus rien (à titre posthume, on peut recevoir des trucs mais, bizarrement, rien offrir) et continuer comme je fais là et avoir la fin, c'est toi qui vois ;-)

ROAAAAR ! BOUM ! FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT ! Roger ! Cible verrouillée ! On-ne-touche-pasà-MA-mamour ! NAN MAIS ! Par contre, le coup de se servir de ça pour prétendre ne pas pouvoir écrire un chapitre, c'est pas très honnête je trouve, méchante ! lol Nan, prend ton temps et sors nous un bô chapitre comme tu sais si bien les faire ;-) (et oui, je confirme, un bazookaça fait mal, mais t'as de la chance, t'as évité la DCA -D)

**AndromedaLN** : Euh… Oui, en effet, je sais, je sais, je sais, c'est assez… speed. Mais ça aurait dégénéré à raconter n'importe quoi si j'avais encore poursuivi, alors je préfère m'arrêter là, surtout que j'avais envie de passer à une autre année. J'essaierai peutêtre de retravailler cette fin un jour… peutêtre… Enfin, je promets de ne pas récidiver pour les autres années Un traître, certes, mais lequel ? That's the question !

Lol, l'idée de la blague m'est vraiment venue en dernière minute, je voulais en mettre uen dernière pour finir l'année, je savais que je voulais utiliser la Grèce, mais je savais pas quoi faire ! (et oui, parce que, contre toute vraisemblance, je vais au petit bonheur la chance pour bcp de choses, et les farces et attrapes en font partie ! A part certaines, j'ignore totalement à quoi vont servir les autres ! Je suis folle, je sais, mais ça me réussi plutôt bien jusque là, non ? mdr !)

Mais euh ! Je t'avais dit de pas relever ce jeu de mot ! T'es pô zentille ! _boude_  
Ah non, je boude pas, faut que je te dise "de rien" pour les pubs, en plus je crois que je t'ai trouvée au moins une lectrice supplémentaire d'après sa review ;-P

**Darth Vader **: _Musique de la guerre des étoiles retentit dans l'esprit de l'auteur "je suis ton père" "Non ! C'est imp-possible !" Et siiiii ! Hem, pardon…La review, donc !_

Merchi merchi ! et surtout dézoulé, dézoulé ! _rougit de honte_ Je sais que j'ai omis (volontairement) certains persos, ou alors que je n'ai pas donné assez d'importance à certains, que puis-je dire pour ma défense ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite fanficeuse sans prétention qui manque encore de beaucoup de talent ça va comme plaidoyer ? lol, non, en fait, il y a bcp de lacune dans _Le miroir de Parenze_ pour ce qui est des personnages. Pour Lunaévidemment, mais aussi pour Drago, par exemple, j'avais prévu de plus développer son cas et puis je me suis laissé transporter et… je l'ai oublié -S Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour dire que j'ai encore de quoi m'améliorer et que je m'excuse en me prosternant bien bas devant toi pour t'avoir privé de la présence de Luna et d'autres personnages. Je crois que je me suis un peu trop focalisée sur mes propres persos lol. D'autant plus que j'adore le perso de Luna, alors… Bon, ok, j'ai aucune excuse, rends ton verdict, je l'accepterai en reconnaissant mes torts ;-)

Euuuuuh ! Bonne question ! Je sais pas du tout comment ça s'écrit, mais il a qu'à avoir un nom facile à écrire ! non mais ! Ah ! par contre, l'entrejambe rose, j'y ai pas pensé… Hi hi hi ! la scène en aurait été encore plus drôle PTDR !

La suite devrait pas tarder… Peutêtre même est-elle déjà là… lol, je sais pas, j'écris mes RAR au fur et à mesure, mais dans la logiqueà l'heure où tu lis ces lignes, la 3ème année attend bien au chaud qqpart sur ff . net -)

**Cholera **: Heureuse de te faire passer d'agréables moments ! Et je m'excuse d'avance puisque maintenant, tu vas devoir attendre pour chaque chapitre -S Enfin, si je ne te déçois pas et que tu ne finisses par abandonner la lecture lol. Bon, on redouble d'effort et on fait tout pour satisfaire les lecteurs ! … et soi-même aussi tant qu'on y est ;-) J'espère te faire passer d'autres agréables momentsà la prochaine !

**Diony **: J'aime bien faire ça, passer d'un perso à l'autre, je m'étais éclaté avec ça dans le chapitre « la punition de Nivare ». J'avais un peu de mal avec Severus avant, mais ça commence à venir plus facilement, et pis je sens qu'il va m'être utile -P LOL ! Craquerons ? Craquerons pas ? Craquerons ! Mais alors quand… ;-) Ah viça, c'est énervant avec les chapitres, on lit et on oublie des trucs après Rah ça me fait penser que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas été voir ta fic ! Faudra que j'y aille ce week-end, veut savoir la fin moi ;-P La troisième année sera pour le week-end prochain, en fin de vacs, c'est fou tout ce qu'on a à faire ! Le planning est limite plus chargé qu'en cours PTDR ! Bonne semaine à toi !

**Zofia.cc** : Alors ? C'était bien l'Espagne -P Je t'enverrai un mail le w-e prochain, pas eu le temps de te répondre pendant les vacances (vive le planning hyper chargé ! lol) Pas de soucis pour le dernier chapitre, je sais bien que tu lis, et pis tu me donnes ton avis là, alors ça me fait plaisir Et puis quelle longue review ! Un régal ! Raaah ! et en plus tu me fais tomater un max avec tous tes compliments ! Mais arrête-euh ! Bon, d'un autre côté, je mentirai en disant que ça ne me fait pas plaisir, et puis de savoir que tu aimes autant lire ce que j'écrisça me met en joie. Avec des reviews pareilles, je risque pas d'arrêter, j'oserai pas te faire ça ;-P Ça risque de prendre du temps, mais j'espère bien arriver jusuqu'au bout (c'est énervant, j'ai des chapitres des volets 7 et 8 et je peux même pas les mettre alors que je les adore, c'est frustrant ! lol) Pour les personnages, je ne sais pas pour toi, vu que tu écris aussi, mais c'est mon angoisse la plus présente, la peur qu'ils soient trop fades et sans relief, mais je me dis que j'ai dû quand même à peu près réussir à éviter cela, alors merci de me rassurer sur ce point -) La troisième année sera pour le prochain w-e, j'ai été overbooké en ces fins de vacs lol, mais à partir de là, je devrais reprendre mon rythme de parution habituel. Pas de quoi pour la pub, tu le mérites amplement et j'espère également rabattre certaines personnes sur toi. Si tu n'as pas bcp de lecteurs pour le moment, il ne faut pas t'en faireça viendra. Perso, je suis restée avec juste 1 à 2 lecteurs pendant un long moment lol. Et puis comme tu le dis, tu as du succès sur l'autre site, donc, tout va pour le mieux . Passe de bonnes vacances en pensant à ceux qui reprennent -P Bon, d'un autre côté, j'avoue tout ! Je suis contente de retourner à la fac ! (Merlin ! J'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour ! MDR !)

**Nouna **: _/saute dans les bras de Nouna/_ C'est pô grave pour le retard ! Et pis je me venge en mettant la troisième année le week-end prochain, na ! (lol, nan, je blague, c'est pas par vengeance, mais on n'a pas idée comme un planning de fin de vacances peut être chargé ! O.o) Merchi bcp ! Et la bolognaise, c'est joli et c'est bon, mais je préfère la carbonara ;-P Bon, on se déscotche de l'ordi, comme je disais, le prochain chapitre sera pour le w-e prochain, tu m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? _/petite moue désolée/_ J'essaierai de rajouter un OS pour me faire pardonner Biiiiiiz !


End file.
